A Stupid Promise
by Choutoru
Summary: Pertama, kau Manusia yang idup di dunia Vampire. Kedua, kau disukain model terkenal-Kise, punya 'master' seorang Akashi, dan punya sahabat Ikemen kelas kakap-Tatsuya. Ketiga, kau terlalu ngga peka buat tau maksud dari 'tindakan-tindakan' mereka. Readerx(Akashi,Himuro,Kise) FriendshipGOM! RnR if you dont mind? [Chap 1-7 edited]
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Owned by Fujimaki Tadoshi**

.

.

.

 **A Stupid Promise**

Warning : OOC, Typo berlalu-lalang ria, Gaje, Ngga sesuai eyd, and many more!

Own nothing except this fic =') First fic Choutoru nih, maap kalo gaje ya/peace. Kritik, saran, review lebih dari welcome!

* * *

Sinar matahari menyapa wajahmu dengan lembut, angin musim semi masuk dari jendela, dan wangi khas dari teh yang diseduh ibumu menghipnotismu yang ngantuk berat, wajar saja kau hanya tidur tiga jam semalam, tapi karena ibumu terus menyipratkan air dingin ke wajahmu dan mencak-mencak menyuruhmu makan jadi terpaksa kau menurutinya.

"(name)chan.. jangan makan sambil tidur" sambil mencipratkan air ke wajahmu.

"Aku bangun.. dingin ma, diem dong.. lagian kan sarapan biasanya sejam lagi.. pagi amat sih" keluhmu.

"Pengen ngeliat _kuma_ (name) yang hibernasinya diganggu~ lagian kau kan harus sekolah"

Kau tersenyum—palsu, "Makasi, kuharap itu pujian. Tapi Home Schoolingnya kan mulai dua jam lagi" dan meminum tehmu.

"Oh iya, (name) mulai sekarang kau bakalan sekolah di SMA Teiko ya, barang-barangmu udah dipindahin ke Asrama jadi pas pulang sekolah langsung aja kesana~"

Dan kau tersedak.

Memang ibu suka membuat kejutan tapi ngga pernah se-surprise ini. Kenapa? Soalnya saat kau Home Schooling selama 5 tahun (kelas 6 sd saat umurmu masih 10 tahun) rengekanmu untuk masuk ke sekolah biasa ngga pernah ditanggapin tapi beberapa detik yang lalu—tepatnya saat rekor Home Schollingmu akan menyentuh 5 tahun 2 bulan—tahun kedua bulan kedua SMA (sekarang umurmu 14 tahun, 5 bulan sebelum jadi 15 tahun) tanpa lautan air mata, perjanjian atau syarat apapun ibumu mengatakan kalimat itu dengan senyum lebar.

Kau _sweatdrop_ sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Heeh?Bukannya dari dulu (name)chan pengen masuk sekolah biasa? Lagipula Mama yang jadi kepala sekolahnya~"

Yap, Ibumu adalah kepala SMA Teiko yang Super-Elite.

"Hn, tapi Mama pasti ngerencanain sesuatu. Aku gabakalan ketipu lagi sama yang beginian"

"Ting tong! (name)chan bener!" sambil bertepuk tangan dan menggunakan punggung tangan untuk menompang kepala.

 **Reader POV**

Sudah kuduga…

Terakhir kali kaya gini itu pas dibolehin ikut turnamen nembak tiga tahun lalu tanpa harus ngerengek, waktu pulangnya banyak temen Mama nitipin dokumen-dokumen… banyak banget.

Itu pertama kalinya pulang sambil bawa tiga tumpuk kardus berisi dokumen seberat 30 kilo—sukses ngebuat sakit otot selama seminggu penuh.

Tapi Mama pasti udah ngepertimbangin ini, ngga mungkin aku yang _Pure Human_ dimasukin ke sekolah yang isinya _Pure Vampire_ tanpa pertimbangan kan?

.

.

Kau itu satu-satunya Manusia yang ada di dunia ini, why? Soalnya ini dunia vampire, simpel kan? mungkin ngga, jadi Chou bakalan ngasih tau gimana kamu nyasar dan tinggal di dunia aneh ini…

Kau nyasar, ngga bahasa halusnya masuk.

Kau masuk ke dunia ini 5 tahun lalu saat tenggelam di sungai deras dunia manusia, entah karena portal, lorong waktu, dimensi lain, magis, atau karena pintu kemana saja Dor*emon. Untungnya kau masih hidup dan ditemukan terdampar di pinggir sungai dunia vampire.

Kau tebangun di ruangan yang _full white colour_ , tak lama kemudian beberapa orang berjas putih elegant masuk ke ruangan dan berjalan mendekatimu sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri di samping Kasur yang kau tiduri.

Mereka memperhatikanmu—menelitimu dari pandangan tajamnya lalu berbalik menjauh sambil membicarakan sesuatu, kau tak bisa mendengarnya karena telingamu berdengung kemasukan air.

Orang-orang itu bicara menggunakan nada berdebat, kau bingung dan hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Tak lama salah satu dari mereka mendekatimu.

"Siapa namamu _chibi_?" tanya salah seorang itu.

"Hmm.. (full name)…" jawabmu sambil menggembungkan pipi dan mengerutkan alis.

" _Gomene~_ (name)chan, Mulai sekarang kamu akan tinggal bersamaku ya" sambil tersenyum selembut malaikat dan mengelus puncak kepalamu.

Daan… Itu ibumu, jadi dia itu ibu angkatmu, ngerti?

.

.

Kau tinggal bersamanya, dia meng-Home Schollingkanmu dan merawatmu dengan penuh perhatian jadi kau sudah menggangapnya sebagai ibumu sendiri.

Ini bulan ke-enammu tinggal bersamanya, kalian sedang mengobrol seperti biasa.

"(Name)chan, udah baca _D_ _iary of a Vampire_ yang Mama kasih belum?"

"Un! Ceritanya seru _Okaa-san_ , (name) juga suka sama gambarnya!"

Ibumu membelai kepalamu dan bertanya.

"(name)chan tau apa yang dilakukan vampire itu? ceritakan dong~"

"Etto.. vampire-san suka minum jus merah, giginya tajam sama… kalo ngga salah vampire-san ngga suka sama ultra..ultrasonik? tapi (name) ngga tau apa itu…" jawabmu polos.

" _Souka,_ jus merah disitu seperti apa (name)chan?"

"Etto.. ah! katanya kental tapi ngga terlalu kental, bisa buat nolong orang, sama namanya itu darah _Okaa-san_!" jawabmu diiringi senyuman.

"(name)chan tau darah itu darimana?" tangan kirinya masuk ke saku bajunya mencari sesuatu.

"Ngga.. _Okaa-san_ tau?" tanyamu sambil memancarkan puppy eyes.

"Tau dong! _Okaa-san_ minjem tangan (name)chan bentar ya"

"Un!"

Tanganmu ada di genggaman ibumu sekarang, dia mengeluarkan jarum kecil dan menusukannya di ujung jarimu. Tusukannya kecil, tak sesakit jarum bius dokter gigi.

Ada cairan merah yang keluar, kau terdiam.

"Nah, ini namanya darah (name)chan" dan melepaskan tanganmu.

"Darah.. berarti vampire-san menusuk orang dulu baru bisa minum jus ini.. _hidoi…_ " maklum, kau kira vampire itu meminum semacam jus _cranberry_ yang biasa dibeli ibumu di supermarket.

"Kau tau, (name)chan? Semua orang yang ada di sini itu vampire kecuali kamu lho"

"Eh?"

"Iya~ liat deh gigi mama, tajam kan? Mama juga suka darah yang keluar dari tanganmu" sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya yang telihat tajam lalu menjilat darah di tanganmu.

" _Uso.._ tapi _okaa-san_ ngga pernah kaya gitu" katamu tak percaya.

Dia pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah kaleng minuman. Dia mengocoknya, membuka tutupnya, dan menyodorkannya padamu.

"Apa baunya sama dengan jus merah di tanganmu tadi (name)chan?"

Kau mengendus baunya dan terdiam. Kau menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat—baunya sama tapi kau tak mau mempercayainya.

"Kalau gitu Mama minum ya~ _ittadakimasu~_ " dan meminumnya.

Kau langsung memperhatikan ibumu yang meminum jus _cranber_ —darah itu.

" _Ume_.. apa kau mau coba, (name)chan?" sambil memberimu sisa jusnya.

Kau menelan ludah lalu mencobanya.

Kau mendecakan lidah, "Hambar.. sedikit pahit…"

"Hehehe, bagi Mama itu manis (name)chan. Maukah kau bacakan halaman terakhir buku dongeng itu?"

Kau mengangguk dan membacakannya.

"Darah bagi vampire-san itu manis, tapi bagi yang bukan akan terasa nertal atau pahit. vampire-san tidak suka minum darah vampire-san lain karena rasanya pahit, jadi vampire-san hanya suka minum dari yang bukan vampire, namanya.. manusia…"

Kau membatu. Sekarang kau mengerti yang dikatakan ibumu benar, ibumu vampire dan dia suka meminum darah manusia sepertimu. Tapi kau masih meragukan apa teman-teman ibumu yang sering menemanimu itu juga vampire?

"Jadi, (name)chan percaya kan? Kalau belom, besok (name)chan boleh ikut ke kantor Mama dan memberi kaleng jus ini ke setiap orang yang kau temui, mau?"

Kau menerimanya.

.

.

.

Kau ada di kantor ibumu dan memberikan kaleng berisi darah itu ke setiap orang yang lewat—tak ada yang menolaknya, bahkan ada yang menerimanya dengan gembira, tak jarang ada yang langsung menghabiskannya di tempat.

" _Okaa-san_ bener, semua selain aku itu vampire-san" katamu sambil menundukan kepala dan menggandeng tangan ibumu saat perjalanan pulang.

Dan ibumu tersenyum.

.

Awalnya kamu masih sulit menerima kenyataan, tapi lambat laun kau menerimanya.

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu, bermodal mental yang sudah diasah jadi pisau buat motong sayur kau memberanikan dirimu bertanya pada ibumu.

" _Okaa-san_ , kenapa aku dibiarin bebas? padahal aku kan makanannya _Okaa-san_ dan yang lain" tanyamu ditemani ketakutan di pundak.

"Heeh, kasi tau ngga ya~ nanti (name)chan takut lagi…" katanya sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya dan mendekatimu.

"A-aku ngga ta-takut!" sambil berusaha mengeluarkan tatapan tegas terbaikmu—sayangnya gagal.

" _Souka_ …"

Dia ada didepanmu—melihatmu yang ketakutan, tangannya mengelus kepalamu. Saat kau terlihat tenang dia menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Mama kan ketua penelitian tentang hubungan manusia dan vampire, jadi Mama pengen ngeliat kaya gimana manusia hidup sehari-hari apa bedanya sama vampire.. kalo manusia ngelakuin kegiatan yang baik, vampire bisa ngikutin itu. Ngeliat kaya gimana perbedaan manusa sama vampire, banyak lagi deh! tadinya Mama mau ke dunia manusia buat Riset, tapii.. karena ada (name)chan disini jadi ngga usah deh!" sambil memelukmu, menghilangkan tekanan dan ketakutan yang menemanimu tadi.

"Jadi.. _Okaa-san_ cuman merhatiin aku? ngga ngambil darah buat dijadiin jus kalengan?"

"Buat apa? (name)chan kan manusia pertama yang bisa kesini, jadi aku harus menjagamu~ lagipula Mama udah menggangapmu sebagai keluarga~ dan _omedeto!_ (name)chan bener! Mama bakalan ngawasin kamu doang~"

"Un, aku percaya mama!"

Daaan begitulah, kehidupanmu berjalan normal sampai saat ini. Jadi mungkin kalian tau kenapa (name)/kalian sendiri/reader sendiri.. pokonya gitu, ngga dibolehin ke sekolah biasa tapi malah Home Schooling, ngga ngebolehin ketemu orang lain kecuali temen-temen ibumu, cuman ngebolehin nge-chat orang lewat internet.

.

End of flashback, back to Present Normal POV.

"Terus Mama ngerencanain apa? Kasih alasan yang jelas"

Walaupun udah bosen tingkat dewa diem di rumah, tetep aja aku butuh alasan yang jelas. Nyangkut nyawa masa ngga serius?

"Panjang sih alesannya, cuman singkatnya.. temen lama yang pernah nyelametin nyawa Mama dulu, anaknya ada di Teiko…"

Nyelametin nyawa mama? Emang mama diapain? Terus kenapa kalo anaknya di Teiko?

"Jadi buat balas budi, (name)chan bakalan jadi personal maidnya anak itu~"

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH?! kan Mama yang diselametin sama ortunya, kenapa ngga Mama aja yg balas budi ke ortunya? kok malah ke anaknya, mana aku lagi yang balas budinya?! emangnya ortunya mewariskan balas budinya ke anaknya? ini kan bukan pewarisan genetic!" bantahku lengkap dengan alasan sains.

Alasan macem apa itu?! Mama nyuruh aku masuk sekolahnya buat ngelayani anak orang? HELL NO.

Harga diri dipertatuhin disini ma.. masa dari predikat _anak Kepala Sekolah elit_ berubah jadi _maid pribadi orang yang baru dikenal buat balas budi_ NGGA, makasih.

Bukannya udah cukup ya Home Schooling? Nilainya juga bagus-bagus ko, ngga ada yang kurang dari 95.. kecuali pelajaran hapalan ngga ada yang ngelebihin 40.. cuman kan termasuk bagus kali…

 **Normal POV**

Kau bisa disebut Jenius kalau menyangkut hitungan, pemikiran logis, bahasa, dan kegiatan yang menyangkut tubuh, kaya masak, atletik dll. Tapi bloon tingkat akherat di yang namanya hafalan.

Ibumu menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya, "Kau juga harus bisa tinggal di dunia ini sendiri (name)chan! Mama ngga mau ngurusin kamu sampai kamu mati!"

Kau mendecih, "Emang bener sih aku juga harus mandiri tapi emang aman kalo aku sekolah disitu? Semuanya kan vampire, bisa-bisa aku MATI keabisan darah duluan sebelum sampai asrama" sambil memakan roti.

Dia tersenyum, "Temenku nemu alat yang bisa ngelindungin (name) dari vampire lho~ tangkap ya" lalu melempar sesuatu yang mendarat mulus di tangan kirimu.

"Afa ini? Kahung kucing?" (Apa ini? Kalung kucing?) tanyamu dengan mulut penuh roti.

Itu seperti kalung kucing buka tutup yang ngepas di leher kalo dipake. Kalung hitam dengan sebuah persegi panjang dari atas kebawah berwarna putih yang mirip kunci buka-tutup di bagian samping kanan dan sebuah liontin kecil di bagian tengah—menandakan itu bagian depan. (ngga kebayang ya.. mungkin kalo bisa nanti Chou tambahin gambarnya)

"Bukan kalung kucing juga sih (name)chan.. nanti selama disana kalo kamu pake itu bakalan aman jadi harus dipake terus!" sambil memamerkan thumb upnya.

Kau nyengir kecil, "Darimana kalung cemen beginian melindungiku dari vampire yang bisa ngebolongin badanku? Lagian cara kerjanya gimana?"

" _Yokata_ kau suka (name)chan, Akira-san susah payah ngebuat semua dari awal sampe akhir lho. Eh iya, cara makenya bagian putihnya diteken trus salah satu sambungan sama bagian itemnya bakalan kelepas jadi tinggal dipake di leher. Kalo mau nutupnya—"

 _Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla_

Ibumu kaya lagi ngedongeng. Panjang lebar, penuh intonasi dan ekspresi. Kau hanya menguap sambil menahan kantukmu yang makin mejadi-jadi.

"Gitu! Jadi intinya, di liontinnya ada gps, kamera kecil, receiver sama speaker suara. Disitu juga ada sensor, kalo kedeteksi ada gigi vampire yang mau nyentuh kulitmu dia bakalan kesetrum. Kalo kunci buka-tutupnya disentuh vampire lain dia bakalan kesetrum, tapiii kalau kau ngelakuin hal aneh juga kamu bakalan kesetrum (name)chan. Orang yang punya aplikasi buat kalung itu juga bisa make dan ngatur sesuka hati semua fungsi kalung dari hpnya"

Oke, penjelasan 3 menit tapi inti kurang dari 30 detik, sedikit mirip mie cup.

"Lah ko bisa?" tanyamu.

"Kalau (name) udah marah kan ngga bisa dihentiin keculai pake kekerasan.. _dakara_ , kalungnya itu ada alat yang ngerasain detak jantung sama nafas, kalau udah melebihi batas normal, kamera, speaker sama receiver suara di liontinnya bakal otomatis nyala terus ngirim situasinya ke orang yang punya aplikasi kalungnya. Kalo menurut dia kau harus berhenti, kunci buka tutup layar sentuh di kalungnya bakalan nyetrum lehermu sesuai tegangan yang diberikannya"

Kau terdiam sesaat, "..Kayanya aku ngga selebay itu deh, ngga usah disetrum juga bisa dihentiin.. dari tadi Mama bilang orang yang punya aplikasi master kalungnya, dia siapa?"

"Orang yang akan kau layani nanti, Mastermu. Kalau kau ngga ngelaksanain perintahnya juga bakalan kesetrum kok"

.

.

Kau terdiam

.

Ibumu meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

.

.

"HAH?! Kenapa aku harus—" ibumu mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

Itu kertas berisi tulisanmu _'Akan melakukan apa aja permintaannya sekali'_ yang jadi hadiah darimu saat kalah main _janken_ , saat itu kau bertaruh kalau kau menang bisa dibeliin pistol keluaran terbaru—tapi kau kalah dan terlahirlah janji itu.

"Mama pake janji ini supaya kamu jadi maidnya~ batas waktunya sampai dia melepaskanmu menjadi maidnya, kalo belom tetap semangat~" sambil nyengir khas jack the ripper.

 **Reader POV**

Sialan.. kenapa aku ngebuat hadiah kaya begituan…

Kalo gini kan harus dilaksanain, lagian ngga mungkin kalo narik ucapan sendiri. Kalau aku yang dulu nulis janji itu disini pasti udah kubantai.

Tarik nafas (name).. kutuk diriku yang idiot dulu itu karena ngubang masa depan yang terang benderang karena sebuah janji…

"Iya, aku ngerti sekarang. Janjinya bakal kujalani"

Berhasil kukatakan.

"Jadi Siapa MASTER-ku itu, ma?"

Sengaja kalimatnya kutekankan, biarin aja.

 _._

Dan sekarang Mama menyeringai tipis, sedikit horror.

"Akhirnya, (name) mau juga.. namanya itu…"

Itu? Siapa, lanjutin dong jangan bikin penasaran.

"—Akashi Seijuro"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Wahaha! gimana? gaje, ngga seru, ngga menarik, apa semuanya? jujur aja gapapa, Chou juga orangnya jujur ko ;) walau sering nyakitin hati orang sih *reallife* Jadi... ini fic pertama Chou, gomen kalo banyak yang salah atau ada yang ngga ngerti minna =') kritik, saran mungkin bisa memperindah fic butut ini? (kodedehah). Chapter ini dibuat pas otak Chou udah ngebul belajar H-1 un smp kmaren parah banget ya? wkwkwk.

Disini Chou bikin anak2nya pada pinter semua, mulai masuk sd pas umur 5 tahun, ngelanjutin ke smp pas 11 tahun trus masuk sma umur 14 tahun! jenius amat ya? padahal sistem belajar di jepang lebih parah dari di indo lho/salut. Disini ceritanya kamu itu jago nembak pake senapan/pistol/sejenisnya, dulu ikutan bela diri freestyle, pemalas, straight-forward, ngga peka, ngga peduli sama mode/berita/omongan orang, gabakalan narik kata-kata sendiri, bertanggung jawab, tegas. Trus hari brojol kalian itu 7 Mei, tepatnya pas lagi musim gugur/fall dan di chapter ini masih 3 Februari-musim semi/spring. Oh iya, ibu-angkatmu itu cuman beda 10 tahun sama kamu, mukanya 5 tahun lebih muda dari keliatannya (tanpa perawatan lho, serem ya) trus tingkahnya juga masih rada kekanak-kanakan, jadi mohon dimaklumin.

Thank you buat semua yang udah baca~ _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya next chapter then! **7**.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dan sekarang Mama menyeringai tipis, sedikit horror._

 _"Akhirnya, (name) mau juga… namanya itu…"_

 _Itu? Siapa, lanjutin dong jangan bikin penasaran._

 _"—Akashi Seijuuro"_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Kau memiringkan kepala, "Akashi? raja merah? kepiting?"

"Bukan kepiting (name).. marganya Akashi, cuman rambutnya aja yang merah…" kata ibumu sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Abis sarapan langsung mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah. 30 menit lagi bel masuk" lanjutnya.

" _Hai…_ "

.

.

15 menit kemudian, kau duduk di mobil yang dikemudikan ibumu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di SMA Teiko, mungkin karena ngebut-ngebutan lebih parah darti film _Fast and Furi*us_. Alasannya? buat kabur dari macet. (contoh kepala sekola bejat)

Dan sekarang, ditemani kantuk yang makin menguasai kau mengekori ibumu layaknya anak bebek yang ngikutin emaknya ke Danau—alias Ruang Guru.

Hampir semuanya memperhatikanmu yang mengenakan piyama hitam lengan panjang, celana tidur selutut, kaos kaki biru dongker yang menutupi lutut kebawah, rambut yang masih sedikit basah, dan tampang polosmu yang masih setengah tidur sambil memegangi ujung baju Kepala Sekolah.

Kau tidak memakai seragam sekolah karena ibumu lupa membawanya dan baju urutan paling atas di lemarimu jadi penggantinya.

Tapi tenang aja, kau termasuk golongan manusia yang cuek bebek pake banget sama yang namanya penampilan. Asalkan nyaman dipakai walaupun aneh bin ajaib itu ngga masalah. Dulu kau bahkan pernah dibilang _'Betakaroten berjalan'_ karena baju orangemu yang _glow in the dark_.

.

.

Kalian sampai di Ruang Guru, ibumu membawamu ke seorang wanita.

"Nah (name), Aida Riko-sensei ini yang jadi wali kelasmu. Mama mau kerja ya, Riko-tan tolong bantu dia buat seterusnya ya~" lalu meninggalkan kalian berdua.

Kau menatap sang _sensei_ , "Tan?"

"Haah, Kepala Sekolah menambahkan itu pada bawahannya.. jadi, namamu?" sambil memperhatikanmu dari atas kebawah.

"(Full name) _desu, yoroshiku_ Rik—Aida-san"

"(name) ketularan ibumu manggil nama panggilan ya? Nanti orang nyangka pacaran, _chibi_ "

" _Gomen_. Kebiasaan dari kecil, sering keceplosan" katamu sambil nyengir.

"Ilangin kebiasaannya ya. Tapi ngga kusangka manusia punya tubuh alami yang terlatih, tubuhmu sangat lentur dan kuat biarpun ngga keliatan! walaupun staminamu kecil sih…" dan menghela nafas berat.

Dan kau menatapnya dengan tatapan _creepy_.

 **Reader POV**

"Tau darimana? _sensei_ dukun.. atau stalker?"

Dia menggebrak meja, " _BAKA_! ngga sopan! aku emang bisa tau kemampuan atletik orang dari ngeliat doang! Jadi, sepertinya aku harus ngajarin (name)chan sopan santun ya~?"

Dan itu menyinggungnya—tangan disilangkan didepan dada ratanya, ekspresi sebelas-duabelas mirip gorilla ngamuk, dan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Baru tau Teiko punya gorilla langka bernama Aida-san.

"Tapi, karena kau masih murid baru jadi itu kumaafkan _CHIBI_. Sekarang ganti piyamamu dengan seragam ini, tiga menit" sambil memberiku seragam Teiko yang terbungkus rapi dalam plastik.

"Hai" jawabku sambil berjalan ke ruangan yang ditunjuk _sensei_.

.

.

Plastiknya kubuka, seragamnya mulai kupakai.

Dimulai dari kemeja putih lengan panjang, sweater hitam sebahu dengan garis putih di ujung-ujung, blazer sekolah biru muda, rok hitam bergaris putih di bagian bawah. Semuanya berhasil kupakai dengan rapih, kecuali dasi hitam panjang yang berevolusi jadi simpul pita.

Aku ngga bisa pake dasi, masalah?

Seragamnya keren. Tapi selama perjalanan kesini semuanya pake sweater putih garis item diujungnya, ngejones item sendiri? sedih amat.

Setelah selesai memakainya aku kembali ke Aida-sensei yang sedang menertawakanku.

"Wahaha! walaupun mukamu emang masih polos-polos dan meyakinkan jadi bocah mungil, tapi masa ngga bisa pake dasi sih pft—"

Hahaha wajar aja, aku bahkan ngga pernah make seragam sebelumnya.

"Iya, aku ngga bisa make dasi. Emang kenapa?" sambil menatapnya.

"Gapapa, nanti belajar pake dasi juga ya supaya ngga dimarahin. Sini bentar deh"

Aku mendekatinya, dia membetulkan dasiku.

Ngga nyangka, kirain mau dibikin jadi simpul mati.

"Dah, selesai. Sekarang ikut aku, kita ke kelas"

"Hn"

.

.

Setelah melalui semua rintangan buat nyampe ke kelas 2-2, tepatnya kelas baruku di lantai dua dengan letak paling ujung—sungguh penyiksaan. Disinilah aku, di depan kelas, disebelah Aida-san, dengan seisi kelas memperhatikanku.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalan murid pindahan baru!" kata Aida-san sambil menepuk dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Kalau pindahan harus perkenalan? ribet amat.

Aku tersenyum, "(full name) _desu, youroshiku minna_ " dan semua menatapku.

" _Sensei,_ dia beneran manusia? kok sama aja kaya kita, vampire?" celetus seorang anak.

Udah pada dikasi tau.. ngga aneh.

"Iya, (name) emang manusia. Kemaren udah dijelasin, manusia sama vampire itu sama, yang ngebedain cuman kita harus minum darah, gigi lebih tajem, dan fisik yang lebih kuat. Kalau kau tidur lagi saat _sensei_ ngejelasin, jangan harap bisa pulang dengan selamat ya" jelas _sensei_ sambil tersenyu—menyeringai.

Mama, kenapa milihin wali kelas titisan neraka gini…

 _"_ N-ngga! aku ngedengerin kok! a-aku masih sayang nyawa!"

"Bagus, (name) kau duduk disana" sambil menunjuk dua bangku kosong.

Disebelah jendela, barisan paling belakang, dua meja buat sendiri, yang duduk disekitar situ juga keliatannya kalem-kalem, jauh sama meja guru dan pintu masuk.

Hmm.. perfect spot buat tidur.

"Kenapa cuman (name) yang pake kalung sama sweater item, _sensei?_ Kasian tuh ngejones" Tanya seorang murid lagi.

Pertanyaan yang sama denganku.

"Supaya nandain dia manusia aja, kalungnya bakalan ngeluarin suara ultrasonik kalo kalian mau makan dia jadi buat ngelindungin"

"Heeh…"

"Momoi-chan, mana Kise-kun? Dia kan harusnya sebangku sama (name)" tanya _sensei_.

Cih, sebangku sama orang, kirain sendiri.

"Sepertinya telat _sensei"_ jawab orang yang bernama Momoi itu. Surai dan matanya pink muda, cukup manis dan dia duduk didepan tempat dudukku.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan dibalas dengan senyuman.

" _Kusokise…"_ dan bad moodnya kambuh lagi. Sekarang seisi kelas bisa merasakan hawa menakutkan yang keluar darinya, apalagi aku yang disebelahnya.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu masuk digeser dengan keras sehingga membuat seluruh perhatian menuju padanya. Sang pelaku bersurai _golden yellow_ itu berlari menuju _sensei_ , kondisi yang mengenaskan mengesankan kalau dia marathon keliling kota sambil dikejar _Grim Reaper_.

" _Sensei!_ _Gomen!_ tadi aku ketiduran dan dikejar fansku-ssu!" dia berlari dengan cepat menuju Aida-san sambil menutup matannya.

Tunggu, Aku disebelah _sensei_ , kalau dia lari gitu—

BRUK!

 **Normal POV**

Pelaku kesiangan itu suskes menabrakmu dengan keras dan membuat kalian berdua terjatuh. Badanmu ada dibawahnya, singkatnya jadi alas—kesed.

Kau sedikit berteriak saat berbica-protes kepadanya.

"Ukh! _teme_ —"

"Ehh?! maafkan aku-ssu! lupa ngerem, eh? siapa kau?"

"Hah?! harusnya itu yang kutanyakan! siapa orang yang tiba-tiba nubruk murid baru masuk?!"

"Karena kau baru masuk makanya aku nanya duluan! terus kenapa kau pake sweater hitam-ssu?"

"Aku (full name)! sweaternya item karena aku manusia! jadi siapa kau, cowo sinting yang ngecat rambut jadi kuning gini dan nambahin akhiran –ssu ?" sambil nyentil dahinya.

Dia memonyongkan bibir, " _Hidoi_ -ssu! Warna rambutku emang begini, akhiran ssu itu kebiasaanku! Tapi aku ngga pernah denger manusia bakalan masuk kelas ini-ssu, kau bohong ya?" dilengkapi warna merah di dahinya bekas sentilanmu tadi.

Kesabaranmu habis.

"Ngga!" kau langsung menarik kerah bajunya, membenturkan keras kening kalian dan menatapnya tajam—layaknya seorang _assasin_.

.

.

Hening.

Orang yang kau tarik bajunya kicep seribu alasan.

.

"Ehm.. (name)chan, bisa kalian benarkan dulu posisinya? kalau seperti itu rada…" kata seorang murid perempuan dan seisi kelas maju untuk melihat kalian.

Posisi? Kaya gimana emang? Oke, Chou akan jelaskan posisi kalian.

Kau ada dibawah orang bersurai kuning itu, tangan kananmu memegang kerah bajunya—membuatnya memperlihatkan leher putihnya, kening kalian bersentuhan, tangan kirimu jadi tumpuan punggungmu yang sedikit naik, dan kakimu naik sebelah. Kedua tangan cowo didepanmu tepat di disamping bahumu, kaki kirinya yang berada diatas paha kananmu yang menahanmu bergerak, dan jarak tubuh kalian sangat dekat—15 cm.

Jujur, posisi kalian mirip pasangan yang.. begitulah.

.

Banyak perempuan yang berteriak, bahkan histeris.

.

Aida-san menutup matanya sambil menghela nafas berat.

.

.

 _Blush!_

Cowo itu langsung merona penuh saat menyadari posisinya.

Kau?

 **BUK!**

Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan muka yang memerah sepertinya, pukulanmu melayang mulus ke perutnya dan membuatnya terpental. Kau menatap tajam cowo yang tergeletak itu dengan aura membunuh kental, seisi kelas _sweatdrop_ melihatmu.

Ah, dia mati. Pikirmu dan semua murid.

Sejak kapan kalian bisa telepati? Lupakan.

Kau berdiri tegap dan dengan _meanly_ nya mengatakan.

"Mungkin aku manusia dan lebih lemah dari kalian, tapi kalau ada yang mau menyakitiku, aku ngga akan menahan diri"

Iris oranye gelap dengan sedikit campuran abu-abu milikmu menatap mahluk berkaki dua itu satu persatu dan senyum manis malaikat terlukis di wajahmu.

"Mohon bantuannya sampai kita lulus, _minna"_

.

.

Sekali lagi semuanya kicep, mereka menatapmu horror. Mengingat bagaimana bisa kau mengeluarkan aura pembunuh secara tiba-tiba, membuat seorang lelaki yang lebih besar darimu terpental, dan sebuah ancaman yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk merinding namun langsung berubah menjadi senyuman malaikat yang sangat manis.

Dia Malaikat bertubuh _Shinigami?_ Pikir seluruh murid.

"Ehm, kembali ke tempat masing-masing. (name), tempat dudukmu yang sebelah jendela ya" kata Aida-san.

" _Hai_ "

Semua kembali ke posisi masing-masing, mereka memperhatikanmu dengan berbagai ekspresi yang susah dijelaskan.

Kau sampai di mejamu, menarik bangku lalu duduk diatasnya. Menaruh tas sekolah di gantungan meja, menaikan tangan kanan dan menggunakan telapaknya untuk menopang kepalamu.

Murid didepanmu—Momoi menoleh dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, kau tersenyum balik. Irismu memperhatikan halaman sekolah dibalik jendela yang dihisai bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

Kau terlena dan tertidur—kalau tidak ada yang menarik bangku di sebelahmu dan duduk disitu. Kau menoleh padanya dan berdecih.

"Kita temen sebangku-ssu! Kise Ryouta _desu!_ _youroshiku_ (name)cchi~"

Yap, orang yang kau pentalkan tadi jadi teman sebangkumu dan kau hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"cchi?.. (name), manusia. _Youroshiku,_ Ryouta"

Tiba-tiba seisi kelas berteriak kaget, teman sebangkumu—Kise hanya bisa cengo mendengar ucapanmu tadi.

.

.

 **Reader POV**

"Kyaa!" "Sialan, anak baru masuk udah manggil nama kecil!" "(name) manggil dia Ryouta, aku aja ngga pernah!" "Cih, cewe-cewe pada berisik" "Hah?! Wajar aja kali kalo berisik!" "Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran?!" " _Uso!_ Aku baru mau nembak Kise-kun nanti!" "Dimana kamar (name)?! aku bakalan mencegatnya pas pulang!"

Ukh… cewe-cewenya cerewet, yang kalem cuman Momoi doang.. tapi kenapa mata jadi blink-blink gitu?

Tap tap tap.

"Hei (name)! Kenapa kau memanggil Kise dengan nama kecilnya? Kalian emang pacaran?!" teriak seorang cewe dengan mukanya yang ngga nyelow.

Hah? Pacaran? Jaman?

"Ngga, aku emang kebiasaan manggil nama kecil, tadi keceplosan"

"Bener? Bukan sengaja pengen deketin Kise-kun?"

..Ngedeketin Kise? no no, cewe sepertiku punya selera kali.

"Ngapain? emang kise tuh siapa? anak konglemerat penting?"

.

.

Kenapa pada diem? jangan-jangan dia anak presiden atau semacamnya? maaf, aku jarang baca koran dan jarang ngesearch begituan di internet.

"Oi, sadar" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan ke muka cewe ini.

Dia _speechless,_ "Kau.. beneran ngga tau Kise-kun?"

"Ngga"

"Wahaha! Ada yang ngga tau siapa kise! Sabar yaa" kata seorang murid cowo sambil tertawa.

"…"

Kise nangis buaya, "HUAAA! (name)cchi _hidoi-_ ssu! Aku kan sering muncul di majalah remaja, masa (name)cchi ngga tau?" diikuti anggukan beberapa murid cewe.

..Dia emang dari lahir ngga normal atau emang di otaknya ada sekrup yang copot?

"Ngga, Mama ngga pernah ngebeliin majalah. Kalo kau jadi cover buku Makroekonomi atau buku sejarah tentang babi berbulu domba mungkin aku tau"

Maaf, itu kenyataan.

 _._

Hening lagi.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas, "Emang kau siapa, Kise?"

"..Kise-kun itu model (name)…" jawab cewe itu.

Pantesan tadi ada yang tereak histeris. Jadi hampir sekelas fansnya? kasian punya fans ngga nyelow gini.. dan Kise, jangan nangis sambil nempelin muka ke meja gitu, kasian mejanya kalo ingusmu nempel.

"Hooh, selamat" kataku sambil menepuk pundak Kise.

"Hiks.. _Arigatou_ (name)cchi…" masih denan nangis buaya.

"Jadi.. kau baru tau Kise-kun itu model?" tanya cewe itu dengan nada angkuh.

Ini orang kayanya perlu linggis buat ngorek kuping, dibilangin sakali.

"Iya.. Bisakah kau kebali ke mejamu? aku ingin belajar. Dan lagi kalian para fans Kise lebay banget, cuman kesalahan kecil gini digede-gedein"

Terbukti, mereka lebay bin pemarah. Sosok para cewe berubah jadi tante-tante mengerikan.

"KAU—"

CTAK!

 **Normal POV**

Dengan elegantnya spidol papan tulis berkecepatan tinggi menabrak dahimu dan cewe yang mendekatimu itu. Sekarang seisi kelas merasakan hawa _killer_ yang dikeluarkan seseorang.

Tebakanmu benar, hawa itu dikeluarkan oleh Aida-san. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk neuron sensorikmu meneriakan impuls tanda bahaya saat melihatnya mendekati kalian.

Kini iblis berkulit tidak putih itu berdiri disamping cewe tadi, menampilkan seringainya, kaki kirinya menghentak meja Kise dengan keras, tangannya menghasilkan bunyi kretek menyeramkan, hawa menakutkan yang membuatnya seperti memiliki tanduk lengkap dengan ekor satan.

 _Sensei_ meng-chop keras kepalamu dan cewe itu, "Chibi(name), Koharu-chan. PROPOSAL permintaan maaf 5 LEMBAR PENUH dan RANGKUMAN 3 BAB PERTAMA GEOLOGI di kertas hvs TULIS TANGAN. Kutunggu dari kalian BESOK di kantor" sambil menatap tajam kalian.

"EEH?! tapi _sensei_ aku hanya-"

"Diam KOHARU-chan. Kutambahkan, bikin PRESENTASI powerpoint 60 SLIDE yang menyangkut semua bab geologi semester satu, kumpulin LUSA. UNTUK KALIAN BERDUA"

 **Reader POV**

Sialan.. namanya Koharu ya, harusnya kau diam saja _AHO_. Lihat? _sensei_ jadi lebih horror. Cih, kuakui kali ini aku salah.. harus beli kopi buat begadang dua hari kedepan.

Kaki _sensei_ menghentak meja, "Mana jawabannya?"

 _"H-hai!"_ jawabku dan anak BAIK bernama Koharu.

Guru yang hebat, hanya dengan dua spidol dan pr khusus untuk dua orang murid dia berhasil membuat seisi kelas tenang—alias merinding berjamaah. Lihat? Kise yang nangis buaya aja langsung kicep.

"Bagus, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya" sambil berjalan ke depan kelas.

Dan pelajaran Geologi yang kubenci dimulai dengan tenang.

.

.

Oke, dengan ini aku mendeklarasikan kalo ngga ada murid yang berani nyari masalah sama Aida-sensei.

Semua memperhatikan dengan serius—ngga, Koharu masih mendecih kesal padaku dengan tatapan kusutnya yang mirip mak lampir.

Angin sama suasananya bener-bener ngegoda iman buat tidur.. Jangan, jangan buat _sensei_ ngasih tugas lebih dari ini. Ini udah lebih dari cukup.

 **Normal POV**

Kau memperhatikan _sensei_ yang sedang menjelaskan, sesekali melihat keluar dan hampir tertidur, tak menyadari sepasang iris madu yang memperhatikanmu dari tadi.

KRIIINGG. Bel istirahat berkumandang.

"Berdiri! Beri hormat" dan _sensei_ keluar dari kelasmu.

Perempuan didepanmu memutar bangkunya, "Ne ne~ (name)chan, aku Momoi Satsuki, _youroshiku na!_ "

" _Youroshiku_ Satsu—Momoi. _Gomen_ tadi berisik…" katamu sambil menguap ngantuk layaknya bocah.

" _Ka-Kawaaii!_ (name)chan, aku mau jadi temanmu! kau boleh memanggilku Satsuki kok~" dan memberimu pelukan—penuh kekuatan otot.

" _Arigatou_ Satsuki.. bisa kau lepaskan, sakit"

"Eh, _gomen_! Tapi (name)chan mungil ya, badanmu kecil, tinggi kita juga ngga beda jauh" sambil membandingkan tinggimu yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Ya.. aku sedikit susah untuk tumbuh"

Kise menggembungkan pipinya, "Tapi tadi dia membuatku terpental Momocchi, pukulannya benar-benar kuat-ssu!"

Kau tertawa kecil, "Itu karena dulu aku belajar bela diri"

"Benarkah (name)chan? Hore aku punya temen cewe yang kuat~" kata Satsuki sambil mengangkat kedua tanganmu tinggi-tinggi.

"Iya, aku juga senang punya teman pertama yang ceria sepertimu Satsuki" sambil tersenyum.

Dan setiap orang yang melihatmu ngeblus parah termasuk Kise dan Satsuki.

"A-aku juga mau jadi teman pertama (name)cchi!" teriak Kise dengan muka memerah.

Kau menguap, "Hm.. Aku kurang tidur, ngobrolnya entar aja.. _gomen_ Satsuki…" sambil menyenderkan kepala ke jendela dan menutup mata.

"Mmm… iya deh.. _Oyasumi_ (name)chan~ eh iya, Ki-chan tugas MTK kemaren udah dikerjain belum?"

"..Aku lupa-ssu! Tolong bantu aku Momocchi!"

"Mou..harusnya kan dikerjain sendiri Ki-chan…"

"Momocchiii tolonglah…"

Kesadaranmu mulai hilang, kau berhasil mengabaikan ocehan Kise-Satsuki dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekati meja kalian.

Langkah Kaki?

.

.

Tebakanmu benar, itu fans-fans Kise yang super-cerewet. Mereka memint-memaksa Kise supaya main bareng tapi sang tersangka menolaknya.

"Nee.. Kise-kun, ayo dong main aja" –Cewe A.

"Iya, Lagian soal itu susah banget…" –Cewe B.

"Justru karena itu-ssu.. aku ngga mau dihukum lagi" –Kise.

 _Bla bla bla_

Ocehan-ocehan itu makin mengganggumu. Kau memandang sinis mereka—mengirim kode untuk menjauh dan dibalas cengiran kecil murid baik bernama Koharu.

Malas berdebat jadi kau mengalah. Mungkin atap sekolah sepi, cocok untuk tidur tanpa ada gangguan, jadi kau menanyakan jalannya pada Satsuki.

"Aku juga ikut (name)chan!" kata Satsuki sambil berdiri.

"Ngga usah, Satsuki. Kau ngajarin Kise aja"

"Tapi Ki-chan lagi ngobrol sama yang lain, pasti-buu!" kau menepuk kedua pipi Satsuki.

" _Dame_. Kau ngajarin Kise, aku bisa sendiri"

" _Demo…_ "

"Ke atap? Aku ikut (name)cchi!" kata Kise dengan mata berbinar dan senyum cerah—secerah matahari yang terbit dari barat.

 **Reader POV**

Cih, udah tau mau ke atep supaya damai, malah mau ikut. Kayanya kau perlu nahan senyum, rada aneh ngeliat pada mimisan gara-gara kuning-kuning idup.

"Ngga, kerjain prmu Kise" titahku.

"Ehh? Kalo ngerjain di atap kan lebih enak-ssu! Sekalian bisa ngobrol dengan (name)cchi~"

Hah? kau mau ngomong sama orang tidur?

Aku berjalan menjauh, "Aku mau tidur. Jadi anak baik dan ikuti perintahku"

"Mau ikut _-_ ssu!" sambil menahan pergelangan tanganku.

Kekuatan fisik vampire yang lebih besar dari manusia.. susah dilepasin.. _Kuso_! ngantuk nih! pengen tidur tanpa diganggu, ngerti ga sih?!

Darah mulai naik ke kepala, tahan.. dan jangan membuatku marah Kise.

"Kise, aku hanya tidur 3 jam semalam. Jadi bisakah kau melepaskanku, membiarkanku tidur sebelum begadang nanti malam dan duduk manis ngerjain pr disini?" dengan senyum tulus terbaik yang bisa kubuat.

Dia melepaskannya, " _Arigatou_ , aku bakal balik pas kelas dimulai kok. _Ja_ " kataku, masih menampilkan senyum palsu dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

Akhirnya bebas dari setan-setan itu. Oke, langsung ke atap.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the classroom…

"Ki-chan.. perasaanku aja apa tadi (name)chan manis, lucu banget tapi.. _etoo.._ lebih serem dari tadi pagi?"

"Aku juga gitu Momocchi! Tanganku langsung kehilangan tenaga dan melepaskannya-suu, _demo…"_

" _Demo_?"

" _Ie, nandemo_. Ah! Tolong ajarin yang ini Momocchi!"

"Oh, yang itu…"

.

..Segede apa ini SMA? Satsuki ngejelasinnya ringkas, kenyataannya mungkin hampir 900m, padahal cuman naik 2 lantai. Ngga aneh dia _muscular_ kalo tiap hari kaya gini.

Aku ngikutin instruksi Satsuki. Akhirnya perjuangan 45ku terbalaskan, pintu ke atap ada didepanku. Aslinya biasa aja, tapi aku ngeliatnya mirip Pintu Kerajaan. Megah, mewah, dilapisi emas, bercahaya, berkilauan, dan lengkap dengan ukiran-ukiran megah.

Aku memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya.

KREK…

Angin musim semi berhembus, sinar matahari yang bersinar lembut dibalik awan, dan nyanyian burung-burung yang terbang di langit menyambutku.

Aku mengela nafas panjang, "Akhirnya dapet tempat damai…"

Oke, sekarang cari tempat.. Heh? Ada orang lain.

Perlahan aku mendekatinya dan memperhatikannya.

Cowo berambut _blue navy_ dengan kulit seputih langit malam. Kedua mata menutup, badan tingginya menghadap langit, kedua tangan dibelakang kepala menjadi bantalan, kakinya naik sebelah, dada naik-turun beraturan, dan sebuah majalah basket di sebelahnya.

Dia tidur.. hm.. kalo tidur disebelahnya gapapa kan? adem disini...

Aku mengambil jarak lumayan jauh darinya, merenggangkan badan, tiduran, menjadikan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepala, dan menutup mata untuk memulai perjalanan ke sebuah tempat indah bernama mimpi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Zzzz chapter 2 selese, maap jadi panjang minna -.-'. Pas ngeliat Review, fav, sama follow itu... SENENG BANGET INI KOKORO =') ty all udah mau baca fic ini~ tapi takut juga... kalo lanjutannya gaje gimana T^T nanti ngecewain kalian...

Sekarang Chou punya masalah. Ide buat cerita ada banyak, tapi cara nulisinnya gimana broh x.x (biasa, bkn anak sastra wkwkwk) Lanjut, ayo bales reviewnya *-*

Niechan Seicchi : Yahoo juga Sei-san~ iya vampire nih wkwkwk. Gomen ngga bisa update kilat =')

Mell Hinaga Kuran : Yep yep, pasti dilanjut ko XD makasi udah suka Mell-san~

V Vee-chan : Upsi, makasi perbaikannya Vee-san! harus belajar bahasa indo yang baik dan benar nih -.-' seru, yakin? mata Chou ngga nambah mines kan? makasi banyak~

ashidaakane7 : Keren? hiks terharu.. Iya jarang nemu nih... ini lanjutannya~

LeafandFlower : Sip sip, bakal diusahaain supaya bikin penasaran lagi sama kecepatan updatenya *-*

alice dreamland : Hmm supernatural ya? kayanya nanti ngga bakalan nonjol banget, lebih ke friendship/peace. Makasi udah mau mampir Alice-san XD

Bulan. p. saja. : Berapa chapter? yang pasti lebih dari satu wkwkwk. wih liat profil Chou? rajin banget Bulan-san, tapi makasi!

neirayofwends : AAA makasi juga mau baca sama komen =') ini lanjutannya~

Thank you all! Free hugs buat semua yang ngereview, fav sama follow/iek!menjauh,nantiterkonatimanasi!. Thank you juga buat silent reader yang udah mampir~ Tolong doain Chou supaya bisa bikin fic ini ngga gaje..

Ngomong-ngomong yang disukain dari vampire itu apanya? minta pendapat nih, bingung x.x Pintu saran sama kritik terbuka lebar nih wkwkwk. _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chapter then! **7.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ini.. jembatan? kenapa rasanya familiar.. tunggu, kenapa wanita ini menjatuhkanku?

 _"Sayonara (name).. aishiteru yo"_

 _BYURR_

 _"Mama! Tasukette.."_

..Mama?

.

 _"(name)!"_

Arus sungainya deras. Siapa bocah cowo itu? kenapa dia mengejarku? aku kenalannya? ugh.. jadi item semua.

.

.

 _"Hah hah.. Hey, bangun! kau masih hidup kan? jawab aku!"_

 _"Ukh.. Mama…"_

Pengelihatanku buram.. siapa kau? tinggi kita sama, kayanya seumuran.. tubuhnya basah.. kayanya dia menyelamatkanku.

.

 _"Ada manusia disini, cepat!"_

 _"Dia hampir mati, bawa ke kantor pusat!"_

Itu.. baju lab Mama…

.

 _"Siapa namamu chibi?"_

 _"hmm… (full name)…"_

.

"Oi…"

.

.

"OI! Bangun!"

"AKH!"

Haah… Haah… Apa itu? ingatan waktu masuk kesini? tapi anak yang ngejar sama yang nyelametin aku itu.. siapa?

Wanita itu juga.. Mama?

..Mama…

Tunggu, dia.. yang tidur tadi kan? Kenapa tangannya ngguncang-guncangin pundakku?

"Oi, Kau ngga apa-apa? Mukamu pucat" tanya cowo itu.

Aku menggeleng, "Ngga papa, kau yang ngebangunin aku tadi?"

"Iya. Kau ngigo terus nangis" katanya sambil duduk disampingku.

Nangis? Ah iya, mataku anget, padahal ngga pake koyo.

" _Arigatou…_ " Sialan, kenapa jadi serak gini?

Dia menghela nafas, "Lima menit lagi bel masuk, cepet masuk kelas" sambil mengambil majalah basketnya lalu pergi. Aku melirik pada jam hitam di tangan kiriku, Dia benar.

Berdiri, mulai merenggangkan badan dan pergi dari surga ini.

Bermodal instruksi Satsuki dan kelopak mata seberat dua ton ini aku kembali ke kelas. Terus berjalan dan sampai di lantai dua, ada beberapa cewe yang berdiri didepan mading.

Bukannya itu Koharu? ngapain dia sama fans-fans cerewet Kise depan mading?

 **Normal POV**

Tanpa sadar kau langsung bersembunyi, memperhatikan mereka, dan menuruti instingmu untuk merekam dengan ponsel androidmu. Matamu bersinar layaknya bom cahaya saat merekam Koharu dkk. menempel foto Aida-san berukuran A3 berhiaskan graffiti, mustache, dan karya seni lainnya di mading itu.

Seperti _prank hit and run_ di jual-beli online, mereka langsung kabur secepat kilat setelah selesai beraksi.

Tepat saat bel masuk kau sudah duduk di bangkumu dengan senyum manis dan ekspresi yang susah dijelaskan. Kise yang baru sadar dari perang otak menatapmu aneh.

"(name)cchi, tadi ngapain-ssu?"

"Hehehe, aku baru dapet video bagus~"

Senyumanmu berubah jadi smirk menyeramkan dan Kise kicep.

.

KRIIING (skip langsung ke istirahat makan siang)

"(name)chan, ke kantin yu~ aku lapar~" kata Satsuki sambil menggoncang-goncangkanmu.

"Ke kantin utama aja-ssu!" kata Kise yang ikut menggoncang-goncangkanmu.

Kau menepis keempat tangan itu, "Kantin utama?"

"Itu pusat makanan berat di lantai satu (name)chan, sisanya cuman ngejual roti sama snack" jelas Satsuki.

"Heeh.. Kalo gitu aku pengen kantin yang sebelah tangga Satsuki"

 **Reader POV**

Teiko emang hebat, kantinnya dibagi-bagi segala. Males jalan ke lantai satu.. lagian masih rada kenyang, roti aja kayanya cukup.

"Sebelah tangga-ssu? Itu kan deket kelasnya Murasakibaracchi! Ayo, (name)cchi!" kata Kise sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku mendecih, "Ngga usah narik-narik, ayo Satsuki"

"Un!"

"Momoi-chan tadi sensei memanggilmu, katanya disuruh ke kantor" kata seorang murid cewe.

"Heeh?! Tapi aku mau makan siang, (name)chan.. Ki-chan..." dan mukanya pias.

"Cepet Satsuki. _sensei_ nunggu" kataku. "Iya Momocchi, nanti aku beliin roti kok-ssu" kata Kise.

Cih, Jadi dia baik ke Satsuki tapi maksa ke aku? muka dua.

" _Mou.._ yaudah.. _Ja_ (name)chan, Ki-chan" lalu jalan berlawanan arah dengan kami.

.

.

Selama jalan ke kantin bareng Kise dia ngga berhenti ngoceh dan itu ngebatai telingaku. Kami ngelewatin gerombolan yang tekagum-kagum dengan _poster fenomenal_ di mading.

"Tadi kenapa pada ngumpul (name)cchi?" tanya Kise.

Dia ngga tau?

"Ada gambar Aida-sensei, sebaiknya jangan deket-deket situ dulu" jawabku.

Bahaya kalo kena amukan malaikat neraka bernama Aida-san kan?

"Hmm.. Ah! Murasakibaracchi!" teriaknya dan aku yakin oktaf suaranya udah cukup buat mecahin gelas. Saat sampai di kantin Kise langsung ngedeketin raksasa berambut ungu dan aku sibuk milih roti yang mau dibeli.

Rotinya banyak banget.. yang isi custard coklat kayanya enak.

Dan ada dua tangan yang mengambil roti custard terakhir itu, tanganku dan milik raksasa ungu tadi. Tapi yang ngambil duluan itu aku, karena ada dibawahnya.

Aku menatapnya, "Aku ngambil duluan"

Gila, dia bener-bener gede.. tapi kenapa mukanya kaya bocah gitu?

"Custard-chan.. aku mau itu…" sambil memelas melihatku.

Pengen ngelawan tapi muka polos imutnya itu.. cih, mungkin aku harus jadi anak baik kali ini.

Kurebut paksa rotinya, bayar, buka bungkusnya, menyobeknya jadi dua bagian, dan menyodorkan setengahnya pada bocah raksasa ini. Dia melihatku aneh.

Aku menaikan sebelah alis, "Kenapa, kau mau kan?" dan dia langsung menyambarnya.

"..Kau mau maibouku?" tawarnya, tapi kutolak. Aku ngga suka snack.

Tiba-tiba Kise dengan suara cempreng datang dengan dua roti ditangannya, mungkin salah satunya buat Satsuki.

"Ah! Murasakibaracchi, dia (name)cchi! Teman sebangku baruku-ssu!" masih dengan oktaf tinggi abadinya.

"(full name)"

"Murasakibara Atsushi, _Arigatou_ (name)-chin.. Kise-chin, aku balik ke kelas" dan berjalan menjauhi kami.

Tunggu, kenapa ditangannya ada markas snack gitu?

Kise menatapku, "Murasakibaracchi emang suka makan-ssu, mau ke kelas (name)cchi?" aku mengangguk.

Selama jalan dia ngga mau diem lagi, pengen kusumbet tuh mulut pake kaos kaki _._ Akhirnya nyampe dikelas, Satsuki udah nunggu dan kami makan bareng.

.

.

KRIIING (Skip lagi langsung ke jalan pulang ke Asrama)

 **Normal POV**

Dan disinilah kau sekarang, berjalan menuju Asrama dengan rasa ngantuk yang menghantui berdua dengan kuning-kuning berjalan—Kise. Satsuki dihukum, disuruh ngerjain tugas tambahan di sekolah.

Moodmu memburuk karena mulut Kise yang ngga bisa ngerem dan mengingat kau harus begadang selama dua hari kedepan karena teman sekelas barumu, Koharu.

"Kise, dimana tempat jualan kopi yang enak?" tanyamu.

"Itu-ssu, Ah! KUROKOCCHI!" teriak Kise.

Salahkan Kise yang ngga peka, dia langsung menarikmu dan berlari ke toko di sudut perempatan jalan. Di depan toko itu ada cowo bersurai _baby blue_ yang memegang sebuah cup ukuran sedangdengan logo toko dibelakangnya dan memakai seragam Teiko—bersweater putih.

 **Reader POV**

Kise, kalau tadi kau ngga ngasih tau tempat kopi aku meramalkan pipi mulusmu itu akan memerah beberapa detik dari sekarang.

" _Doumo_ Kise-kun" katanya sambil sedikit membungkukan kepala.

Sopan dan kalem, ngga kaya seseorang yang kukenal.

" _Doumo_ Kurokocchi! _Vanilla Milkshake_ lagi.. ngga bosen-ssu?"

"Aku memang suka ini Kise-kun, dan…" dia melihatku.

"(full name) _desu, youroshiku_ Kuroko" kataku.

Dia minta perkenalan kan?

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu, youroshiku_ (name)san" lalu menyeruput minuman ditangannya.

Suaranya kecil dan lembut, embel-embel san.. ukh.. kapan kau jadi kaya gini Kise? Miris nih telinga. Itu _Vanilla Milkshake?_ wanginya enak.. pengen…

"Ah, Ini toko kopi yang enak (name)cchi! Milkshake disini juga enak-ssu~" kata Kise sambil menunjuk toko dibelakangnya.

"Hm" jawabku singkat.

Pengen milkshake.. tapi harus begadang nanti malem.. sialan.. pengen…

"Kau mau (name)san?" tawar Kuroko.

Sejak kapan ada malaikat didepanku?

Dia meletakannya cup dingin itu di tanganku, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung meminumnya. Setelah beberapa serupan aku mengembalikannya.

Enak, sangat enak. Ingatkan aku untuk membelinya nanti.

Aku menghela nafas, " _Arigatou_ Kuroko"

Dia tersenyum lembut, _"_ _Douitashimashite_ (name)san"

Baik banget ini anak.. dia vampire atau malaikat sih?

"(name)CCHI! I-itu kan baru diminum Kurokocchi-ssu!" teriak Kise sambil menunjuk minuman yang dipegang Kuroko.

Aku menatapnya, "Iya, Terus?"

Ngga ada racun ko didalemnya.

"Kurokocchi laki-laki-ssu! Dan kalian minum di sedotan yang sama?!" dan pipinya memerah, cuacanya emang lumayan panas.

"Iya? cuma kuminum dikit, kau mau juga?" tanyaku.

"N-ngga-ssu!" dan wajahnya memerah sempurna, dia sensitive panas?

"Aku harus pergi Kise-kun, (name)san. _Mata Ashita_ " kata Kuroko dan pergi meninggalkanku dan Kise yang tiba-tiba membatu.

Aku beli Kopi, Kise masih diem. Bayar, masih sama. Mau nyebrang, masih sama.

"Kise, aku duluan" kataku lalu nyebrang, beberapa detik kemudian Kise sadar, teriak apa-itu-ngga-jelas, dan jalan menuju Asrama cowo.

Asrama cewe dan cowo searah sampai di toko kopi tadi, Asrama cowo belok kanan dan lurus sedangkan Asrama cewek nyebrang kekiri dan lurus.

.

.

Setelah jalan lumayan jauh, akhirnya sampe di Asrama. Sama kaya SMA-nya, gede-bertingkat-luas-modern.

Aku naik lift ke lantai 20 dan masuk ke kamar nomor 209. Didalemnya ada satu kasur _single size_ , meja kayu mahoni coklat tua, lemari buku terbuka, lemari baju modern-minimalis, karpet coklat yang memenuhi setengah ruangan, jendela geser bertirai coklat muda, dinding dan lantai kayu yang berkesan mewah, dan AC pribadi.

Kamar mandinya juga keren, bathup sekaligus shower ukuran 2x2 dengan pengatur suhu air, toilet otomatis, cermin tinggi 2 meter yang ditempelkan ke dinding porselin, dan lantai keramik yang dingin.

Pantesan dibilang elit, Asramanya aja kaya hotel.

Setelah puas mendekam di kamar mandi dan ritual lainnya Perang Dunia ketiga dimulai. Musuhku: kitab suci Geologi dan Proposal. Sekutuku: kopi yang baru kubeli tadi, tumpukan kertas hvs, pasangan abadi pulpen dan tip-x, laptop i7 miliku, dan semangat yang tidak lebih besar dari biji wijen.

Pertama ayo berterima kasih pada murid teladan bernama KOHARU, mengheningkan cipta dimulai.. selesai. _First wave_ , 3 bab Geologi dan 5 lembar proposal begin.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

In School, Go-home Time…

"Kise.. kau tahu rasanya begadang sampai jam empat pagi demi ngebuat 5 lembar proposal, ngerangkum manual 3 bab dan seperempat materi semester satu Geologi..." sebuah _felling_ menakutkan beradius 2 meter mengelilingimu, mungkin karena itu Kise kicep hari ini.

Dia menelan ludah, "E-eh ngga pernah-ssu.. (name)chin cuman tidur dua jam?!"

Kau menguap,"Hm.. Aku mau ke kantor" dan jalan menjauhinya.

Beruntung kau punya peta yang dibuat Satsuki jadi menghilangkan kemungkinan nyasar di sekolah Elit-Super gede ini. Kau masuk kantor, menyerahkan tugas-tambahan-spesial, melihat cengiran kecil yang terlukis jelas di wajah Aida-san, ceramah, salam, dan pergi.

 **Reader POV**

Haah.. satu lagi.. ngamuknya Aida-san pas tau poster itu serem.. apa yang terjadi kalo aku kasih videonya? jangan ah, diliatin ke Koharu aja~

Aku berjalan sambil menutup mata, menabrak seorang murid tinggi berambut hijau lumut.

 _"Gomen"_ _kataku sambil melihatnya._

"Hati-hati nanodayo"

Akhiran aneh lagi.. Tunggu, perasaan aneh apa ini?

Cowo tinggi berambut ijo, kalimat aneh tapi perhatiannya, bulu matanya yang lentik, mukanya bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata, kacamata item tebal, tangannya dengan kokoh membawa tumpukan dokumen setinggi 60 cm—sendirian.

Ah, aku tahu perasaan ini…

Ini.. _simpati_. Kasian banget kamu nak, ngga ada yang ngebantuin.

Hati berperikevampiranku langsung memerintah alat gerakku untuk membantunya dan mengikutinya sampai masuk ruangan dan berhenti di depan meja bertuliskan _Wakil Osis_. Awalnya dia menolak tapi dengan sedikit paksaan dan tatapan _lembut_ miliku dia menerimanya dengan beberapa tetes keringat dingin.

Dia menaikan kacamatanya, " _Arigatou_ , kau manusia yang baru pindah kemarin nanodayo?"

Kayanya itu udah jadi hot topic disini.

"Iya, (full name) kelas 2-2"

"Midorima Shintarou, Wakil Ketua Osis. Kelas 2-1"

"Hmm.. _youroshiku_ Shintarou. Kenapa ketua ngga ngebantuin?" tanyaku.

Ruang ketua sama wakil osis digabung sendiri toh.

"Ketua di ruang sebelah nanodayo, meriksa berkas-berkas" sambil nunjuk tembok dibelakangnya, aku mengagguk kecil.

Aku ngeliat jam tangan, "Aku harus pulang, _Ja_ "

Iya, jangan ngebuang waktu, tugas neraka Aida-san menunggu.

Pintunya kubuka, meninggalkan Midorima ngejones didalem, dan mengikuti navigasi peta untuk pulang. Aku terus berjalan, suasananya lumayan sepi karena hampir semuanya udah pulang ke alam masing-masing atau ikut kegiatan klub. Dan sekali lagi aku menabrak seseorang.

Dia nengok, "Apa maumu hah?!"

Koharu.

Aku mendecih, "Ngga sengaja elah pft—"

Mukanya.. Bibir tebel monyong dengan lipstick merah, make-up menor nabrak, lubang idung mekar, alis nyatu sama kelopak mata, kantung mata berlipet, eyeshadow sama eyeliner yang kebentuk alami, dan poni panjangnya yang diikat keatas.

Itu wajah paling cocok buat dijadiin poster ngusir tikus.

"Kenapa kau ketawa hah?!" dan nyengkram lengan kananku, ngga sekuat Satsuki tapi lumayan buat ukuran cabe.

"Aku baru inget video lucu, liat deh" kuambil android di kantung blazerku, memutar _barang bukti_ dengan suara maximal dan resolusi terbaik.

Jangan merendahkanku bocah.

Dia _jawdrop_ dan _sweatdrop_ , "Ke-kenapa kau bisa?!"

Bisa-bisa aja dong (name) gitu. Tangannya dilepas, hmm.. kalo aku kabur bakalan gimana ya?

Sifatku yang kepo-an menuntun kedua kakiku untuk lari, tenyata diikutin. Jadi sekarang kejar-kejaran? boleh juga, lagian aku suka tantangan dan ada peta Satsuki.

Setiap vampire yang kulewati pasti memperhatikan kami, seorang anak manusia dan mak lampir menor marathon mengelilingi sekolah. Setelah lumayan lama staminaku habis dan aku lupa kalau vampire lebih kuat dari manusia, bagus.

Kami di dekat kantor sekarang, aku tahu jangan nyari masalah sama markas para _sensei_ spartan jadi kuambil arah berlawanan—ke kawasan Osis. Sialan, di peta ada tangga turun depan ruang berkas, tapi nyambung ke lapangan terbuka…

Aku terpojok, suara melengkik tinggi makin deket.

Kalau turun tangga ngga ada tempat sembunyi, ngga sopan kalo masuk tanpa diundang ke ruang Shintarou, semoga di ruang berkas ngga ada orang!

Brak!

Aku ngebanting pintu dan ngeliat sekeliling.

Gawat, ada orang…

Dia menoleh melihatku, seorang cowo bersurai merah yang bersandar di lemari kayu dengan tangan yang membuka dokumen. Iris rubynya menatapku tajam, wajahnya poker face, blazer biru yang sedikit terbawa angin musim semi dari jendela, dan wangi kayu mahoni lama memenuhi ruangan ini.

Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikannya.

Kenapa banyak vampire warna-warni? di kromosomnya ada gen mejikuhibiniu gitu?

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya datar.

Harus ngejawab? Nanti keburu mak lampir dateng.

"(name)! _KUSO!_ _DIMANA KAU HAH?!"_

Tuh kan bener, sabar ya nyari tempat sembunyi dulu.. tunggu, disini ngga ada meja atau kursi?! kenapa cuman ada lemari penuh buku, jendela sama pintu doang?! Jadi, berantem disini?

Ngga, aku punya ideologi buat ngga ngelukain cewe dan pasti Aida-san murka kalo tau. Cih, terpaksa pake cara terakhir.

Aku menatapnya, "Tolong sembunyiin aku! Bakalan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu nanti!"

Bener, minta tolong sama vampire yang baru kutemui beberapa detik lalu. Cara nyari aman yang ngga elit.

Dia mendekatiku, suara mak lampir itu juga makin dekat, dia membuka blazernya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi kepalaku, pintu dibuka, dan dia memelukku.

Sekarang aku membelakangi jelemaan mak lampir itu. Kepalaku tenggelam di sweater putih cowo yang menolongku, tangan kanannya memegang pundak belakangku, pundak depanku menyentuh dada bidangnya, wajahnya menunduk disebelah telinga kiriku—membuatku merasakan nafasnya yang hangat.

Aku bisa merasakan denyut dantung konstant kami, wangi lembut mint dari sweater miliknya, dan tatapan tajamnya pada Koharu.

" _E-tto.._ maaf, apa kau melihat orang bersweater hitam disini?" sekarang suara mak lampir itu serak, dia kecapean?

"Tidak, bisakah kau keluar?" tanya cowo ini.

Entah kenapa sesaat ada benda lembut yang menciumku. Apa itu?

" _Go-Gomenasai!_ " teriaknya berbarengan dengan suara pintu yang dibanting keras.

Dia kabur? Heh akhirnya kemenangan ada ditanganku.

 _Aku menghela nafas,_ _"Arigatou"_

Dia melepaskanku, mengambil blazer yang bertengger dikepalaku, dan memakainya kembali. Kami saling bertatapan. Iris ruby miliknya memperhatikanku, iris orange gelapku membandingkan tinggi kami, dia mungkin lebih tinggi 4-5 cm dari Satsuki.

"Manusia kah.. siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"(full name) kelas 2-2" dia memperhatikan leherku—tepatnya kalung dileherku.

"(name).. kau boleh pulang" lalu beralih ke dokumen ditangannya.

Beneran? ngga disuruh balas budi? baik banget. Heh, coba aja temen Mama kaya gitu.

"Yakin? ngga ada yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku.

Buat meyakinkan aja ya.

"Tidak, cepat pulang kalau kau tidak ikut klub"

Ctik! ouch, kenapa leherku kaya disetrum?

"Hmm, yaudah. _Arigatou_ " kataku dan pergi dari ruangan ini.

Pulang, beli kopi di tempat kemarin, mandi, dan _Second Round_ perang dunia ketiga dimulai.

.

.

.

In School, Go-home Time. Coridor…

 **Normal POV**

"(name)cchi seram-ssu"

"(name)chan, berapa jam kau tidur semalam?"

"Kurang dari enam jam kalau ditotalin tiga hari ini"

Kondisimu sangat mengenaskan. Kau berjalan tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan, otakmu mal fungsi, tangan keram setengah mati, kulit putih pucat, dan mata panda yang terus mengutukmu untuk tidur.

"Pantesan (name)cchi jadi kaya mayat hidup-ssARG!" dan Kise terkapar di lantai koridor, sesaat Satsuki melihat penampakan tangan menerjang arah lambung Kise—itu tanganmu.

Kau mau menyerahkan _surat kematian_ , alias tugas dari Aida-san. Keberuntungan ada dipihakmu, Aida-san berjalan didepanmu jadi kau langsung menyambarnya.

" _Sensei.._ pptnya udah selese…" katamu sambil menyerahkan flashdisk berisi hasil perang dunia ketiga melawan kitab suci Geologi.

"Bagus, jangan ribut dikelas lagi ya (name)chan~ oh iya, sekalian dong anterin ini ke Ketua Osis. Makasi ya" sambil memberimu dokumen tebal dan pergi dengan muka tanpa dosa.

Kise dan Satsuki simpati melihatmu yang tak bernyawa. Mereka menyemangatimu kalau kau harus menerima kenyataan.

Sekarang, gimana caranya nyari Ketua Osis ini? Kau hanya tahu lumut berjalan—Shintarou yang jadi Wakil Ketua tapi dia ngga memberimu alamat mail atau apapun.

Otak jeniusmu mencari segala cara, mulai dari yang aman hingga melanggar hukum dan satu Mail masuk menyelamatkanmu.

 _From: Mama_

 _(name)chan~ Ketua osis itu Akashi Seijuro~ mungkin kau udah mengenalnya, jadi ngga Mama kasi tau ciri-cirinya ya~_

 _Oh iya, kalo kamu ngelawan vampire disini pake fisik terus mereka luka, Mama bakalan ngambil seluruh barang elektronikmu sampe dia mau maafin pake perjanjian tertulis._

Coret kalimat penyelamat tadi, ini informasi sekaligus ancaman dari ibumu tercinthah.

Informasi bagus kalau kau tahu siapa sosok Akashi, sayangnya kau manusia yang kudet info bin males nyari info. Bad moodmu kambuh dan suara melengking mak lampir ada didekatmu.

Didepanmu ada seorang panda Koharu yang lagi bad mood.

 **Reader POV**

"(name)! kenapa kemaren kau kabur hah?!" teriaknya.

Cih, marah-marah lagi lagian kemaren kan aku menang.

"Aku pulang duluan, salah sendiri ngga bisa nangkep"

Dia menyeringai, "Kau takut jadi pulang duluan? _heeh~_ aku baru tahu ada bocah penakut disini"

Cermin 2 meter di Kamar Asrama ngga cukup buat ngaca hah? asaan badan ngga tinggi-tinggi amat.

"Ngga, bukannya kau yang takut ya? jadinya ngejar kaya suster ngesot kemaren. Satsuki, Kise, kalian mau liat video punyaku? masih fresh, baru diambil dua hari yang lalu" sambil mengeluarkan hp.

Instingku mengatakan beberapa detik lagi dia bakalan jadi _crish john_ yang siap ngalahin musuhnya—aku. Dan itu benar, beberapa detik sebelum memplay video wajahku hampir jadi bantal tinjunya. Aku harus berterima kasih pada sistem refleksku dan mata panda yang susah diajak damai ini.

Kuakui dia lumayan hebat. Dia mukul aku ngehindar dan kami jadi pusat perhatian. Lama, ngantuk, pegel.. masa ngga bisa ngenain sih, payah.. pengen pulang! Biarin deuh ngelukain cewe juga!

Aku mulai ngebentuk _fighthing position,_ dia bereaksi—ngambil dua langkah mundur. Aku ngambil selangkah maju, melayangkan kaki kanan diatas kepalanya, tinggal ngehentak kaki sampai kepalanya nabrak lantai.

Kupastikan kau bakal pake gips dileher besok.

 _Mama bakalan ngambil seluruh barang elektronikmu—_

..Heck!

Kakiku berhenti sesaat sebelum menyentuk kepalanya dan kembali ke posisi semula. Nafas Koharu jadi ngga beraturan, keringat dingin mengucur dari kulitnya, tubuhnya gemetaran, dan kaki yang ngga kuat nahan berat tubuhnya jadi dia jatuh—atau emang terlalu berat sama lemak.

Cih, kalo ngga ada Mail itu pasti dia udah ko'ed sekarang.

"Apa? kau yang ngajak ribut duluan, jangan nyari masalah denganku BAKAHARU" tekanku sambil menatapnya tajam.

Aku meninggalkan Koharu yang masih lemas di lantai, muka Kise dan Satsuki dihiasi keringat dingin, dan seluruh vampire yang kulewati memberiku jalan sebagai bukti penghormatan.

Pandanganku memudar, Anemia.. apa karena waktu tidur dan makan yang amburadul dua hari ini?

Terus berlajan, ngga peduli sama bisikan-bisikan setan dan Anemia yang makin parah ini. Tubuhku jadi berat, energi mulai menghilang, pandanganku makin memudar.

Tahan, abis belok disini terus jalan dikit nyampe…

Duk!

Nabrak orang lagi.. heh, dia yang di ruang berkas kemaren.

 _"Gomen"_

Dia menatapku, "(name), mukamu pucat. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang"

Pucat.. gawat, mukanya makin burem.

"Hn, abis ngasihin ini ke ketua osis aku langsung pu—"

Warna hitam mendominasi pengelihatanku, kaki keram, dan gravitasi menarikku untuk jatuh.

Beberapa saat sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya aku mencium wangi mint yang bercampur dengan wangi kayu mahoni lama.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Pertama maap kalau chapter ini gaje, alurnya kecepetan, feelingnya ngga nyampe, dl ='). Jujur, banyak scene susah disini + otak yang ngga mau ngeluarin kalimat bagus x.x mungkin scene romancenya ngga kerasa ya? wkwkwk maap, blom pro nih X') skarang, bales review!

ashidaakane7 : Sip, bakalan chou usahaiin akane-san! ini lanjutannya~

alice dreamland : Hehehe, kepikirannya kise duluan gomen~ karakternya juga rada mirip chou di beberapa tempat kok ;3 nyoba bikin scenenya, gomen jelek T^T

V Vee-chan : Yep Aomine, Kuroko dimunculin kok/peace. Makasi udah nyemangetin XD

nechan : Ini lanjutannya, gomen lama -.-'

ShiroiAn : Unik? Hiks terhatu T^T arigatou shiori-san!

AoiKitahara : Php dulu dong di chapter sebelumnya/evilsmile. disini udah ada, _douzo_ ;)

Niechan Seicchi : Gi-gigit gigitan?!... kayanya itu daya tarik vampire, kokoro chou bakalan berusaha bikin scenya nanti :'). gomen, sekarang masi blom bisa T^T

Hyuga Kaname : Lumut ijo muncul ko, tenang aja~/dilemparinpatungberuang. Menarik... kapan terakhir kali dipuji gini.. Arigatou =')

neirayofwends : Oktaf tinggi Kise menyebar -.-'. ini updatennya, silahkan~

keitara : Sip! ini lanjutannya!

Cicchi Cute : Wah, dapet perintah tapi seneng kalo para reader ngga sabar. Makasi XD

Makasi banyak yang udah mau baca, review, fav sama follow... Padahal benih-benih gaje nyebar sana-sini wkwkwk, makasi juga udah mau nunggu semua XD Chou usahain supaya ficnya jadi seru, padahal otak sama kokoro belom memadai =') _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chapter then! **7.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reader POV**

Kenapa aku ada di lapangan rumput?

.

 _"(name)! Ayo main bola!"_

Anak itu.. dia yang ngejar pas kecebur di sungai.

 _"Tunggu aku -kun! Mama, (name) main dulu ya~"_

Ngga bisa denger namanya…

 _"Hati-hati (name)"_

 _"Un!"_

Wanita yang ngejatuhin.. Mama…

.

 _"Ne ne, kita bakalan temenan selamanya kan?"_

 _"Eh? Pasti (name)! Pingky Promise!"_

 _"Un! Pingky Promise!"_

.

.

Ini jembatan yang kemaren…

Wanita itu memeluku. Tangannya menutupi mataku. Samar-samar terlihat bayangan orang, dia menusuk-nusuk wanita ini dengan pisau.

 _"AKH!"_

 _"MAMA!"_

Dia melindungiku. Warna merah mendominasi jaket bulu yang dipakainya. Pelukannya semakin erat, suhu di tangannya mulai menurun, dan tangisanku semakin keras. Dia mengangkatku, mendudukanku di pegangan jembatan, mencium keningku, menangis lalu tersenyum.

Senyuman seorang malaikat.

 _"Sayonara (name)… Aishiteru yo"_

 _._

"(NAME)CCHI!"

"AKH!"

Aku terbangun.

Dan menemukan wajah Kise 5 cm dari wajahku.

..5 cm?

 **PLAK!**

Aku menamparnya—cukup keras sampai membuatnya terkapar dilantai.

SREG.

Pintu dibuka.

"Ah! (name)chan bangun! _yokata~_ aku kaget lho pas dikasi tau Akashi-kun kamu pingsan.. Eh, kenapa Ki-chan kegeletak gitu?" kata Satsuki sambil memelukku dengan otot-ototnya.

"Dia pengen nyium lantai. _Gomen_ ngebuatmu khawatir, Satsuki. Akashi?" tanyaku.

Tunggu, nama itu…

"Dia yang ngebawamu kesini, itu (name)chan!" dan menunjuk seseorang yang menutup pintu.

Cowo merah yang nolongin kemaren.

"Akashi.. Seijuuro?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Dia menatapku, "Itu aku (name)"

..Dia Akashi? ngga, kayanya telingaku kesumbet alkalin.

"Akashi Seijuuro, kelas 2-1 (name)"

Oke, dia bisa baca pikiran? ..kenapa aku kabur dari kenyataan? _Face it face to face, (name)_ jangan kabur gini deh.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan mendekatinya, " _Arigatou_ udah ngebawaku kesini sama yang kemaren, Akashi-kun" sambil tersenyum palsu.

Kise menatapku aneh—seakan ngomong _'Kenapa pake –kun?'_ yah.. instingku mengatakan itu.

"(name)chan udah tau Akashi-kun? padahal pengen kukenalkan…" kata Satsuki.

"Iya, bisa kau perintahkan aku buat ngakhirin janji ini Akashi-kun?" sambil nunjuk kalung di leherku. Iris rubynya menatapku tajam, kuakui warnanya bagus.

"Janji-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Hm, dia—" Akashi yang menarikku.

"Ryouta, Satsuki, aku akan mengantar (name) pulang" sambil menarik tanganku dan keluar dari UKS.

.

.

Kami lagi otw ke Asrama. Dia ngga ngomong sejak keluar dari uks, beda banget sama kuning-kuning yang bikin pegel ngedengerin ocehannya.

"(name), untuk sementara jangan beri tau mereka tentang kalung itu" kata Akashi.

"Kenapa?"

Dia melirikku, "Biar aku yang memberi taunya nanti, kenapa tadi kau pingsan?"

Sekarang kami ada didepan toko kopi, _Vanilla Milkshake_ _im coming!_

"Kurang tidur sama makan, aku mau beli minum" kataku sambil membeli cup sedang dan meminumnya.

 _Ume.._ _akhirnya aku hidup kembali…_

"Kau mau Akashi-kun?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkannya. Jangan salah sangka, daritadi dia emang ngeliatin ya.

Dia mendekatiku, ngambil cup ditanganku, memperhatikannya dan mengembalikannya, "Tidak, aku hanya kaget kau bisa berubah jadi anak kecil karena _Vanilla_ _Milkshake_ _(name)_ "

..Cebol sialan, itu pujian atau apa hah?

Tanpa sadar kami saling menatap layaknya _staring contest_. Dia menghela nafas, untung ngga bau.

Dia menatapku, "Aku akan membebaskanmu saat kita lulus, sampai saat itu bersabarlah"

Aku tersenyum, "Tenang aja, bakalan kubuat itu lebih cepat"

Mana sudi ngelayanin bocah tengil kaya gini.

Kami bersalaman dan bendera perang berkibar dikepalaku. Tangannya anget, mirip koyo.

Dia ngambil android hitam bermerek Aka dari sakunya, "Apa alamat mailmu (name)?" aku ngasih tau, dia ngetik sesuatu. Hpku bergetar, mail masuk.

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Ini alamatku, simpan._

Aku memperlihatkan Mail ini padanya, dia menggangguk, menyimpan alamatnya, kami berpisah, dan jalan ke asrama masing-masing.

.

.

Loading (name) brain… Finish.

Hah?! Tadi kan tukeran mail bego! berarti peluang dia buat nyuruh-nyuruh makin gede… ukh.

Sialan, kenapa dia jadi kontak pertama?! setidaknya biarkan kontak paling atas buat temen gitu! kenapa jadi bocah-pendek-nyolot-nyebelin itu?! Kasih alesan yang jelas coba, ARGH!

Kebiasaan pas lagi kesel: nendang benda apapun di depanku—dan kaleng kosong ngga berdosa didepanku jadi korbannya.

 **TAK!**

Kena orang.

Gawat.

Dia ngejatuhin barang yang dibawanya.

" _Gomen!_ kau ngga apa-apa?" sambil berlari mendekatinya.

Dia memakai sweater hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi merah dengan celana sekolah abu gelap bergaris kotak-kotak. Rambutnya item dengan poni panjang sebelah yang nutupin matanya, iris abu muda, dan beauty mark kecil dibawah mata kanannya.

Akhirnya ada yang gennya ngga warna-warni…

"Ah, _daijobu_ " katanya sambil tersenyum.

Boong banget, kalo aku nendang bisa ampe matahin besi tau dan lagi ini kena kepala.

" _Gomen.._ ah, kau lagi bawa barang banyak biar kubantu" sambil ngambil setengah barangnya, dia menolak.

Aku menggeleng, "Gapapa kok, ini salahku dan pasti kepalamu nyut-nyutan sekarang" dia diem, berarti bener.

" _Arigatou_ " kata cowo itu.

Di jalan kami ngobrol, katanya bentar lagi SMAnya bakalan ada Festifal jadi dia disuruh beli bahan. Kami sampai di gedung bertuliskan _Asrama Laki-laki SMA Yosen_.

"Heeh, jadi kau di Yosen?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah, kau dari Teiko kan? Aku Himuro Tatsuya"

"Hn, (full name) _youroshiku_ Tatsuya" dan dia kaget.

Ah iya, " _Gomen_ , kebiasaan manggil nama kecil"

" _Ie_ , kau boleh memanggilku Tatsuya. _Arigatou_ sudah membantuku (name)" dengan senyum khas _ikemen_.

" _Doita,_ kalau gitu aku pulang ya. _Ja"_ berbalik arah, berjalan, dan dia menahaku.

Cih, apa lagi?

"Boleh aku minta alamat Mailmu (name)? mungkin aku bisa mengajakmu ke Festifalnya nanti"

"Hmm, festifal kah.. kayanya seru"

 **Normal POV**

Kalian bertukar alamat Mail dan kau pulang. Saat sampai Asrama kau langsung ke kamarmu. Dengan penuh perjuangan kau ngesot ke kamar mandi—you know lah ngapain. Setelah beberapa ritual wajib kau mengerjakan lautan tugas titisan para malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Semua energimu habis saat sampai di tempat tidur dan kau tertidur dengan pose yang sangat tidak elit.

.

.

.

"(name)chan! Bangun! Udah jam setengah tujuh, lima belas menit lagi kita masuk!" teriak Satsuki dengan oktaf setinggi Kise.

Kenapa Satsuki bisa masuk? kau memberikan kunci cadangan padanya dengan alasan suka bangun kesiangan dan susah dibangunin.

Matamu langsung melotot dan bersiap secepat kilat, Satsuki membantumu dengan menyiapkan pelajaran dan roti oles ovomaltine untukmu. Kau menyambar roti dan kalian marathon ke sekolah, tenang masih ada 10 menit. _But, just for info_ normalnya butuh 15-20 menit buat nyampe sekolah dan pelajaran pertama itu Geologi yang diajar oleh seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang super baik hati.

Kau ngga sengaja menyenggol seseorang—Tatsuya, "Ah! Tatsuya, _gomen!_ Aku hampir telat!" dan kembali berlari.

Kalian sampai di kelas, beruntung sang pencabut nyawa belum datang. Kau duduk, minum, menenangkan nafas, Aida-san masuk, dan pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, terdengar suara-suara _kehidupan_ setelah jam _kematian—_ pelajaran Geologi tadi. Kau sedang mencubit keras pipi Kise dan Satsuki memberimu sekotak Pocky coklat saat ada Mail masuk.

 _From: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Tadi pagi kau seperti dikejar setan. Kau telat, (name)?_

Kau tersenyum saat membacanya, teman yang baik.

 _To: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Hampir, maaf tiba-tiba nyenggol terus ninggalin. Gimana persiapan festifalnya?_

Send.

" _Ne ne_ , siapa laki-laki yang tadi pagi (name)chan? Sepertinya kau mengenalnya~" tanya Satsuki dengan senyuman aneh.

Kau memasukan ponsel, "Tatsuya, aku berteman dengannya kemaren"

"Cowo-ssu? ko bisa temenan sama (name)cchi?" tanya Kise.

"Iya, aku nendang kaleng terus kena kepalanya kemaren jadi ngebantuin dia ke Asrama dan temenan. Kita juga udah tukeran Mail"

Kise nangis buaya, "Huee! Aku belom kenapa dia duluan, (name)cchi curang-ssu!"

"Oh iya, aku juga ngga punya. Minta dong (name)chan~" kata Satsuki.

"Hn, sini kukirim Satsuki. _Urusai_ Kise" kau dan Satsuki bertukaran alamat Mail.

Kise makin ngejer nangisnya, "HUEE! (name)cchi _hidoi_ -ssu!" dan lama-lama kau akan izin sekolah dengan alasan koklea pecah.

Kau menatapnya tajam, "Cih, kalo kau tetep cerewet ngga akan kuberi alamatku"

Kise kicep.

Dan kalian bertukaran alamat Mail.

Kau punya 4 kontak di bagian teman sekarang, diawali dengan Akashi dan diakhiri oleh Kise. Mail masuk, mungkin balasan dari Tatsuya.

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Kutunggu di atap._

 **Reader POV**

..Enak banget ini anak, kirain ke atep ngga cape apa?

Aku berdiri, memasukan Pocky ke kantong, "Aku mau ke atap, makasih Pockynya Satsuki" dan jalan.

"Yaah.. hati-hati (name)chan!" sambil melambaikan tangan.

Tumben dia langsung setuju gitu dan Kise diem, baguslah.

.

.

Aku sampe didepan pintu atep. Ternyata lama-lama kebiasaan juga jalan jauh, apa aku jadi berotot? tunggu, kuning-kuning berjalan dibelakangku ini…

" _Osu_ (name)cchi! aku ikut-ssu!"

Kau beruntung Kise, moodku lagi baik hari ini jadi bakal kubiarkan pipimu tetap mulus tanpa ada luka lebam.

KREK…

Suasana yang sama saat pertama kali membuka pintu ini kembali menyambutku.. dan kuning-kuning disampingku. Mataku gatel nyari bocah merah-nyebelin yang lebih tinggi 6 cm itu, dia belom dateng, yang ada malah cowo yang ngebangunin di atep kemaren.

"Aominecchi! Ngapain disini-ssu?" teriak Kise sambil berlari kearahnya.

" _Urusai_ Kise.. ah, kau yang kemaren" sambil melihatku.

"(full name) makasih udah ngebangunin kemaren" sambil jalan mendekatinya.

Dia menguap, "Aomine Daiki, Gapapa. Ngapain kalian disini?"

Aku meliriknya, "Aku dipanggil seseorang"

Ngajak ribut, udah nyuruh, telat lagi.

Kubuka bungkus Pocky dan mulai memakannya sambil nawarin ke Daiki dan Kise. Daiki ngambil, "Makasih. Jarang ada cewe yang kesini, aku kaget pas ngeliatmu tidur sambil nangis kemaren"

Kise ngunyah, "(name)cchi nangis-ssu? kenapa?"

" _Ie_ , kau mau lagi Daiki?" sambil kutodongkan Pocky padanya.

"Hn, kenapa kau tidur disini (name)?" sambil mengambilnya.

"Fans Kise cerewet, aku juga bad mood gara-gara dapet tugas tambahan dari Aida-san"

"Heh, aku juga sering. Tidur dikelas juga?" tanya Daiki.

"Ngga. Kau suka tidur dikelas? dapet tugas apaan?"

"Palingan disuruh lari keliling lapangan, emang kau dapet apaan?"

Cih, enak banget cuman lari. Aida-san ngelanggar Hukum—Pancasila sila Kedua.

Aku mendecih, "Ngerangkum materi semester satu sama bikin 5 lembar proposal"

"Wih, sadis banget! hm? kenapa kau pake sweater item (name)? yang putih dicuci?" sambil menunjuk sweaterku.

..Ternyata ada yang kudet info selain aku.

"Aku manusia Daiki, jadi pake yang item sama kalung. Manggil nama kecil itu kebiasaanku, maaf"

Dia melongo, " _Maji?!_ ngapain minta maaf? Daiki juga ngga papa" orangnya easy-going, kayanya gampang temenan sama dia.

"Iya aku manusia, _arigatou_ " dan ngambil Pocky yang terakhir ini.

"Jangan mengabaikanku! Ah,yang manggil (name)cchi siapa-ssu?"

"Itu aku Ryouta, kenapa kalian disini?"

Kami menoleh, seorang cebol pendek—Akashi.

Cih, udah telat nyalahin lagi.

Aku mendekatinya, "Kau telat Akashi-kun *kraus* kita cuman nikmatin angin *kraus* sambil nunggu seseorang yang telat. Jadi *kraus* ada apa?" sambil ngunyah Pocky.

Dia ngeliatin Pocky yang lagi kugigit.

"Maaf, ini yang terakhir"

Artinya ngga ada bagian untukmu jadi jangan ngeliatin gitu deh.

TAK.

Dia matahin Pockynya.

Sialan.

Bagian terakhir itu paling enak.

"Segitu pengennya Pocky? Nanti aku beliin, sekarang balikin itu Akashi-kun" dan Daiki-Kise _sweatdrop_.

Akashi menggeleng, "Kau harus belajar sopan santun (name). Jangan bicara saat makan dan jalan. Dan aku tidak suka Pocky"

Cih, jadi jauh-jauh ke atep cuman buat dengrin ceramah?

KRAUS.

Dia memakannya.

Memakan Pocky yang kumakan tadi.

"Ngga suka tapi makan, boong itu ngga bagus Akashi-kun" kataku.

Kise mau tereak tapi dibekep Daiki, kayanya dia juga tau oktaf tinggi Kise itu unlimited.

Akashi menatapku, "Bukan, aku hanya mau kau merasakan _bagian terakhir yang paling enak dimakan orang_ (name)"

..Dia ngajak ribut sekaligus baca pikiran?

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Itu nyebelin, apalagi kalau dimakan sama bocah sotoy sepertimu"

Aku juga jago berantem lidah, bukan pake fisik doang.

Dia mendekatiku, manik rubynya memberiku glare yang _cukup_ menakutkan dan suasana jadi tenang—setenang kuburan.

Dia berhenti didepanku, "Pelajaran apa yang kau kuasai (name)?"

"Apapun kecuali hafalan" jawabku.

"Mulai sekarang kau Wakil Ketua Osis, pulang nanti langsung ke ruangan Osis. Sekarang hampir bel, cepat kembali ke kelas" dan pergi—meninggalkanku yang cengo, Kise yang ketakutan, dan Aomine yang menahan tawa.

"…"

"(na)-(name)cchi?"

"Pft..(name) Selamet ya jadi wakil"

WHAT THE HECK?! Apa maksudnya kalimat cebol tadi hah?! seenteng itu ngangkat wakil?! oi, wakil itu kerjanya banyak tau! mana banyak tugas tiap hari, dia mau membunuhku secara perlahan-menderita apa?!

Punya hak apa dia buat ngangkat wakil?! dia cuman vampire PENDEK-nyebelin-sotoy-nyolot yang rambut sama matanya merah!

 _(name)chan~ Ketua osis itu Akashi Seijuuro~_

..Tunggu. Itu…

 _"Ketua di ruang sebelah nanodayo, meriksa berkas-berkas"_

 _._

 _'Semoga di ruang berkas ngga ada orang!'_

 _BRAK!_

 _Dia menoleh melihatku, seorang vampire berusurai merah yang bersandar di lemari kayu dengan tangan yang membuka dokumen._

 _._

Dia.. Ketua Osis…

Oke, pupus harapanku.

Tak sadar aku mengeluarkan aura menakutkan dan menatap tajam Kise dan Daiki—mereka merinding berjamaah.

DRRTT…

Mail masuk.

 _From: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Baik-baik saja, tapi tadi ada yang ceroboh hampir membuang kantung berisi hadiah. Kelasku ngebuat stand tembak senapan angin, sebaiknya kau jangan ceroboh juga (name)._

Kau telat ngasih tau Tatsuya.

 _To: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Maaf aku emang ceroboh, saking cerobohnya seorang bocah cebol membuatku jadi Wakil Ketua Osis. Ganbatte Tatsuya, aku suka nembak jadi mungkin aku akan mampir nanti._

Send.

.

.

Go-Home time…

"(name)chan~ ikut aku ngelatih klub basket, ya ya?" kata Satsuki dengan wajah memelas.

"Gomen, Satsuki-chan. Aku harus ke Ruang Osis" tolakku.

Dia menggembungkan pipi, " _Mou.._ (name)chan selalu menolakku.. Ah, kau udah jadi wakil osis ya, _ganbatte~"_

Iya, Aku bisa menemanimu kalo ngga ada bocah merah sialan itu.

Dia berdiri, "Aku pergi ya (name)chan! Ayo, Ki-chan!"

"Ah, Momocchi duluan aja-ssu! masih ada yang harus kukerjakan" Satsuki mengangguk dan keluar kelas, menyisakan kami berdua disini.

Aku berdiri lalu berjalan, "Tugas tambahan? aku duluan" dan langkahku tertahan disebelah mejanya.

Angin dingin yang lumayan kencang masuk dari jendela namun tertahan oleh kehangatan di punggungku.

Kise memelukku.

Dia merangkul leherku, memendam mukanya di pundak kananku, rambutnya menyentuh pipiku, wangi manis lemon keluar darinya, dan punggungku bersentuhan dengan dadanya—hangat tapi entah kenapa mukanya lebih hangat lagi.

Dia berbisik, "(name)cchi jangan terlalu deket sama cowo lain-ssu…"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Kapan aku terlalu deket sama cowo?

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, denyut jantungnya terlalu cepat dan mukanya panas.

Kise.. kau sakit?

"Waktu Kurokocchi, Akashicchi sama teman cowo barumu-ssu.. aku…"

Sesaat dia merangkulku lebih kencang tapi langsung dilepas dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Dia menggeleng cepat, " _Nandemonai_ -ssu! lebih baik (name)cchi cepet ke Ruang Osis, Akashicchi kalau marah menyeramkan-ssu.." dengan alis mengerut dan mulut maju beberapa centi.

"Hn. Kau demam Kise, tadi mukamu panas" dan meninggalkannya sendirian dikelas.

Cih, sekarang ketemu sama bocah nyolot itu, mana Ruang Osis beda gedung lagi.

.

Kise in the Classrom..

"Aku bodoh-ssu…"

.

.

Kubuka pintu Ruang khusus Ketua-Wakil Osis dan disambut dua cowo berkromosom aneh yang sedang duduk manis ditemani para dokumen—Shintarou dan Akashi. Aku bener-bener jadi Wakil, buktinya ada meja kosong disamping meja Akashi dan bersebrangan dengan Shintarou.

"Maaf telat" sambil jalan ke meja kosong itu, Shintarou mengangguk dan Akashi menatapku.

Akashi meletakan dokumen yang dipegangnya, "(name), kemarilah"

Marah? Ngga telat-telat amat elah.

Aku berjalan dan sampai didepan mejanya, dia menyodorkan setengah dari dokumen di mejanya. Mungkin kalo ditata bisa jadi replika mini Menera Eiffel.

"Selesaikan ini dalam 30 menit"

..Bisa diulangi maaf? Aku baru diangkat dan udah dapet _hadiah_ sesadis ini?! _Is there any better choice please?!_

"Hah?! Ngga mau!"

Ctik! leherku diestrum, sialan…

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Cih, makasih atas hadiahnya AKASHI-KUN" sambil mindahin tower ini ke mejaku.

.

Dan mulai mengisi halaman per halaman.

.

30 Menit kemudian...

Akh.. tangan keram.. tiap hari harus kaya gini? pembantaian alat gerak dan otak ini namanya.. Shintaro hebat bisa tahan banting gini.. eh? kemana dia?

"Aku tau kau bisa menyelesaikannya (name), sekarang ikut aku" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Lembut?

Iya, lembut.

Boong.

Cih, ngga percaya.

Emang.

Aku mengekorinya dan kami masuk ke Gym yang dipenuhi cowo. Mereka lagi istirahat dengan keringat mengucur deras, nafas ngga beraturan, dan bola orange yang bertebaran dengan tidak elegant.

Kusimpulkan ini klub basket.

Akashi meninggalkanku di depan pintu, Shintarou keluar dari ruang ganti, dan Satsuki menerjangku,"(name)chan! Kau kesini juga, hore~"

Ugh.. dia makin berotot…

"Are.. (name)chin? Kenapa kesini? *kraus*" –Atsuchi. Kau makin imut pas makan.

"Kau diseret Satsuki ya? Dia udah pucet, lepasin Satsuki" –Daiki. Kau menyelamatkanku.

"(name)cchi pasti kesini untuk melihatku-ssu!" –Kise. Jangan geer gitu.

" _Doumo_ (name)san" –Kuroko. Masih dengan tampang malaikatnya.

"Jangan ngumpul disitu nanodayo, kalian menghalangi pintu" –Shintarou. Yang setia dengan akhiran aneh dan.. boneka beruang ditangannya.

"Istirahat selesai. Satsuki, tolong jelaskan aturan main ke (name)" –Akashi. Dia udah ganti baju.

Satsuki mengajakku ke bench disamping lapangan dan latihan kembali dimulai. Aku memperhatikan latihan dan yang paling mencolok para pelangi berjalan.

"Kiseki no Sedai, hebat ya (name)chan" kata Satsuki.

"Kiseki no Sedai? Pengharum ruangan jenis baru?"

Dia terkejut, "(name)chan ngga tau? Dai-kun, Mukkun, Ki-chan, Tetsu-kun, Mido-kun, dan Akashi-kun yang jadi tim yang kuat banget itu lho!"

Kuat banget? Bisa ngalahin monster gitu?

Aku menggeleng, "Dibilangin aku ngga pernah baca majalah"

Dia menghela nafas, "Kalo gitu sekalian aku jelasin aja fungsi sama kemampuan mereka (name)chan~ Dai-kun itu _Power Forward_ , semacam scorer gitu, dia main _Agility_ dan _Power_. Mido-kun jadi _Shooting Guard_ , yang sering nge-shoot dari luar setengah lingkaran itu buat dapet 3 poin jadi dia sering disebut _Three Pointer._ Terus—"

 _Bla Bla Bla._

Panjang lebar, penuh intonasi dan ekspresi.

Rasanya _déjà vu._

Saking lamanya pas Satsuki selesai menjelaskan udah istirahat lagi. Dia langsung ngasih handuk dan minuman ke semua anggota, aku kasian ngeliatnya jadi ikut ngebantuin.

"(name) posisi mana yang menurutmu paling menarik?" tanya Akashi.

"Mungkin _Power Forward_ , lagian aku suka main _Agility_ " jawabku.

Walaupun stamina dan tinggi badan ngga memadai.

Akashi tersenyum, "Daiki"

Daiki menoleh, "Hah?"

" _One on One_ dengan (name)"

.

.

Krik Krik Krik.

.

"HAH?! APA MAKSUDMU AKASHI/-KUN?!" teriakku dan Daiki.

Dia mau aku ngelawan Ace Kiseki no Sedai yang ganas ngga kira-kira itu?! Aku nyadar diri, main basket aja ngga pernah!

"Lakukan saja, sekalian mentes kemampuanmu (name)" lanjutnya.

"NGGA" tekanku.

Ctik! nyetrum lagi, kalung sialan…

Aku mendecih, "Ayo, Daiki"

Daiki menatapku, "Kau yakin (name)?"

"Palingan kecapean doang nanti" kataku. Paling bantar pingsan ditempat lanjutku dalam hati.

Aku melepaskan blazer, sweater, dasi dan meletakannya di bench.

"Tapi (name)cchi kan pake rok-ssu! Ngga mungkin main pake rok" kata Kise.

Dia bener. Aku langsung membuka resleting rokku, Satsuki berteriak sambil mencoba menghentikanku dan para cowo blushing. Rok udah lepas sepenuhnya, ekspresi mereka jadi susah dijelaskan. Tenang aja, aku selalu pake celana item longgar 10 cm diatas lutut.

Daiki menghela nafas, "Untung kau pake celana (name)"

Aku menyeringai, "Kau mengharapkan yang lain?"

"A-pa?! ngga!" dan mukanya merah.

"Erominecchi Erominecchi Erominecchi" ulang Kise.

" _Urusai_ Kise!"

.

Sekarang aku-Daiki ditengah lapangan, Akashi jadi wasit.

"Batas waktunya 3 menit, yang mencetak score paling banyak dia menang, kau mengerti (name)?" tanya Akashi, aku mengangguk.

Dia melempar bolanya, "Mulai!"

.

.

BRUK!

Aku dan Daiki tergeletak. Staminaku hampir habis dan dia hanya kecapean, dasar titan _Agility_ item. Satsuki dan Kise mendekati kami dan memberi minuman isotonic.

Aku meneguknya, "HAAH! Kakiku keram! Kau terlalu kejam Daiki!"

Dia agresif banget! sebelumnya juga ngga pemanasan, ukh…

Daiki tersenyum pepsod*nt, "Soalnya kau ngga membiarkanku lewat, kau hebat juga (name)! nanti _One on One_ lagi ya!"

Aku nyengir, "Heh, boleh juga"

"(name)chan hebat bisa nahan Dai-chan di 5-0!" kata Satsuki.

Mungkin aku bisa nahan dia karena dulu mainnya tanding _Material Arts_. Cebol merah mendekatiku lagi, mau apa dia sekarang?

Dia memberiku handuk, "(name) mulai besok kau harus _One on One_ dengan Kisedai, keculai Tetsuya"

..Kau udah ngangkat jadi wakil terus nyuruh _One on One_ sama kisedai? boleh kupatahkan lehermu Akashi?

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Ngga, makasih" sambil ngelap keringat dengan handuk yang diberinya.

Ctik! Argh.. kenapa selalu nyetrum pas nolak?! Sakit tau!

Aku mendecih, "Ngedenger perintah dari cebol sepertimu kaya ngedenger radio rusak" dan seisi lapangan menatapku horror.

Aku jalan ke bench, memakai seragam dan duduk nunggu penutupan. Setelah selesai para pelangi, Satsuki dan aku pulang bareng. Hpku bergetar, Mail masuk.

 _From: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Aku baru pulang, apa kau masih disekolah (name)?_

 _Kemarin kau minum Vanila Milkshake dari toko x, mau kubelikan? kalau kau mau tunggu aku didepan tokonya (name)._

Tatsuya, kau teman terbaik yang pernah kupunya.

 _To: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Mau, Arigatou Tatsuya. Aku baru keluar gerbang, 10 menit lagi nyampe._

Send.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Tiba-tiba kerasukan buat masukin Himuro, jadinya gini deh~ tadinya mau update semalem tapi ketauan pas jam 12an, jadinya ngga jadi/realstory gomen =') moga" kalian suka, jujur di chap ini bener" ngga ada ide x.x sekarang bales review!

ashidaakane7 : makin keren.. makasih ashida-san =') ini lanjutannya!

neirayofwends : ini, silahkan~

LeafandFlower : siip! Chou keinspirasi koklea dari review Leafa-san lho! arigatou XD

alice dreamland : selamat dihug~ pair? bakalan Chou buat adil =3 tapi kayanya ada yang berat sebelah nanti/plak

V Vee-chan : boleh~ call 673xxxx , bisa delivery order kok ;3 makasih udah nungguin~

Aoi Kitahara : Aoi-san mau dipanggilin dokter?/apaanseh. Chou bakal usahain supaya makin greget! sip, ini kelanjutannya! makasih udah nungguin XD

Guest : seneng banget ceritanya disukain =') siip bakal kulanjut!

Makasih banyak semua yang udah baca sama nyempetin review!/bows. Kalo chap ini ngga seru salahin otak Chou yang makin tumpul ini x.x, sekali lagi thank you guys XD.

 _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chapter then! **7.**


	5. Chapter 5

_To: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Mau, Arigatou Tatsuya. Aku baru keluar gerbang, 10 menit lagi nyampe._

 _Send._

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Kau pulang bersama Kisedai-Satsuki, saat mendekati toko kopi kau langsung berlari begitu melihat seorang _ikemen_ yang bersender di dinding toko.

"Maaf lama Tatsuya, tadi latihan dulu" katamu.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka temanmu (name)?" tanya Tastuya sambil melihat para pelangi.

Kau mengangguk, memperkenalkan mereka ke Tatsuya dan sebaliknya. Saat bagian Kise, dia memelukmu dan kau sikut perutnya, membuatnya berlutut.

Dia nangis buaya, "Huee.. (name)cchi _hidoi_ -ssu!" kau menatapnya tajam dan dia kicep.

"Ayo (name), kau mau _Vanilla Milkshake_ kan?" tanya Tatsuya, kau mengangguk, dan kau-Tatsuya-Kuroko-Satsuki pergi ke tokonya.

Kalian kembali ke kawanan dengan _Vanilla Milkshake_ milikmu dan Kuroko serta _Strawberry Milkshake_ milik Satsuki. Setelah beberapa chit-chat kalian berpisah. Saat berjalan ke Asrama kau ada ditengah Satsuki-Tatsuya, hasil desakan Satsuki.

"Kenapa hanya kau yang memakai sweater hitam (name)?" tanya Tatsuya.

Satsuki tersedak, kau menepuk-nepuk pundak belakangnya.

Kau menoleh ke Tatsuya, "Aku manusia jadi dibedain"

Satsuki kaget, mulutnya yang dihiasi buih pink bergerak seakan meneriakan _'Kenapa kau kasih tau dia (name)chan?!'_

Tatsuya sedikit tertawa, "Candaan yang bagus (name)"

"Aku ngga becanda, bakal kubuktikan nanti" katamu sambil tersenyum penuh arti, Tatsuya membalasnya dengan senyum lembut.

" _E-tto.._ Jadi kapan Festifal sekolahmu itu Himuro-kun?" tanya Satsuki.

"Minggu depan Momoi-chan"

Satsuki cemberut, "Seminggu sebelum ulangan tengah semester.. mou.. aku mau ikut tapi pasti disuruh belajar…"

"Eh? dua minggu lagi kita ulangan?" tanyamu.

"(name)chan belum dapat Kalender Akademiknya? Kalau mau, besok aku kasih~" kau mengangguk kecil dan meminum _Milkshake_ mu dengan muka polos.

Satsuki langsung memelukmu ganas, Tatsuya diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Kalian sampai didepan Asrama Teiko dengan Satsuki yang masih memelu—menguncimu.

"Aku pergi (name), Momoi-chan" kata Tasuya.

"Un, _Arigatou Vanilla Milkshake_ nya Tatsuya" katamu sambil mencoba lepas dari Satsuki.

Tatsuya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju alamnya. Kalian masuk, kau melihat Koharu nemplok ke kaca dan menatapmu kesal.

 **Reader POV**

Cih, Mak lampir itu kenapa lagi? nanti kirimin timun ah, suruh dia make jadi masker supaya mukanya ngga kaya monyet ngamuk.

Aku-Satsuki naik lift, cuman ada kami disini.

"Himuro-kun baik ya (name)chan!" kata Satsuki.

"Hn, kau ngga ikut ke Festifal Yosen Satsuki?"

Dia mengangguk, "Nilaiku turun kemarin…"

Kasian.. "Mau kuajarkan?"

Mukanya bercahaya penuh harap, "Hore! _Arigatou_ , Aku sayang (name)chan~ mulainya kapan?"

"Minggu depan? Hari apa aja terserah"

"Kalau tiap hari boleh?" tanyanya dengan mata khas _Kamen Rider._

Tiap hari? yakin ngga bakalan mabok?

Aku melihat Satsuki dengan tampang meragukan, dia masang tampang _'aku kuat!'_ dengan mata berapi-api dan _thumb up_ didepan mukaku.

Aku menghela nafas, "Yaudah, tapi jangan nyalahin kalau nanti sakit"

"Horee~ _Arigatou_ (name)chan!" dan memelukku.

.

.

Ternyata kamar Satsuki dilantai 19, satu lantai dibawahku. Nyampe lantai 20, aku keluar lift dan jalan ke kamar ditemain gosipan calon tante-tante yang menusuk telinga.

Kubuka pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

DRRTT… Mail masuk.

 _From: Mama_

 _Katanya kau jadi Wakil Ketua Osis ya (name)chan? Omedeto~_

 _Ah iya! Mama udah ngebeliin Choco Lava, ada di kulkas ya! (name)chan jangan telat bangun lagi, kasian Momoi-chan ngebanguninnya…_

..Mama emang menyeramkan, padahal ngga dikasih tau jadi Wakil Osis, bangun telat sama dibangunin Satsuki. Choco Lava udah dateng? Yes!

Aku menemukan kulkas mini baru disamping tempat tidur. Kubuka kulkasnya dan menemukan Choco Lava—minuman favoriteku yang memenuhi seisi kulkas. Sungguh senangnya hatiku.

Aku mandi, pake baju, dan kencan bareng laptop tersayang ditemani Choco Lava sambil senyam-senyum sendiri—kuakui ini _creepy_.

DRRTT…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Kau sudah sampai (name)? Kepala Sekolah menyuruhku mengirim ini._

 _Sebaiknya kurangi waktu main laptopmu, dua minggu lagi ulangan tengah semester._

 _Attach one Document : Kalender Akademik_

..Tau darimana aku main laptop? dia sejenis sama Mama gitu?

 _For: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Hn, Arigatou. Kenapa tadi kau langsung nyuruh ngerjain dokumen sebanyak itu sama One on One dengan Daiki hah? Kakiku pegel tau._

Send.

DRRTT…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Kecepatan menulismu lamban dan staminamu kecil, itu cara terbaik untuk mengatasinya (name). Tempelkan kakimu dengan kaleng minuman dingin, kau punya kan?_

Oke, dia lebih menyeramkan dari Mama.

 _To: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Cih, Setidaknya pake cara yang lebih manusiawi dikit kek._

Send.

Jeda sebentar.

DRRTT…

 _From : Akashi Seijuro_

 _Maaf, aku lupa kau manusia._

..Cebol sialan.

 _For: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Maaf, aku juga berharap yang aneh-aneh dari BOCAH MERAH PENDEK sepertimu._

Send.

.

.

DRRTT…

Cih, siapa sekarang?

 _From: Kise Ryouta_

 _(name)cchi! apa kau selamat sampai kamar-ssu? Apa Himuro mengganggumu-ssu?_

 _Huee, tadi Midorimacchi memarahiku di lobi (name)cchi! padahal Aominecchi juga berisik tapi dia ngga dimarahin-ssu… (name)cchi udah belajar buat ulangan? hiks, aku belum-ssu…_

"…"

 _For: Kise Ryouta_

 _Cerewet._

Send.

.

.

Setelah puas kencan sama laptop tercinta dan ngasih tau Satsuki ngga usah ngeprint Kalender Akademik aku mulai selingkuh sama tugas-tugas tercinhtah sambil ngikutin saran Akashi.

Malas mengakuinya, tapi cebol itu bener. Hpku bergetar, Mail masuk.

 _From: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Kau sudah belajar untuk ulangan (name)?_

Cih, pada ngga sabaran amat sama ulangan.

 _To: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Belom, kau ngga belajar? cara cepet hapal pelajaran gimana Tatsuya?_

Send.

Kerja bagus (name), Tatsuya itu baik dan tampangnya pinter.

DRRTT…

 _From: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Ulanganku minggu kemarin. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba merangkum dan membacanya setiap hari? Jangan menunda-nunda (name)_

Hmm.. saran bagus, berkat tugas sadis Aida-san setidaknya satu pelajaran selesai dirangkum. Kenapa jadi ngerasa punya kaka ya?

 _To: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Hn, makasih sarannya, bakal kucoba._

Send.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas titisan para malaikat jahanam, dengan kondisi ngga meyakinkan aku mulai merangkum.

Pelajaran terkutuk pertama yang kupilih.. Biologi.

.

.

 _Archaebacterial_ dan _Eubacteria.._ bahasa apa ini? Bakteri _peritrik_ punya banyak _flagella_.. so? Bakteri _heterotroph_ termasuk kelompok yang ngga bisa bikin makanan sendiri, contohnya _Borrelia recurrentis.._ cemen amat ngga bisa bikin makanan sendiri.

Belom satu jam aku udah menaikan bendera putih. Salahkan otak jeniusku yang menolak dengan amat sangat buat ngeliat sihir-sihir hitam ini.

Aku membanting buku, "Akh! Kenapa harus ada hafalan kalo masih bisa mikir logis?! emang apa gunanya pas udah lulus nanti?! mau ngebuat _nata de coco_ dari feses sapi gitu?! Aakkkhh!"

Kebiasaanku yang kedua, pas udah kesel langsung diungkapin.

Aku ngelanjutin acara rangkum-merangkum yang berubah jadi demo massal ini. Setelah dua jam aku berhasil ngerangkum dua bab dan _pass out_ ditempat.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

In School, Break time…

"(name)chan.. kalau udah kecapean belajar, tidurnya dikasur" kata Satsuki, dia menemukanmu tidur di meja dengan buku Biologi sebagai bantalan.

Kau menguap, " _Gomen_ SatsuDINGIN!" ada kaleng dingin menyentuh pipimu.

Kau melihat sang pelaku—Kise, "Cih, Kau mau pamer punya Choco Lava dingin, Kise?" Kise tertawa dan meletakannya di mejamu.

"Ngga-ssu, itu buat (name)cchi! aku sama Momocchi beli ini~" sambil memeperlihatkan kaleng merah tua bertuliskan _human blood_.

Dia mengocok-ngocok, membuka tutup, dan meminumnya. Kau mencium bau yang familiar dan otakmu langsung memutar kejadian masa lalumu.

Kau tertawa kecil, " _Arigatou_ Kise, kau tahu rasanya melihat vampire yang meminum darah bangsa sendiri tepat didepan mata?"

Kedua irismu menatapnya tajam—meyakinkan untuk membunuh siapapun yang dilihatnya, senyum manis mengerikan terlukis diwajahmu, dan perasaan ngeri dirasakan siapapun yang beradius lima meter darimu.

Kise dan Satsuki _sweatdrop_ , mereka bersumpah kalau kau yang saat ini merupakan duplikat _assassin_ berdarah dingin yang siap membunuh targetnya.

"Ki-Ki-chan! jangan minum itu didepan (name)chan!" teriak Satsuki sambil memukul Kise.

Kise menyembunyikan kalengnya, " _Go-GOMEN_ (name)cchi! aku tidak sengaja-ssu! tolong maafkan aku (name)cchi!"

Senyuman lain terlukis diwajahmu, Kise-Satsuki menelan ludah.

Kau memukul meja, "Bwahaha! kalian terlalu berlebihan! Kise, kau mirip bocah pias ilang pft— dan muka Satsuki lucu banget pas panik~" sambil memegangi perut.

Satsuki mengela nafas, " _Mou.._ kau mengagetkanku (name)chan…"

"Abisnya muka kalian epic pft—" katamu sambil menahan tawa, Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya.

Kise manyum, "Mukaku ngga epic-ssu! muka (name)cchi malah kembaran sama malaikat pencabut nyawa!"

Aku ter-heeh, "Kau pernah ketemu _Shinigami?_ Aida-san ya?" dan menyeringai.

Kise menggeleng cepat, "Ngga pernah (name)cchi! tapi Aida-san memang menakutkan-ssu…" Satsuki tertawa kecil.

"Cih, harusnya kurekam tadi"

"Week~ tapi (name)cchi tidak merekamnya-ssu~"

Aku mendecih, "Cerewet" dan Kise nangis buaya.

DRRTT…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Sesaat denyut jantungmu menurun drastis, ada apa (name)?_

 **Reader POV**

Denyut jantung? oh iya, fungsi lain dari kalung ini. Menurun drastis berarti pas.. terpukul.. kah?

 _To: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Ngga papa. Tumben perhatian, kesamber apaan? ada malaikat jatoh?_

Send.

"Siapa itu (name)chan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba senyum?" tanya Satsuki.

Hah? aku senyum?

"Akashi-kun"

Kise berhenti nangis, dia menatap hpku dengan tatapan yang.. susah dijelaskan. Satsuki senyam-senyum sendiri, jujur itu menakutkan.

DRRTT…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Saat aku sedang mencari sesuatu tiba-tiba berpindah ke layar kamera pengawas. Itu sangat mengganguku (name)_

 _Aku tahu kau sangat emosional dan menyusahkan seperti anak kecil tapi kau harus bisa menahan emosi (name), jangan sampai menyusahkan orang lain seperti tadi lagi._

..Akashi, kau selalu membuat hatiku berdebar kencang—ngga sabar untuk merusak wajah mulusmu dan mulut yang selalu mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat semanis _gula_.

 _To: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Baguslah, kau kembali seperti biasa. Kau lebih menyeramkan dari Stalker Psikopat kalau seperti tadi._

Send.

DRRTT…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Tenang (name), tidak ada yang mau jadi stalkermu walau dibayar sebesar apapun._

..Haruskah kuanggap itu sebagai pujian atau hinaan dalam bentuk halus?

"Wajahmu menyeramkan (name)chan…"

"Ah, _gomen_ "

KRIIING…

.

.

Capten and Vice Captain's OSIS Room.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Berdua dengan Shintarou ditemani dokumen-dokumen sialan ini. Akashi? dipanggil sensei.

"Kenapa kau jadi Wakil Osis Shintarou?" tanyaku.

Dia melihatku, "Aku dipilih guru nanodayo, memangnya kau mengajukan diri?"

Aku menggeleng, "Dipaksa Akashi-kun"

"Padahal tampangmu bukan orang yang suka disuruh nanodayo, kenapa bisa? bukan berarti aku penasaran" sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

Udah tinggi, lumut berjalan, bulu mata lentik, _megane_ , _tsundere_ lagi…

"Ada beberapa alesan, jadi aku harus ngikutin perintahnya" jelasku.

"Termasuk _One on One_ dengan Kisedai?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Iya, emangnya kenapa?" dia mendekati mejaku, mejanya udah kosong. Kecepatan tangan yang biasa dijajah dinasti dokumen emang keren.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cepat kerjakan, 30 menit lagi kita selesai nanodayo" sambil mindahin setengah dokumen di mejaku ke mejanya.

Heh, baik-baik _tsundere_.

Kulirik jam di dinding, "30 menit? Bukan 10 menit lagi?"

"Setiap hari Senin, Rabu, Jumat 50 menit nanodayo, sisanya 30 menit karena aku dan Akashi ikut klub basket. Harusnya setiap hari 50 menit nanodayo" jelasnya.

Berarti kalo jadi Osis disiksa kaya gini enam hari seminggu? cih, yang ikut Osis emang orang-orang pilihan.. dan kenapa aku termasuk orang pilihan itu?! sialan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? kerjakan tugasmu (name)" titah seorang yang tidak diundang—Akashi.

Aku mendecih sambil memperhatikan jalannya—sangat sopan dan berwibawa mirip orang bawa kerada mayat. Dia duduk manis di sofanya dan membuka berkas-berkas dengan elegant.

Lenyapkan baris kedua, itu membuatku mual.

"Bukan apa-apa nanodayo. Apa yang _sensei_ bicarakan tadi Akashi?"

"School Trip. Hari terakhir ulangan kita rapat gabungan dengan para guru dan Kepala Sekolah, kau harus ikut (name)" sambil melihatku dari ujung matanya.

"Hah? cukup kali wakilnya Shintarou. Males ikut rapat begituan, ngebosnin. Bisa-bisa aku tidur tengah jalan" tolakku halus.

"Ini hanya dihadiri Ketua, Wakil dan Sekertaris Osis (name). Kau Wakil jadi harus ikut, itu berlaku untukmu juga Shintarou"

..Kau belom resmi mengangkatku jadi wakil, cebol sialan. Aku ngga mau denger _anak kepala sekolah ikut rapat tanpa diundang_ dan lain-lain, aku mendeklarasikan perang untuk harga diri dan kebebasanku.

"Ngga mau, itu mencuri kebebasanku. Di Peraturan Pemerintah mencuri kebebasan itu dilarang Akashi-kun" sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Benar dan itu hanya berlaku pada vampire (name), sayangnya kau Manusia yang menjabat jadi Wakil Ketua Osis"

Cih, "Aku manusia, tapi jadi Wakil itu harus ada perjanjian tertulisnya"

Dia menatapku, berarti bener.

"Disini yang udah resmi cuman Shintarou, mana mungkin Teiko yang menjunjung tinggi adat istiadat dan kesempurnaan ngebiarin Wakil Ketua Osis yang belum dilantik resmi ikut rapat gabungan?" sambil menyeringai.

Ctik! sakit.. jangan nyerah (name), _No Pain No Gain_.

Akashi tersenyum—curang, "Aku kaget kau mengingat konsep Teiko (name), kau bilang lemah di hafalan. Aku sudah membuat surat pelantikannya, tinggal sidik jarimu"

"Makasih pujiannya tapi ngga bakal kukasih sidik jariku"

"Akan kupakai cara apapun untuk mendapatkannya (name)"

Aku tersenyum, "Silahkan, tapi kau harus berurusan dengan Negara karena aku manusia satu-satunya Akashi-kun"

Ctik! voltasenya makin gede, sialan.

Dia berdiri dan mendekatiku, kami dipisahkan meja sekarang. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya, merendahkan wajahnya, menaikan daguku dengan tangan kanannya—tangan kiri menahan posisinya, nafasnya yang hangat melewati pipiku, dan dia menatapku dalam.

Dia tersenyum kecil, "Membuatmu pingsan itu mudah, (name)"

Heh? Kau menantangku?

Aku membalas senyumannya, "Aku akan membukanya kalau kau mau ngasih tegangan penuh, kalau kau menyerangku secara fisik aku akan meladeninya dengan senang hati"

"Ada banyak cara tanpa menggunakan tegangan penuh, (name). Lagipula kau dilarang untuk melawan fisik disini kan?" sambil mengelus daguku.

Cih, tau darimana dia?!

"Tenang aja, ada banyak alasan buat ngehindarin hukuman" kataku sambil menatapnya tajam.

Ctik! cih, ini yang paling gede. Jadi gede-kecilnya juga tergantung sama emosi? Akira-san emang jenius—terlalu jenius.

Aku mengeluarkan aura membunuh kental, Akashi menatapku tajam. Seisi ruangan diisi feeling menakutkan dari kami berdua dan satu nyawa tidak beruntung—Shintarou mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Ki-kita harus ke Gym nanodayo"

 **Normal POV**

Akashi melepaskan tangannya dari dagumu, kau langsung menarik dasinya dan membenturkan kening kalian. Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih menakutkan dari istirahat tadi, Akashi diam—menunggumu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dengar Akashi, kalau kau cowo maka majulah tanpa memakai Voltase sialan ini" katamu dengan suara kecil.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Itu memang tujuanku (name)"

.

"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! INI RUANG OSIS, RUANG UMUM NANODAYO! KALAU PASANGAN SEPERTI KALIAN MAU BERMESRAAN LAKUKAN DIRUANG LAIN NANODAYO!" teriak Shintarou dengan muka semerah to-ma-tho.

Dan predikat lumut berjalan berubah jadi wortel berjalan.

Kau melepas kasar dasi Akashi dan mendekati Shintarou, "Hah?! apa maksudmu _KUSOMEGANE?!_ ngga liat lagi ngajak ribut?!"

"Dilihat darimanapun kalian sedang bermesraan nanodayo! kau menarik dasi Akashi, menempelkan dahi, Akashi tersenyum, bahkan jarak antar bi-bibir kalian sangat minim nanodayo!" teriaknya dengan muka merah, kau ada didepannya sekarang.

Kau menarik kerahnya, membenturkan keras dahi kalian. Shintarou sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Kau menatapnya tajam—penuh amarah, "HAH? PASANGAN?! PAKE OTAKMU BAKATAROU!MANA SUDI AKU PACARAN SAMA CEBOL-MERAH-PENDEK-SOTOY-NYEBELIN ITU!" sambil menunjuk Akashi, Shintarou _sweatdrop_ dan menelan ludah.

Ctik!

"Shintarou, (name) kita ke gym sekarang" kata Akashi.

 **Reader POV**

Aku mendecih dan melepas kerahnya, "Aku menantangmu _One on One,_ kalau aku menang biarkan aku membantaimu _kusomegane_ " tetap menatapnya tajam.

Dia menaikan kacamatanya, "Apa maksudmu nanodayo? mana mungkin kubiarkan kau mengalahkanku"

Cih, aku udah belajar dari monster item _super agility_ kemaren tau.

"Kuanggap kau menerimanya, jangan salahkan aku kalau pas menang nanti kau mimisan"

"Tidak mungkin, kau bahkan ngga masukin score lawan Aomine kemaren nanodayo"

Aku mendecih, "Dasar cowo-banci- _tsundere_ - _megane_ -hobi bawa boneka beruang. Tanganmu masih berfungsi normal tapi dipreban, kalau mau fashion modal dikit napa"

"Itu Lucky Itemku nanodayo, seorang _Shooting Guard_ sepertiku memang harus menjaga tangannya" sambil menatapku tajam.

"Ya ya, seperti cewe yang ke salon buat ngerawat kukunya kan?"

"Kenapa kau membandingkannya dengan itu nanodayo?!"

Ctik!

"Kalian bisa melanjutkannya di Gym" kata Akashi sambil membawa tasnya dan keluar ruangan.

Aku dan Shintarou saling menatap, saling berdecih, saling membawa tas dan saling mengikuti Akashi. Semua mahluk bernyawa yang melihatku dan Shintarou memberikan jalan, mungkin bentuk penghormatan untuk hawa gelap yang mengelilingi kami. Setelah jalan lama akhirnya nyampe di gym.

SREG…

Didalemnya ada kuning-kuning idup, arang idup, dan raksasa idup yang lagi makan maibou. Kise berlari dan mau memeluku tapi dia tergeletak begitu saja.

" _Ittai.._ tendangan (name)cchi sakit-ssu…"

"Ngapain kalian disini Daiki, Atsuchi?" tanyaku sambil mendekati mereka, Akashi mengikutiku dan Shintarou masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Aku mau ngeliat duelnnya" –Daiki.

"Aku ngga ada kerjaan jadi ikut Mine-chin aja *kraus*" –Atsushi.

Aku ter-heeh, "Aku ngga bakalan ngalah sama lumut berjalan itu" sambil membuka baju dan rok lalu menyimpannya di bench.

"Akashicchi bilang aku yang jadi lawan (name)cchi sekarang-ssu! ko jadi Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise sambil cemberut.

"Kau jadi besok Ryouta, kenapa kau tidak ganti baju (name)?" tanya Akashi.

"Lupa bawa, lagian cuman bentar ini" jawabku.

Akashi menoleh, "Pinjamkan bajumu Ryouta"

Minjem? buat apa? abis ini kan langsung pulang.

"Melawan Shintarou akan banyak loncat, kemejamu bisa sobek (name)"

..Dasar dukun merah pembaca pikiran.

"Yaudah, sekalian pinjem celananya Kise" kataku.

"Ini-ssu! Padahal aku udah nunggu ngelawan (name)cchi…" sambil memberiku baju dan celana. Setelah Shintarou keluar dari ruang ganti aku masuk. Kulepas kemeja dan celanaku lalu memakai bajunya.

Ini.. gede banget…

Bajunya hampir selutut, celananya kepanjangan jadi digulung sampai lutut—dan kalo aku yang make ini berubah jadi dress. Setelah selesai aku keluar dan mulai pemanasan, pas peregangan aku minta Daiki buat ngebantuin.

 **Normal POV**

Pemanasan selesai. Kau dan Shintarou ditengah lapangan, Akashi jadi juri, Kise-Daiki-Atsuchi duduk di bench.

Dengan peraturan yang sama, _Tip Off_ , bola diambil Shintarou dan duelpun dimulai.

Informasi Daiki benar. Dia sering fake sebelum shoot yang menjadi tanda tersendiri bagimu. Kau mencuri bola dan _crossover_ —berhasil dicegah. Dia mencuri balik bola dan mengshoot, kau berhasil menahannya dan melakukan serangan balasan. Acara curi-mencuri berlanjut sampai batas waktu habis.

Hasilnya 15-12, Shintarou menang.

Kau tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai. Kise menghampirimu, Daiki dan Atsushi pulang, Akashi dan Shintarou langsung bicara.

"Kau ngga cepet kaya Daiki, Shintarou" katamu merendahkan.

Shintarou menatapmu, "Tapi kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku nanodayo"

Kau berdecih, "Beri aku waktu sebulan, setelah itu kau akan menyesal" dan pergi ke ruang ganti. Setelah ganti baju kau membawa baju Kise supaya dicuci dan mengirim Mail ke Tatsuya.

 _For: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Kau masih disekolah? kalo iya bisa pulang bareng? kakiku sakit._

Send.

Akashi dan Kise menunggumu jadi kalian pulang bareng. Saat jalan kau terus mencengkram lengan Akashi sebagai tumpuan jalan.

"Lepaskan (name), kau bukan anak kecil" kata Akashi

Kau menatapnya tajam, "Salah siapa kakiku sakit setelah duel dengan SG dan PF Kisedai dua hari berturut-turut hah?" dan Akashi menghela nafas kecil.

Kau dan Akashi diam mendengarkan satu ocehan Kise yang bernak-pinak dan Akashi tidak keberatan lagi denganmu yang mencengkram lengannya.

DRRTT…

 _From: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Baiklah, aku sudah di toko kopi. Jangan latihan berlebihan (name)._

Kau tersenyum—lembut, membuat Kise kicep terpesona dan Akashi memperhatikanmu. Kalian terus berjalan, saat mendekati toko kopi Tatsuya mendekatimu. Dia terlihat sedikit kaget melihatmu mencengkram lengan Akashi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa (name)?" tanya Tatsuya sambil memegang tanganmu.

"Akhh! Jangan dipegang!" katamu sambil menepis tangannya dan meringis kesakitan, Tatsuya meminta maaf.

"Eh, Himurocchi nungguin (name)cchi-ssu?" tanya Kise.

"Hn, aku yang memintanya. _Ja_ Akashi-kun, Kise" katamu sambil menarik tangan Tatsuya dan lari dipaksakan sebelum lampu hijau pejalan kaki berubah jadi merah.

Kau tidak menyadari dua pasang iris yang memperhatikan kalian dengan tatapan iri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Soo... gimana, gaje? hehehe, _gomen~_ but hope u guys like it! Chou dapet ide ini pas kecapean latihan tekondo rabu kemaren trus ngetiknya pas sakit perut nahan panggilan alam wkwkwk. Time to replied review!

V Vee-chan : Jahatnya cebol merah ada alesannya kok~/plak. eh, Vee-san suka Kise juga? nanti tanbahin scene kisenya ah =3

ashidaakane7 : Yap yap! cuman (name) terlalu 'peka' buat nyadar, sabar ya Kise... ini lanjutannya!

LeafandFlower : gomen bikin Akashinya terlalu ooc -.-'/bow. dikit-dikit lama-lama jadi bukit, jadi tenang aja kalo buat Kise! (sokbijaknih) makasih udah nungguin Leafa-san~

Aubrey Tatsuya : huaa seneng Tatsuya-san suka X'D arigatou! ini kelanjutannya =3

O iya, Chou ubah summary sama charanya dikit buat menyesuaikan tapi ceritanya masih sama kok!/thumb up. Makasih bagi yang mau review, pas baca itu Chou jadi semanget nulis =') Free hugs bagi yang nge fav, follow XD and thanks bagi silent reader yang udah baca!

Sedikit spoiler, chapter selanjutnya si (name) bakalan diisep darahnya, sama siapa? _Who knows~ RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chapter then! **7.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Eh, Himurocchi nungguin (name)cchi-ssu?" tanya Kise._

 _"Hn, aku yang memintanya._ _Ja_ _Akashi-kun, Kise" katamu sambil menarik tangan Tatsuya dan lari dipaksakan sebelum lampu hijau pejalan kaki berubah jadi merah._

 _Kau tidak menyadari dua pasang iris yang memperhatikan kalian dengan tatapan iri._

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Kau dan Himuro sudah menyebrang. Dia memperhatikanmu yang jalan gemeteran sambil mencengkram tangannya.

"Kau latihan apa sampai begini (name)?" tanya Tatsuya.

Kau menoleh, "Duel basket dua hari ngelawan Daiki sama Shintarou"

"Duel dua hari berturut-turut melawan Kisedai? (name) jago basket? kenapa kau melawan mereka?" sambil melihatmu khawatir.

"Yaa.. baru main kemaren, Akashi-kun menyuruhku"

"Jangan maksain diri (name).. jadi karena itu kau megang lengan Akashi tadi?"

Kau menghela nafas, "Terpaksa. _Gomen_ tanganmu sekarang yang jadi korban Tatsuya"

Dia melepas cengkramanmu dan menggandengnya. Kau menatapnya aneh, dia tertawa kecil, "Begini lebih enak (name), apa kau ngga suka?" sambil melihatmu.

Kau menggeleng, "Ngga, tanganmu anget Tatsuya" sambil memainkan jari-jarimu yang diapit jari Tatsuya.

Kehangatannya membuat sakit ditanganmu berkurang, semacam terapi? Entahlah, yang pasti ini berbeda dengan salaman yang kau lakukan dengan Akashi. Ini lebih lembut, hangat, dan penuh perasaan. Kalian terus berjalan, bertukar cerita, bercanda, tak lupa saling bertukar kehangatan dari sebelah tangan yang menyambungkan kalian.

Kalian sampai di Asrama Teiko dan berpisah. Saat membuka pintu kau melihat deretan Koharu dan kawan-kawan nemplok keluar jendela. Kau mengabaikan penampakan aneh itu dan berjalan pulang ke kamarmu.

Setelah masuk dan mengunci kamar kau melakukan kebisaan barumu: mandi, main laptop ditemani Choco Lava, ngerjain tugas-tugas pengundang kematian, merangkum pelajaran hafalan yang kau _cintai setengah mati_ , dan _pass out_ ditempat.

Kebiasaan anti mainstream ini akan muncul setiap kali ada tanda-tanda ulangan yang masuk ke wilayah amanmu.

.

.

.

Besoknya…

Kau bangun 30 menit sebelum masuk tanpa dibangunin teriakan cetar membahana Satsuki, dia piket jadi berangkat duluan. Dengan sisa 20 menit, kau sudah berangkat dengan mata setengah terbuka dan roti oles ovomalitedimulutmu.

Sebenarnya ada ruang makan tapi berhubung kau tipe manusia langka yang hobi mendekam di kamar dan benci keluar ruangan jadi kau ngga pernah kesana dan bertahan hidup dengan roti dan selai yang rajin dikirim ibumu.

Kau sudah di lantai satu dan pintu keluar masuk diblokir lautan cewe yang berteriak hebat.

Kau nyelap-nyelip diantara ikan teri kepanasan ini dan berhasil mendekati jalanan. Mobil motor lalu-lalang kaya biasa, lampu merah berfungsi normal, ngga ada poon tumbang, dan ngga ada elang indosi*r.

Jadi.. kenapa pada ribut?

Malas berfikir, kau ngelanjutin jalan sambil makan roti.

Waktu nyelip di lautan speaker hidup ini kau nubruk seseorang, selai rotimu sedikit mengenai blazernya. Kau nengok keatas, irismu terbuka lebar saat menangkap seorang yang sangat kau kenal—sangat.

"Ah! (name)cchi!"

 **Reader POV**

Cih, jadi karena dia jalan keblokir? udah tau punya fans ngga nyelow, make otak dikit dong Kise.

" _Gomen minna_ , aku punya urusan sama (name)cchi~ jadi.. bisa lepaskan aku, _ojou-chan?_ " dengan nada Flirting khas cowo, senyum _ikemen_ , dan wink sebelah mata.

Itu muka paling creepy dan menjijikan yang pernah kuliat.

Terjadi paduan suara oktaf tinggi dan wahab _nosebleed_ secepat kilat. Kise langsung menarik tanganku dan lari. Setelah marathon cukup jauh dan dia peka kalau nafasku habis akhirnya kami berhenti. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa aku meng-chop kepalanya.

DUAK!

" _BAKA!_ ngapain ke Asrama Cewe pagi-pagi?! ngalangin jalan tau gak?! kenapa aku juga ikut lari hah?! Sakit badan abis _One on One_ , kau mau membunuhku?!" omelku.

Kise _sweatdrop_ pake keringet dingin dan ngomong, tanpa denger jawabannya aku udah jalan. Dia disampingku dan nyoba minta maaf aku men-death glarenya.

"Jangan berani-berani ngedeket lebih dari 10 meter kecuali pas belajar"

"Eh?! Tapi (name)cchi—"

Death grale-ku meningkat, "HAH?" dan dia mengangguk.

.

Kise bener-bener ngambil jarak tepat 10 meter dibelakangku, anak baik. Dari jauh keliatan lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki dan toko kopi yang biasa, pas aku mendekat ada teriakan perempuan kecil, dia mencoba nyebrang tapi dicegah.

Aku berlari mendekatinya, dia nangis sambil meneriakan sesuatu dan nunjuk ke tengah jalan. Irisku menangkap sesuatu disitu.

Anak kucing.

Dan ada mobil melaju kencang mendekatinya.

Shit.

Aku langsung melempar tasku dan lari ke tengah jalan.

Kucingnya ada dipelukanku bersamaan dengan mobil ngebut yang kurang dari dua meter dan kakiku keram tanpa diundang, bagus.

Ditabrak kah? Ngga papa, yang penting dia selamet…

Tanganku mengeratkan pelukan ke malaikat mungil ini, mobil itu ngga sempet berhenti, aku ngeliat muka panik Kise sebelum menutup mata dan pasrah.

 **BRAKK!**

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Kucing itu keluar dari pelukanmu dan mendekati pemiliknya, orang-orang mengelilingimu, perlahan matamu terbuka, kau ada di pelukan seseorang yang menyelamatkanmu.

Iris kalian bertemu.

"Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya berhasil menyelamatkanmu beberapa detik sebelum terjadi kecelakaan tragis, suara keras tadi berasal dari bahunya yang terbentur keras dengan tiang saat melindungimu. Kau langsung keluar dari pelukannya dan memeriksanya.

Kau menghela nafas, "Untung ngga luka parah.."

Dia memegang kedua pundakmu, "Kau baik-baik saja (name)?"

"Ngga papa, harusnya itu yang kutanya—" dia langsung memelukmu dan memendam wajahnya di pundakmu.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, tangannya yang gemeteran merangkulmu, kecepatan detak jantung diatasnya rata-rata, dan membuatmu merasakan kehangatan lembut yang menyelimutimu.

Tatsuya mengeratkan pelukannya, "Syukurlah…"

".. _A_ _rigatou_ Tatsuya..."

.

.

Adegan manis itu terhenti saat Kise datang, dia langsung menarikmu menjauhi Tatsuya. Dia panik, "(name)cchi ngga apa-apa kan?!" kau mengganguk.

Tatsuya berdiri, "Lain kali jangan begitu (name)" kau mengganguk.

" _Ano.. Arigatou_ sudah menyelamatkan Mii-chan, _Onee-san!"_ kata perempuan kecil yang mendekatimu sambil menggendong kucing yang tadi kau selamatkan.

Kau tersenyum, "Un, ngga apa-apa~ Dia pasti berharga untukmu kan?" sambil jongkok didepannya—menyamakan tinggi.

Dia mengangguk, " _Hai! Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ sibuk kerja jadi mereka memberiku Mii-chan dan Mii-chan selalu menemaniku kapan saja!" sambil tersenyum "Jadi kalau Mii-chan mati.. a-aku..." matanya berkaca-kaca, kau memeluknya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Dia sedikit menangis, "A-Ari.. ga.. tou.. _Onee-san.._ hiks…". Kau memeluknya hampir lima menit, keramaian orang tadi sudah bubar, dan fans-fans Kise mulai terlihat dari kejauhan.

Anak itu melepaskan pelukanmu, berterima kasih, memangku kucingnya, melambaikan tangan, dan pergi. Kau berbalik lalu mengambil tasmu ditangan Kise.

Kise dan Tatsuya diam—saling menatap tapi seakan terjadi percakapan diantara mereka, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Kise bicara.

" _Arigatou_ sudah menyelamatkan (name)cchi-ssu!" sambil membungkuk.

"Itu kewajibanku menjaganya. Lain kali hati-hati (name)" kata Tatsuya. Dia mengelus kepalamu, tersenyum, dan pergi.

"Kewajiban?" tanyamu sambil melihat Kise.

Kise terdiam, menarik tanganmu, dan berjalan. Selama jalan raut muka Kise berubah jadi kau memilih untuk diam.

.

.

Kalian sampai di kelas dan bertemu Satsuki yang masih piket.

"Apa yang terjadi (name)chan?! Kenapa bajumu kotor begini? ada lebam dipipimu juga, Ki-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada (name)chan?!" kata Satsuki sambil memukul kepala Kise dengan sapu di tangannya.

" _Itte_ -ssu! Jangan salahkan aku Momocchi.. tadi (name)cchi hampir keUGH!" dan pukulan _lembut_ mendarat di perutnya.

"Eh? Ke apa (name)chan?"

"Ngga, aku jatoh kesenggol kucing endogan"

"Bohong-ssu! tadi (name)cchi hampir dita _ITTE!"_ dan kau nginjek kakinya.

"Kau ngomong sesuatu Kise?" tanyamu sambil tersenyum _manis_.

"E-eh ngga ko~ (name)cchi cuman jatoh doang-ssu~ tenang aja Momocchi~"

"Heeh.. padahal biasanya (name)chan ngga ceroboh kaya Ki-chan"

" _Hidoi_ -ssu.. aku ngga ceroboh Momocchi…"

"Aku setuju sama Satsuki"

"Huee (name)cchi…"

DRRTT…

 **Reader POV**

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Aku tidak ikut Osis hari ini, jangan kemana-mana setelah mengerjakan tugasmu. Ada yang mau kubicarakan (name)._

Mimpi apa semalem pagi-pagi hampir mati ketabrak dan dapet bocoran hukuman terang-terangan gini?

 _To: Akashi Seijuuro_

 _Kalau ngasih hukuman atau tugas lain aku bakalan kabur._

Send.

DRRTT…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Bukan hukuman atau tugas (name), ada beberapa hal yang mau kutanyakan._

Bukan?! kerasukan apa lagi ini anak?!

 _For: Akashi Seijuro_

 _..Oke._

Send.

"Pas kemaren lawan Mido-kun hasilnya gimana (name)chan?" tanya Satsuki.

"Aku kalah. Tapi jangan mikir aku ngalah nanti, Kise" kataku sambil menatap Kise.

"Heeh~ aku udah belajar banyak dari Midorimacchi sama Aominecchi kok~ jangan khawatir (name)cchi"

Belajar? Mereka ngajarin dia?

BRAK!

Aida-sensei masuk dengan senyum lebar, Firasat buruk…

"Duduk ditempat masing-masing!" teriak _sensei_.

"Tapi belum bel Sensei!" protes seorang murid.

"Kalo pas bel masuk nanti ngga keburu, lagian makin cepat semakin baik kan?"

Aneh ngedenger kalimat mutiara dari _Sensei_ baik hati yang nyuruh murid pindahan bikin ppt setengah materi selama dua hari.

"Naah, _sensei_ udah berbaik hati nyari buku referensi buat ujian~"

Aku merinding, aura cerah menakutkan _sensei_ emang keren. Ngga sih, udah menakutkan tanpa aura juga.

"Jadi.. ayo selesaikan seperempat materinya sekarang~" dan kitab tebal dibanting diatas meja.

Tahu setebel apa? bisa bayangkan novel tebel Sherlock Holmes digabung tiga?

.

.

Capten and Vice Captain's OSIS Room.

"Kau seperti mayat hidup nanodayo"

"Makasih pujiannya, _kusomegane_ "

Suatu keajaiban aku masih bernyawa dan bisa ngelanjutin neraka lagi disini. Waktu pelajaran Geologi selese nyawa seluruh murid melayang-layang indah di udara—termasuk aku, bahkan fans-fans Kise ngga bergeming dari kursi kematiannya.

Dan sekarang.. aku lagi dibantai antrian dokumen.

"Kecepatanmu mengingkat tapi bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo" kata Shintarou sambil ngambil setengah tumpukan dokumen dimejaku.

 _Kecepatan menulismu lamban dan staminamu kecil, itu cara terbaik untuk mengatasinya (name)._

Aku terdiam.

"Jangan bengong seperti itu, muka polosmu membuatku mual nanodayo"

Ingatkan aku kalo dia anak orang, bukan karung pasir.

Akhirnya tugas neraka selesai, Shintarou langsung latihan dan aku ngejones nungguin Akashi. Saat nyender ke sofa empuk dan memperhatikan sekeliling, aku baru sadar kalau ruangan ini enak.

Lantai kayu licin, lemari mahoni yang menutupi sebagian dinding putih dengan garis hitam dibawahnya, dan sinar matahari yang samar-samar masuk bersama angin sepoi-sepoi. Aku menutup mata, menikmati suasana.

Aku membuka mata dan ada cebol merah didepanku, mungkin dia make alat ajaib Dora*mon buat masuk tanpa suara.

"Bagus, apa sekarang?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya.

Akashi menatapku, "Kenapa kau menyelamatkan anak kucing itu (name)?"

..Kameranya ngambil kejadian itu…

"Ngapain ngasih tau ke cowo nyebelin sepertimu"

"Jawab aku"

Dia menatapku serius.

Aku mendecih, "Kucing itu hampir mati dan dia sangat berharga buat anak kecilnya oke?" dia ngangkat tangannya mendekati wajahku.

Mau nampar? bagus, udah geregetan pengen mukul nih.

Puk.

Dia mengelus lebam di pipiku.

..Hah? kok?

"Hanya karena itu kau mau ngorbanin diri hampir ketabrak tadi (name)?"

Sialan, "Hanya? nyawa mahluk hidup kau bilang hanya?!"

Kau mau aku diem sambil ngeliatin kucing itu mati? Hell, mana mungkin!

Dia menatapku dalam-dalam, "Karena itu kau hampir mati (name)"

Aku membalas tatapannya, "Aku ngga nyesel mati ngelindungin sesuatu yang berharga buat orang lain"

Aku menatapnya tajam, dia mengelus lebam dipipiku lagi. Anget.. mirip tangan Tatsuya tapi kesannya berbeda. Aku terdiam, Akashi kali ini berbeda.. di matanya terselubung kekhawatiran, lega dan.. kehangatan? entahlah.

Tangannya berhenti mengelusku, iris rubynya menyuruhku untuk menatapanya, "Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi (name)"

Hah? khawatir? ngga, pasti ada maksud tertentu.

"Ngga usah sok perhatian Akashi-kun, itu menyeramkan. Kalau itu menggangumu pas lagi nyari sesuatu, _gomen_ " dan matanya sedikit berubah. Dia melepas tangannya, jalan, dan membuka pintu.

Akashi menatapku, "Ayo ke gym"

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Saat masuk Gym Kise langsung berlari dan memelukmu, kau membalasnya dengan pukulan tepat di ulu hati.

Setelah pemanasan dan latihan Klub Basket selesai kau duel melawan Kise dengan peraturan yang sama, juri pendek yang sama, bola dengan warna yang sama, dan dengan kalimat yang sama permainan pun dimulai.

Setelah Kise mengambil bola, dia langsung menggunakan play agresif mirip Daiki dengan level yang lebih rendah. _Drive, Fake,_ _Crossover,_ dan _Shoot_ nya juga pernah kau lihat waktu pertandingan latihan sebelumnya, mungkin karena itu dia dijuluki _Copy yellow cat_ oleh Satsuki.

Waktu berakhir dan Kise mengalahkanmu 10-8. Hampir semua pemain memberi tepuk tangan gratis, sesaat kau juga melihat bayangan yang mengintip dari pintu.

Kau menatap Kise, "Cih, jadi ini maksudnya belajar? jangan motokopi gerakanku _kusokise!_ "

Kise tersenyum, "Abisnya gerakan (name)cchi keren-ssu~ mirip Aominecchi!"

"(name)san keliatannya menikmati ini" kata Kuroko disebelahmu sambil memberimu minum yang kau terima dengan senang hati.

"Ku-Kurokocchi sejak kapan disitu-ssu?!"

"Hah? Sejak kita duduk Kuroko disini kok. Mungkin aku udah suka basket ya Kuroko?" tanyamu.

Kuroko sedikit kaget dan mengganguk, Kise tertawa garing, dan Akashi langsung menatapmu.

Setelah istirahat dan ganti baju, pelangi, kau dan Satsuki pulang bareng lagi. Di depan Toko Kopi ada Tatsuya yang menunggumu, setelah beberapa tatap-menatap-telepati antara Tatsuya-Kise-Akashi kalian lanjut pulang ke Asrama.

.

.

.

Skip langsung ke sebelum _One on One_ sama Atsuchi.

"Aku ngga mau ngelawan (name)chin, Aka-chin.." kata Atsushi dengan muka memelas.

"Iya, aku juga ngga mau. Batalin aja Akashi-kun" katamu.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Atsushi, kalau kau menang dengan perbedaan 20 poin akan kubelikan tiga kotak maibou"

"Ehh~ kalau begitu _gomen_ (name)chin~" dan langsung memasang posisi.

"Cih, cuman Atsushi yang dapet hadiah kalo menang? cebol merah pendek nyebelin" katamu sambil jalan menjauhi, seisi ruangan _speechless_.

"Kalau kau menang, akan kuhilangkan voltasenya selama tiga hari (name)" kata Akashi, langkahmu terhenti.

"Janji?" tanyamu dengan muka meragukan.

"Ya"

Kau langsung kembali, masang posisi, dan _Tip Off_.

.

.

Tiga menit berlalu, Atsuchi membantaimu 23-3. Dia ngga secepet Daiki, ngga seakurat Shintarou, bukan Copycat Kise, tapi kekuatannya broh ngga kira-kira.

" _Gomen_ (name)chin.. tapi aku mau maibou…" kata Atsushi sambil mengelus kepalamu.

"Ngga papa Atsuchi" katamu sambil tersenyum manis, berhasil ngebuat Daiki-Kise-Shintarou blushing.

Kau mendekati Akashi dan menepuk keras pundaknya, "Kenapa kau mancing dia jadi agresif gini hah?! selama pertandingan latihan Atsushi selalu jadi Center yang diem-berdiri manis dibawah ring!"

Akashi menoleh melihatmu, "Kalau tidak begitu Atsushi hanya diam. Kau kalah (name) berarti tiga hari tanpa voltase lenyap"

Perempatan muncul dikepalamu, "Cih, besok bakalan kubales Akashi-kun, sang cebol merah pendek yang sotoy"

Dia tersenyum, "Akan kutunggu itu"

.

.

.

Besoknya, Kau melawan Akashi. Setiap gerakannya selalu diperhitungkan, ciri khas dari _Point Guard_ ulung dan bagai bulan-kura-kura kalau dibandingkan dengan Daiki. Beruntung otakmu jenius dan punya refleks setingkat Daiki jadi pembantaian spartan otak-fisik itu berhenti di angka 17-10, tentu saja yang menang kau—maksudku Akashi.

Setelah istirahat terjadi debat sengit antara kau dan Akashi, adu bacot itu berhasil dihentikan oleh perjuangan air mata Satsuki. Saat pulang kau terus mengeluarkan aura gelap sambil menatap tajam Akashi dan jaga jarak 3 meter darinya.

.

.

.

Senin datang, tinggal seminggu sebelum ujian. Para _sensei_ tercinta mulai memberikan perhatian lebih. Contohnya Aida-san, beliau—uhk memberi kuis dadakan, kau ngga belajar jadi kuis itu berubah jadi mengarang bebas.

Saat istirahat makan siang kau pergi ke atap ditemani roti custard coklat. Disana ada Daiki, suasananya damai sebelum gen warna-warni datang. Dengan paksaan dan pelukan maut Satsuki kau mengalah buat makan bareng.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan kalian kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

DRRTT…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Minggu ini sampai selesai Ujian duel dengan Kisedai kuhilangkan dan kegiatan Osis diliburkan._

Dan kau tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

 **Reader POV**

Go-home time…

"(name)chan~ mau belajar dimana?" tanya Satsuki

"Dimana aja, aku mau beli minum dulu" jawabku.

Satsuki berfikir dan menepuk tangannya, "Di ruang buat belajar kelompok lantai satu aja! Aku duluan ya (name)chan! mau ngambil tempat" aku mengagguk.

Setelah beli minum aku langsung nyusul Satsuki. Pas jalan aku merinding.. Positif thinking, paling aura Aida-san masih nempel. Setelah jalan lama akhirnya nyampe, tanpa mikir panjang kubuka pintunya.

"(name)chan! _kochi kochi!_ " teriak Satsuki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku jalan mendekatinya, irisku menangkap sekelompok yang duduk bersama Satsuki. Yap, para pelangi mines merah plus biru muda.

Aku duduk di kursi, "Kenapa mereka disini Satsuki?" dengan muka kehilangan harapan.

"Ehehe~ ngga papa kan (name)chan? makin rame makin seru~" jawabnya.

" _Doumo_ (name)san, Akashi-kun menyuruh kami belajar bersama" kata Kuroko.

"Dan kebetulan ketemu Momoi nanodayo" lanjut Shintarou.

..Kayanya ini kebetulan yang direncanakan.

"Jadi dimana bocah merah itu? kabur?" tanyaku sambil nengok kiri-kanan.

"Aku dipanggil _sensei_ (name), bukan kabur" oh, dibelakangku.

"Soalnya kemaren kau kabur dari tugas Osis, masih ada kemungkinan kabur lagi kan?" kataku sambil menyeringai.

Dia menatapku sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangan, "Shintarou mengajar Satsuki dan Tetsuya, Daiki oleh (name), Ryouta dan Atsuchi olehku" lalu duduk disampingku.

Cih, "Aku kesini buat ngajarin Satsuki, bukan Daiki Akashi-kun" sambil memegang pundaknya.

Irisnya menatapku tajam—menyuruhku menurutinya, aku mengeluarkan tatapan menolak tegas dan kami saling memerintah lewat tatapan mata.

" _M-maa_ , aku bisa diajarin Mido-kun kok (name)chan" kata Satsuki yang mencoba melerai kami.

Aku berdecih, setelah membenerkan posisi duduk murid dan menentukan pelajaran akhirnya acara ajar-mengajar ini dimulai dengan tenang…

.

.

BRAK!

" _BAKA!_ dibilangin ini nyari kenaikan titik didih, ngapain pake penurunan titik beku AHOMINE?!"

"Apa bedanya?! rumusnya sama aja disini BAKA(name)!"

"Jelas-jelas beda! harusnya make titik didih molal bukan titik bekunya!"

"Sama-sama titik molal!"

"Beda! Emang apa bedanya daki sama Daiki HAH?! Cuman beda satu huruf, sama-sama item lagi!"

"HAH?! jelas-jelas beda, BAKA(name)!"

"Kalo gitu pake titik didihnya, bukan titik beku AHOMINE!"

"Kalian berisik nanodayo!"

Satsuki berhasil melerai kami, dan menenangkan keadaan. Aku minum minuman yang dibeli tadi dan menenangkan diri.

Tarik nafas.. buang.. haah…

"Aku punya software yang ngejelasin ginian Daiki. Pelajari, besok balikin" kataku sambil nyari flashdisk.

"Ya ya" jawab Daiki malas.

SREK…

SREK SREK…

SREK SREK SREK…

..Ngga ada, jangan-jangan dikolong meja?

Aku berdiri, jalan, menggeser pintu.

" _Are?_ (name)cchi mau kemana-ssu?"

"Kelas, Flashdisk ketinggalan. Kerjain nomor selanjutnya, Daiki"

Dan menutupnya.

.

.

Classrom.

Jackpot, dikolong meja. Sekarang.. balik ke lantai satu.

"Are~ ada burung kecil disini" dan aku nengok.

Koharu dan 5 kawannya memojokanku. Udah meja paling ujung dipojokin sama ibu-ibu cerewet lagi.. apa kena kutukan _Aho Asha_ Shintarou?

"Seekor burung kecil dipojokin gerombolan monyet. Apa sekarang, Koharu?" kataku sambil menyembunyikan buku dipunggungku.

BRAK!

Tangannya menggebrak keras meja Kise, pasti sakit.

Koharu menatapku tajam, "Kenapa kau duel dengan Kise-sama kemaren?"

Kise-sama.. huek.. "Aku disuruh seseorang"

Dia mendecih, "Siapa cowo kece yang nganterin keasrama kemaren hah? dia bukan dari Teiko"

Cowo kece? Tatsuya emang kece?

"Itu temanku, punya pertanyaan lain? aku harus pergi tante manis"

"Siapa yang kau bilang tante HAH?!" teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya.

Heeh.. dia bakal ngapain kalo dipanas-panasin lagi ya?

"Kau berhasil Koharu, dia ketakutan~" kata cewe dibelakangnya.

Aku menyeringai, "Takut? mana mungkin aku takut sama anak sd penakut kaya kalian, ngga berani sendiri tapi keroyokan, make senjata, apalagi cuman buat ngelawan satu orang" mereka menatapku—penuh amarah.

Heeh…

Aku bermonolog, "Temenin ke kamar mandi dong, takut.. ayo, bareng yang lain ya~.. aku ikut dong!.. ah, aku juga ikut!..."

Aku tertawa dan menatapnya tajam, "Kalian sama aja kaya bocah TK ketakutan"

Pisau yang diayunkan Koharu berhasil kuhindari tapi menggores pipiku dan mengeluarkan darah.

Clak…

"Eh, darah.. manis banget wanginya…" kata cewe dibelakangnya, Koharu langsung menjilat darah di pisaunya.

Dia tersenyum.

Darah manusia.. vampire ngamuk.. pisau.. ngga bisa ngelawan…

Gawat.

Aku langsung melempar buku yang kusembunyikan ke mukanya, membuka paksa jalan yang diblokir, dan berlari keluar kelas. Mereka mengikutiku dari belakang, sekarang kejar-kejaran yang nyangkut nyawa? ngga ada pilihan yang lebih buruk apa?

"BERHENTI (name)!"

Oke, sekarang minta Mama buat ngilangin perjanjian itu. Telepon...

Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut..

..Heck, aku lupa mama suka tidur sore. Aida-san? ngga punya nomornya.. berarti nyari tempat sembunyi sekarang.. ukh.. gudang paling ujung lantai tiga!

.

Lantai dua selesai, sekarang naik 25 anak tangga ini.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tangga berhasil kulalui, tinggal lari ke gudang paling ujung. Staminaku masih kesisa.. kenapa?

— _staminamu kecil, jadi itu cara terbaik untuk mengatasinya (name)._

Akashi, i owe you one.

Seperempat jalan, suara melengking terdengar. Setengah jalan, mereka makin mendekat dan nafasku habis. Tiga perempat jalan, kakiku keram.

WHAT THE HELL?! KENAPA SEKARANG?!

Aku terdiam di pintu kelas, mengatur nafas dan emosi.

6 orang.. maaf Ma, aku bakal pake kekerasan…

SREG!

Pintu kelas terbuka, ada yang menarikku kedalam dan menutupnya lagi.

.

.

"Akashi-kun?!"

Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Kenapa dia bisa disini? Tunggu, ditangannya ada Hp.. ohh GPS kalung…

Akashi menatapku, "Kenapa kau berdarah (name)?" sambil mengatur nafasnya. Suara melengking mendekat, cih, aku ngga bisa ngelawan 6 orang kalo udah kecapean gini…

"Nanti kujelasin, bantu aku ngusir mereka dulu Akashi-kun" sambil melepaskan tangannya dan berdiri depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau berikan padaku nanti?"

Sialan, ngga niat amat sih nolongin orang?! tenang, ini darurat (name)…

"Apapun" jawabku.

"Dengan cara apapun?"

Mereka makin deket.

"Cih, iya!"

Dia mendekatiku dan memelukku didepan pintu masuk. Tangan kirinya menahan kedua tanganku, tangan kanannya mengangkat daguku—membuat kami bertatapan, iris rubynya mengunci pengelihatanku, mukanya mendekat—nafas hangatnya berhembus dipipiku.

Lick.

Lidahnya menjilat darah dipipiku, perlahan mendekati spot luka dan menghisapnya. Benda lembut itu terus menghisap, lidahnya bermain-main diatasnya, menikmati setiap tetes darah yang keluar.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKASHI?! BERHENTI SEKARANG!"

Oke, kupastikan wajahku semerah to-ma-tho sekarang.

"Diamlah, aku sedang menghentikan pendarahanmu (name)"

Heck?! alasan macam apa itu?! tapi Mama bilang ludah ngebantu nutup luka, ukh…

Aku diam, membiarkannya meliar dengan alasan _'menghentikan pendarahan'_. Bisa kurasakan dia tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkannya.

Tangan kirinya mengendorkan cengkraman kedua tanganku dan tangan kanannya menahan daguku dengan lembut. Dia menghisap lukanya dengan lembut—penuh perasaan dan menutupnya dengan saliva secara menyeluruh.

BRAK!

Koharu membanting pintunya.

"(na)—KYAA!"

Setelah darah berhenti mengalir, bibirnya terlepas dari pipiku dan dia mengeratkan pelukannya—membuatku bersender pada dada bidangnya yang dilapisi seragam.

APA YANG DIA MAU SEKARANG HAH?!

"Koharu-san, kalau kalian berurusan dengan (name) sama saja kalian berurusan dengan Osis, Sekolah, dan Negara. Dia manusia satu-satunya disini, tinggal masalah waktu sebelum hukuman Negara dan Sekolah" jelas Akashi dengan suara baritonenya.

..Itu kalimatku kemaren…

Muka mereka memerah, menelan ludah, dengan suara serak meminta maaf, dan kabur. Akashi melonggarkan pelukannya, tangan kanannya menaikan daguku—membuat kami bertatapan LAGI.

Dia menyeringai kecil.

"Aku minta bayaranku (name)"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hmm.. lama-lama makin panjang, chap selanjutnya pendekin apa ngga? dan maap tiba-tiba romace gaje gini -.-' gimana scene gigit-gigitannya~ fresh? gereget? berlapis-lapis? apa ngga sama sekali? Chap ini buat menuhin request AoiKitahara-san sama Niechan Seicchi-san yang udah berdebu, semoga kalian suka XD Sekarang jawab review!

Niechan Seicchi : Sadar Nie-san! yey~ makasih udah nunggu, hope u like it XD

ashidaakane7 : Mungkin Diabolic Lovers? temen chou pernah kasih terus chou ngejerit-jerit pas liat -.-' (realstory), cranberrynya emang keinspirasi darisitu/plak,gamodal. udah ketauan siapa yang ngisep~ makasih udah nunggu ='3

AoiKitahara : Aoi-san serem tebakannya bener x.x nanti chou kirimin tissu lewat jn*! Ini lanjutannya, silahkan XD

Aubrey Tetsuya : Sip sip ini lanjutannya~ chat di pm lagi ya nanti =3

Dan.. akhir-akhir ini dikit banget fic yang apdet T^T chou bertanya" kenapa (curhat), dan pas ngeliat chat sama Oby-san ternyata UKK.. Ganbatte buat yang lagi/mau! Chou kirim semangat juang un yang udah ngilang *-*/plak!.

Ehm, Makasih banyak yang mau Review, Fav, Follow sama silent readers!/bow. Terharu banget pas liat jumlah visitornya =') _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chapter then! **7**


	7. Chapter 7

_Akashi melonggarkan pelukannya, tangan kanannya menaikan daguku—membuat kami bertatapan LAGI._

 _Dia menyeringai kecil._

 _"Aku minta bayaranku (name)"_

* * *

 **Reader POV**

..Baru ngebantuin udah minta bayaran, kurang baik apa coba?

Aku mendecih, "Apa itu?"

"Pertama, sidik jarimu. Kedua, tulis perjanjian kau akan menuruti perintahku disini" sambil memberikan formulir Wakil Osis yang terisi dan hpnya.

"Hah? dua?"

"Aku mengusir mereka dan menghentikan pendarahanmu (name)"

..Jangan minta tolong ke Akashi, ganiat ngebantuin-itungan.

Dengan berat hati, sangat berat aku menuhin permintaannya. Saat selesai dia tersenyum, senyum licik yang dibalut topeng manis—huek.

Dia menarik tanganku, "Akan kuobati lukanya"

.

.

Kami kembali ke ruang belajar setelah nyuci-ngobatin luka.

Shintarou ngajarin Satsuki, Kise _hampir_ tidak bernyawa, Atsushi ngemil sambil ngerjain, Kuroko ngerjain dengan tenang—walaupun keliatan bingung luar biasa di muka polos-poker facenya, dan Daiki nyender sambil mengeluarkan roh dari mulut.

Daiki melihatku, "(name) aku udah ngerjain duBUH! mukamu jadi lebih boca _ITTE_!"

"Kenapa kau memakai plester (name)san?" tanya Kuroko dan berhasil membuatku jadi pusat perhatian.

"Tadi berantem, ini Daiki" sambil melempar flashdisk dan ditangkapnya dengan mulus.

"Berantem itu tidak baik nanodayo, apalagi kau Wakil Osis"

"Ehh? (name)chin jadi wakil Aka-chin? selamat~" kata Atsushi sambil mengelus duduk dan ngecek jawaban Daiki. Dia bener-bener jenius, waktu selama tadi cuman ngerjain 2 soal dan…

"Salah semua, gini yang bener"

Butuh kesabaran berlapis-lapis ngajarin dia. Soal kesatu baru ngerti setelah muncul pertanda perang, pas mau ke soal kedua Akashi ngambil pensilku.

"Pulanglah (name), Daiki ikut kelompokku" Daiki langsung _sweatdrop_ , mukanya kehilangan harapan.

Aku menatapnya, "Tadi nyuruh ngajarin Daiki, sekarang nyuruh pulang duluan. Yang jelas dong"

Ctik!

"Ngga usah bawa emosi kali, Iya iya" Satsuki tersenyum-memaksakan, Kuroko mengganguk, dan Kise nahan tanganku.

"Kenapa (name)cchi ngga ngelawan tadi-ssu?"

Kalo dijelasin lama, lagian otaknya minim. Kutunjukan mail Mama padanya, diliat juga sama yang lain.

"EEH?! Tapi (name)cchi sering memukulku, ngga adil-ssu!" sambil ngembaliin dan ngelepas tangannya.

Haah.. "Itu karena kau temanku, Kise. Lagian aku tahu sifat baikmu pasti ngemaafin" sambil tersenyum tulus—maksain-boongan dan jalan keluar. Atsushi ngikutin, katanya pengen beli cemilan.

.

"Mukamu mirip kepiting rebus Kise"

 _"U-urusai!"_

.

Aku-Atsushi nyampe di kantin deket tangga.

"(name)chin kenapa manggil Aka-chin cebol merah?"

"Karena itu kenyataan"

"Heeh.. padahal Aka-chin baik… (name)chin sering pulang bareng Muro-chin?" sambil milih-milih cemilan.

Akashi.. baik? harus ke THT nanti, Muro itu Tatsuya?

Aku mengagguk, "Asramanya searah. Emang kenapa?"

Setelah bayar dia naro roti ditanganku, "Buat (name)chin, Muro-chin keliatannya baik.. jadi ngga perlu khawatir" sambil ngelus kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum, nemu malaikat lagi.. " _Arigatou_ , dia emang baik Atsushi"

DRRTT…

 _From: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Kau sudah pulang (name)? kalau iya kutunggu di tempat biasa._

"Liat?" sambil nunjukin Mailnya.

"Mmm.. Kalau gitu hati-hati (name)chin"

"Iya, selamat belajar" dan meninggalkan malaikat ungu itu.

 _For: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Iya, 10 menit lagi nyampe._

Send.

.

.

Akashi berhasil ngobatin lukanya sampe ngga ngeluarin bau—kecuali kalo dicium dari deket. Pas ngedeketin toko kopi Tatsuya mendekatiku.

"Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Belajar kelompok"

Dia terlihat bingung, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut (name)?"

"Akashi-kun menyuruhku pulang" dia mengangguk pelan. Setelah nunggu lampu merah kami nyebrang dan ngobrol tentang Festifal Yosen.

"Mungkin seminggu ini kita tidak pulang bareng (name). Senin sampai Rabu persiapan, Kamis sampai Sabtu hestifalnya" jelasnya.

"Hmm.. ngga papa, _ganbatte_ Tatsuya" sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Dia tersenyum "Kau juga (name). Aku akan menemanimu sabtu nanti"

Terus berjalan tanpa terjadi percakapan, Tatsuya terus memperhatikan plester dipipiku. Kalo penasaran ngomong aja coba.

Aku menoleh, "Ada luka, mau liat?"

"Tidak, jangan ceroboh (name)" lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

Bukan ceroboh, tapi hasil ngamuk orang utan.. Oh iya.

"Percaya kalo aku manusia?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum, "Sejujurnya tidak"

Hahaha, tebakanku bener.

Jalanan sedikit sepi jadi aku ngelepas plesternya. Tatsuya sedikit terkejut ngeliat luka horizontal sepanjang 3 cm dipipiku. Aku narik dasinya, membuat wajah kami bersentuhan dan hidungnya mencium bau darah segar di lukaku lalu melepaskannya.

Aku tersenyum, "Percaya sekarang?"

Dia terdiam, "..Ya"

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan panjang. Saat sampai di Asrama Teiko dia menahan tanganku.

"Apa ada yang menggigitmu (name)?" sambil menatapku serius.

..Kalo ada bakal kujamin hidupnya ngga bakalan tenang, "Ngga, emang kenapa?"

Dia menghela nafas lega, "Bukan apa-apa, kau harus lebih hati-hati (name)" dan tersenyum.

Tatsuya, aku bahagia punya temen sepertimu…

"Iya, _Ja_ " dan masuk, dia terdiam sebentar sebelum ngelanjutin jalannya.

.

.

Telingaku berhasil bertahan dari gosip-gosip dengan tambahan bumbu special di jalan dan nyampe kamar dengan selamat. Setelah ngunci pintu kamar Mama nelepon, aku mengangkatnya.

"Kena—" _"(NAME)CHAN! KALO DIBULLY JANGAN NYERAH DONG! MASA ANAK MAMA JADI PENGECUT GINI?!"_

Sekali lagi berterima kasihlah pada refleks tulang belakangku.

"Pertama, jangan tereak Ma. Kedua, aku bukan pengecut cuman ngga bisa ngelawan"

 _"Iyaa, Kenapa ngga ngelawan? Kan (name)chan Godzilla.. Dulu pernah matahin batang berlian di tempat penelitian kan?"_

For info: Berlian itu jauh-jauh-jauh lebih keras dari besi.

"Mama kan ngelarang, pas ditelepon ngga ngejawab, dan aku manusia"

 _"Ukh.. kalo dilukain duluan boleh ngelawan deh…"_

Senyum kemenangan terlukis diwajahku, "Mereka dapet hukuman dari Negara?"

 _"Hah? Selama (name)chan ngga luka parah ngga kok~"_

..Selama ngga terluka parah? berarti…

Aku menelan ludah, "Kalo aku digigit juga ngga dihukum?"

Please say no...

 _"Bingo~ ah, ada rapat. Omedeto resmi jadi Wakil Osis! Ja nee~"_

Tuut…

..Pertama, jangan nanya kenapa Mama bisa tau jadi Wakil Osis resmi dan dibully. Kedua, KALO NGGA DIHUKUM BERARTI PERTAHANAN PALING AMPUH CUMAN KALUNG INI DOANG?! KALO RUSAK GIMANA? NGGA LUCU NYAWA NGILANG GARA-GARA KALUNG RUSAK BROH.

DRRTT…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Mulai besok sampai selesai ulangan kau ikut belajar dengan Kisedai dan mengajari Daiki (name), Satsuki oleh Shintarou._

..My ass ngajarin Daiki yang _jenius_ dalam arti lain itu.

 _For: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Ngga mau. Lagian dikasih apa kalo ngajarin Daiki?_

DRRTT…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Setiap selesai belajar akan kutraktir Vanilla Milkshake di toko kopi pertigaan._

"…"

 _For: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Deal._

Send.

Itu kesepakatan bagus oke? Hp bunyi lagi, Mama.

 _"(name)chan! Kalau nilaimu ngga diatas 95 semua, pas liburan musim panas ngga boleh pulang kerumah sama Mama sita laptop buat seminggu pertama!"_

Aku mendecih, "Enak aja cuman Mama yang untung, aku juga mau"

 _"Eehh.. iya sih, yaudah mau apa kalo berhasil diatas 95?"_

"Beliin _Pozfelo XII_ sama sepuluh kotak pelurunya dan nguasain lab penelitian Mama selama seminggu"

For info: _Pozfelo XII_ itu pistol terbaru keluaran Amerika yang bikin ngais tanah pas liat harganya.

 _"EEHH?! demo.. ugh.. Iya deh.. Tapi pegang janjimu ya!"_

Tuut…

Aku tersenyum puas, "Sekarang belajar~ perjanjian yang manis~" dan membatu.

..Tunggu kalo ngga salah 5 dari 12 pelajarannya hapalan murni kitab-kitab tebel.. oke, musnahkan kalimat _'perjanjian yang manis'_ tadi.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Makin lama Sensei makin _sayang_ sama muridnya, mereka ngasih tugas segunung dan lembar fotokopian yang bisa dijadiin seribu bangau—bahkan lebih. Selain mental, Logika dan kekuatan hafalan yang diuji kau harus nambah _kesabaran super_ pas ngajarin Daiki.

Seiring waktu berjalan hubunganmu dan Kisedai jadi semakin dekat—selama itu juga kau tidak pulang bareng Tatsuya.

Jumat datang, sekolah memberi 3 hari tenang termasuk minggu. Jam 10 pagi, kau sedang membantai Satsuki dengan rumus Fisika dikamarmu saat ada Mail masuk.

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Sekarang belajar di Ruang Belajar Asrama laki-laki, kutunggu 10 menit lagi._

Tik Tik…

 _For: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Lagi ngajarin Satsuki, males jalan._

DRRTT…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Ada Opera Cake dari Etoile (name), akan kuberi kalau kau datang._

Tik Tik…

 _For: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Betar lagi nyampe, tungguin._

For info: Etoile itu Restoran Prancis khusus dessert bintang 5 super-mahal-enak dan Opera Cake itu favoritemu.

Kau berdiri, "Satsuki, ayo ke Asrama cowo"

"Eh? oh, belajar bareng! katanya (name)chan males keluar?"

"Ada Opera Cake dari Etoile" dan dia tersenyum batu.

Kalian langsung berangkat tanpa ganti baju. Satsuki pake sweater putih panjang berhoodie motif salju hitam, jeans panjang warna aquamarine dan sandal biru muda. Kau memakai baju putih bergambar Playboy kelinci hitam besar ditengahnya, jaket biru dongker, celana hitam longgar selutut dan sneaker hitam.

.

.

Saat sampai disana semua mata tertuju pada kalian dan jangan tanya kenapa ada ruang belajar khusus di lantai satu. Setelah tiga jam demo dengan berbagai pelajaran kalian beristirahat dengan tenang.

"(name)chin, ini dari Aka-chin" kata Atsushi sambil memberimu piring dengan Opera Cake.

Matamu bersinar, kau langsung memakannya dengan muka polos khas bocah. Daiki nyengir, Kuroko memperhatikanmu, Kise blushing, Shintarou menaikan kacamatanya, Akashi stay cool, Satsuki memfotomu, dan Atsushi makan cemilan.

"(name)chin makannya belepotan" sambil menunjuk mulut dan pipimu yang dipenuhi cream.

"Ah" kau mau mengelapnya dengan lengan jaket dan dihentikan Atsushi.

Lick.

.

.

Atsushi. Menjilat. Cream. Di. Pipimu.

" _Are?_ (name)chin lembut, mirip marsmellow~"

"Aku bukan makanan Atsushi" katamu sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Ekspresi Kisedai? Kuroko membulatkan mata bulatnya, Daiki membatu-menjiwai karena udah item, Shintarou menaikan kacamatanya terlalu atas sampai dahi, Kise dan Satsuki berteriak dengan kesan berbeda, dan Akashi tetap stay cool.

"A-Aku mau ke kamar mandi nanodayo"

"Ikut Shintarou"

.

.

Semua terdiam.

"Kenapa? aku mau cuci muka" katamu tanpa dosa.

"E-eh ngga apa-apa kok-ssu hehe..." "Haha tentu saja, mana mungkin (name)chan mikir yang aneh-aneh…" kata Kise dan Satsuki sambil tertawa memaksakan.

"Kirain kalian mau gituaGUH! NGAPAIN KAU TETSU?!" teriak Daiki yang nerima ignite pass tepat di perut.

"Jangan mencemari pikiran (name)san, Aomine-kun"

"Aku belum selesai ngomong!"

Shintarou duluan dan kau menyusulnya. Saat sampai di kamar mandi dia menunggumu saat cuci muka (padahal toilet kosong lol) setelah kau selesai dia menyuruhmu keluar. Saat menunggunya banyak cowo yang menggodamu—dan kau kacangin, sangat. ngga lama-lebih tepatnya sangat cepat Shintarou keluar dan menarikmu kembali ke ruang belajar.

"Tadi beneran pipis, Shintarou?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa nanodayo?" sambil melihatmu dari ujung matanya.

Kau menggeleng, "Cepet baget, kaya dikejar setan"

Dia terdiam, "Itu.. karena kau ikut nanodayo..."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

Dan semburat merah muncul diwajahnya.

Kalian kembali ke Ruang belajar, semua disana mines Akashi. Saat kau duduk Kise langsung menyerbumu.

"Liat (name)cchi! nilai Midorimacchi selalu diantara 90 sampai 95! padahal Fisika jadi pelajaran paling susah-ssu" katanya sambil memperlihatkan buku Shintarou.

Kau membolak-balik halamannya, "Iya, pertama kali liat beginian"

Shintarou menaikan kacamatanya, "Itu bukan apa-apa dibanding Akashi nanodayo"

"Akashi-kun emang kenapa?" tanyamu.

"Akashi-kun selalu peringkat satu pararel (name)san, yang kedua selalu Midorima-kun. Ayah Akashi-kun juga pemilik Aka company" jelas Kuroko.

Kau menyiritkan alis, "Aka Company?"

Satsuki menghela nafas, "Itu perusahaan yang udah masuk tingkat internasional (name)chan…"

 **Reader POV**

Oh, pantesan hpnya merek Aka.

"Memangnya nilai (name)chin berapa? *Kraus*"

"Selalu diatas 95, ini pertama kalinya liat dibawah 95" kataku.

Mereka langsung masang tampang ngga percaya, kebetulan bawa buku Fisika jadi kuberikan dan langsung disamber. Setelah puas ngebolak-balik mereka _speechless_ sambil melihatku.

"Apa?" tanyaku sinis. Mereka menggeleng, mengembalikan bukuku, dan suasana jadi suram.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi dibelakangku.

"Bukan apa-apa-ssu…"

.

.

"Kalian tahu, (name)chan terkenal lho di kalangan cowo~" kata Satsuki ditengah-tengah belajar.

Hah? iya tah? baru tau.

Kise menggebrak meja, "EEH?! BENERAN-SSU?!"

Daiki menampar Kise, " _Urusai!_ "

Dan Kise nangis buaya.

"Kalau dari Momoi-san berarti itu kenyataan Kise-kun" kata Kuroko.

"Hati-hati (name)chin.." kata Atsushi dengan muka memelas.

"Tenang aja! aku pasti bisa nge—" "Tidak boleh memakai kekerasan (name), kecuali kalau mereka menyerangmu duluan" sela Akashi.

..Akashi itu Mama kedua?

Kise langsung memelukku dari belakang, "Aku akan melindungi (name)cchi! ngga boleh ada cowo yang menyentuhmu-ssu!" khas pelukan maut Satsuki, dasar mesin fotokopi.

Aku mendecih, "Itu makin ngeganggu. Lepasin, Kise"

"Ngga mau-ssu~ (name)chhi jangan memukulku juga..." sambil menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepalaku dan entah kenapa sang cebol merah menatap kami tajam—sangat tajam, setajam silet yang tumpul.

Cih, kalo dia meluk terus nyebelin.. cara supaya ngga meluk.. hmm…

Aku menghela nafas, "Kalau gitu kita buat perjanjian, Kise"

Dia memajukan tubuhnya—membuat mukanya terbalik dan menatapku, "Apa itu-ssu?"

"Kalau nilai ulangan Geologimu lebih gede dari punyaku, aku ngga akan menyakitimu lagi pas dipeluk selamanya. Kalo nilaimu lebih rendah jangan peluk aku lagi SELAMANYA"

High risk, High return…

Dia terdiam, sedikit lama.. "Baiklah! Aku terima (name)cchi!" dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, langsung masuk mode serius belajar.

"Kenapa Geologi (name)? kalo hafalan, otak kita kan sama" tanya Daiki.

Aku tersenyum licik, "Katanya itu soal paling susah pas ulangan. Lagian menantang, dan kemungkinan Kise menang kecil"

"Heh, kau ngga sebaik keliatannya"

.

.

.

Sabtu, jam 7 pagi. Diawali dengan siulan indah burung-burung dan tangisan oktaf tinggi Satsuki saat membukakan pintu.

"(name)chaan, tolong bantu aku!"

Ditangannya ada buku-buku, tempat pensil, dan meja lipat. Kode numpang belajar sekalian diajarin.

Aku menyuruh Satsuki masuk dan dia langsung membanjiriku dengan pertanyaan, aku memberinya soal-soal latihan dan mandi. Setelah memakai Sweater biru dongker panjang dan celana pensil biru dongker selutu Satsuki menceramahiku karena _'warnanya mati'_ tapi ngga kudengarkan.

Jam 9, ada dua mail masuk bersamaan.

 _From: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Kau mau ke Festifal sekolahku (name)? aku bisa menemanimu nanti, kelasku membuat café dan stand tembak._

Dan…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Ruang belajar Asrama laki-laki, 10 menit._

Hah, Surga-neraka dasar. Udah pasti aku milih masuk surga, walaupun udah dijemput titisan iblis sekalipun.

 _For: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Mau, Kelasmu dimana? Aku aja yang kesana, sekalian liat-liat._

Send.

 _For: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Males_ _._

Send.

"Satsuki, aku mau ke Festifal Tatsuya, mau ikut?" tanyaku sambil memakai jaket berhoodie putih tanpa lengan.

Dia menggeleng, "Boleh aku pinjam bukumu (name)chan? Ngga kubawa keluar kok" aku mengganguk.

Saat kutanyakan dia ikut belajar bareng katanya ngga, mau coba belajar sendiri. Setelah bilang anggep rumah sendiri dan suruh ngunci pintu pas mau pulang, aku berangkat alone ke Festifal.

.

.

 _From: Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Baiklah, kelasku 2-1 ada dilantai dua sebelah tangga._

Aku langsung disambut bangunan gaya Eropa saat masuk ke wilayah SMA Yosen. Penataan, koordinasi, dan kawan-kawannya sangat teratur, Osisnya pasti banting tulang—ngga, banting nyawa.

Aku muter-muter, ngeliatin proses masak stand-stand di halaman, beli beberapa makanan, kadang motoin yang narik perhatian—bukan selfie, dan paling epic pas dikasih free coupen buat beli permen apel pas ngeliatin pake _puppy eyes_.

Kelas Tatsuya dipenuhin cewe, kelasnya ngadain _Butler and Maid Café era Victoria_. Saat ngeliat-liat irisku bertemu dengan Tatsuya yang jadi Butler (pake seragam yg kalian suka) dan dia langsung berjalan mendekatiku.

Cewe-cewe disampingku teriak ngga karuan, tanda butuh obat bius dosis gajah.

"Kau datang (name), lama tidak melihatmu" dengan senyum tulusnya, aku mengganguk. Dia mengantarku ke meja kosong sebelah jendela.

"Aneh ngeliatmu pake baju butler gini, kau nyalonin diri?" tanyaku sambil liat-liat menunya.

Dia menggeleng, "Mereka memaksaku, katanya bagus untuk menarik tamu"

Kau menariknya tertalu dalem, mereka jadi mirip pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang kabur.

"Satu Original Choco Latte dingin" kataku.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" dan berjalan ke ruang yang ditutupi kain hitam.

Tak lama dia kembali dengan pesananku dan sebuah voucher _one free shoot_. Sambil menyeruput minuman aku menunjuk vouchernya dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku membelinya, kau bilang suka menembak kan (name)? disana tempatnya, banyak yang antri karena berebut hadiah limited edition" jelas Tatsuya sambil menujuk gerombolan cewe jauh dibelakangku.

" _Arigatou_ , limited edition?"

Dia terdiam, "Mereka bebas memilih salah satu dari pelayan disini untuk menemani selama festifal, seharian penuh" dan mukanya sedikit.. tegang.

"Pft—Jangan-jangan kau yang dapet vote paling banyak?" kataku dengan nada jail. Dia sedikit tertawa lalu tersenyum.

"Sayangnya itu benar (name), ada kemungkinan aku ngga bisa menemanimu nanti"

Ngga masalah sih, tapi mukanya rada pias. Hmm…

Aku meletakan gelasnya, "Kau mau aku menangin itu?"

"..Kalau kau tidak keberatan"

Aku menyeringai, "Dan menyelamatkanmu?"

"..Ya, aku ingin menikmati hari terakhir denganmu" dan mengelus pipiku dengan lembut.

Tangan hangat besarnya membuat luka dipipiku terasa membaik. Senyumannya juga seperti menyalurkan kehangatan, irisnya menatapku dengan penuh perasaan dan berhasil menyihirku untuk tenggelam didalamnya.

PLAK!

Aku menampar keras pipiku.

Tatsuya terdiam.

Sadar (name), jangan ngecewain Tatsuya.

Aku langsung menghabiskan Choco Latte yang tersisa dalam sekali teguk—mirip onta kelaperan. Saat mau membayarnya dia bilang ngga usah, dibayarin.

Tatsuya.. kau teman paling pengertian sama dompetku…

Aku pergi ke stand tembak, menunggu, dan akhirnya dapet giliran. Penjaganya memberiku senapan angin dan bilang hadiah limited editionnya ada di _bull's eye_ , bulatan kecil di tengah. Jaraknya sekitar lima meter dan sasarannya tidak lebih besar dari telur puyuh.

Aku memakai pistolnya sebelah tangan (lazimnya dua tangan), membuka kedua irisku-mengunci target, dan melepas pelatuknya.

Penjaganya mengambil target dan membawanya ke depan dan.. tepat di tengah-tengah. Dia menyuruhku memilih, kupilih Tatsuya dan namanya dipanggil lewat pengeras suara—mirip pengumuman anak ilang.

Dia perlahan mendekatiku ditemani tatapan membunuh setiap cewe yang tertuju padaku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Told you, I will win Tatsuya"

Dia tersenyum balik, "I know (name), that's why i ask you to get the limited edition"

Dan para cewe melayang, mereka menari-nari diudara.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Heh? Your English's good, i never know that. So, do you want to enjoy the festival with me?"

Dia tersenyum, "You know the answer (name) I'll change, please wait for it" dan pergi ke balik tirai, setelah Tatsuya ganti baju kami langsung ngelilingin sekolah.

Pas masuk rumah hantu aku ngga bisa ngelepasin genggaman Tatsuya dan sering refleks memeluknya—dan ngga yakin badannya ngga sakit setelah cengkraman dan penguncianku yang penuh tenaga.

Ada tiga hal yang paling kubenci dan kutakutkan:

Pertama, hantu dalam bentuk apapun.

Kedua, kodok spesies manapun.

Ketiga, Mama yang udah bertanduk.

Banyak orang yang menyangka kami adik-kaka atau couple, untung ngga ada yang nyangka ayah-anak. Malam datang, setelah menukarkan voucher permen apel ternyata ada kembang api.

"Festifalnya keren Tatsuya" kataku sambil memakan permen dan ngeliatin kembang api.

"Begitulah, kapan Festifal Teiko?"

"Ngga tau, tapi aku bakal mengajakmu, tenang aja" sambil ngejilat caramel di permennya.

"Akan kutunggu (name)" dan dia ngeliatin permen apelku.

Aku menodongkannya padanya, "Kau mau?" dia sedikit tertawa dan beberapa cewe yang melihatnya _nosebleed_.

Kraus…

Dia menggigit bekas gigitanku, mengunyah, dan menelannya. Beberapa cewe yang melihatnya membunuhku lewat tatapan mata.

"Kau salah pengertian (name) dan jangan menawarkan makanan yang sudah dimakan"

Cih, "Kau makan duluan baru ngomong sama aja boong"

Dia tersenyum, "Itu berbeda, ayo pulang" dan menarik tanganku.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan akhirnya kami sampai di Asrama Teiko.

Aku menguap, " _Arigatou_ Tatsuya"

" _Arigatou_ juga (name)" aku mengganguk dan berbalik. Dia memanggilku, aku nengok.

Cup.

Dan dia menciumku.

Dia tersenyum lembut, "Selamat belajar (name), jangan sampai ada nilai dibawah rata-rata"

Aku menyeringai, "Heh, Impossible. Udah ya, _ja_ " dan masuk Asrama. Saat berjalan aku menyentuh daerah yang dicium Tatsuya.

Kenapa jadi anget lukanya?

Waktu nyampe kamar ternyata Satsuki masih ada dan langsung membungkamku dengan pertanyaan tentang Festifal Yosen tadi, dia cemberut saat kubilang ngga ada yang spesial. Dan tebak apa? dia menginap dan kami belajar bareng sampe matahari kembali tersenyum—jujur, mengajarkannya semalaman penuh membuatku gila.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Selama ujian kau ngga nyentuh laptop, 12 jam sehari dipake buat ngapalin, jadwal makan amburadul, tidur jadi 5 jam sehari, stress dan tekanan berhasil membuat beratmu turun 3 kilo, dan Kau-Kise-Daiki mendapat predikat mayat panda berjalan.

Ujian pelajaran logika, hitungan, dan bahasa berhasil kau lalui dengan damai sentosa tapi hafalan membuatmu mengibarkan bendera putih. Hari terakhir selesai dan misi pulang-langsung-tidurmu dipatahkan oleh formulir Wakil Osis lengkap dengan sidik jarimu di tangan Akashi saat mencegatmu pulang.

Dengan energi yang tersisa dan mata beberapa watt, kau berhasil ikut rapat dan bertahan hidup sampai setengahnya.

"Akashi-kun tolong bangunkan (name)chan"

"Ngga usah Aida-san, dia pertama kali masuk sekolah pasti kaget. Apalagi langsung jadi Wakil Osis, lagipula muka polos tidurnya itu membuatku tenang" kata seorang malaikat berpredikat _sensei_.

Tak disangka banyak yang setuju jadi mereka membiarkanmu tidur. Saat rapat selesai semua _sensei_ , Kepala Sekolah, Shintarou, dan Sekertaris Osis pulang meninggalkanmu yang masih tertidur pulas berdua dengan Akashi.

Akashi duduk disebelahmu sambil memeriksa hasil rapat, kadang maniknya mencuri pandang kearahmu—tepatnya pada nafasmu yang berhembus konstant, punggung naik turun pelan, dan wajahmu yang terlihat berbeda di matanya.

Kau berhasil membuat fokusnya hancur dan memaksa tanganya melepas dokumen lalu berpindah padamu.

Dia mengelus puncak kepalamu dengan lembut, menyampingkan ponimu yang sedikit menutupi wajahmu dan terdiam. Bulu matamu yang tidak terlalu lentik, pipi putih yang sedikit chubby dan mulutmu yang sedikit terbuka menarik udara mengunci pengelihatan Akashi.

Iris ruby miliknya terlihat sangat hangat saat tangan kanannya mengelus pipimu—kadang memainkannya dengan jari telunjuk. Melihatmu tidak bereaksi, tangannya menurunkan posisi sampai menyentuh bibirmu, ibu jarinya mengelus bibirmu, keempat jari lainnya ada didekat dagumu dan sedikit mendorongnya agar wajahmu berhadapan dengannya.

Wajahnya mendekatimu, tangannya sedikit memaksamu menengadah.

Semakin dekat.

Nafasnya behembus lembut di pipimu.

Jarak semakin mengecil, membuat kalian memperebutkan oksigen.

 **BRAK!**

Kise membanting pintu, Akashi langsung bertingkah memeriksa dokumen seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Kise berlari mendekatimu, dia langsung mengangkatmu dari kursi, memelukmu di udara dan kau membuka mata-walaupun sedikit.

Dia tersenyum cerah, "(name)cchi! nilaiku lebih besar dari yang (name)cchi! berarti (name)cchi harus matuhin janjinya ya~" sambil memperlihatkan kertas ulangan, Kise 95 dan kau 93.

Dengan kesadaran yang bahkan ngga pantas disebut kesadaran kau mengganguk, "Iya.. _Omedeto_ Kise.. aku ngga akan nginkarin janji ko…" dan tertidur di pelukannya.

Kise tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah tidurmu, semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya saat kepalamu menyender dan sedikit menggeliat di dada bidangnya, dia mengelus kepalamu lalu berpindah ke pipi, dan memendamkan mukanya di rambutmu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kise menatap Akashi, dia seolah membalas tatapan tajam yang dikeluarkan Akashi semejak dia memelukmu.

"Aku ngga akan menyerahkan (name)cchi" dengan nada serius yang tidak pernah dipakai sebelumnya.

Akashi tersenyum—sedikit tertawa, menarikmu dari pelukan Kise dan menggantinya dengan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyerahkannya, Ryouta. Sejak awal (name) memang milikku"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hmm... kayanya terlalu banyak fanservicenya ya? moga" pada suka chap ini =') gomen kalo romacenya ngga berasa/bow dan pas mau ulangan itu hampir semua kenyataan lho pas Chou mau un wkwkwk. Lanjut bales Reviews!

Kuroyuuki Tetsuya : Akhirnya bisa bikin greget T^T Arigatou! ini lanjutannya~ makasi udah mampir XD

AoiKitahara : Hmm Aoi-san pengen scene gigitnya~ chap depan ada kok! makasi udah nunggu XD Chou bakal lanjut write kok!

Niechan Seicchi : Gomen yang sebelumnya tenyata belom termasuk =' bakal Chou buat!/peace. ini lanjutannya XD

LeafandFlower : Asal jangan bikin fic sehari sebelum un kaya Chou aja hehehe~ ini lanjutannya! selamat nangis-darah UKK Leafa-san!

Hyuga Kaname : Chou juga suka wkwkwk, makasih semangetnya ini udah update *-* moga" suka!

Alice Dreamland : Siip, ini lanjutannya Alice-san! oh iya, gomen.. yg pertanyaan pair sebelumnya, kayanya bakal mayor ke Akashi deh -.-' moga" ngga marah =')

ashidaakane7 : Hmm.. Chou usahain pas gigit"an nya juga greget, doain aja =')

Dan... kayanya Chou ngga dilahilin bikin fic pendek... gomen panjang lagi... _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chapter then! **7.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

Seletah beberapa sesi tatap-menatap Sensei masuk dan menyuruh Akashi bicara dengannya. Akashi menurunkanmu lalu mengikuti sensei, setelah Akashi dan Sensei pergi Kise menggendongmu ke UKS. 15 menit kemudian kau bangun-setengah sadar dan menatap Kise yang duduk disebelahmu.

"(name)cchi ketiduran-ssu, jadi kubawa aja kesini~" kau bangun dari kasur, dia memberi tasmu.

"Ayo pulang (name)cchi, ngga ada orang lagi-ssu"

Sekolah kosong melompong tapi Jalanan ramai. Kau sering nabrak vampire lain, jadi Kise menggandeng tanganmu. Kau menabrak vampire lagi dan itu Tatsuya.

"(name)? kenapa kau jalan dengan mata tertutup? Dan…" Tatsuya melihat kalian bergandengan tangan.

Kise langsung memelukmu, "(name)cchi ngantuk-ssu, jadi aku mau mengantarnya ke Asrama"

"Aku akan mengantarnya, kita searah" kata Tatsuya sambil melepaskan pelukan Kise darimu.

Dan… Terjadilah staring contest.

"Duluan..." katamu sambil meninggalkan Kise dan Tetsuya, mereka langsung menyusulmu.

.

.

Kalian sampai di Asrama cewe, kau jalan ke pintu masuk tapi nyasar ke pintu gudang disebelahnya.

 **BRAK!**

Dengan tidak elegantnya muka tidak-berdosamu mencium pintu gudang yang dibuka-dibanting dengan keras oleh seorang wanita dan berhasil membuatmu sadar sepenuhnya.

 **Reader POV**

Sakit… nyut-nyutan.. lain kali jangan jalan setengah sadar…

"G _omen_! Kau ngga apa-apa?"

" _Ie_ , ini salahku. Ngga papa kok" dia panik, tambah panik lagi pas ngeliat jam ditangannya.

"Kalau ada keperluan sebaiknya cepet _nee-san_ , aku ngga papa kok"

" _Gomen_! Aku bener-bener minta maaf! Bakal kutraktir nanti!" dan melesat pergi, Kise dan Tatsuya langsung menghampiriku.

"Mukamu memerah, kau tidak apa-apa (name)?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Kaget doang…"

Kise langsung memelukku, "(name)cchi _kawai_ -ssu~ mukamu jadi memerah, aku pengen jadi pacarmu-ssu!" dan mencium pipiku.

 **PLAK!**

"Tangan kepeleset"

" _Itte.._ abisnya (name)cchi terlalu imut-ssu.."

"Cerewet, aku benci dibilang imut"

"EEH?! Kenapa-ssu?!"

Temen-temen pernah Mama nyangka aku baru masuk SMP pas baru masuk SMA, minta maaf dengan alasan 'imut sih~' dan beberapa berbisik 'sedikit pendek…' jadi aku menyimpulkan Imut=Pendek.

Tatsuya tertawa kecil, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat (name)"

"Kau benar.. _Ja_ Tatsuya, Kise" sambil masuk Asrama-tanpa kejedot.

Kayanya pas tidur rapat tadi anget banget sama ada yang ngomong… udahlah, ngantuk.

.

.

Perjalanan terasa sunyi, entah emang sunyi atau telinga udah _ran out of battery_. Nyampe kamar aku langsung melemparkan diri ke kasur tanpa ganti baju dan tidur saat hitungan ke-4.

.

.

.

"(name)chan! Bangun! _Hayaku_ , bentar lagi masuk!"

"Satsuki.. Masuk apanya.. kan minggu.. ngantuk nih…" dia langsung menunjukan jam weker padaku, dengan malas aku melihatnya. 06.30.. Monday…

.

…Monday? Jadi aku ngabisin full Sunday buat tidur? Bagus…

Aku langsung siap-siap dibantu Satsuki dan berangkat. Kami ngga ketemu Tatsuya, tapi seperempat jalan sebelum sekolah ketemu mahluk-gelap-dengan-otak-super-minim-yang-jenius-basket, Daiki.

"Dai-chan pasti main game semaleman lagi ya?" tanya Satsuki sambil menunjuk kantung mata Daiki.

"Yaa.. kutebak kalian telat gara-gara (name) tidur 12 jam lagi" dan tersenyum licik padaku.

Aku nyengir, "Salah Daiki, 24 jam" dan mereka melototiku, Haah.. "Kenapa ngga ada pelajaran praktek Satsuki? Di jadwalnya ada"

Satsuki menghela nafas, "Setiap dua minggu sebelum ulangan, pelajaran praktek diilangin tapi mulai sekarang ada lagi kok"

"Senseinya gimana?" tanyaku.

" _Etto.._ Musik, Fisika, Biologi, Kimia, senseinya tegas. Prakarya, Masak, Bahasa lumayan baik. Olahraga senseinya—" "Iblis awet muda" sela Daiki.

Iblis awet muda? Semacam duplikat Mama? Satu juga udah lebih dari cukup...

Kami jalan sambil ngobrol dan sampe kelas saat bel bunyi, beberapa baris sebelum mejaku Kise menerjang dan memelukku, berhasil membuat para fansnya berteriak histeris. Dia berhasil menahan pukulanku sesaat sebelum mengenai perutnya.

"Kan aku udah menangin perjanjiannya (name)cchi, jangan mukul lagi-ssu"

"Hah? Emang udah dibagiin hasilnya?" Kise jalan ke mejanya, mengambil dua kertas dari tasnya dan langsung kuambil, dia tersenyum lebar saat aku membacanya.

.

Geologi Exam : Kise Ryouta— 95

Geologi Exam : (full name)— 93

.

"… Kau nyuri kunci jawabannya?"

"Ngga-ssu! aku belajar sendiri! berarti aku yang menang ya (name)cchi~" dan memelukku lagi.

… Aku kalah dari Kise? kalo sama Akashi atau Shintarou oke, tapi dari seorang Kise?! Ugh.. Jangan narik kata-kata sendiri (name), Janji sialan...

"… Kau menang Kise…"

"Hehehe~ Mulai sekarang aku bebas meluk (name)cchi…" dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Perempatan muncul dikepalaku, Sabar… ini resiko. Sensei datang, pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

.

KRIIING (Skip langsung pulang sekolah, otw ke Gym sama Ruang Osis)

"(name)chan sekarang lawan Dai-chan ya?" tanya Satsuki.

"Iya" jawabku.

"Pas ngelawanku gimana (name)cchi? Rabu sampai Sabtu ada School Trip-ssu"

School Trip? Oh iya, ketiduran pas rapat kemaren...

"Tanya aja Akashi-kun" dan Kise cemberut dengan bibir monyong.

"Momoi-chan! Sensei memanggilmu!" teriak seorang murid cewe dari kejauhan.

"(name)chan, Ki-chan duluan aja nanti aku nyusul!" dan meninggalkan kami. Akhirnya sampai di pertigaan Gym dan wilayah Osis. Saat jalan ke wilayah Osis, Kise memelukku dari belakang.

.

.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar lagi (name)cchi…"

Aku bersumpah kalo ngga ada Janji itu kupastikan Kise ada di UKS sekarang.

"Cih, Kenapa kau suka banget memeluku Kise?"

Dia terdiam, menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku, "Aku suka wangi (name)cchi.. dan…"

Jadi aku semacam Molt* Ult*a berjalan? Ngajak ribut… Eng? Mukanya jadi panas.

Aku meraba kepalanya-mungkin sedikit mengelusnya, Kise langsung melepas pelukannya, "A-aku mau ke Gym-ssu!" dan berlari secepat kilat.

.

.

.

Capten and Vice Captain's OSIS Room.

"Akashi-kun.. boleh kutanyakan apa ini?"

"Itu tugasmu (name). Kau boleh membawanya pulang, pastikan besok selesai"

… Kau tahu rasanya disuruh nyelesain tower-tower dokumen dengan kesan blink-blink yang menusuk mata dan menutupi setengah meja? Aku akan membakarnya di Asrama nanti, ngga lupa beli boneka Voodo buat cebol merah itu.

"Jangan coba-coba membakarnya atau mengutukku (name)"

"Kau menyebalkan" dan mulai mengerjakan, Akashi tersenyum kecil.

Hm.. Tujuan School Trip, Jadwal, Tempat-tempat yang dikunjungi dan perjanjian penyewaan, Hotel… Tunggu, ini…

"Jangan bilang Osis yang ngurusin semua hal nyangkut School Trip Akashi-kun"

"Itu benar"

 **Normal POV**

Kau mendekati Akashi dan berdebat sengit selama 10 menit. Hasilnya semua tower dokumen di mejamu dikasih ke Shintarou dan Tugasmu jadi ngatur sendirian School Trip 4 hari 3 malam dari awal sampai akhir. Kau harus mengaturnya dengan jumlah seluruh murid+guru Teiko dan Teiko mengharuskan semuanya perfect.

Sepersepuluh pembantaianmu selesai, Kau mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap dengan tatapan membunuh dan memuncak saat duel lawan Daiki. For info kalau kau makin bad mood berarti makin Agresif, kau hampir mendekati _Agility_ Daiki-hampir. Duel berakhir dengan tepuk tangan yang menggema dan score 23-19, Daiki menang.

Kau lanjut ngerjain tugas saat pulang, bad moodmu yang menguar-nguar ngebuat Satsuki dan Tatsuya kicep. Setelah mandi kau langsung ngerjain tugas dari Sensei dan Akashi sampai jam 3 pagi, membuat tugas neraka itu selesai setengahnya dan Satsuki berjuang dobel saat membangunkanmu. Kise ngga memelukmu seharian dan Shintarou jaga jarak yang kelebihan jauh saat duel-membuat hasilnya 21-10, Dia menang dengan keringat dingin dan tangan yang bergetar saat membenarkan kacamatanya.

Saat pulang kau sibuk ngerjain tugas dan Tatsuya minta alamat mail Satsuki, buat apa? Entahlah. Sampai kamar dan melakukan ritual kau ngelanjutin lagi. Kau berhasil nyelesain tugas School Trip jam satu malam lalu mengirimkannya ke Mama dan Akashi. Setelah merapihkan barang di koper yang diberi sekolah kau langsung sikat gigi, dan tidur.

Satsuki membangunkan dan membantumu bersiap. Di jalan kalian bertemu Kisedai+Kuroko lalu berangkat bareng. Semua murid memakai seragam (aturannya gitu, kecuali hari ke-3) Setelah upacara dan penyuluhan kalian langsung berangkat ke Kyoto.

 _Then… School Trip begin!_

Kau duduk disebelah Kise waktu naik _Shinkansen_. Kise main _Uno_ dengan Satsuki, sedangkan kau menikmati pemandangan diluar jendela dengan kepala ditopang tangan. Tak butuh waktu lama kau sudah tertidur, Satsuki dan Kise menghentikan permainan mereka.

"(na)-(name)chan _Kawaii~_ aku pengen memeluknya!" kata Satsuki yang hampir memelukmu.

Kise menghentikannya, "(name)cchi memang imut-ssu~ tapi jangan memeluknya Momocchi" dan Satsuki cemberut, tapi kembali cerah saat memfotomu dan mengirimkannya ke seseorang.

"Eh? Ngirim ke siapa-ssu?"

"Teehee~ _Himitsu da~_ "

Di tempat lain ada seseorang yang Tersenyum kecil saat membuka mail barunya.

Setelah dua jam perjalanan akhirnya sampai di Kyoto, _check-in_ Hotel dan berangkat ke _Kyoto Zoo,_ kebun binatang terlengkap di Jepang yang kosong pengunjung karena disewa Teiko (semua tempat yang dikunjungin disewa).

 **Reader POV**

Aku dan Satsuki jadi _leader_ para pelangi dan mulai menelusuri _Zoo_ super-gede ini. Aku selalu nolak Satsuki buat foto bareng atau memfotoku tapi Instingku bilang dia mem-paparaziku. Rambut Kise narik perhatian-membuatnya dielus setiap gajah yang kami lewati. Saat masuk ke kandang penguin Kuroko dikerubungin anak-anak pinguin dan Satsuki ngga berhenti memfotonya. Aku ngebandingin Daiki dengan Panther, "sebelas-duabelas" dan dia langsung mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Shintarou kena cipratan air waktu pertunjukan Orca-Aku dan Daiki tertawa karena dia jadi mirip otaku. Atsuchi meng-piggy backku supaya bisa ngelus anak jerapah. Akashi? Dia mengawasi, sesekali tersenyum.

Waktu hampir habis, kami ke toko Souvenir. Aku ngikutin Kuroko dan berhenti di tempat gantungan kunci.

"Kau suka gantungan kunci Kuroko?"

Dia menggangguk, "Karena ini tahan lama dan menyimpan banyak kenangan, (name)san" dan memilih gantungan boneka anjing putih-hitam yang menduduki papan. Bener juga…

Aku terus milih tapi ngga nemu yang bagus, Kuroko memperhatikanku, "Hewan apa yang kau sukai (name)san? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu"

"Serigala Salju" dan dia membantu mencari. Tak lama Kuroko memperlihatkanku gantungan plastik serigala salju versi chibi yang sedang duduk, disampingnya ada tulisan hitam _Kyoto Zoo._ Aku jatuh cinta pandangan pertama saat melihatnya.

Aku langsung memeluknya, " _Arigatou_ Kuroko!"

" _Doutashimashita_ (name)san" lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

 **Normal POV**

Para pelangi datang, ekspresi mereka ngga nyelow saat melihat kalian berpelukan. Terdengar suara jepretan kecil dan Kise yang melepaskan kalian, memelukmu, dan nangis buaya.

"(name)cchi ngga pernah memelukku tapi Kurokocchi duluan, ngga adil-ssu!"

Kau menahan tangan dan menenangkan amarah, "Kuroko nemu gantungan serigala kesukaanku, lepasin Kise" Kise diem bentar sebelum melesat ke tempat lain.

"(name)chan! Pake ini supaya kita kembaran!" kata Satsuki sambil memaksamu memakai telinga kucing hitam, Satsuki pake warna putih. Kau mengalah, beberapa pelangi berblushing ria saat melihatmu dan Satsuki memelukmu gemas.

"Aku ngga suka beginian Satsuki" kau melepasnya tapi ditahan Satsuki.

"(name)chin cocok pake itu.." kata Atsuchi sambil memelas melihatmu, kau mengalah lagi. Satsuki memfoto secepat kilat saat kau terlihat imut, kau gagal merebut hpnya dan menubruk Kise yang kembali dengan jaket putih tanpa resleting ditangannya.

Muka Kise memerah saat melihatmu, dia langsung memakaikanmu jaket dengan paksa, "A-Aku nemu jaket yang cocok sama (name)cchi!"

Itu jaket putih longgar berbahan sweater dengan hoodie telinga serigala, pergelangan tangannya warna hitam, tapak kucing hitam ukuran medium dibagian depan pojok bawah kiri, dan saku menyamping didekatnya.

Jujur saja kau terlihat sangat imut dan polos saat mengenakannya. Ada yang membenarkan kacamata sambil menyembunyikan mukanya, ada yang memerah-tetep keliatan walaupun mukanya item, ada yang _speechless_ dengan muka to-ma-tho, ada yang memfotomu tanpa henti, dll.

Kau menghentikan Satsuki dan men-death glare yang lain kecuali Kuroko, Akashi dan Atsuchi, "Kenapa kalian jadi kepiting rebus HAH?" mereka menggeleng dan pergi mencari souvenir lain.

 **Reader POV**

Waktu habis dan tanganku penuh dengan souvenir. Kuroko ngebeliin gantungan serigalanya, Kise ngasih jaket putih tadi, Satsuki maksa nerima bando kucingnya, Atsuchi memberiku topi pelukis (gatau dapet darimana), Daiki ngasih Figur Koala karena aku tukang tidur mirip Koala (langsung kusikut pinggangnya), dan Shintarou memberiku boneka Serigala salju dengan alasan 'Jangan salah paham nanodayo, Oha-asa menyuruhku untuk memberi boneka serigala ke (yourzodiac)'.

Kami _Lunch_ di _Private Room_ Restoran Italia bintang lima dengan menu lengkap mulai dari _Appetizer_ sampai _Dessert_. Setelah makan kami main _Truth or Dare_ , putarannya berhenti padaku.

"Daiki" sambil tersenyum padanya.

Dia merinding, "…Dare" dan menelan ludah.

 _Dare_ ya~ "Jatuhkan PSP dikantongmu dipuncak _Kyoto Tower_ nanti~" Hehehe~

"Cih, awas kau (name)" dan memutar sendoknya lagi, kini berhenti didepannya. Dia menunjukku.

Hm.. kalo _Truth_ biasanya ngga seru… "Dare"

Dia menyeringai, mengangkat sendoknya dan mengacungkan ke Kuroko.

.

.

"Cium pipi, _Kiss Mark_ dan _Bite Mark_ di leher Tetsu"

Sesaat kemudian dia dihujani sendok sayur tepat dimuka dariku, Kuroko, Satsuki, Shintarou, Kise membenturkan keras dahi mereka, Atsuchi dan Akashi menatapnya tajam.

" _ITTE!_ KALIAN KENAPA HAH?!" "KENAPA ITU-SSU?! UBAH-SSU!" "DAI-CHAN _NO HENTAI!_ " "INI BUKAN HENTAI SATSUKI TAPI NAFSU!" "Sama saja nanodayo!" "Aku dan (name)san menolaknya Aomine-kun" "MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU _AHO_?!" "Cih! Kau mau kabur kaya pengecut BAKA(name)?! PENDEK-NGGA TANGGUNG JAWAB-BOCAH!"

…Bastard! "SIAPA PENGECUT NGGA TANGGUNG JAWAB?! AKU NERIMA AHOMINE DAKI! KAU PUAS?!" sambil menggebrak meja, semua memperhatikanku.

Suasana langsung tenang, aku mendekati Kuroko yang terdiam kaku.

" _Gomen..._ "

Aku mendekat ke pipinya dan.. Cup.

Ukh.. wajahku mulai memanas.. tahan (name)…

Wangi manis vanilla memenuhi hidungku saat mendekat ke lehernya, aku berhenti di pertemuan leher dan pundak, terdiam sebentar.. mulai membuat _Kiss Mark_ di kulit putihnya perlahan. Kuroko menelan ludah, aku melepas dan menggigitnya sedikit keras-agar terlihat bukti, dia sedikit meringis. Setelah menurutku buktinya cukup, aku langsung menjauh darinya.

Mukaku pasti merah padam sekarang…

" _Gomen_ Kuroko…" sambil menutup bibir dengan punggung tangan dan melihat sekeliling.

Kuroko _Expressionless_ tapi terlihat semburat merah tipis diwajahnya, Daiki tersenyum puas sialan emang, Shintarou membalikan muka-telinganya merah, Atsuchi berhenti makan, Akashi dan Kise sedikit… susah dijelasin, dan Satsuki menutup mulutnya sambil memegang hpnya kearahku dan Kuroko.

Jangan-jangan Satsuki ngerekam… Biarin, pusing…

Pelayan membuka pintu-tanda waktu _Lunch_ habis. Kami kembali ke bis, selama perjalanan ke _Aquarium World_ Kise ngga melepaskan tanganku. Saat sampai kami ngebentuk kelompok kaya tadi dan menjelajah seperti tadi-mungkin suasananya sedikit berbeda, walau Satsuki masih sering mem-paparaziku dan gagal kucegah. Waktu cepat berlalu, kami sekarang di _Kyoto Tower_ -Tower super tinggi dengan arsitektur mengagumkan yang jadi _Trademark_ disini. Kuakui aku jadi bocah asli, lari kemana-mana sambil narik-narik Satsuki dan minta digendong Atsuchi dan tersenyum evil saat mengabadikan moment-moment Daiki yang terharu melihat PSP kesayangannya 'menari-nari di udara'. Kami udah bersikap biasa lagi saat kembali ke hotel, ngapain lama-lama?

Setelah _Dinner_ gabungan dihotel aku langsung kembali ke kamar, mandi, dan mengecek mail.

 _From : Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Apa hari pertamamu menyenangkan? Jangan mengikuti suruhan ceroboh lagi (name)._

… Insting Tatsuya terlalu peka buat hal beginian…

 _To : Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Iya, Gomen aku lupa beli souvenir untukmu tadi._

DRRTT…

 _From : Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Tidak masalah, aku sudah dapat banyak hadiah hari ini._

Hadiah?

 _To : Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Kau ulang tahun?_

DRRTT…

 _From : Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Bukan, tidurlah (name) kau harus menyimpan tenaga untuk besok._

Tik Tik..

 _For : Himuro Tatsuya_

 _Um, Good Night._

.

.

.

 _Day Two_

Hari ini jadwalnya full main di _Sanpuro's Land_ -taman bermain super-elite dengan besar lebih dari 30 hektar. Kok bisa? Aku menang adu bacot lawan Mama, jangan lupa ini disewa Teiko jadi ngga usah ngantri.

Kali ini aku dan Daiki yang mimpin, yang lainnya pasrah. Kami nyoba berbagai Roller Coaster super-extreme, Simulasi perang tembak yang dimenangkan olehku dan Akashi, Tornado yang bikin Shintarou pucat, Kise yang ngebuat telingaku berdengung pas Kora-kora, Flying Fox super panjang dan tinggi yang bikin Satsuki nangis, Bianglala yang sangat dinikmati Kuroko, Atsuchi yang nempel sama permainan capit snack super gede, Labirin raksasa yang ngebuat bingung (kecuali aku, Akashi, dan Shintarou), Film Transform*r 7D, banyak pokonya.

Dan sekarang… Rumah hantu.

Please, dari permainan seabreg gini kenapa harus Rumah Hantu?

"Aku udah bikin kocokannya! ayo ambil~" kata Satsuki sambil memegang gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil. Kami mengambil dan menyocokannya, hasil dan urutannya:

Akashi-Daiki

Shintarou-Satsuki

Kuroko-Atsuchi

Aku-Kise

Akashi menatapku sebelum masuk, Daiki mengucurkan keringat dingin dan jalannya lebih parah dari robot pas ngikutin Akashi. Satsuki ngerengek pengen bareng Kuroko dan Shintarou meninggalkannya (tapi langsung disusul). Kuroko dan Atsuchi adem-adem aja pas masuk. Dan sekarang aku…

Oke, setidaknya sifat cerewet Kise bisa ngancurin suasana Horornya…

Dan perkiraanku salah, dia lebih milih menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum saat aku mencengkramnya kuat. Kise harus ke tukang reparasi nanti.

Ugh… coba aja dulu Mama ngga ngiket pas nonton Anab*lle, ngebangunin pake suara nangis bayi, meranin bloody m*ry, sama ngecosplay Sadak* di pojok kamar mandi malem-malem…

Dan kepala wanita berambut panjang jatuh dari surga didepanku, refleks aku langsung memeluk Kise.

"Eh? (name)cchi takut hantu-ssu?"

"…Um"

Oke, pasti dia ngetawain terus ninggalin. Tebakanku salah lagi, dia mengelus kepalaku.

"Hehe~ kalo gitu peluk aku aja sampai selesai (name)cchi~"

"Hah?! Ngg—" dan ada yang memegang kakiku, Aku langsung berteriak dan memeluk Kise lagi.

"Hmm~?"

Ukh… "… Jangan nyalahin kalau tulang rusukmu sakit nanti"

"Ngga masalah-ssu~" sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku pindah kebelakangnya, memendam muka dipunggungnya-supaya ngga ngeliat apapun jangan mikir aneh-aneh, memeluk, dan mengikuti jalannnya.

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya sampe jalan keluar tempat yang lain nunggu. Mereka kaget melihatku memeluk Kise sebelum kujelaskan, Akashi keliatan ngga senang jadi dia menyuruhku bicara dengannya di tempat lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang itu sebelumnya (name)?" tanya Akashi.

"… Aku ngga mau ngancurin kesenengan mereka" itu kebenaran…

Dia mendekatiku, "Apa kau punya kebiasaan memeluk orang saat ketakutan?"

"Hm, sama nyengkram tangan mereka kuat-kuat"

"Siapapun itu?"

Ngapain nanya itu?, "Iya, emang kenapa?"

Dia mengelus kepalaku dan jalan melewatiku, "Jangan memperlihatkan kelemahanmu kecuali kepadaku (name)"

… Hah? Repeat please? Sejak kapan Akashi gegar otak?

.

.

.

Dining Room (empty), after Dinner.

" _Ne ne_ ~ besok kita hiking ke gunung yang puncaknya ada salju ya?" tanya Satsuki sambil meminum Orange juicenya.

"Mulai jam 12 siang, sampai puncak nanti langsung sunset nanodayo"

Kise yang lagi makan pudding ikutan, "Eh, sebelum itu ngapain-ssu?"

"Sampe sana jam 10, dua jam bebas. Disana ada kedai-kedai, toko souvenir sama Musium" jelasku.

"Kenapa kau tahu (name)san?" tanya Kuroko.

"Soalnya aku yang ngatur seluruh Trip ini SENDIRIAN, berkat VAMPIRE MERAH-PENDEK-MENYEBALKAN" dengan tekanan di beberapa kata.

Ctik!

Cih, dikit-dikit nyetrum emosian banget, "Itu kebenaran Akashi-kun"

Irisnya menatapku tajam, "Aku memang pendek (name), tapi bukan penakut sepertimu dan kau lebih pendek dariku"

… Cebol sialan.

Aku dan Akashi mulai beradu tatapan-mungkin aura menyeramkan juga, "(name)chin.. kenapa pake kalung itu terus?" tanya Atsuchi.

"Kalo ada yang ngegigit ngeluarin ultrasonik, sama perja—"

Ctik!

Hah? Belom dikasitau? Lama amat…

"Perja apa (name)chan?" tanya Satsuki.

" _Ie_ , ngapain ngeliatin Daiki?" ngga enak tau diliatin daki berjalan.

Dia menunjuk kalungnya, "Yakin itu berfungsi?"

… Bener juga kalo rusak gawat, Harus nyoba dulu berarti…

"Kalo gitu coba gigit aku Daiki" dengan wajah manis-berbalut topeng.

Dia tersenyum licik, mengambil tanganku dan membuka mulutnya, aku menariknya dan dia menatapku bingung.

"Di leher _AHO_ "

.

.

.

Sedikit deskripsi: Kuroko membatu, Satsuki tersedak juicenya, Kise ngegigit lidahnya pas makan pudding, Atsuchi berhenti ngunyah, Shintarou meremas lucky itemnya, Akashi menatapku tajam, dan muka Daiki mengisyaratkan 'Are you idiot or something?!'.

"Kalo dileher ultrasoniknya makin gede" balas dendam buat _Dare_ nista tadi.

Daiki tertawa kecil, "Kalau rusak aku akan menghisapmu (name)"

"Coba aja" ngga papa, aku percaya Akira-san.

 **Normal POV**

Daiki berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekatimu, kau mengacuhkan glare menyeramkan dari Akashi. Daiki dibelakangmu dan menurunkan posisinya, kau memiringkan kepala-memberinya ruang. Dia mendekat ke lehermu, menaikan kalung dan membuka mulutnya.

Lick.

 **DUAK!**

Kau menyikut pinggang Daiki-cukup keras sampai membuatnya jongkok, "Kubilang GIGIT bukan JILAT" dengan tatapan menakutkan.

Dia terkekeh, berdiri, mendekati lehermu (lagi), dan membuka mulutnya-kali ini dengan gigi, sesaat sebelum menyentuh kulitmu dia berhenti.

"Dai-chan hentikan! Telingaku sakit!" teriak Satsuki.

Daiki langsung menjauh darimu dan memegang kedua telinganya, begitupula yang lain. Kau tersenyum puas, "Mulai sekarang silahkan aja kalo kalian mau menggigitku~" dan Akashi menatapmu.

.

.

.

 _Day Three_

Kalian Hiking sekarang, kau memakai Jaket putih bergaris hitam yang dibuatkan Akira-san, syal tebal berwarna gelap, dan celana hitam khusus Hiking. Kalian sampai di puncak beberapa menit sebelum Sunset, kau menikmati pemandangannya sambil menggesekan tangan-mecoba membuat kehangatan.

Kau mendekati Daiki, dia melihatmu dari ujung matanya. Kau mengambil tangannya dan menggenggamnya, dia sedikit terkejut.

"Ternyata item beneran nyerap panas" katamu dengan mutados.

Perempatan muncul dikepalanya, tangannya yang lain mengacak rambutmu sebentar. Dia membiarkanmu menggunakan tangannya untuk menghangatkan kedua tanganmu dan kalian menikmati Sunset tanpa menyadari sepasang iris yang memperhatikan.

.

.

Relax Room, Hotel.

Kau sedang berdua dengan Satsuki. Dia minta penjelasan tentang kalungmu, kau menjelaskan sambil menunjuk bagian-bagiannya. Matanya bersinar seolang ngomong 'pengen megang!' jadi kau melepas dan memberinya ke Satsuki, Akashi datang saat Satsuki memainkannnya.

"(name) ada yang mau kubicarakan" kata Akashi.

Dengan malas kau berdiri dan mengikutinya, "Ah! Ini gimana (name)chan?" tanya Satsuki sambil menunjuk Kalungmu.

"Nitip dulu"

Akashi membawamu ke lorong terbuka yang langsung menuju kolam renang, lumayan jauh, sepi, dan hanya ada penerangan dari cahaya bulan. Kau bersender ke dinding sambil menunggu Akashi bicara.

Dia mengeluarkan hp dan menunjukan perjanjian saat membantumu mengusir Koharu, "Aku mau memakainya"

Kau berdecih, "Apa itu? lima menit lagi waktu tidur"

"Diamlah selama tiga menit (name)"

Kau terdiam, "Diam? ngga ngomong sama gerak?"

"Benar" jawabnya, kau mengambil hpmu dan menyetel alarm berdurasi tiga menit. Kau memperlihatkannya ke Akashi dan memulainya.

Akashi mendekatimu, sinar bulan yang meneranginya dan iris ruby yang mengunci pengelihatanmu memaksamu untuk mengakui sosoknya sangat menawan. Dia berhenti didepanmu dan menghilangkan jarak dengan memelukmu, wajahmu bersender pada dada bidangnya yang mengeluarkan wangi mint, tangan kanannya mengelus kepalamu lembut. Kau menaikan kepala agar menatapnya, Akashi menundukan kepala dan mendekati wajahmu.

Cup.

Ciuman singkat mendarat dipipimu, membuat wajahmu memerah. Senyuman terlukis diwajahnya, dia berbisik ditelingamu "Kau boleh mengcengkram lenganku (name)" dan menjilatnya, refleks kau langsung mencengkram lengannnya.

Dia mendorongmu pelan, membuatmu bersender pada dinding porselin dingin. Wajahnya menurun ke lehermu dan berhenti di pertemuan antara pundak dan leher, lidahnya menyentuh kulitmu dan menjilatnya. Akashi membuka mulut dan menempelkannya, menghisap lalu meninggalkan _Kiss Mark_ yang tertera jelas di kulit polosmu. Selang beberapa saat sebelum giginya menembus kulitmu, ototmu yang menengang membuat lukanya lebih sakit dan kau melampiaskannya dengan mencengkram lengan Akashi lebih keras. Dia tidak memperlebar luka tapi memperdalamnya, mulutnya terus menghisap pelan darah yang kau keluarkan tak lupa dengan lidah yang memainkan perannya, butuh beberapa saat agar dia berhenti dan membisikan sesuatu ditelingamu.

"Manis"

Akashi melihat mukamu yang senada dengan rambutnya-sangat imut dan menggoda lalu tesenyum kecil, mukamu semakin memerah saat wajahnya mendekatimu dan mengunci bibirmu.

Akashi Seijuuro menciummu.

Awalnya itu hanya bertempelan tapi kelamaan dia melumat bibirmu, memintamu membukanya tapi kau menolak. Dia menekan lukamu sedikit keras dengan tangan kirinya dan memberi kesempatan lidahnya untuk masuk saat kau membuka mulut. Akashi langsung bermain-main dengan lidahmu, kau mecoba menghindar tapi selalu gagal, membuatnya mendominasi permainan itu dengan intens dan lembut. Kau mendorong dadanya untuk menjauhimu (kau ngga bisa melukainya karena janji itu) tapi itu percuma, dia tidak bergerak. Tangan kirinya menahan pergelangan tangan kananmu, tangan kanannya mendorong pelan kepalamu untuk memperdalam permainan kalian.

DRRTT… DRRTT…

Androidmu bergetar, menandakan waktu habis. Akashi menghentikan permainannya dan melepaskanmu, dia tersenyum puas saat melihatmu semerah kepiting rebus sambil menutupi mulut dengan punggung tangan kanan.

"Lain kali aku akan memintanya sepuluh menit"

BLUSH!

Kau langsung memukul Akashi bertubi-tubi dan selalu berhasil dihindarinya. Dia menahan pukulanmu sebelum mengenai kepalanya, tangannya yang lain menyentuh lukamu yang membuatmu menatapnya tajam.

"Tolong hentikan itu Akashi-kun"

Suara tanpa nada Kuroko berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kalian dan membuat Akashi melepaskanmu. Dia mendekati kalian dan menarik tanganmu.

"Aku akan mengobati (name)san"

.

.

"Ukh…"

"Maafkan aku (name)san tapi bersabarlah sebentar lagi"

Kau menahan sakit saat Kuroko mencuci dan mengoleskan alkohol pada lukamu. Setelah obatnya kering dia menutupnya dengan kapas.

" _Arigatou_ Kuroko" katamu sambil memakai kalung Akira-san yang dibawa Kuroko, dia bilang Satsuki memintanya mencarimu dan memberikannya.

.

.

Hening…

"Jadi… sejak kapan kau disana Kuroko?" tanyamu.

"Sejak Akashi-kun mencium (name)san"

 **Reader POV**

… Kenapa ngga ngomong pas itu?! Udahlah, masih mending Kuroko mau nolongin.

"Bakal kubuat cebol pendek itu nyesel" enak banget ngegigit tadi?! Sakit tau!

"Apa karena itu ciuman pertamamu (name)san?"

Hah? Emang itu yang pertama sih, "Aku ngga peduli hal begituan tapi aku pengen mengancurkannya karena dia menggigitku" emang itu nepatin janji tapi ngga gitu juga kali!

Kuroko terdiam, mungkin karena aku terus mengeluarkan hawa dan tatapan membunuh kental.

"(name)san tolong jangan melakukan kekerasan ke Akashi-kun"

"Mana mungkin bisa Kuroko!"

"Itu akan memperburuk keadaan"

Emang bener.. "Cih, kalo gitu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa (name)san" sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Sialan.. itu emang cara terbaik tapi kapan bisa balas dendamnya? "Akan Kucoba…"

Kuroko tersenyum, "Aku akan membantumu (name)san"

.

.

.

Besoknya kami pulang dan aku nikmatin libur dengan laptop tercinta.

Selama sekolah aku selalu ngeluarin tatapan dingin ke Akashi, Kuroko selalu menenangkanku sebelum kehilangan kendali tapi selain itu biasa aja. Setelah dua minggu kaya gitu Kuroko bilang Kisedai mulai curiga jadi dia memintaku supaya baikan, kutolak mentah-mentah. Setelah seminggu peyakinan dari Kuroko dan pengorbanannya supaya mentraktirku _Vanilla Shake_ seminggu penuh supaya baikan akhirnya kusetujui.

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat, Aku dan Akashi udah baikan, Kisedai juga ngga curiga lagi. Besok udah mulai liburan musim panas, pantesan sekelas pada lempar buku pas jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Ada dua mail masuk pas ngerapiin buku mau pulang.

 _From : Mama_

 _(name)chan! Mama udah ngambil laptopmu, jangan balik ke rumah ya~ Selamet nikmatin liburan!_

Dan…

 _From : Akashi Seijuuro_

 _Klub basket mengadakan Training Camp seminggu pertama liburan._

… Aku lupa janji sama Mama, ada yang 93 satu.. Survival seminggu tanpa laptop itu neraka! Gabakalan kuat! Kalo nyuruh ikut Training Camp ngga usah kode-kodean kali.

Tik.. Tik..

 _For : Akashi Seijuuro_

 _Aku ikut_

Send.

.

 _Then Summer Holiday start!_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Kepanjangan lagi Gomen~ kalo ada unek-unek ada kotak Review, kalo mau ngirim kain kafan lewat JN* ya, kalo ada yg mau nyiapin liang kubur buat Chou juga boleh.. Jujur pas bikin chap ini tereak-tereak sendiri (curhat) then, bales review!

Juvia Hanaka : Tehe~ begitulah~ makasi udah nunggu, ini lanjutannya *-*

Niechan Seicchi : Ini chap gigit"annya Sei-san! cukup ngebuat Kokoro Chou ngibarin bendera putih =')

ashidaakane7 : Gomen terlalu ooc pas kemaren -.-'.. Ini apdetannya!

kuroizayoi : Okaa-sama?/digebugin. Makasi udah review =3

Hyuga Kaname : Phew.. untung suka.. Ini kelanjutannya Kaname-san XD

Aoi Kitahara : Chou ngakak pas baca rev Aoi-san X'D Arigatou! ini next chapnya, moga" suka~

zanas no baka : Wow! Zanas-san mampir, Arigatou! ngiri makin banyak tidur =' selamet buat nilainya yang wow~ ini lanjutannya!

And special thanks to :

Chou RL Friend : Jeje yang jadi korban demo, Uci-yg pengen dibilang Scarlettfox buat jadi korban demo, diskusi sama komentar yg sedikit pedes tapi berguna/bows.

alice dreamland : yang jadi temen chat sama ngasih banyak spoiler ='3

zanas no baka : yang ngajarin Chou gambar sama ngirim gambar yg bagus XD

Ok.. jujur ide udah kekuras abis, maap kalo makin lama apdet/peace. Entah kenapa Chou bener-bener pengen tau pendapat kalian buat chap ini, semoga pada mau ='3 _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chapter then! **7.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reader POV**

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela membangunkanku dari hibernasi sementara dan dengan penuh perjuangan tanganku ngambil android disampingku.. Mail masuk...

 _From : Akashi Seijuuro_

 _Kumpul di Stasiun jam 8._

Irisku meleng ke jam weker, masih jam 08.00...

Kumpul jam 8...

...Telat.

.

.

"(name)chan! _Kochi kochi!_ "

" _Gomen_ telat Satsuki..."

Jangan nanya secepet apa aku siapsiap-sprint 500m++ yang pasti udah 08.05, ada cewe sepantaran Satsuki mendekatiku dan nyubit keras pipiku yang ngga bersalah.

"Ngga bisa disiplin kecuali ngegedein pipi apa?"

Siapa cebol ini? "Cuman lima menit elah, sopan santunmu dituker sama badan gorilla berotot?" sambil melepas cubitannya.

"Gorilla lebih baik dari Sloth-pemalas-gasopan-sepertimu. Aku nguasain Camp ini, kau harus nurutin semua perintahku"

Cih, "Ngga mau Gorilla pendek, aku ngga takut sama cebol nyebelin sepertimu"

Dia menarik kerahku, menatapku dengan aura intimidasi, "REPEAT"

"TINY GORILLA, CEBOL NYEBELIN"

"HAH?! YOU SHORTER THAN ME _CHICK!"_

Terus berlanjut pake Inggris tingkat tinggi+kalimat tidak layak, hampir semuanya ngga ngerti-sayangnya Akashi ngerti. Dia menutup mulutku dan bebisik ditelingaku.

"Dia Shiroganei Yui, adik Shirouganei Eiji (name). Sensei P.E. yang cuti sebulan kemarin dan jadi pelatih pengganti kita, Sensei seperti remaja karena punya penyakit" dan aku terdiam.

...Sensei?

Pelajaran pagi ini: Don't jugde book from its cover.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Di _Shinkansen_ kau menikmati pemandangan dengan bakpau besar dikepala sambil berfikir sesuatu.

 _Flashback._

 _Kau-Satsuki-Tatsuya lagi jalan ke Asrama, Satsuki selesai ngejelain Training Camp._

 _"Kebetulan tempat dan tangalnya sama" kata Tatsuya._

 _"Kau Taining Camp juga?" tanyamu._

 _Dia tersenyum, "Iya, mungkin kita akan betemu disana"_

 _End._

Kau terlena dan tertidur, Kuroko yang tidur disampingmu tersenyum saat melihatmu.

Setelah _Check-in_ penginapan, kalian latihan di Gym yang udah disewa. Satsuki merhatiin latihan, kau merhatiin Yui-sensei yang main Counter Str*ke terbaru di laptop utusan dewa-Alienw*re tipis super langka. Sensei tersenyum seribu arti saat ngeliat jiwa gamermu menguap-nguap.

"Mau main (name)?" kau mengganguk keras.

"Kalau kau menang janken kau boleh nguasain laptop ini selama Camp" matamu berbinar-binar.

"Tapi kalau kalah kau harus nurutin semua perkataanku selama Camp, mau?" Kau terdiam, berfikir.. Semenit berlalu, kau menerimanya.

Kalian berhadapan, Otak jeniusmu memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan, dan _slow-motion_ ala adegan ketabrak sinetron indosi*r saat menaikan-menurunkan tangan. Sensei tersenyum evil sambil ber-peace, kau membeku memperhatikan tanganmu yang tebuka.

"Kau terlalu jenius, gampang ditebak" sambil menggambar sesuatu dikertas dan memberinya padamu.

"Denahnya butut _ITTE!_ "

"Lari satu lap keliling kompek pulangnya ke penginapan, NOW"

Kau mau ngebantah tapi ditahan, "Ngga bawa jaket"

"Aku bawa (name)chan! Ini~" kata Satsuki sambil menyerahknnya.

Kau tersenyum batu, memakainya, dan _speechless_ "...Kapan ngambilnya Satsuki?" itu jaket dari Kise, kau menyimpannya dilemari.

"Tadi pagi pas (name)chan tidur~"

(name).. Kau lebih parah dari kebo kebluk sampe ngga nyadar ada pencuri nobrak-ngabrik lemari.

Kau menghela nafas berat, mendecih ke Sensei yang tersenyum lebar, keluar, dan lari ngikutin denah.

.

.

" _Etto.._ Sensei?"

"Apa Satsuki?"

"Bukannya satu lap komplek itu 20 kilometer?"

"..."

.

.

Kau harus sujud syukur karena cuacanya adem-membuatmu cuman beli 5 liter air dan tergeletak 27 kali. Saat istirahat ditaman kau ngeliat cowo-cowo ngerubunin satu tempat-ngga mungkin main karet, semuanya preman macho. Kau mengendap-ngendap dan nguping sambil jinjit-jinjit, biasa tinggi ngga memadai.

"Ngapain kau bocah?" –Preman A.

"Cih, dadanya gede sialan kabur" –Preman B.

Ada cowo yang dikerubungin, "Aku menolong wanita itu"

"HAH?! Dia nangis ngga sabar _BRAT!_ " –Preman C.

Terus berlanjut sampai Preman F, kau menyimpulkan cowo yang dikerubungin itu nolongi cewe dan mau digebugin. Kau nemu tempat tinggi, ter-heeh pas nonton cowo itu ngindarin semua serangan _Macho's_ sebelum salah satunya ngeluarin piso lipet.

Matamu mebulat, kau langsung memakai hoodie, loncat dan nendang arah vertikal yang megang piso sampai kepalanya nabrak tanah dan ngeluarin darah. _Macho's_ lain terdiam sebelum menyerangmu, 2nd _one hit KO_ , 3rd _back kick_ to head, 4th dibanting, 5th disikut ulu hatinya, dan 6th _flying kick_ ke leher.

Kau mendarat dengan mulus dan dengan gagahnya berdiri didepan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa. Angin membuat hoodiemu turun, kau menoleh ke korban kerubunan dan dengan efek musim semi khas _Shoujo Manga_ iris kalian bertemu.

Kalo ini dongeng pasti ada pertanyaan 'Kenapa princessnya yang nyelametin pangeran?'

Kau mendekati dan berhenti didepannya, "Kenapa ngga ngelawan?"

Dia menghela nafas, "Aku pake seragam, makasih udah nyelamein" kau menggangguk dan ngeliat jaketnya, Yosen...

"Liu! Kenapa banyak yang pingsan disini?" tanya seseorang yang lari mendekati kalian, kau menoleh.

"Tatsuya?"

.

.

 **Reader POV**

Setelah penjelasan singkat dari Cina sipit-Liu, Tatsuya langsung menatapku dan membawaku ke tempat latihan Yosen. Disana aku dikenalin sama Cina yang kuselamatkan, Pelatih cewe dengan _inner beauty_ sampai Gorilla jenggotan berdagu besar.

Saat mereka ngobrol tentang 'pembantaian' tadi Tatsuya terus memperhatikanku. Liu mendekatiku, memakaikan hoodie jaket, dan menunjukanku ke yang lain, mereka blushing ria.

"(name) seperti ini tadi, telinganya kontras sama gerakan"

Ugh.. jijik sama telinganya...

Sang gorilla teriak, "(NAME)! JADILAH PACARKU!" mataku-Tatsuya membulat.

...Hell.

Fukui nyikut Okamura, "Bercanda (name), disekolah ngga ada perempuan yang mendekatinya ngebuat dia jadi gorilla stress"

"OI! Itu karena Himuro ngambil semua perhatiaannya, PENDEK!" aku ngeliat Tatsuya, dia tersenyum khas _Ladykiller_.

Ngga aneh kalo Tatsuya populer...

Kalian harus denger duet suara Badak-berat ft. Cempreng-sedikit ngebass, kolaburasinya unik. Aku tersenyum kecil ngedengerinnya.

Flash!

Perhatian beralih ke Masako Araki-san yang mengarahkan hpnya padaku yang masih memakai hoodie, "Maaf, kau terlalu imut (name)"

...Ada Satsuki tanpa ekpresi disini?

Aku terdiam, yang lain mendekatinnya, mereka hampir mimisan-dan minta fotonya. Masako-san nolak dan ngancem lanjutin latihan atau didobel-mereka kicep dan patuh, Dia juga nyuruh Tatsuya mengantarku pulang, awalnya kutolak tapi dipaksa. Kami jalan berlatar sunset dan Tatsuya ngga berhenti menatapku dari tadi.

Udah pegel diliatin aku berbalik dan meluk Tatsuya, mungkin bisa netralin? "Kau kenapa?"

Dia terdiam dan memelukku balik, "Aku tidak suka mereka melihatmu memakai hoodie, saat mereka melihat fotomu, dan.. candaan Okamura"

Heh? "Sama" kirain alone.

(Chou:ngga-(name)-itu-beda-jauh...)

Tatsuya mengeratkan pelukannya, "...Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi (name).. kau itu perempuan, harusnya aku melindungimu..."

Yang 'pembantaian' tadi? Ngelindungin? Tatsuya kalah janken juga? Tapi kayanya ngga usah ditanyain, " _Gomen_ "

Walaupun aku ngga bisa liat wajahnya tapi aku tahu dia tersenyum. Rada lama kami berpelukan ala teletubi*s dan ngelanjutin jalan sambil gandengan tangan-entah kenapa aura _ikemen_ gentle kelas kakapnya memancar terang. Saat nyampe taman tadi aku minta-maksa Tatsuya balik, dia mengalah dan aku ngelanjutin tugas lari dari Sensei.

Nyampe penginapan udah malem, aku disambut pelukan maut Kise-Satsuki, pertanyaan calm- _Tsundere_ , ceramah Sensei, tawa Daiki ngeliatku ngga bernyawa, pelukan lembut Atsuchi, dan tatapan Akashi yang sedikit aneh.

Setelah istirahat sejam Sensei menyuruhku _One on One_ lawan Daiki, ternyata gabungan kloning Akashi-Mama berhasil ngebuat iblis terkejam seuniversal... 24-22 Daiki menang, Sensei bilang aku termasuk _very superior_ buat manusia-katanya Sensei temen penelitian Mama yang pernah riset ke dunia manusia, setelah dongeng selesai Aku mandi dan tidur.

.

.

Yosen Gym when Tatsuya arrived.

"Aku sudah mengirim file ke mailmu Himuro"

Tatsuya membuka mailnya, "Ini.. bukannya Coach tak memberinya ke yang lain? Kenapa aku..."

"Bodoh, aku tahu kau punya perasaan padanya"

Tatsuya tersenyum, " _Arigatou_ " dan menyimpannya.

.

.

.

 _Day Two._

 **Normal POV**

Sensei menyuruhmu naik-turun dua kali kuil legendaris dengan 157 anak tangga. Saat selesai kau terbaring lemah-sangat lemah, dengan tenaga terakhir kau mengutuk Sensei, ngirim surat wasiat ke Satsuki, dan bertanya tentang Sensei ke Mama-Mama ngejawab ' _Bingo~_ ' beserta penjelasan. Satsuki datang dengan Kise, Kise mem-piggy backmu sampai penginapan dan mendapat death glare dari seseorang.

Malamnya _megane_ menang 21-19. Setelah mandi dengan kaki bergetar hebat kau pergi beli minum, pas mau masukin koin ada tangan lain yang mau masukin juga, kau menoleh.

Kau nyengir, "Ternyata kita satu penginapan juga Tatsuya"

Dia tersenyum dan memasukan koinnya, "Iya, kau mau apa (name)?"

"Choco Lava" jawabmu. Tatsuya membelikannya untukmu, kau berterima kasih dan ngejawab pertanyaannya singkat-padat-jelas, menyadarkan Tatsuya kalau kau lagi bad mood tingkat dewa.

Daiki melihatmu, "Gimana rasanya naik 628 anak tangga (name)? Coklat? Stroberi?" dan tersenyum licik.

Kau men-death glarenya dengan aura mengintimidasi dan berhasil membuatnya ngambil seribu langkah mundur.

Tatsuya memperhatikanmu, menyuruhmu duduk agar bisa memijit kakimu. Kau menolak tapi tatapan lembutnya menembus glare-mu dan membuatmu menurutinya. Tangan ajaib pencetak _world record_ milik Tatsuya ngebuat kakimu baikan, kau berterima kasih, Tatsuya mengelus kepalamu—Tak sadar ada sepasang iris yang sudah lama memperhatikan kalian dari kejauhan dan menatap tajam Tatsuya.

.

.

.

 _Day Three._

 **Reader POV**

Dapet hadiah _anti mainstream_ dari Yui-sensei terchintah, nangkep 68 ekor domba kabur.

Setelah 'hadiah' dan latihan selesai Aku-Pelangi-Satsuki makan es potong hasil patungan dibawah poon, hawa ademnya dihancurin sama ocehan Kise yang ngga hatam-hatam.

"Jangan mengabaikanku-ssu! (name)cchi juga jangan masang tampang serem gini-ssu.." sambil memelukku dari belakang.

Cih, Cape! Panas! Cerewet! "Kalau kau ngga berhenti ngomong dan melepasku akan kusumbet mulutmu Kise" aku ngga bercanda.

"Eh? (name)cchi kan ngga boleh melukaiku lagi-ssUKH!"

Aku menusuk es ditanganku ke mulutnya-nabrak amandelnya lumayan keras, "HAH?"

Hening sesaat.. Kise memerah, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN (NAME)CHAN?!" "A-apa-apan itu nanodayo?!" "Kise-kun tolong buang es itu" "Eehh.. padahal untukku aja (name)chin.. pengen nyoba rasa lain..." "Mu-Murasakibaracchi?!" "Kenapa kau melakukan itu (name)?"

Hah? Kenapa pada ngga nyelow gini? "Dibilangin bakal kusumbet mulutnya" dan Kise makin memerah, Akashi menatapku tajam.

.

.

Pas duel Kise ngga fokus-ngebuat dia menang 25-24, mukanya merah dan kupastikan jumlah sekrup copotnya ngelebihin baskom kamar mandi. Saat istirahat Akashi memanggilku.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya (name)?" tanya Akashi sambil beli minum di mesin.

'nya'? yang nyumpel mulut Kise? "Dia cerewet"

"Tanpa alasan lain?" bersender dan membuka kalengnya.

"Iya" Dia tersenyum dan minum dengan damai.

...Jadi dipanggil buat ngejawab pertanyaan aneh dan ngeliatin dia minum teh ijo dengan tenang? Cebol sialan, setidaknya kasih upah buat jalan sama ngejawab napa.

Akashi berhenti minum, mendekatiku, menaikan tangan kananku, dan meletakan kaleng itu diatasnya. Aku menatapnya aneh, dia menataku seakan ngomong 'untukmu' dan kuubah tatapanku jadi versi annoying.

Cih dikasi yang sisa.. but better than nothing. Dia tersenyum kecil saat aku menghabiskannya-cuman kesisa setengah jadi cepet abis, dasar kopet.

Akashi mengelus puncak kepalaku, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku tidak suka melihatmu melakukannya" dan berjalan menjauhiku.

...Aku ngerti nusuk amandel itu ngga sopan tapi emang setiap tindakanku harus disukain cebol itu? Cih.

.

.

.

 _Day Four._

Sensei emang malaikat tanpa hati, nyuruh ngebantuin pembangunan hotel-singkatnya jadi kuli. Kalian tau rasanya ngegotong besi 30kilo? atau ngaduk semen yang hampir mengeras? atau sprint 400meter ngambil sekop yang ketinggalan?

Singkatnya stamina dan kesadaranku udah sekarat. Mungkin karena itu aku ngeliat Kuroko yang mendekatiku punya sayap malaikat, harpa ditangannya, burung-burung tebang mengelilingi, dan cahanya lembut keluar darinya.

Aku pasti udah cukup waras sampe bisa ngeliat kaya gini... ukh.. ngantuk...

"Sudah hampir malam, kita harus kembali ke penginapan (name)san" aku mengganguk.

Pas Kuroko mau jalan aku menahan tangannya, dia memperhatikanku lalu duduk disampingku. Kepalaku bersender ke pundaknya, mungkin bisa ngenormalin.. wangi Vanilla.. lembut.. ngantuk...

 **Normal POV**

Kau tertidur dan Kuroko membiarkannya. Malam datang, Kuroko mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkanmu saat melihatmu dan dia memutuskan untuk mengirim mail bantuan, Tatsuya yang kebetulan lewat mendekati kalian.

" _Doumo_ Himuro-kun"

" _Doumo_ Kuroko, kenapa (name) tidur disini?" dan jongkok didepanmu.

"(name)san kelelahan, aku tidak tega membangunkannya"

Tatsuya tersenyum, "Apa kalian mau kembali ke penginapan?" sambil memperhatikan wajahmu.

" _Hai,_ bisakah kau membangunkan (name)san?"

" _Ie_ , biarkan saja dia tidur"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Tatsuya membelakangimu dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kebelakang. Kuroko mengerti, dia membuatmu memeluk Tatsuya dan mengalungkan kedua tanganmu di leher Tatsuya untuk mengurangi kemungkinan jatuh.

Tatsuya berdiri, "...Kuroko, apa (name) makan teratur?"

Kuroko menggangguk, "Ada apa?"

"Dia sangat ringan..."

Tatsuya mem-piggy backmu sampai penginapan. Di gerbang Akashi menunggu, dia menatap tajam Tatsuya sebelum beterima kasih dan menggendongmu ala bridal style menuju kamarmu. Akashi masuk, membaringkanmu di kasur, dan memperhatikanmu...

Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi dan puncak kepalamu, dia berhenti saat melihatmu menggeliat tak suka dan tertawa kecil. Akashi menatap wajah polosmu, dia tersenyun lalu mendekatimu.

Cup.

Dan mencuri satu ciuman manis dari bibirmu.

Akashi kembali mengelus kepalamu sebelum mematikan lampu dan pergi. Sejam kemudian kau bangun dan ngecek mail, Duel diliburin dan Satsuki mengajakmu ke onsen penginapan-kau menerimanya.

.

.

 **Reader POV**

Aku dan Satsuki berendam bareng Yui-sensei dan Masako-san, cuman berempat jadi sepi.

"Eh? (name)chan kurusan? EEH?! KENAPA OTOTNYA BESAR?! TAPI HALUS DAN LEMBUT, KO BISA (NAME)CHAN?!" teriak Satsuki sambil mencubit dan memegang pinggangku.

Kurusan.. otot gede.. kayanya bisa punya kotak-kotak diperut nanti.. "Berkat SISKSAAN IBLIS bernama YUI-SENSEI" Sensei meng-chopku, Masako-san tersenyum kecil.

.

.

(Special-Normal-POV)

Men's Onsen, only Pelangi minus Akashi plus Tatsuya.

"Oi Himuro, kau dari Yosen kan?" tanya Daiki.

"Begitulah" jawabnya.

.

.

Keenam penghuni berendam dengan damai...

.

.

Tapi semua berubah.

.

.

Ketika suara Satsuki menyerang.

"—BESAR?! TAPI HALUS DAN LEMBUT, KO BISA (NAME)CHAN?!"

Dan hancur seketika, diganti saling tatap-menatap dan blushing kaum adam tak terkecuali Tatsuya, Kuroko, dan Atsuchi (Atsuchi kepanasan) yang paling parah Ao-Kise.

Daiki menatap Tatsuya serius dengan muka serius dan dengan nada serius, "Pelatihmu cewe kan?" Tatsuya mengangguk kecil. Berlandaskan handuk dipinggang dan otak nista, arang berjalan itu mengendap-endap mendekati pembatas.

"Ngga ikut Kise?"

"EEH?!"

"Kesempatan emas gini ngga dateng dua kali, jangan disia-sian"

Daiki, kalimat elitmu salah tempat, waktu, dan suasana...

Kise terdiam, otaknya yang terbagi dua kubu sedang perang nuklir, beberapa saat kemudian keluar pemenangnya. Dia berdiri, mengikat handuk dipinggang, mendekati Daiki, _Toss_ tanda alinsi, dan mulai mencari lubang pembatas surga.

"Me-mengintip itu kejahatan nanodayo!"

"Apa mereka selalu seperti ini Kuroko?" tanya Tatsuya.

Kuroko menggeleng, "Biasanya hanya Aomine-kun, Kise-kun mungkin karena dia punya perasaan pada (name)san" dan Tatsuya terdiam.

"Aominecchi! Aku nemu dua lubang kecil-ssu!"

.

.

(Back-to-Reader-POV)

Satsuki sama Masako-san ngobrolin dongeng 'Prince that saved by a Princess' Tower Cina itu nyeritaiin rinci banget...

"Katanya kau tertarik sama riset manusia ya (name)?" tanya Sensei.

Pasti dari Mama, "Iya" dan Sensei memberiku dokumen tebel entah darimana.

"Itu dokumen aslinya, kupukir kau harus tahu"

Ternyata Sensei punya hati.. "Thanks" lalu aku membukanya-ujungnya kena air dikit, Sensei langsung ngambil dan menamparnya sepenuh 'hati' kepipiku dengan tenaga Titan Collosal pengajar P.E.

"JANGAN BASAH, KELIPET ATAU RUSAK"

Aku bersumpah ini moment paling menakutkan selama hidupku.

Aku mengangguk dan Sensei kembali menikmati air. Setelah beberapa saat aku ngejones sambil baca dokumen dengan kehati-hatian tingkat tinggi (Masako-san ada urusan, Sensei-Satsuki bikin laporan Klub Basket). Ada suara gesrek-gesrek dibelakangkuku, aku berbalik dan menemukan iris _dark blue_ dan _yellow-gold_ dari dua lubang kecil.

"..."

"Cih, ketauan"

"A-Aominecchi"

Tanganku langsung menyipratkan air onsen ke lubang lalu meminjam keakuratan wortel berjalan untuk melempar benda ditanganku keatas pembatas, dibantu hukum gravitasi dan percepatan benda itu mulus mengenai sesuatu dengan keras.

 _"ITTE!"_

"DAIKI, KISE! MAU KAPAN UPACARA KEMATIANNYA HAH?!"

"INI SALAHMU AOMINECCHI!"

"HAH?! KAU JUGA SALAH! KENAPA CUMAN AKU YANG KENA KITAB TEBEL GINI?!"

Kitab tebel? Dokumen..

 _"JANGAN BASAH—"_

Gawat...

"BALIKIN PAS KELUAR, JANGAN BASAH!"

"NGAPAIN?! KAU YANG NGASIH (NAME)!"

"KUPINGMU MENCIUT HAH?! KUBILANG BALIKIN PAS KELUAR AHO!"

"AMBIL AJA SEKARANG KALO BERAN—OH LUPA, (NAME) KAN PE-NA-KUT"

"APA KATA—"

"Jangan dibasahin-ssu!"

"Telat Kise"

..."BASAH?! _AHO!"_

 _KUSO!_ Nanti ngadepin iblis ekor sembilannya gimana?! Sialan... selametin dokumen, BANTAI AOMINE-KISE.

 **Normal POV**

Kau langsung sprint kecepatan cahaya ke bagian cowo tanpa handukan dan hanya ditutupi kemeja panjang karena buru-buru yang jauh ngelebihin batas maximum, saat masuk kau ketemu Tatsuya.

Wajahmu yang terlihat jauh-jauh-jauh lebih manis dari madu campur gula dan tubuhmu yang ehem-terjiplak-ehem jelas di kemeja putih basah berlengan panjang yang lupa dikancingin dua kancing petama dan mengekspos jelas setengah paha mulusmu itu lebih dari cukup ngebuat iman setinggi _mount everest_ milik Tatsuya roboh, blushing dalam 0,1 second, dan mencemari otaknya secepat kecepatan cahaya dipangkat 10.

Tatsuya behasil melawan otak liarnya yang sangat langka (tepuktangan~) dan secepat kilat memakaikan sweater hitam tanpa kancing miliknya padamu, kau menatapnya aneh lalu teringat seorang iblis dan berlari ke pintu onsen.

Dan Tatsuya bersender ke lemari sambil menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangan.

BRAK!

Kau ngebanting pintu geser, membuat semua penghuni yang lagi berendam terbelalak dan mengikat handuk dipinggang mereka lebih cepat dari satuan internasional waktu.

"(NA)-(NAME)CCHI?!"

"(NA)-(NAME)?!"

Daiki yang lagi baca dokumen refleks melemparnya keatas saat melihat seorang (name) berperan jadi _Algojo_ yang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari _Best of the Best Shinigami_ sedang membunuhnya lewat tatapan mata.

 _"BASTARD!"_ kau langsung ngambil baskom disebelah pintu, melemparnya dengan seluruh tenaga dalam, dan _Strike_ ke muka mulus Daiki.

Oke, kayanya bakat mengerikan pitcher legendaris _Nolan Ryan_ nurun padamu (name).

Atsuchi berhasil nangkep dokumennya tapi jadi setengah basah kena cipratan Daiki yang tenggelam karena 'Lucky Strike'mu.

Kau mendekati Daiki-semuanya ngasih jalan. Menampar kedua pipinya sekuat tenaga-ngebuat mukanya makin 'mulus', mencengkram lehernya dengan sebelah tangan, membunuhnya lewat tatapan (lagi), dan.. " _AHO!_ MAU KUROBEK KUPINGMU SUPAYA BISA DENGER 'JANGAN BASAH' ATAU KUBANTING OTAKMU SUPAYA MUTER HAH?!—"

Kau melepaskannya saat dia membiru-kehabisan nafas dan nyawa, Daiki langsung berlutut padamu sambil ngomong ' _Go-gomen..'_ kau menoleh ke Kise yang langsung jatuh, mendekatinya yang bergetar hebat-yang lain menelan ludah, menduduki keras perut Kise yang sedang duduk-membuatmu diatasnya, mengchop-slaps-punch mukanya dengan tenaga dalam, mencengkram lehernya dengan dua tangan, men-death glarenya, dan..

"KAU NYARI MATI HAH?! MAU KUPELUK SAMPAI RUSUKMU REMUK ATAU KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU KISE?!—"

Kise terus menggeleng keras tapi dia menjawab ' _H-HAI!_ ' dengan nafas terakhirnya dan dengan tenaga terakhir dia berlutut padamu saat kau melepaskannya.

Kau men-death glare Daiki-Kise, mengambil dokumen di tangan Atsuchi, berjalan ke pintu, dan berhasil jadi pusat perhatian penghuni yang blushing melihatmu basah total. Daiki yang jenius dalam bidang ini bicara.

"Jangan bilang kau hanya memakai kemeja dan sweater (name)"

Kau berhenti saat menggeser pintu, menatapnya tajam, "IYA, MASALAH?" masuk, dan menutup-membantingnya.

.

.

"Eehh.. Mine-chin, Kise-chin?"

"Aomine-kun.. Kise-kun..."

"Kalian... Jangan mimisan disini nanodayo!"

.

.

Kau masuk ruang ganti cowo yang kosong-Tatsuya menghilang, berjalan sambil menenangkan emosi, menggeser pintu keluar, dan menemukan Akashi didepanmu.

"..."

SREG..

Kau menutupnya.

SREG..

Membukanya lagi.

SREG...

Menutupnya lagi.

SRE—K.

Membuka dan Akashi menahannya sebelum kau menutupnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan (name)" tanya(?) Akashi sambil menahan pintunya.

"Nyelametin dokumen sama ngebantai dua vampire" sambil berusaha menutup pintu.

Akashi terdiam lalu memperhatikanmu. Dia membuka pintu, masuk, menutupnya lagi, menarikmu ke pojokan, memojokanmu...

.

.

Dan mengeringkanmu dengan handuk besar dari lemari disamping kalian.

Kau mau mengeluarkan berbagai tindakan-tapi memilih mengikuti instingmu untuk diam. Pengeringan selesai, Akashi menaruh handuknya, memperhatikanmu, dan memegang ujung sweater yang masih basah.

"Apa ini baju gantimu?"

Kau memicingkan alis, "Kemejanya iya, sweaternya punya Tatsuya"

Akashi melepas pegangannya, menatapmu sebelum membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakainya. Dia membuka kancing terakhir, melepas kemejanya-membuatmu sedikit memerah melihat tubuh bagian atasnya yang lumayan preposional (ngebuat-akashifanclub-mimisan-masal), dan memakaikannya dikedua pundakmu.

Akashi menatapmu, "Lepaskan keduanya nanti, pakai kemejaku jangan sweaternya"

"Hah? Kena—" Akashi menutup mulutmu dengan telunjuknya, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan berbisik ditelinga kananmu.

"Tubuhmu tercetak jelas di sweaternya"

.

.

BLUSH!

Mukamu memerah penuh, kau langsung lari, membanting pintu, dan kembali ke wilayah cewe. Setelah _Dinner_ kau menyeret Kise dan Daiki untuk menghadap Sensei.

Kalau kau termasuk golongan _Algojo_ yang ngebuat Kise-Daiki berlutut, Sensei yang membuat Kau-Kise-Daiki keram dari berlutut sejam penuh termasuk golongan apa?

Malam itu Pelangi+Tatsuya-Akashi menjauhimu, Kau menjauhi Akashi, dan Satsuki terus mengeluarkan tanda tanya dikepalanya.

.

.

.

 _Day Five._

Semua kembali normal dan berkat seorang Yui-sensei kau berhasil main catur dengan temannya yang jadi pemain catur tingkat internasional enam jam _non-stop_. Pembantaian selesai, Kau dan Kise main _Kick and Catch_ bola. Kau memecahkan kaca rumah saat melampiaskan seperempat stressmu ke satu tendangan yang ngga Kise tangkep-ngebuat kalian diceramahin dan disuruh bayar uang ganti.

"Cih, Kenapa kau ngga nangkep Kise?!"

"Kalau kaca aja pecah kena tendangan (name)cchi gimana tanganku-ssu?!"

"HAH?! Kau kan sering nangkep Ignite Pass Kuroko! Apa bedanya?!"

"Beda jauh-ssu!"

Daan seterusnya. Malamnya kau lawan Akashi, dia menang 15-10 dan Sensei menyuruhmu mengikutinya ke dapur.

 **Reader POV**

"Katanya kau jenius masak, terutama dessert ya?" tanya Sensei.

Mama ngapain ngasih tau.. "Iya, emang kenapa?" Sensei tersenyum, firasat buruk...

"Bikinin _Raspberry Mille-feuille"_

For info : _Mille-feuille_ itu dessert prancis yang terdiri dari tiga layer _Puff Pastry_ garing, dua layer _Pastry Cream_ , dan _Icing_ _sugar/Cocoa_ diatasnya.

Itu tergantung bahan dasarnya.. Tapi biasanya udah ada bahan jadi, tinggal disusun, "Yaudah, tunggu"

Aku nyari dari ujung ke ujung, "Ngga ada _Puff Pastry_ sama _Cream_ nya"

"Siapa yang bilang pake bahan jadi? Bikin dari awal"

...Jerk, "HAH?! Itu tergantung banget sama bahannya! Bikin bahannya juga susah, kalo salah satu salah semua!"

"Kalo gitu jangan salah"

"Bikinnya S-U-S-A-H"

Sensei ber-peace "J-A-N-K-E-N" dengan penekanan disetiap huruf.

Sialan...

.

.

 _Pastry_ lagi dipanggang, _Raspberry_ udah dicuci, Sensei ninggalin-katanya 'bikin yang banyak' sialan emang.. sekarang bikin _Cream_ nya.

"(name)chan bikin apa?" dari belakang. Aku nengok, pelangi lagi duduk manis dengan piring-sendok-garpu-pisau makan diatas meja.

"Yui-sensei menyuruh kami kesini (name)san"

...Jadi 'banyak' itu buat mereka? Cih, kapan coba bisa dapet Sensei baik berhati mulia?

" _Raspberry Mille-feuille"_ jawabku cepat.

"Rosberi milo seoul?" ulang Daiki.

Dasar torek...

Aku ngelanjutin masak, Satsuki tadinya mau bantu tapi dicegah sama semua. _Dessert_ selesai bersamaan dengan datengnya Sensei sambil bawa Kamera _DSLR_ , setelah Sensei ngefoto ala pro gajadi kami makan.

Semuanya ngga berkata-kata tapi ngga ada yang matanya ngga berbinar-kecuali Akashi, _Sensei_ dan makan mirip onyet kelaperan-kecuali Akashi,Shintarou,Kuroko.

Sumpah, jadi cowo jangan makan anggun-anggun banget kali, kecuali Kuroko.. Pengen meluk malaikat ungu sama _baby blue_ itu.. ugh...

 **Normal POV**

Daiki selesai dan disusul Kise, onyet asli emang pasti pertama sih (Atsuchi dikasih setengah bagian).

"Aku baru tau kau bisa masak (name)" kata Daiki.

"Tentu saja-ssu! (name)cchi kan istrikuAAA _ITTE!"_

Kau melepas cubitan keras dipinggang Kise, "HAH? Mana sudi sama mesin fotokopi" dan Kise menangis sambil minum.

Kau nengok, "Tapi.. kalo Kuroko sama Atsuchi kenapa engga~" dan semua tersedak hebat-kecuali Atsuchi.

Setelah minum semua berjamaah menatapmu, "Abisnya lucu~" dan ada semburat tipis dipipi Kuroko.

"Eeh.. Kalau menikah sama (name)chin bisa makan ini setiap hari?" tanya Atsuchi polos.

" _M-maa_ , singkatnya begitu Mukkun" jawab Satsuki.

Atsuchi menyudahi _Dessert_ nya yang emang udah selese, berjalan ke bangkumu, dan memelukmu dari belakang, "Kalau begitu ayo menikah (name)chin~"

.

.

Lamaran Atsuchi ditolak ramai-ramai, padahal kau ngga ngejawab. Peyakinan pada Atsuchi berhasil setelah penjelasan ribet Satsuki, Kise yang terus memelukmu sambil ngoceh, dan kalimat seorang Akashi. Saat selesai Satsuki memintamu mengajarkannya masak besok, kau menerimanya.

.

.

.

 _Day Six._

Entah kenapa acara ajar-mengajarmu bocor ke para pelangi. Kuroko dan Shintarou siap-siap pemadam api disamping mereka, Daiki dan Kise udah masukin selang ke keran sambil megang ujungnya, Atsuchi dan Akashi terus memperhatikan kalian dengan tatapan yang tumben sama.

"Itu ketumbar bukan coklat putih"

"Ngelelehinnya ditim jangan digoreng"

"Pakenya tepung terigu bukan tepung sagu"

"Setengah cup gula bukan garam"

Satsuki bikin _White Chocholate Fondant_ untuknya+pelangi dan kau bikin _Chocolate Fondant_ untuk sendiri dan 'kejeniusan' Satsuki membuat pita suaramu menyerah ngajarin _Dessert_ segampang ini. Saat dihidangkan semuanya terdiam.

"Ini... aman kan?" –Daiki.

" _Etto..._ boleh aku makan yang (name)cchi aja?" –Kise.

"Kelihatannya tidak berbahaya nanodayo" –Shintarou.

" _MOU!_ Kenapa kalian ngomong begitu?" –Satsuki.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dan glare menakutkan darimu mereka memakannya.

.

.

"E..Enak..?"

"Kenapa pake nada bertanya Dai-chan?!"

Kalian membiarkan mereka berdua dan kau makan belepotan lagi. Atsuchi dan kau tuker bagian-ngga pake sendok sendiri supaya rasanya ngga kecampur, ada berbagai ekspresi saat kau memakai sendok Atsuchi mulai dari teriakan sampai membatu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan seperti itu lagi (name)" kata Akashi disebelahmu.

Kau nengok, menyiritkan alis, "Hah? Aku ngga nusuk amandel Atsuchi, pengen ngerasain buatan Satsuki aja"

"Memangnya buatanmu tidak enak sampai mau buatan Satsuki?"

Perempatan muncul dikepalamu, "Cih, pengen nyobain doang elah. Enak cobain aja, jangan sotoy duluan Akashi-KUN" katamu sambil menggeserkan mugmu ke Akashi, semua terdiam (Kise dibekep Satsuki).

Akashi tersenyum kecil, tangannya mendekat ke wajahmu. Dia mengelap pelan coklat sampai ujung bibirmu dengan ibu jarinya, menarik tangan, dan menjilat ibu jarinya.

"Kau benar, ini enak (name)" dan tersenyum kecil.

Kau tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Heh, dibilangin enak gapercaya"

Dan saat itu hampir semua tidak bisa berkata-kata, Satsuki menyesal tidak merekamnya malah ngebekep Kise, dan Kise hampir pergi ke dunia lain kalau kau ngga melempar mukanya dengan sendok.

Malamnya kau _One on One_ dengan Atsuchi ngegantiin yang kemaren, Dia menang 28-22.

.

.

.

 _Day Seven._

Jadwal hari ini bebas, kalian main dipeternakan sehari penuh. Stamina kalian habis saat pulang naik _Shinkansen_ dan karena beberapa perdebatan Kau-vs-Daiki tentang tempat duduk jadi kau sebelahan dengan Akashi. Ditengah jalan kau tertidur (lagi) sambil bersender pada jendela tapi karena ada belokan yang lumayan tajam membuat posisimu berubah dan bersender pada bahu Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum melihatmu.

Senyum tulus penuh kehangatan yang tak pernah kau lihat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Kalian harus tau rasanya ngga wifian 2bulan trus dapet spoiler anim ore-akashi, bikin 3k words selama 4hari trus ilang gara" laptop rusak-dikebut sehari, dan jadi kuli pindah rumah sampe beberapa hari kedepan.. rasanya nano-nano :'v sorry my real-life friend...

Arigatou pada 'the real' malaikat berhati mulia yang udah nge-review, fav dan follow.. kalian sumber semangatku ='3/slaps, tangan pegel maaf gabisa bales review...

Hmm.. gara" bacaulang rev sama chat kayanya genre fic ini salah deh -.-' kalau diubah mendingan humor-romance atau humor-friendship? mohon sarannya =''. Dan karena males mikirin ide Chou **BUKA KOTAK REQUEST~** yang genre **T** ya~ sama tolong jelasin scenenya kaya gimana supaya aku ngerti ;3 bagi yang mau silahkan =3

 _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chapter then! **7.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal POV**

Apa yang kau lakukan untuk mengisi liburanmu?

A. Main bareng temen.

B. Main bareng laptop.

Answer: B.

Itulah pendirian teguh yang kau pegang, tapi kenapa kau disini sekarang?

Lebih tepatnya di Taman Bermain bareng Pelangi+Satsuki. Oke, ayo pinjem alat ajaib Dor*emon buat balik ke 30 menit lalu.

 _Flashback._

 _Kau lagi mendekam dikamar Asrama, tinggal tambahin secuil bom dalam waktu 0,3 detik dan kau berhasil namatin Game berpredikat 'The hardest Strategy Game ever!' tapi berkat teriakan Satsuki dari ujung hp, marathon setengah harimu gagal._

 _'(NAME)CHAN! CEPETAN KE CAFÉ DEKAT STASIUN!'_

 _"Ngga mau"_

 _'Mou.. Ini sangat penting…'_

 _"Ngga"_

 _'Ini lebih penting dari game strategi yang sedang kau mainkan (name)chan!'_

 _Kau terdiam, sedikit berkeringat dingin._

 _'Eh? Aku benar?' dan perempatan muncul dikepalamu._

 _Setelah perdebatan panjang Satsuki menang, kenapa? Dia menyogokmu dengan alamat web download Counter Strike terbaru. Setelah berkelana sejauh 500m++ kau sampai dan menemukan Peti harta—Kematian berisi Satsuki+Pelangi, kau duduk dikursi kosong sebelah Kise._

 _"Hehe~ Aku dapat tiket gratis taman bermain~" kata Satsuki._

 _Kau dan Daiki menampilkan muka yang sama, "Terus?"_

 _"Aku mau mengajak kalian!" sambil memperlihatkan kedelapan tiketnya._

 _Terjadi penolakan massal (ada satu nerima) tapi Satsuki menang karena membuat kalian terkenal dengan sangat elit—ngebuat cewe nangis._

 _End._

 **Reader POV**

Aku-Daiki-Kise-Satsuki ngadu bacot apa yang mau dimainin tapi daripada dihantuin tangisan Satsuki disiang bolong Aku+Pelangi nurutin semua keinginannya. Setelah nyoba beberapa permainan ada parade dan kami keperangkep di lautan mahluk berkaki dua ini. Ada yang narik tanganku dan memandu keluar, Aku menghela nafas lalu melihatnya.

" _Arigatou_ Kise"

" _Doita_ -ssu! etto.. mau nunggu yang lain (name)cchi?" "Hn"

.

.

10 Menit kemudian…

Mereka bener-bener kejebak.. pegel nunggu.. "Ayo Kise"

"Eh? Yang lain gimana-ssu?"

"Tinggal dikasitau, kalo mau nunggu aku duluan"

"Ikut! Aku selalu pengen main berdua sama (name)cchi~"

Aku memiringkan alis, "Hah? Kenapa?"

"Hehe~ _Nandemonai_ -ssu~"

Sekrupnya copot lagi? Tik Tik…

 _To: Momoi Satsuki_

 _Aku dan Kise duluan._

Send.

.

.

Tumben Kise menurutiku tanpa ngoceh dan selalu tersenyum… lembut? Entahlah, yang pasti itu _creepy_. Kise mentraktirku _Jumbo Parfait_ gara-gara kalah janken, pas lagi duduk adem-ayem ada calon tante-tante ngegossip.

"Hei, Itu Kise-kun!"

"Kenapa Kise-kun bareng cewe itu?"

"Ja-Jangan-jangan pacarnya?!"

"Kise-sama bilang ngga punya pacar"

"Coba tanyain Akemi!"

"O-Oke"

Aku dan Kise terdiam-telepati sesaat, cewe itu mendekat dan Kise ngomong dengan suara kecil.

"(name)cchi, bisakah kau diam sebentar?"

Hah? "Nga—" "Aku akan mentraktirmu _Vanilla Milkshake_ nanti" " _Deal_ "

Cewe itu semakin mendekat, tangan kanan Kise memegang daguku, tiga meter lagi, Kise mendekatkan mukanya denganku, dia disamping meja kami sekarang.

Cup.

Dan Kise mencium pipiku.

…Ingetin aku buat mesen ruang UGD nanti.

 **Normal POV**

Kau men-death glare Kise, Kise menoleh ke cewe disamping meja, dan cewe itu merinding dengan berbagai alasan.

" _Gomen_ -ssu, dia pacarku~ bisakah kau meninggalkan kami?"

Dia langsung kembali ke kawanannya, mereka juga pergi sambil meng-glaremu (sayangnya glare-mu jauh lebih menakutkan) dan Kise selamat berkat suara seseorang.

"(name) bukan pacarmu Ryouta"

Akashi.

"Sekarang bukan-ssu tapi nanti iya"

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya" sambil menatap tajam Kise.

Iris Kise berubah jadi serius, "Aku tidak butuh izin Akashicchi"

Dan kau mengikuti instingmu untuk diam.

Setelah beberapa season tatap-menatap, Akashi menyuruh kembali ke kelompok. Akashi terus menggenggam tanganmu—kadang menatap Kise dari ujung matanya, Kise membalas tatapannya, dan kau diam karena disetrum pas mau protes sambil mumbel-mumbel 'cebol penakut'.

Kau disambut ceramah Shintarou-Satsuki, pelukan Atsushi, senyum lega Kuroko, dan helaan nafas Daiki—Kise hanya disambut 'Oh, kau kembali' dan nangis buaya. Di _Shinkansen_ Satsuki-Kise terus nanya kenapa kau selalu ngehindarin Kamera, pas pengulangan ke-23 kau nyerah dan ngedongeng.

"Dulu aku suka banget difoto... Pas ada event Akira-san iseng memaku fotoku dengan boneka jerami, bercanda 'kau akan sial seminggu ini' dan beneran terjadi, sejak itu aku benci difoto" dan mereka kicep.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kau tertidur, Kise-Satsuki memfotomu—sang ' _Evil Sleeping Beauty_ '. Kise iseng mengirim fotomu ke manajernya—dia langsung ditelepon. Kau terbangun dan Kise menyerahkan hpnya padamu sambil ngelus sebelah telinga karena suara 'indah' manajernya yang ngalahin gongongan _Bulldog_ cempreng sebelum berganti jadi suara baritone _._

Kau menerimanya, "Temen manajer Kise?.. (Full name).. terus?.. ngga" menutupnya sepihak dan ngembaliin ke Kise.

"Ngomongin apa (name)chan?" tanya Satsuki.

Kau menguap, "Dia nawarin jadi model tapi kutolak, males"

"…"

"…"

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah penolakan mentah-mentahmu dan Kise-Satsuki yang membombardirmu setelahnya. Sekarang jam 9 malam, kau lagi di minimarket—kebetulan ketemu Tatsuya, pas mau pulang dia menahanmu.

 **Reader POV**

"Aku akan mengantarmu (name)"

Ngapain? "Aku bisa sendiri"

Tatsuya menggeleng, "Akhir-akhir ini ada penculikan menggunakan _Stun Gun_ "

Heeh.. kalo ketemu tinggal patahin tangannya.. "Aku bisa beladiri and you know that"

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

Cih, debat sama Tatsuya kayanya mustahil.. terpaksa.. "Baiklah…" dan Tatsuya tersenyum.

Kami jalan berdampingan sambil ngobrol dan kupastikan tatapan cewe-cewe yang kulewati lebih menyeramkan dari penculik cemen bermodal _Stun Gun_ itu. Didepan Asrama ada seorang _ikemen_ mendekati kami. (Note: char cwo kece yg kalian suka versi 20taun, Chou milih Ciel-Kuroshitsuji/slaps)

"(name), masih ingat suaraku?" tanya cowo itu.

Manajer kemaren.. "Mau apa kau?"

"Kenapa? Itu sudah pasti" sambil jalan mendekatiku.

Ngerekrut.. ngotot amat sih, "Ngga"

Dia berhenti saat Tatsuya pindah kedepanku—membuatku ngeliat punggungnya yang kekar walau tertutup jaket.

"Siapa dia? pacarmu?"

Aku pindah kesamping Tatsuya, "Sahabatku" dan entah kenapa reaksi Tatsuya sedikit… Aneh.

Cowo itu pindah kedepanku, "Kau tahu jawaban yang kuinginkan (name)"

Cih, "Kau torek hah? Dibilangin ngga" dan dia tersenyum.

Dia mengangkat daguku—membuat kami bertatapan, "Kau punya banyak nilai tambah, aku juga suka tatapanmu"

Nilai tambah? Sialan, aku bukan kebo langka yang lagi dilelang.

Tatsuya ngelepasin tangan dia dariku, "Apa urusanmu dengan (name)?"

"Hanya berkenalan" sambil memberiku kartu. Aku mengambilnya, menyobek jadi dua bagian, membulatkannya, dan melempar ketempat sampah.

Dia tertawa kecil, " _Thanks_ "

" _Your welcome"_ lalu dia menepuk puncak kepalaku dan pergi.

.

.

"Siapa dia (name)?"

"Manajer model ngotot"

Tatsuya berkedip, "Model? Kau ditawari jadi model?"

Dia terlalu peka.. "Hm"

Setelah beberapa chit-chat kami berpisah. Pas masuk Asrama ada Koharu nemplok ke kaca dengan kamera _DSLR_ berlensa super gede—mengarah ke Tatsuya.

Itu anak terlalu berbakat jadi stalker (Aku-Tasuya aja ganyadar) dan.. aku turut berduka ke Tatsuya…

.

.

.

Besoknya aku naik ke langit ketujuh pas dapet notif Game yang diwaiting tiga tahun silam rilis. Oke, ayo beli dvdnya yang setara sama jajanku sebulan.

Aku ngebuka dompet.

"…"

Ngga ada isinya.

Tunggu, aku udah nabung dan semua uangnya disimpen disini…

 _PRANG!_

 _"SIAPA YANG MECAHIN HAH?!"_

 _"G-Gomenasai!"_

…Dipake ngegantiin kaca 8x10m yang pecah pas Camp. Harus beli Gamenya, HARUS. Tapi gimana caranya? Hmm… Minta ke Mama? Pasti ngga dibolehin.. Minjem uang? Ribet.. Ngambil rekening dirumah? Ada janji.. Belajar internet supaya bisa nge-hack bank? Itu kriminal.. Minta Akira-san bikin uang palsu? Sama aja.. Ngamen dijalan? Suara butut.. Jadi Guru? Amit-amit dapet murid kaya Daiki...

Cih cuman itu yang kesisa, sialan.. tapi gapunya alamatnya. Hmm.. mungkin dia punya.

 _"(name)cchi! akhirnya kau mene—"_

"Kirimin alamat mail Manajermu Kise"

 _"Eeh? Kenapa-ssu?"_

"Kirimin, jangan cerewet"

 _"Ngga! Kasitau dulu (name)cchi!"_

Cih tapi buat keamanan juga, "…Aku mau jadi model"

 _"…"_

"…"

 _"EEEEEHHHH?!"_

.

.

.

Pride-ku udah jadi debu yang transmigrasi ke planet entah-berantah.

Hari pertama disuruh couple-an sama Kise—ngebuatku mual+pose aneh bin alay (menurutku) malemnya udah kesebar—langsung nge-booming dan telingaku berdengung parah setelah ditelepon Mama+Satsuki. Hari kedua disuruh pose _neko_ sambil ngeon—

Ngga, Jangan ngingetin kenangan-kenangan asem lain. Kenapa aku mau padahal punya kenangan 'indah' buat foto-foto? Salahin sifatku yang ngorbanin apapun buat ngedapetin sesuatu.

Dan.. sekarang aku lagi nge-stalk seorang pria…

Dia udah ngikutin satu wanita lebih dari 20 menit oke? Pas udah di jalanan sepi dia mulai lari ngejar wanita itu, memojokannya, dan ngeluarin sesuatu dari kantongnya, mirip…

 _Stun Gun_? Iya itu.

 _"—penculikan menggunakan Stun Gun"_

Hmm.. jadi gini cara nyuliknya…

Aku menepuk pundaknya, "Paman tau jalan ke kantor polisi?"

Dia terkejut dan mundur, "Ke-Kenapa aku tidak menyadarimu?! Sejak kapan?!"

Heeh.. apa aku udah jadi Master _Misdirection_ kaya Kuroko? Atau bakat Koharu nular padaku…

"Itu ngga penting. Ayo, aku anterin kesana" sambil jalan mendekatinya.

"Cih, bocah sialan!" dan dia menyerangku.

.

.

.

(Special-Kise-POV)

Huaa.. tadi malem (name)cchi jahat… kenapa aku ditinggalin pas disuruh beli Choco Lava?

Aku menyalakan TV lalu sarapan— _Omurice_ dan Jus jeruk yang ada dimeja.

Tapi aneh, selama pulang kemarin tatapannya sangat menyeramkan.. ah, kuharap dia baik-baik saja.

Kuminum jusnya, _"Tadi malam, Seorang wanita (23) selamat dari percobaan penculikan menggunakan Stun Gun. Sang penyelamat tak lain adalah model yang sedang naik daun, (Full name)—"_

Aku tersedak dan menyemburkan jusnya.

.

.

Aku langsung pergi ke tempat kami bekerja, Manajer bilang (name)cchi disana. Saat keluar taksi ada Akashicchi dan Himurocchi bersender ke tembok dekat pintu masuk, aku mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan-ssu?" dan Mereka menoleh.

"Aku punya urusan dengan (name)" –Akashicchi.

"Aku mau bertemu (name)" –Himurocchi.

Sepertinya mereka nonton berita yang tadi…

"Kalian ngalangin jalan, ngapain lagi ngerumpi disini?"

Kami nengok, "(name)cchi!" dan aku langsung memeluknya.

(Back-to-Reader-POV)

Kise melepasku setelah di death-glare cewe-cewe yang lewat (tapi instingku bilang bukan cuman dari mereka), menyuruhku masuk (Akashi-Tatsuya juga ikut), dan mereka mengintrogasiku tentang 'Keheroikan-ku' semalam. Setelah ngejawab pertanyaan ke-30+glare gratisanku akhirnya mereka diem.

"Apa kau (Full name)?"

Kami menoleh, "Iya, kenapa?" dan Kise membatu melihatnya.

Dia tersenyum, "Aku ingin menawarkanmu jadi tokoh utama game yang akan kubuat" melirik Kise, "Dan Kise Ryouta" melirik ke Akashi-Tatsuya, "Oh, dan dua _ikemen_ ini juga"

Game? "Siapa Kau?" tanyaku.

Kise menggoyang-goyangkan pundakku, "(name)cchi! dia Suzumaru Rei! Produser _Otome Game_ yang selalu jadi _best seller_ -ssu!" dan wanita itu tertawa kecil.

 _Otome Game_? Game cemen _Dating Sims_? Tokoh utama.. berarti aku yang di-haremin? Amit-amit.

"Ngg—" "Bayaranmu tiga juta yen (name)chan"

Itu 3/100 harga Pozfelo XII.. Aku ngumpulin dua juta taun ini, tiga juta dari game doang? Akhirnya malaikat tersenyum padaku…

"Aku terima" dan dia tersenyum.

"Oh, peran kalian para _Ikemen_ jadi ketiga tokoh cowo yang berusaha mendapatkan (name)chan, singkatnya kalian yang nanti bertugas 'menggoda'nya" dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Apa maksudmu menggoda?" tanya Tatsuya.

Dia menggaruk pipi, "Hmm.. kami memakai sejenis alat, jadi kalian harus berakting dulu.. contohnya kalau Kise-kun memeluk (name)chan setelah kalian berdua memakai alatnya baru aplikasi yang kami buat mengubahnya jadi game…" dan Kise memerah.

"Singkatnya semua yang kalian lakukan akan sama persis dengan apa yang ditampilkan di game" lanjutnya.

Cih jadi harus akting beneran? Tapi tiga juta.. ugh…

"Bagaimana kalau kami menolaknya?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku akan mencari pemain lain untuk 'menggoda' (name)chan"

Tatapan Akashi-Tatsuya-Kise jadi serius, "Aku menerimanya" kata mereka bertiga.

Dia tersenyum, "Besok datanglah ke lantai 13 jam 10 pagi" dan pergi.

Hah? Kenapa pada nerima? "Kalian krisis uang sampe mau?" dan mereka diem.

.

.

.

Besoknya kami kumpul, dikasih Scrip-nya, dan langsung main setelah di-scan computer (Kalungnya disuruh dilepas). Satu kata buat Gamenya: Lebay. Mereka mau nge-evolusiin generasi tante-tante masa depan apa?

(Note: ini scrip yg dimainin, yg _italic_ itu pemikiran kalian. Sebenernya dua pilihannya dikerjain tapi Chou males jadi cmn ngedeskripsiin satu/slaps)

Chapter I: The Meeting…

Hari ini aku menjadi murid Hokuro Koukou, Ayah dan Ibuku yang sudah meninggal bertemu disini.. Apa aku akan bertemu seseorang seperti mereka juga?

Saat berjalan dikoridor ada yang menabrakku dan buku-buku yang kupegang terjatuh.

 _Jih indos*ar._

"Ah! _Gomen_ -ssu, aku tidak sengaja" sambil membantuku mengambil buku-bukunya dan mengembalikannya padaku.

" _Arigatou_ "

Aku menatapnya.. Sinar mentari pagi membelai wajahnya dan memperlihatkan manik madunya yang lembut, angin yang masuk dari jendela menyebarkan wangi manis lemon darinya, dan wajahnya yang tampan itu perlahan melukiskan senyum sehangat matahari musim semi.

" _Doita_ -ssu! Kise Ryouta _desu_!"

"(Full name) _yoroshiku_ Kise-kun"

 _Tampan.. –kun.. Huek.. minta kantong kresek…_

 _._

 _._

Sensei menyuruhku membawa kardus-kardus berat ke mejanya dikantor, tanganku bergetar saat membawanya. Seperempat jalan ada teman sekelas yang membantuku dan membawa dua pertiganya.

 _Elah, palingan cuman 20 kilo.. cemen amat…_

Setelah meletakannya di meja Sensei kami jalan berdampingan menuju kelas.

Aku menoleh padanya, " _Arigatou_ , etto.."

Dia tersenyum, "Himuro Tatsuya, _yoroshiku_ (name)san"

Aku tertawa canggung, " _Gomen, yoroshiku_ Himuro-kun"

Kami mulai mengobrol, kadang aku meliriknya. Dia membuatku nyaman berada didekatnya.. suaranya yang sedikit berat seakan menjadi melodi yang menemani langkah kami, dan Iris abu lembut miliknyanya menangkap irisku yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Aku memalingkan muka dan dia tertawa kecil.

 _Hah? Emang kalo ketauan ngeliatin kenapa?_

.

.

Pulang sekolah aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku referensi. Disini sepi, aku hanya melihat seorang yang sedang membaca didekat jendela. Aku mencari bukunya.. ah, ketemu.

Aku berjinjit dan mengulurkan tangan—hanya menyentuh sampulnya. Tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya, aku berbalik dan dia tepat dibelakangku—orang yang sedang membaca tadi.

Iris rubynya senada dengan rambutnya, wajahnya yang seindah lukisan itu menatapku—memaksaku menatapnya balik, Pundakku bersentuhan dengan lengannya, dan wangi lembut mint memenuhi penciumanku.

 _Iya, lukisan perdana bertema cebol pendek._

Dia mundur dua langkah dan memberiku bukunya, "Lain kali mintalah bantuan seseorang"

Aku mengagguk, " _Arigatou.._ etto?"

"Akashi Seijuuro"

"Akashi-kun.. (Full name) _desu, yoroshiku_ "

"Hn" dan dia berjalan meninggalkanku.

 _Idih, Shoujo manga. Sialan disini dia baik, jauh banget sama aslinya._

.

.

Scene 08.

Aku sedang mencari ruang latihan musik untuk bermain piano, langkahku terhenti saat melihat Akashi-kun sedang bermain biola dengan mata tertutup. Aku bersender didekat pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan mendengarkan permainannya selama lima menit.

"Keluarlah (name), aku tahu kau disitu"

.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

A. Pergi tanpa suara.

B. Masuk dan katakan yang sebenarnya.

Answer: B.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Etto.. Aku mencari ruang kosong untuk bermain piano"

Dia menatapku, "Kau bisa main piano?" aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bermainlah denganku"

Aku mengedipkan mata, " _Hai?_ "

Dia menepuk-nepuk _grand piano_ disampingnya. Aku berjalan, duduk, meletakan tangan diatas tuts-tutsnya, dan melihat partitur.

Beethoven…

"Kau bisa?" tanya Akashi, "Iya" jawabku.

Kami mulai bermain. Permainan Akashi-kun lembut dan tegas.. melodi yang dihasilkan olehnya memanjakan pendengaranku dan ritme harmonis yang kami ciptakan menggema diruang kedap suara ini. Aku sesekali memperhatikannya, gerakan tangannya.. wajah tampannya yang sedikit terkena sinar matahari.. manik ruby yang memperhatikan biolanya menutup sebentar.. lalu melihatku.

Ah, dia tersenyum.

 _So? Senyum atau ngga suka-suka dong, Akashi tampan darimananya?_

.

.

Scene 12.

Sensei menyuruhku tetap dikelas untuk mengerjakan soal-soal Matematika tambahan darinya. Saat sampai di nomor 10, aku terdiam.. bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?

 _Elah cuman pelajaran SMP.. tinggal diakar kuadrat, distributif, cari triple phytagoras, SPLDV, kali 57, ubah MM ke M terus pangkat lima.._ (Chou:Cuman-Tinggal?!)

"Apa yang kau kerjakan (name)san? Oh, Matematika.. butuh bantuan?"

.

Apa tindakanmu?

A. Menolaknya.

B. Menerimanya.

Answer: A.

.

Himuro tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahumu kalau ada yang salah" lalu menarik bangku dan duduk disampingmu.

Kau melakukan banyak kesalahan, jadi dia mengajarimu walaupun sudah kau tolak. Dia mengajarimu penuh kesabaran, suaranya yang lembut memberitahumu dimana kesalahanmu, lengan kalian kadang bersentuhan, kau sedikit merasakan nafas hangatnya, dan kau menoleh untuk melihatnya—ternyata jarak wajah kalian sangat dekat.

Iris abunya menatap lurus pada kertas, surai hitamnya sedikit bergerak karena angin, bibir tipisnya membuka untuk memberimu penjelasan, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat… menawan.

Kau merasakan debaran aneh.

 _Aneh? Tokohnya punya masalah jantung?_

.

.

Scene 16.

Aku melewatkan P.E. kemarin jadi Sensei menyuruhku menggantinya hari ini berdua dengan seseorang, Kise-kun. Nilai yang diambil memanah, Panah Kise-kun mengenai semua targetnya sedangkan Panahku bahkan tidak terbang sampai setengah jaraknya.

 _Hoax, itu ketuker! haah.. hari kebalikan…_

Sensei menyuruhku mengulang di pertemuan selanjutnya. Setelah Sensei pergi aku terus mengulanginya, hasilnya tetap sama.. Aku menoleh dan melihat Kise-kun sedang memperhatikanku.

.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

A. Memintanya mengajarimu.

B. Melanjutkan latihanmu sendiri.

Answer: A.

.

"Eh? Baiklah-ssu!"

" _Arigatou_ Kise-kun"

Kise mendekatimu, mengambil busur dan panah didekatmu dan memperagakan cara memanah yang benar. Kau mencobanya dan selalu gagal—Kise tertawa kecil, berjalan mendekatimu, dan berdiri dibelakangmu.

Dia memegang kedua tanganmu, tangannya yang besar memandu tangan mungilmu. Mengangkatnya, kau bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya karena menyesuaikan tingginya denganmu. Membentuk posisi memanah, dada bidangnya yang tertutup jaket bersentuhan dengan punggungmu. Menarik tali, kau sedikit merasakan detak jantungnya, dan tangannnya melepaskan peganganmu pada tali dengan lembut.

TAK!

Panahnya hampir mengenai bulatan ditengah. Matamu berbinar, kau berterima kasih pada Kise dan dia mengelus lembut puncak kepalamu sambil terseyum cerah.

 _Peredaran darah Kise terlalu lancar, denyut jantungnya cepet banget tadi._

.

.

"CUT!"

Setelah beberapa revisi, pidato ngga penting, dan pengumuman kapan kerja lagi akhirnya dibolehin pulang. Dijalan aku ngebuat satu ideologi mutlak: "Cewe jauh lebih serem dari penculik macho" buktinya pas jalan sebelah Akashi-Tatsuya (Kise sering nyempil) cewe-cewe berbagai usia yang kulewati bertransformasi jadi iblis.

Mereka nganterin sampe Asrama buat nyegah 'keheroikan-ku' lainnya. Pas masuk Asrama ada Koharu dkk. nemplok ke kaca dengan… begitulah, yang mengarah ke mereka bertiga.

Mungkin aku harus ngirim _Condolence Card_ nanti…

Pas masuk kamar hpku bergetar, Mail masuk.

 _From: Akira-san_

 _Oi (name) Aku berhasil bikin Kamera DSLR 64mp yang bisa dicash sama pake sinar matahari yang kau minta. Ambil besok sekalian bawa temen yang kata ibumu Pelangi idup+Pink atau ngga akan kukasih._

Kadang terlalu jenius itu nyebelin.

.

.

.

Besoknya.

Kami di Lab Akira-san. Para pelangi dengan senang hati diculik Akira-san yang mau nunjukin hasil penelitiannya (Berhubungan sama Sains, Buku-Novel, Makanan, dan Game, dll.) tadinya Aku mau ikut tapi udah diseret Satsuki duluan.

Aku nemenin Satsuki (dengan sangat terpaksa) dan tebakanku bener, kami keliling di daerah yang bendanya 'keliatan imut' dan Aku mati-matian nyegat Satsuki megang beberapa benda 'imut'. Contoh: Teddy Bear berbulu silet, Kalung yang bulet-buletnya bom beracun, Kotak music yang kalo dibuka keluar kobaran api, daan seterusnya.

Perjuangan 45-ku selesai, kami di daerah Normal sekarang—Dinasti Snack. Aku harus nerima kenyataan kalau vampire yang bisa ngebunuh sesama gara-gara hobi bikin benda 'imut' bisa ngebuat Snack yang selevel sama Etoile. Kami menjelajah sambil makan—walaupun aku ngga suka snack, sekarang lagi nyoba pocky mochi pedes.

GYUT…

Dan ada yang memelukku dari belakang.

Ngga bersuara, lembut, dan langsung nyenderin dagu dikepalaku… Atsushi.

" _Are?_ Midorin?"

Hah?

Aku nengok keatas—Shintarou, "Apa yang kau makan (name)chin? Keliatannya enak~"

Aku-Satsuki (kami) berkedip beberapa kali.

Dia langsung ditarik, "A-Apa yang kau lakukan nanodayo?!"

Kami berbalik dan terdiam, Atsushi.

"Eeh.. aku memeluk (name)chin"

Ada yang berlari dan berteriak, "Curang-ssu! Kenapa (name)cchi mau dipeluk Murasakibaracchi?!"

Aku-Satsuki _Sweatdrop_ dan _Speechless,_ Akashi.

"Tolong jangan berteriak Kise-kun"

Kami melotot+membatu, Daiki.

"Cih, kau cerewet Kise" sambil mengorek kupingnya.

Mukaku-Satsuki jadi epic, Kuroko.

"Kau tidak sopan Daiki"

Dan kami hampir histeris, Kise.

.

.

"APA MAKSUDMU KEPRIBADIAN MEREKA DITUKER AKIRA-SAN?! EMANG MAU BIKIN SINETRON PUTRA YANG DITUKAR HAH?!"

"Kalo ketuker ya ketuker, suaramu ngga enak didenger (name)"

"AKU TAHU ITU! TAPI KENA—" "(na)-(name)chan tenanglah!"

.

.

10 menit kemudian gabungan aliansi Satsuki-Daiki-Atsushi, maksudnya jiwa Satsuki-Kuroko-Shintarou berhasil menenangkanku.

Aku menghela nafas berat, "Pertama, kenapa kau melakukan ini Akira-san" tanyaku tanpa nada.

"Penemuan terbaruku selesai, pengen dicoba dan mereka menawarkan diri" Aku ngelirik ke 'mereka' dan dibales 'bener' dalam berbagai bentuk.

Cih, Jenius.. dasar IQ kebo.

Aku balik ngadep Akira-san, "Kedua, gimana caranya ngebalikin mereka ke semula"

"Tinggal pake alat yang sama lagi"

"Ketiga, gimana cara kerja alatnya"

Dia menguap, "Mirip helm, tinggal dipake"

"GIMANA CARA KERJANYA"

Dia mengerutkan bibir—tanda males ngejawab, "Pas dipake listrik statis dari helm diubah jadi audiosonik, suaranya merambat ke telinga dan diterusin ke otak tapi ngga ngelukain soalnya cuman 10Hz, pas nyampe gelombangnya bakal nyebar ke semua lobus buat nyari kepribadian, waktu ketemu sensor suaranya bakal bereaksi terus ngirim—"

Oke, dia terlalu Jenius.

Penjelasan selesai dan mayoritas pada ngeluarin asep item—hanya aku dan dua cowo terpilih yang ngerti. "Keempat, kenapa kau ngebuat ini"

Apa buat ningkatin keamanan rahasia negara?

"Iseng"

.

.

...Iseng? Penemuan yang bisa dapet nobel gini iseng?

Akash—maksudku Kise ngangkat tangan, "Kelima-ssu! kalau kecebong udah besar jadi apa?" dan kami _speechless_ ngeliatnya.

Demi Daiki yang punya kulit seputih porselin, Miris amat punya temen kaya gini…

"Oi aku lulusan terbaik S3 _MIT_ , _Cambridge_ , dan _Harvard_ tau"

For info, itu tiga Universitas terbaik dunia.

"Udah pasti bakal jadi kecebong besar"

.

.

…Aku ngga ngerti sama isi otaknya.

"Etto.. bisakah kau mengembalikan mereka ke semula Akira-san?" tanya Satsuki.

"Bisa tapi males" dan aku menatapnya tajam.

Dia menghela nafas, menulis sesuatu dikertas lalu memberikannya padaku dan… tulisan anak TK pasti much better dari 'sang Jenius Bego' ini. Setelah dianalisis olehku+Shintarou+Akashi akhirnya bisa dibaca, isinya:

 _Merah lumayan cocok di Kuning, Kuning yang ngelebihin cerewet emak-emak jadi cebol pendek di Merah. Biru muda ngga cocok di Item—terlalu berwibawa mirip mayat Pangeran Inggris, Item ngubah semua aspek putih Biru muda jadi seitem kulit aslinya. Ungu ngebuat Ijo yang dewasa-disiplin jadi bocah pemales tukang makan, Ijo di Ungu otaknya terlalu miring ampe bilang 'nanodayo'._

Dan aku baru nyadar.. Akira-san jago bikin puisi.

Aku-Satsuki lomba tahan tawa, Aku ngacungin jempol ke Akira-san, dia mengangguk, dan para 'Putra yang ditukar' menatap kami ngga suka. Ada lanjutannya…

 _Merah—Makan semangkuk penuh Wakame di Restoran Haiko._

 _Kuning—Foto dengan tangan penuh Cacing putih Alaska._

 _Biru muda—Main lima menit sama anak TK tanpa ngebuat mereka nangis._

 _Item—Setolpes penuh madu langsung dari sarang lebah yang diambil sendiri._

 _Ungu—Foto sama gagak dewasa lagi berkoak di pundak._

 _Ijo—Grand Prize dari Neko house yang dimenangin sendiri._

 _Itu syarat buat balik, ikutin warna asli kalian dan kasih hasilnya padaku. Pake Kamera DSLR (name) pas ngejalanin, yang bukan foto difilm-in dari awal ampe akhir._

 _Lab besok libur dan waktu kerjaku ampe jam 6 sore. Kalo sebelum itu ngga selese berarti tunggu ampe libur selese (minggu depan) dan syarat diatas masih berlaku._

 _The end._

Terjadi demo massal dari semua pihak, kecuali Daiki—maksudku Kuroko. Setelah 30 menit dan quote dari Akira-san akhirnya mereka nyerah dan kami berkelana buat ngelaksanaiin 'perintahnya'.

Quote-nya berbunyi: "Perintahku mutlak, kalo kalian ngelawan ngga akan kubalikin"

(Dan Chou sangat familiar dengan dua kalimat)

.

.

 _Mission One: Cacing putih Alaska._

"NGGA MAU! NGGA MAU! JANGAN CACING-SSU! APAPUN SELAIN CACING! JANGAN CA—AAA!"

…Dia cuman gasegaja nyender ke Aquarium penuh cacing tanah…

"AKU BENCI CACING-SSU! TIDAAAK! MEREKA BERGERAK!"

"Oi! Kesini Kise, cepet!" teriak Kuro—Daiki.

"A-apa itu-ssu? AAA! BALIKIN REPLIKA ITU AOMINECCHI! KALIAN SAMA-SAMA MENJIJIKAN!"

Kuroko.. tersenyum evil, "Haaa, men-ji-ji-kan? Ada yang lebih bagus, nih" dan melempar sesuatu ke pundak Akash—maksudku Kise.

"TIDAAK! JAUHKAN CACING INI DARIKU-SSU!"

Dan suara baritone oktaf tinggi.. Akashi berlanjut berkat Kuroko yang tertukar. Aku ngeliat sekeliling.. ada kursi, lakban item, dan tali rapia. Hmm… Aku nunjuk semua barang tadi ke pemilik toko, nanya, dan di-iyain.

.

"…"

"MPP! MPP!"

"Oke, Kise selese"

Percaya atau tidak, Percayalah. Aku dapet foto tuan muda Akashi Seijuro berlinang air mata dengan tangan penuh cacing putih Alaska, mulut sama pergelangan tanganya dilakban dan badannya diiket ke kursi.

Pas dilepasin dia langsung memelukku. Badannya bergetar hebat, kedua tangannya mencengkram bajuku dengan erat, dia memendam wajahnya di pundakku, dan menangis.. nangis beneran.

..Aku lupa, Setiap ora—vampire juga pasti punya yang ditakutin, kayanya tadi udah kelewatan.

Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan membiarkannya nangis supaya tenang, Kise—maksudnya Akashi menatapku. Tak lama kemudian mukanya panas, dia ngelepasin, dan langsung berbalik dariku. Aku cuman ngeliatin telinganya yang memerah.

.

.

 _Mission Two: Setoples madu Winn*e the Pooh._

Aku menyeret Kuro—Daiki ke tempat perkembangbiakan Lebah. Pas depan pintu dia langsung sprint menjauh, aku ngambil bola kayu yang dipengang Atsushi dan nge-Lucky Strike kepala Kur—jiwa Daiki. Dia terkapar, aku mendekat dan menyeretnya masuk.

.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS NGAMBIL MADU DARI SARANGNYA?!" teriak suara lembut Kuroko.

"SUPAYA BALIK KE BADAN ASLIMU _AHO_! CEPET MASUK!" teriakku.

"BIARIN AJA, NGGA MASALAH AKU DI BADAN TETSU! PUTIH TAU GA PUTIH?!"

"MANA MUNGKIN KUBIARIN MALAIKAT KAYA KUROKO JADI IDIOT-PEMALES- _HENTAI_ SEPERTIMU HAH?!"

"AKU INI JENIUS YANG OTAKNYA TUMPUL BAKA(NAME)! _HENTAI?!_ KAU YANG _HENTAI_ SAMPE NGE-KISS MARK TETSU!"

"HAH?! KAU PIKIR SALAH SIA—"

"(name)chan, Dai-chan tenanglah!"

.

Oke, berkat _Mission X_ kali ini suaraku abis dan aku ngelukain parah muka-perut milik malaikat.. Aku minta maaf ke Kuroko yang asli, Daiki? Bodo amat. Sekarang lagi nge-filmin perjuangan Arang yang bertransformasi jadi Porselin dan.. dia ngancurin kesan elegant Kuroko…

"MEREKA TERBANG! JAUHKAN DARIKU!" "ADA YANG NEMPEL! NEMPEL!" "AKH! TOPLESNYA PECAH! SETENGAH LAGI SIALAN!" "ITTE! SIAPA YANG NGEJATOHIN TANGGANYA HAH?!" "AKHH! MEREKA MENDEKATIKU!"

Skip, ngga tega ngeliat Kuroko kaya gitu. Singkatnya Quest ini berhasil setelah dua jam dan diulang 23 kali oleh sang 'Jenius'.

.

.

 _Mission Three: Grand Prize dari Neko House._

Neko House, Café yang punya banyak kucing. Kami masuk, Shintarou berjiwa Atsushi langsung dikerubungin—mungkin karena punya bau kucing pemales imut dan Atsushi berjiwa Shintarou langsung diem. Pelayan selesai ngejelasin aturan main game-nya dan kami langsung ngedaftari Shitarou yang jadi Atsushi.

"Pesertanya bisa dua orang, kalian hanya mau satu?" Aku mengangguk. Kami mulai jalan ngedeketin sofa, mau istirahat sekalian nunggu Shintarou namatin gamenya.

Game cemen ginimah paling lima menit kelar...

Pas langkah kedua tanganku ditahan dan aku nengok, "Temani aku nanodayo"

…Ha?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Lol gini hasilnya marathon dari tanggal 19 tapi ngga mood X'D, bales review!

ParkYoungRin97: Perut sakit? Chou juga pernah kok! hmm.. Muroxreader-nya di chap 11 ada =3

LeafandFlower: Gapapa, ngawalin hari sama ketawa+senyam-senyum itu bagus *-* ini lanjutannya~

AoiKitahara: Panas? nanti Chou kirimin tiket ke kutub!/plak. Makasi udah nunggu, terharu ='3

zanas no baka: Sabar.. siap boss! sekarang rumah mirip toko mebel :') chap ini sama selanjutnya buat request zanas-san XD

Yukino L Julie: xpelangi? hehe, ngga gomen~ belom sanggup X') ugh.. maap Kisenya dilupakan, bakal Chou inget T^T

Shiro: Emm.. berhubung Chou orangnya moody-an tingkat kakap jadi.. begitulah, ngga nentu. Ini next-nya~

alice dreamland: Kerasa? makashi Alice-san X'D gomen kalo di chap ini kurang kerasa.. Akareader is here!

Chintya Lie: ...Bwahaha! jadi selama 9 chap salah X'D makasi revisinya Lie-san! Chou juga suka Tatsuya~ *high five* dan.. Arigatou udah rev 2 kali =')/bows.

neca: Chou juga suka Akareader! tapi itu anak susah banget dijinakin :'v ending? hmm.. kepikirnya nanti bi/slaps. liat aja XD ini next-nya!

Dan.. gomen makin panjang+lama apdet... kotak req masih buka karena pelangi di otak udah ngilang :'' dan makasi buat rev+sarannya, udah diubah XD _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chaper then! **7.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warn: Ada scene bite-nya, jadi kalo yang puasa.. Chou saranin baca setelah buka/peace.**

* * *

 **Reader POV**

"Ngapain?" tanyaku.

Dia menghela nafas, "Bukannya harus difilmin?"

Aku menghela nafas dan kami berdua masuk.

.

Kalian tau reaksi Shintarou ke kucing? Bakal kujelasin.

Mulutnya ditutup rapet buat nyegah teriak, iris ungu lembutnya hampir ngeluarin air mata, pipinya yang bulet-lunak gemeteran, dan tangan besarnya ngeganden-nyengkram tanganku.

"Aku ngga keberatan kalo kalian berdua tetep ketuker"

"Apa maksudmu nanodayo?!"

Oke lanjut, kami terus kerja banting otak-Kaki buat nyelesain labirin ini (Shintarou nambah banting mental) dan akhirnya nyampe tantangan _Grand Prize_.. meluk lima kucing disaat bersamaan.

.

"Kenapa (name)cchi keliatan bahagia sekali-ssu?"

"Hehehe~ aku dapet film _tsundere_ nang—" "Hentikan nanodayo!"

.

.

 _Mission Four: Kid's Cryin—Playing Time._

"HUAAAAAA!" "MA-MAA-MAMA!" Huee… _nii-san_ se-seraam huaa" "Cen-cencei, Aku ta-tatut"

Itu dkk. kedengeran setiap Kuroko berbadan Daiki beradius semeter dari mereka.

Tutup mata kalian.. bayangin seorang tukang garuk kuping profesional tersenyum lembut.. muka idiot- _hentai_ nya berubah jadi muka Pangeran murah senyum.. matanya yang dulu dipake buat numpuk dosa dari _Ero Magazine_ sekarang bersih tanpa dosa.. tawa berat-lembutnya terdengar pas nge-piggy back.. dan kelamaan dia jadi magnet berjalan para bocah.

Setelah menikmati orchestra hampir sejam penuh terciptalah film berdurasi lima menit.

.

.

 _Mission Five: Foto kenangan bareng gagak._

Suara koakan gagak dan teriakan Satsuki menemani langkah kami, beberapa cowo stay cool, dan yang memelukku dari belakang bukan Kise tapi Shintarou—maksudku Atsushi.

"(name)chin.. mereka menyeramkan…" kata Atsushi dengan suara memelas Shintarou.

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Bentar lagi keluar Atsushi"

Iris hijaunya memelas melihatku, kedua alisnya bertautan, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, dan dia mengangguk kecil.

MIMPI APA SEMALEM _MEGANE_ -IJO-SONGONG JADI UTUSAN MALAIKAT GINI?!

.

Dia ngga ngelepasin pelukannya dariku—malah ngeratin pas gagaknya ditaro. Setelah difoto dan dicetak kami langsung keluar dengan Atsushi yang terus memelukku.

.

.

 _Mission Six: Wakame._

Kami berhasil masuk restoran Haiko dengan selamat tanpa cegatan fans-fans Kise, kenapa? aura Akashi di Kise ngebuat cewe-cewe yang kami lewati kepaku ditempat, korban mimisan ngga bisa diitung dan beberapa korban pilihan ngikutin ampe restoran ini.

Wakame dateng. Aku yang disamping Akashi berbadan Kise nyiapin kamera, dia natap mangkuk penuh ijo-ijo itu, dan yang lain menelan ludah.

Semenit kemudian.. masih sama.

Tiga menit kemudian.. dia ngambil secuil wakamenya pake sumpit.

Lima menit kemudian.. aku menggebrak meja, "LAMA! MAKAN DOANG SUSAH AMAT SIH?!"

Ngga ngerespon, sialan.. tapi gerak-geriknya kaya…

"…Kau ngga suka wakame?"

Akashi sedikit terkejut, sedikit.

Heeh~ walaupun aku ngga pernah makan tapi…

"Kaya anak tk aja milih-milih makaUKH"

Wakame di sumpitnya masuk ke mulutku, aku ngunyah dan menelannya.

Ngga enak... dia tersenyum puas, sialan…

Aku menatapnya, "Cepet makan Akashi-kun"

Dia naro sumpitnya dengan elegant dan melipat kedua tangan.

"Ayo buat perjanjian (name)" kata Akashi.

Hah? "Buat?"

"Kalau kau menang aku akan membelikanmu Opera dari Etoile, kalau kau menang suapi aku wakame ini"

Opera.. Etoile.. "Oke" yang lain _speechless_ berbagai bentuk, Kise dibekep Satsuki.

" _Janken_ " kata Akashi, "Hn" jawabku.

.

Sialan, kenapa aku lupa kalau dia itu paranormal merah pembaca pikiran?! Rada ngeri ngeliat Kise gini—walaupun Akashi yang asli emang gini.

Oke, ini yang kuliat. Kedua irisnya tertutup kelopak mata—kadang membuka dan menatapku, mulutnya terbuka kecil membiarkan wakamenya masuk, kunyahannya perlahan dan berwibawa, dan aura lembut-gentle-sedikit keren mengelilinginya, SEDIKIT stabiloin itu.

Dan ini yang kurasakan. Tatapan membunuh dari berbagai penjuru, sorotan berbagai kamera hp dimejaku, Satsuki yang ngebekep Kise sebelah tangan—sebelahnya lagi megang Kamera, dan iris pink yang memancarkan sinar aneh.

"Selesai, ayo balik ke Lab" perintahku.

.

.

" _Otsukare_ , mana bukti sama barangnya?" tanya Akira-san.

Aku nyerahin, Akira-san meriksa, dan 'Pelangi yang tertukar' menatapnya tajam. Setelah diperiksa dia ngebalikin mereka ke semula dan ngasih bukti tadi (pas dituker sama badan sendiri)

"Aku tidak suka foto ini.. Are.. Kenapa Mido-chin menangis?" –Atsushi.

"Ma-mataku kelilipan bukan menangis nanodayo!" –Shintarou.

"Hehehe~ Midorin memeluk (name)chan~" –Satsuki.

"Kau merusak imageku Aomine-kun" –Kuroko.

"Kau lebih merusak imageku Tetsu.. ditaro dimana harga diriku yang kece gini main sama bocah?!" –Daiki.

"Tenang aja, kau kan ngga punya harga diri Daiki" –Aku.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan (name)" –Akashi.

"Huaa! Aku benci melihat diriku yang bukan aku disuapin (name)cchi!" –Kise.

"Jangan khawatir, kalo kalian membuangnya bakal kusebar yang asli di internet" –Akira-san.

"…" –All.

Dan kami diusi—pulang dengan sovenire uniqe yang dibenci para pelangi. Setelah nyampe kamar Asrama dan ganti baju aku langsung lompat indah ke kasur dan tidur.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Matahari hampir diatas kepala, kerja diliburin, tangan melekat ke laptop, Choco Lava menemani, dan perut ngasilin bunyi-bunyi mistis.

Laper.. pengen Tiramisu.. kemaren dikasih 1000yen sama Rei-san…

Dengan tiga alesan itu aku meluncur ke Supermarket. Pulang bawa dua kotak dan ngeliat kerubunan cewe calon cabe-cabean, suaranya kedengeran walaupun jarak kami lima meter.

"Nee~ main dengan kami ya~?" –Cabe A.

"Kau senggang kan? Ya ya~" –Cabe B.

"Temani kami ya?" –Cabe C.

"Namamu siapa~?" –Cabe D.

Aku udah disamping mereka, "Maaf, aku punya keperluan lain bisakah kalian melepaskanku?" kata seorang yang dikerubunin dan jalanku terhenti.

Suara itu…

Aku nengok dan iris kami bertemu.

Tatsuya.

Aku kicep, Tatsuya telepati minta bantuin, cewe-cewe nengok, dan tatapan membunuh menghujaniku lagi.

Atulah.. zaman apaan ini cowo minta diselametin sama cewe…

Oke kau sahabatku Tatsuya, bakal kutolong. Kalau kubales tatepannya sama aja nyari ribut.. kalo dibikin pingsan terlalu narik perhatian.. kalo langsung nyulik Tatsuya bisa dikejar…

..Nemu caranya, tapi harga diri…

Ngga, buang harga dirimu buat nyelametin Tatsuya (name).. Buang.. Buang…

Aku menghela nafas, meng-imutkan suara dan muka, "Muro-nii! Kau menjemputku! _Arigatou_ ~" dan memeluknya.

Tatsuya membatu dan Cabe C menatapku, "Kau ngga keliatan kaya adiknya"

Cih, tante-tante sialan.

Aku menoleh lalu meneteskan air mata, "Muro-nii kakakku _nee-san_.. dia menjemputku supaya makan siang keluarga kami tidak telat…" dan menyerang dengan _Puppy eyes_ yang berkaca-kaca.

I wanna die…

Para cabe ngeliatin muka bersalah, aku narik tangan Tatsuya, "Ayo Muro-nii, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ pasti sudah menunggu! Etto.. kami duluan _nee-san_ " tersenyum, dan sprint.

.

.

Aku-Tatsuya sekarang di café yang lumayan jauh sama TKP.. ditemenin _Iced Chocolate_ untukku, _Moccachino_ untuk Tatsuya, dan Tiramisu yang kubeli untuk kita berdua.

Tatsuya menatapku dengan tatapan yang… begitulah.

Aku menyeruput minumanku, "Tadi kepaksa oke? Jadi lupain aja"

Tatsuya tersenyum lembut, "Tidak bisa, kau terlalu lucu (name)"

…Dasar _L_ _adykiller_.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu kita akan camp untuk Game Otome nanti?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Belom, kapan dikasih taunya?" tanyaku balik sambil makan Tiramisu.

"Saat kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kise"

Oh, pas aku bilang karakter cewenya terlalu _girly_ tapi Kise bilang akunya yang terlalu _meanly_.

"Hm.. Kapan campnya?"

Dia mulai memakan Tiramisunya, "Minggu depan"

Heeh.. "Berapa hari?"

"Dua hari satu malam, kita tidur di tenda"

Aku terdiam, "Tempatnya dimana?"

"Hutan diujung Tokyo, kudengar tempatnya terpencil"

"Jadi.. ngga ada listrik, sinyal, minimarket, dan mesin jual minuman?" tanyaku.

"Tempat terpencil memang seperti itu (name)"

Ugh.. berarti ngga bisa minum Choco Lava sama main game.. penyiksaan…

Aku ngelanjutin makan sambil cemberut, Tatsuya memperhatikanku dan tertawa kecil.

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Apa?"

Dia mengambil tissue lalu mengelap daerah sekitar mulutku, "Makanmu belepotan (name)" dan tersenyum lembut.

Aku menghela nafas, " _Arigatou_ "

" _Doita_ " lalu mengelus puncak kepalaku.

…Untuk sesaat aku beneran ngerasa punya kakak.

.

.

.

Hari H…

Aku, Tatsuya, Kise, Akashi, dan kru game sampai di tempat Camp jam setengah tiga sore. Setelah ngediriin tenda dll. langsung syuting.

.

Scene 74.

Sekolah mengadakan camping dan aku terpilih sebagai penanggung jawab untuk kelasku. Setelah melapor pada Sensei aku kembali ke kelompok, ditengah jalan aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun dan kami jalan bersama karena kelompokku dan dia searah.

Aku membuka pembicaraan, "Kudengar Akashi-kun mengatur semua kegiatan camp ini sendirian ya?"

 _…Déjà vu sama kalimat ngatur semua kegiatan sendirian._

"Begitulah" jawabnya.

"Bukankah itu sangat melelahkan?"

Dia melihatku dari ujung matanya, "Tidak terlalu"

"Etto.. Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan bilang saja Akashi-kun!"

 _Demi apapun aku ngga akan ngomong gitu kalau ini bukan syuting._

Dia menoleh melihatku, "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk, "Un!" dan dia tersenyum.

Akashi-kun memperkecil jarak bahu kami, tangannya yang dimasukan ke kantung celana dikeluarkan lalu menggenggam tanganku.

Tangannya yang besar merangkul tanganku, kelembutan yang kurasakan mengingkari fakta kalau dia mengikuti klub basket dan mempunyai tangan sedikit kasar, jemarinya perlahan mengisi kekosongan diantara jari-jariku, dan kehangatan tersalurkan dari tangan dan senyumannya saat melihatku.

Aku memalingkan muka dan pipiku memanas.

 _Spesifik amat.. ngapain lagi gandegan dirasain, memanas? ngga tuh._

.

.

Scene 78.

Setelah makan malam aku kembali ke tempat mengambil kayu untuk mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal, saat perjalanan kembali kakiku yang terkilir semakin membengkak dan aku tersesat.

Aku melihat sekeliling, gelap.. gesekan dedaunan yang terkena angin membuat suara aneh, rerumputan yang tiba-tiba bergerak, udara dingin yang menyentuh kulitku membuatku sedikit kedinginan, dan ranting-ranting yang kuinjak menandakan aku berputar di daerah ini dari tadi.

 _Namanya juga nyasar di hutan bukan nyasar di mall._

SRAK.. SRAK…

Kau menoleh ke sumber suara, pengelihatanmu menghitam karena tertutup sesuatu, suara-suara aneh yang kau dengar berubah menjadi suara nafas yang terengah-engah, dan kehangatan mulai kau rasakan dari pelukannya, pelukan lembut Himuro.

"(name).. kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Un.. _Arigatou_ Himuro-kun…"

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan memelukmu lumayan lama. Setelah kau tenang kalian kembali ke kelompok dan Himuro menyadari jalanmu yang sedikit aneh.

"Apa kakimu terluka (name)san?"

.

Apa tanggapanmu?

A. "Etto.. sedikit terkilir hehe~"

B. "Eh? I-itu hanya perasaanmu Himuro-kun"

Answer: B.

.

Himuro menatapmu, berjongkok, menggulung celana olahragamu, dan menemukan mata kaki kananmu yang sedikit membiru.

Dia kembali menatapmu yang tertawa canggung. Himuro yang masih jongkok membelakangimu dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Naiklah (name)"

Kau terkejut, "A-aku bisa jalan sendiri Himuro-kun"

"Itu akan memperburuk cederamu, sekarang naiklah"

Kau mengikutinya, karena perkataanya tadi memang benar.

Kalian kembali ke tempat camp dengan Himuro yang mempiggy backmu. Saat sampai dia mengobati kakimu dan memperbannya.

 _Cih Cemen amat kekilir ampe diperban, pas tulangku retak dulu aja cuman dioles Counter Pa*n sama Mama._

.

.

Jam delapan malem syuting selesai dan Rei-san ngumpulin kami semua, ngeluarin laptop-proyektor batre-layar lalu nyetel film.

 _The Conjuring…_

Aku ngangkat tangan, "Etto.. perutku sakit Rei-sa—" "Yang ngga nonton sampai tamat ngga dapet makan"

Bagus, sakit beneran sekarang.

.

.

 _Say good bye to The Conjuring and say hi to Test of Courage._

"NGGA, Aku ngga ikut" tekanku sambil menatap Rei-san.

Dia balas menatapku, "Kau ngga dapet makan sampai pulang"

Tatapanku makin tajam, "Manusia bisa idup tiga hari tanpa makan minum"

"Kalau gitu kau tidur diluar tenda, kudengar daerah ini angker"

Aku kicep.

Dan nurutin perintah Rei-san.

.

Sekarang jam 10 malam. Bermodal senter, peta, dan Kise yang rambutnya ngga _glow in the dark_ kami harus nyelesain uji nyali ini. Formasinya: Kise megang senter-jalan didepanku dan Aku ngasih tau jalan di peta-dibelakang Kise-nyengkram bajunya.

Deskripsi nyasar di scrip bener-bener menjiwai. Gesekan dedaunan, semak-semak mendadak gerak, udara dingin nusuk kulit. Harusnya ditambahin gemeteran sekujur tubuh, denyut jantung ngga normal, keringat dingin diproduksi berlebihan, dan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Salah, itu gelaja sakit.

.

Udah hampir tengah jalan, sekarang daerah yang dikit poon banyak semak-semak dengan penerangan sinar bulan yang minim.

SREK.. SREK…

Kami nengok ke sumber suara.

Semak-semak.

Bergerak.

Bergerak karena ada yang ngegerakin.

Ada yang keluar.

Yang ngegerakin keluar.

Item-item keluar.

Matanya bersinar menatap kami.

Suasana berubah jadi mistis.

Udara dingin kini menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Aku meluk Kise dari belakang—sepenuh jiwa raga.

Kise kehabisan nafas.

Dia keluar sepenuhnya…

Kucing.

"…"

"(na)-(name)cchi.. tolong lepaskan aku-ssu…" aku menghela nafas dan melepaskannya.

Kami ngelanjutin jalan, udah balik ke daerah banyak poon dan semak sekarang-tambahan: banyak trap.

Kami mempercepat jalan, kepala manekin berambut item panjang berlumuran darah jatuh dari poon, kami nutup telinga, ada ceceran darah ditengah jalan, aku nutup mata.

Ada yang megangin kedua pundak.

Aku kembali melu—ngunci Kise dan memendam muka di baju belakangnya.

Positive thinking (name).. ini kucing.. kucing bertangan man—vampire.. ASDFGHJKL NGGA MUNGKIN, INI ORANG BEGO.

"(name)cchi? _daijobu?_ " tanya Kise.

Aku menelan ludah, "Iya, cepetan jalannya"

Yang megangin pundak mulai ngebisikin suara-suara, sialan.. takut…

"Ganti suasana-ssu! Temanku pernah nyeritain cerita yang menurutnya ceria (name)cchi!"

"Ceritain" perintahku.

Kise bersenandung ria, "Dulu ada keluarga harmonis yang tinggal di rumah tengah hutan-ssu"

Hmm…

"Suatu hari ada seseorang yang tersesat dan numpang menginap-ssu"

Hmm…

"Saat pagi datang sang penumpang itu membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga itu lalu menguburnya di tembok dan siapapun yang mendekati rumah itu akan diganggu-ssu! ah, itu rumahnya (name)cchi" sambil menujuk atap rumah yang lumayan dekat dengan kami.

Bastard.

" _Itte!_ tapi menurutku cerita itu seram (name)cchi…"

"Kalo gitu ngga usah cerita"

Rei-san pasti tau cerita ini.. ukh…

.

Tangan yang megang pundakku lepas, bisikan-bisikan ngilang, perlahan aku ngelepasin pelukanku ke Kise lalu ngebuka mata.

Tarik nafas.. hembuskan…

Aku nengok kanan.. ngga ada apa-apa.

Nengok kiri.. hahaha.

Ada yang mulutnya kebuka sampe telinga, berdarah-darah, matanya ngga ada.

Haha.. ha…

Tarik nafas.. "GYAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"(name)cchi.. susah jalan-ssu" "Berisik"

Aku nyengkram lengan kiri Kise dengan dua tangan, sebelah muka kusembunyikan di bajunya, dan jalan miring—kaya gini setelah kejadian tadi. Setelah aku teriak dan Kise nengok dia langsung ngilang, teknologi game otome best seller emang menakutkan.

Suara Kise yang ceria menghancurkan suasana mencekam, tangan kanannya bergantian memegang lurus senter dan mengelus kepalaku—kuakui itu menenangkanku, dan senyumannya… seperti melindungiku.

Aku mulai ngerti kenapa dia punya banyak fans…

SRAK.. SRAK…

Semak-semaknya gerak lagi.

"Itu kucing (name)cchi, tenang aja-ssu!"

Dia mulai keluar.. item-item mulai keluar.

Iya, item-item…

"Liat (name)cchi! itu.. etto…"

 _...Women in Black._

Mentalku memblokir pita suaraku dan ketakutan udah melebihi batas maximum—membuatku refleks memeluk Kise.

Kise kaget dipeluk olehku, aku kaget wanita itu mendekat, dan wanita itu tersenyum melihatku. Aku tahu dia disamping kami tapi si jenius Kise…

"(name)cchi dia sudah menghilang-ssu"

"Dia.. di.. kau bohong" ucapku terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak bohong-ssu!"

Kau ngga ngerasa aura serem disebelah apa?! Harus diasah pake apa supaya instingmu jalan hah?! Baja? Berlian? Intan? Mutiara?!

Kise menghela nafas, "Kalau aku bohong (name)cchi boleh memukulku-ssu"

Boleh mukul.. ah, hawa seremnya ilang.

Aku perlahan membuka mata dan ngelirik.

Kanan.. aman.

Kiri.. aman.

Aku menoleh ke atas, Kise tersenyum.. senyuman hangat.

"Kan? aku tidak bohong-ssu~"

Aku menunduk, menutup mata, mengembuskan nafas lega, dan kembali menoleh ke Kise.

Dia tersenyum.

Senyum.. bukan, itu menyeringai…

Kise ada dibelakang kepalanya…

Wanita yang tadi…

.

.

Aku terbangun didalam tenda, Rei-san disebelahku ngasih tau kalau aku pingsan pas uji nyali tadi.

"Itu terlalu belebihan Rei-san.. jangan berperan jadi hantu dan akting gitu…" ucapku sambil menunduk.

Kaya gitu setelah nonton _The Conjuring_.. Ukh…

Dia memiringkan kepala, "Apa maksudmu (name)chan? Kami hanya nyiapin property tidak ada peran hantu, itu sangat merepotkan.. walaupun aku ingin…" dengan nada menyesal.

"Bohong"

"Apa untungnya kalau aku bohong?"

…Terus yang dua tadi…

.

Dan aku terserang Insomnia stadium tiga.

.

.

.

Scene 79.

Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena nonton film horror, sekarang aku sedang mencari tempat untuk makan siang. Kebetulan ada tempat kosong disebelah Kise-kun jadi aku duduk disebelahnya.

 _Ngga bisa tidur.. kenyataan yang ada dalem game._

Kami mengobrol dan Kise-kun sesekali menatapku.

"(name)cchi kurang tidur-ssu?"

"Eh?" dengan muka bingung.

Kise-kun menunjukku, "Soalnya mata (name)cchi mirip panda-ssu!"

"Itu karena film semalam…"

"(name)cchi panda~ Panda~"

Aku menggembungkan pipi, " _Mou.._ Kise-kun"

Dia tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum lembut, "Tapi (name)cchi tetap terlihat imut kok-ssu" dan mengelus puncak kepalaku.

Aku menunduk, wajahku memanas.

 _Huek.. memanas mulu, tokoh cewenya emang termos pemanas?_

.

.

Syuting berhenti karena cuaca ngga mendukung, pas ujan reda Rei-san yang baik hati-pengertian-ngga pernah memaksa atau ngancem menyuruhku ngebuang sampah bekas camp. Aku berangkat dengan kedua tangan dibooking kantong keresek dan…

"Kenapa kau ikut Akashi-kun?"

"Rei-san juga menyuruhku (name)"

Seorang Akashi.

Tanah berubah jadi lumpur gara-gara ujan dan bikin hutan ini jadi area extreme buat _Off Road_.

"Kenapa kau pingsan kemarin (name)?" tanya Akashi.

Jangan bikin flashback deh.

"Itu ngga penting" jawabku dengan nada cuek.

"Jadi kau bertemu _mereka?_ "

..Akashi lebih serem dari Mama sekarang.

Dia melihatku dari ujung matanya, "Kuartikan diammu sebagai iya" dan aku berdecih.

Aku menguap, ngegesekin mata, dan ada nyamuk di telingaku.

PLAK!

Nyamuk mati dan telingaku berdengung.

 **Normal POV**

"..Seharusnya aku yang bersamamu saat itu (name)"

"Hah? Apa?"

Akashi terdiam, " _Nandemonai_ " dan kau menyiritkan alis.

.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, ada yang bilang _mereka_ sering mengganggu sebelum malam seperti ini (name)" kata Akashi tanpa ekspresi.

Kau mulai berkeringat dingin.

.

Kalian sampai di tempat pembuangan, karena cuman muat masuk satu orang maka Akashi yang masuk dan kau diluar sendirian—Sendirian.

Pernah denger pendengaran tiba-tiba jadi tajam? Itu yang kau rasakan sekarang.

Kau mendengar arus sungai yang jauh dari tempatmu, suara burung-burung di udara, langkah kaki Akashi yang semakin menjauh, dan langkah lain yang semakin mendekat.

Kau bersender ke tembok, memasukan kedua tangan ke kantung celana—mengepalnya kuat-kuat, dan menutup mata—berharap suara itu menghilang.

Suaranya berhenti—berhenti didepanmu. Denyut jantungmu berpacu cepat, kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, dan kejadian tadi malam-kalimat Akashi terulang diotakmu—membuatmu sedikit menangis.

Tangan bersuhu dingin menyentuh pipimu, bergerak naik lalu berhenti, dan mengusap air matamu.

"Kenapa kau menangis (name)?"

Kau terkejut, membuka mata, dan melihat Tatsuya yang menatapmu khawatir. Kau menghela nafas lega dan memindahkan tangannya dari wajahmu.

"Bukan apa-apa.. kenapa kau kesini?" tanyamu.

"Kupikir kalian sudah terlalu lama jadi aku menyusul"

Kau menatapnya, "Kenapa tanganmu dingin?"

"Disini memang dingin (name)"

"Tanganku ngga sedingin itu" bantahmu.

Tatsuya tertawa canggung lalu melihat sekeliling, "Dimana Akashi?"

Kau menunjuk pintu disampingmu, "Dida—"

 _"Hiks.. Hiks…"_

Kau terdiam, "..Kau denger itu Tatsuya?" sambil melirik sumber suara yang jauh didalam pepohonan.

"Itu? apa maksudmu?"

Kau mulai berkeringat dingin.

 _"Hiks.. tolong aku.. hiks…"_

Kau mencengkram lengan baju Tatsuya.

 _"Sakit.. tolong hentikan…"_

Kau memendam muka di lengannya.

"(name)?"

 **BRAK!** "JANGAN BERISIKI BOCAH SIALAN!"

Suaranya berasal dari sumber tangisan yang kau dengar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tatsuya dan kau terdiam.

Otakmu menyambungkan kejadiannya.

Pendengaranmu yang makin tajam.. tangisan anak kecil.. suara pukulan dan teriakan pria.. suara minta tolong anak kecil.. dari dalam hutan.. gossip _mereka_ ngeganggu sebelum malam…

Kau mencapai kesimpulan, ada anak kecil disiksa dan yang nyiksa ngemanfaatin gossip itu.

Kau melepas lengan Tatsuya dan langsung lari ke sumber suara, dalam sekejap kau sudah menghilang diantara pepohonan—meninggalkan Tatsuya yang kakinya terjebak di lumpur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tatsuya?"

"Akashi! (name)!"

.

.

Kau terus berlari dan irismu menangkap tiga orang di tengah hutan—bersebelahan dengan jurang berdasar sungai berarus kuat.

Satu cowo kecil yang mulutnya dilakban—seluruh tubuhnya memar parah, satu pria dengan bat baseball besi, dan satu macho berotot.

Kau melempar batu ke dua pria itu, lari ke anak kecil, melepas lakban dimulutnya, menarik tangannya, dan lari tapi macho menahan pundakmu.

Kau berdecih, melepas genggamanmu, mendorongnya, "PERGI!" anak itu ketakutan dan menurutimu—menyisakan kau dan dua pria itu.

"Hoi hoi.. apa yang kau lakukan bocah" kata pria dengan bat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya macho.

Kau berbalik lalu menatap mereka, "Cuman pahlawan kesiangan"

 **Reader POV**

"Kalau begitu kau jadi _Sandbag_ pengganti bocah itu"

Cih, ngga makasih tuan-gorilla-putih-berotot.

"Hmm~ Jangan, aku mau menyimpan _pahlawan_ ini untuk di kasur nanti"

Skeleton sialan.

Mereka mendekatiku dan menyerangku, pas ngehindarin satu orang yang satunya lagi menyerangku—sukses membuatku nyicipin serangan mereka dan bat besi.

..Apa dipatahin aja batnya? Ngga ah, ngga lucu ngabisin liburan sama tulang retak.

.

.

 _Somehow_ aku berhasil nahan serangan-serangan mereka. Skeleton _pass out_ setelah _Spinning Kick_ ke kepala dan Gorilla ini.. cuman kecapean, sialan…

"Seranganmu kuat sebagai bocah jadi-jadian"

"Dan kau terlalu pinter buat ukuran Gorilla"

Dia menahan lenganku, aku mukul perutnya—berhasil ngejauh, dia ngelayangin pukulan ke wajahku, refleks aku menaikan pertahanan.

GRAB!

Pukulannya tertahan—ada yang berdiri didepanku.

"Akashi..kun?"

 **Normal POV**

Akashi menepis pukulan-pukulan macho, dan macho itu jatuh setelah _Roundhouse Kick_ ke leher dari belakang—oleh Tatsuya.

Setelah macho roboh kalian menyenderkan mereka berdua ke pohon. Kau ngambil semua benda dikantong mereka: ponsel, dompet, jam, dan cutter lalu kembali ke Akashi-Tatsuya.

Akashi menatapmu tajam, "Aku tidak suka tindakanmu tanpa berpikir itu"

"Kau mau aku duduk manis ngeliat anak kecil disiksa?"

Dia mendekatimu lalu menggulung kedua lengan jaketmu sampai bahu, "..Seluruh tanganmu lebam parah (name)" dan menyentuhnya.

Kau menepis tangannya, "Setidaknya tulangku ngga retak" dan melihat Tatsuya yang mendekatimu.

PLAK!

Matamu membulat—Tatsuya menamparmu.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN (NAME)?! MELAWAN DUA LAKI-LAKI SAMPAI LUKA BEGINI! SUDAH KUBILANG KAU ITU PEREMPUAN, SEHARUSNYA AKU ATAU AKASHI YANG MELAWAN MEREKA!"

Kau terdiam, pertama kalinya Tatsuya seperti ini. Akashi mengepalkan tangannya, dia sependapat dengan Tatsuya tapi melihat pipimu yang merah bekas tamparan terlalu…

".. _Gomen_ Tatsu—"

Kalimatmu terhenti—Tatsuya memelukmu.

Dia memelukmu dengan erat, kepalamu bersandar ke dadanya—membuatmu merasakan denyut jantungnya yang terlalu cepat, tangannya yang dingin melingkar dilehermu, dia menyenderkan kepalanya didekat telingamu, dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah terus mengenai telingamu.

Tatsuya berbisik, "..Maaf…"

"..Aku tak suka melihatmu terluka (name)…" lanjutnya.

Kau terdiam dan Akashi menatap tajam Tatsuya.

Pelukan Tatsuya semakin mengendor, saat kau mau bicara kepalanya jatuh ke bahumu. Kau merasa aneh lalu memegang keningnya—dingin, sangat dingin.

Kau langsung menyenderkannya ke pohon dan meminta Akashi memeriksanya.

Akashi terdiam, "Sudah berapa hari kau tidak minum darah manusia?"

"…Tiga"

"…Bodoh"

"Kalau tiga hari emangnya kenapa?" tanyamu.

Akashi menatapmu, "Efeknya sama dengan sakit tifus tapi berbeda pada demamnya"

Matamu membulat, mengingat kau pernah terserang tifus parah dulu dan Tatsuya mengalaminya sekarang.

"..Gimana cara nyembuhinnya?" tanyamu.

"Minum darah dengan porsi tiga hari itu"

Kau terdiam, "Aku akan membelinya"

"Ini daerah terpencil (name)" kata Akashi.

"..Apa ada persediaan di camp?"

"Sudah habis"

Kau mendecih dan berfikir. Kau menelan ludah dan menghela nafas.

"Minum darahku Tatsuya"

Akashi menatapmu tajam.

"..Tidak" kata Tatsuya.

Kau mendekat ke Tatsuya, "Jangan sok kuat"

"Tidak (name)"

"Dia bisa bertahan sampai kita kembali ke Tokyo (name)" kata Akashi.

Kau menatap Akashi, "Itu sakit, aku pernah merasakannya Akashi-kun"

"Aku melarangmu (name)" tegas Akashi.

"Kau pikir aku mau menurutimu?"

"Kuulangi, aku melarangmu (name)"

Kau tersetrum, "Aku menolaknya Akashi-kun"

"(name). _Mere da_ "

Kau menarik kerahnya, "Dan ngebiarin Tatsuya menderita? Don't make me laugh" dan Akashi menatapmu tajam.

Kau mendecih, Voltase setrumannya makin besar.

Kau melepaskan Akashi, membuka kunci kalungmu, dan melemparnya kearah jurang—membuatnya hanyut terbawa arus sungai.

"Kena—" kalimat Akashi terhenti karena kau memukul leher belakangnya—membuatnya pingsan. Kau membaringkan Akashi disampingmu lalu menatap Tatsuya.

"Minum darahku Tatsuya"

"Aku tidak mau (name)"

Kau mengeluarkan cutter dari skeleton lalu menempelkan mata pisaunya di pertemuan pundak dan lehermu, "Kau mau aku ngebuat lukanya sendiri?"

"(name) hentikan"

"Kalau gitu bakal kubuat lukanya panjang dan dalam supaya darahnya keluar banyak"

"Jangan keras kepala (name)…"

"Apa salah nolong seseorang yang sering menolongku?" dan Tatsuya terdiam.

Kau menatap Tatsuya, memundurkan cutter sampai kebelakang pundakmu, dan menyayatnya—kalau Tatsuya tidak menghentikanmu.

"..Aku mengerti"

"Di tangan, jangan dileher" lanjutnya.

Kau menggulung jaketmu, "Tanganku lebam semua, kau mau memperparahnya hah?"

Tatsuya menghela nafas berat, "..Baiklah"

Dia mendekatimu, memegang pelan kedua pundakmu, dan mendekatkan kepalanya dengan lehermu.

"Maaf…" bisik Tatsuya dan kau mengangguk kecil.

Tatsuya menempelkan bibirnya di pertemuan pundak-lehermu, kau mengatur nafas dan menenangkan diri.

Haup.

Giginya menembus kulitmu perlahan, dia memperdalam lukanya dan berhenti saat dirasanya cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah, dia menghisapnya dengan perlahan dan lembut agar tidak terlalu menyakitimu, dan lidahnya menjilat kulitmu untuk menyapu darah yang lepas dari hisapannya—membuatmu mencengkram lengannya.

Setelah beberapa menit Tatsuya berhenti dan melepasmu.

"(na)—" "Sudah lebih baik?" selamu.

Tatsuya terkejut dan menatapmu, "Ya.. _Arigatou_ (name)"

"Huuft.. jangan mogok minum lagi Ta—" "(name)"

Kau terdiam dan menoleh, Akashi bangun.

Akashi melihat bekas gigitan di lehermu—yang langsung kau tutupi dan menatap Tatsuya.

Dia menatapmu, "Kenapa kau membiarkan Tatsuya melakukan itu padamu (name)?"

"Kau tau jawabannya Akashi-kun" jawabmu.

"Dia bisa bertahan sampai Tokyo"

"Itu bakal memperburuk kondisinya"

"Hanya sementara dan aku sudah melarangmu (name)"

"Kenapa kau melarangku buat menolongnya hah?" bantahmu.

Akashi mengalihkan tatapannya ke Tatsuya, "Karena aku tak menyukainya"

Kau menggeretakan gigi, "Cuman buat EGO-MU kau mau aku ngebiarin Tatsuya menderita?"

"Kau menolongnya dan membuat dirimu menderita (name)"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau melakukannya lagi" lanjutnya.

Kau menarik kerahnya, "Punya hak apa kau memerintahku cebol sialan. Emangnya aku butuh persetujuanmu? Kata maafmu?! HAH?!" dan Akashi menatapmu.

Kau menatapnya tajam—tatapan _Assasin_ berdarah dingin, "Kenapa aku harus tunduk padamu? emang kau orang penting di hidupku? NGGA, Kita cuman terikat utang balas budi ibuku"

"Aku memperingatimu, berhenti mengatur hidupku Akashi" lanjutmu.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang, di Shinkansen.

Hanya ada kau dan Rei-san di gerbong ini, setelah memastikan Rei-san sudah tidur kau menelepon ibumu.

 _"(name)chan! Ada apa? Tumben kau nelepon~"_

"..Kalung Akira-san kubuang, jangan dibikin lagi Ma"

 _"..Dibuang.. kenapa jangan?"_

"Kumohon"

 _"..Kau yakin?"_

"Iya"

 _"Pertahananmu ke vampire menurun lho"_

"Aku tahu"

 _"Kenapa?"_

"…"

 _"Haah.. kalau gitu janji kau bisa ngejaga diri"_

"Iya"

 _"Promise?"_

"..Promise"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gomen, ngga mood ngetik jadinya.. begitulah, garing-lemot -.-'. Oke, bales rev!

Kanazawa Yuuki: *narik nafas* oke, buat ngelaksanain kewajiban fic vampire.. mulai chp dpn bakal Chou banyakin, makasih udah ngasitau kana-san X'D senpai? o.o

AoiKitahara: kan readernya kismin/slaps. Chap ini.. maap kalo ngga ngakak -.-' sip! Ini next-nya Aoi-san XD

Niechan Seicchi: sama! Pas ngetik ketawa sendiri ngebayangin X'D oke! Ini lanjutannya~

LeafndFlower: hehe~ syukur bisa jadi mood booster~

Momonpoi: Makasi udah nunggu, ini lanjutannya *-*

Chintya Lie: Mission complete! Udah kubanyakin Chintya-san =3

ParkYoungRin97: Setuju, kasian Tetsu-Daiki T.T ini lanjutannnya~

Guest: *terharu* makasi udah ngasitau guest-san =') badmood maker? Ini malah mood booster XD Chou jadi tau dimana salahnya, Arigatou Guest-san!

Aelfflaed: *menghela nafas* chou takut feelnya ngga dapet X'D makasi udah nunggu~

hansakura. takumi19: oke *-* makasih udah ngereview! (maap, kalo digabung cuman ditampilin 19..)

uzumaki himeka: chap? Em.. blom tau maap -.-' ini lanjutannya-ttebane! Salam kenal juga uzu-san =3

yolandaashari: nistain tokoh anim itu hobi *-* asal ngga hom* atau sejenisnya -.-' gomen penistaan pelanginya udah selese/bows. Nanti ada yang dinistain lagi kok~

Dan.. Arigatou buat yang udah fav, follow, rev/bows. Ngga nyangka langsung melunjak ='' maap lama apdetnya.. makasi juga buat semua yang udah baca XD

 _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chapter then! **7.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Normal POV**

Ini hari kedua kau menjaga jarak dengan Akashi dan tidak bertemu para pelangi. Kau baru selesai sarapan saat Daiki meneleponmu, dengan malas kau menjawabnya.

Terdiam sesaat, _"(name)?"_

"Hah"

" _..Apa kau senggang hari ini?"_

Kau menguap, "Emang kenapa?"

"…"

"Kalo ngga penting kututup"

" _Jangan! Ugh.. aku ngga pernah ngomong gini sebelumnya…"_

Kau menyiritkan alis, "Hn"

" _Kalau kau ngga keberatan… Hari ini.."_

" _Hari ini.."_

"Buruan ngomong"

" _(name)…"_

" _Ma-maukah kau…"_

" _MAUKAH KAU NGEBANTUIN TUGAS LIBURAN MUSIM PANASKU?!"_

"…"

" _Ayolah"_

"Ngga"

" _Pas masuk bakal kutraktir 3 hari Vanilla Shake"_

"Ngga"

" _Cih, seminggu"_

"Deal"

" _Jangan terlalu galak ngajarinnya"_

"Hn"

Kau menutupnya dan pergi ke rumah Daiki ditemani tugasmu sendiri. Saat sampai sudah tersedia para pelangi lengkap dengan Satsuki. Kau duduk disamping Kise dan bersebrangan dengan Daiki.

Kau mengeluarkan buku, "Cih, ini masih tiga perempat liburan. Ngapain lagi ngerjain sekarang"

"Akhir liburan nanti ada Training Camp lagi (name)" kata Akashi.

"Hm" jawabmu singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau (name)cchi juga ikut pas Training Camp nanti? Shiroganei-sensei pasti mengizinkannya-ssu~" –Kise.

"Sebaiknya kita buat kelompok _mina-san_ " –Kuroko.

"Kuroko benar nanodayo" –Shintarou.

"Shintarou mengurus Ryouta dan Kuroko. Satsuki dan Atsushi olehku. Daiki dengan (name). Setiap satu pelajaran selesai berganti guru, kecuali beberapa pelajaran untuk Daiki" –Akashi.

"Mukkun! Kita sekelompok~" –Satsuki.

"Tapi Aka-chin terlalu tegas kalau mengajar…" –Atsushi.

"Inget perjanjian tadi (name), jangan terlalu galak" –Daiki.

"Aku tau" –Kau.

"Hiks.. Jangan mengabaikanku-ssu…" –Kise.

.

.

Mathematics, (name)-Daiki.

"Ini make _Trigonometri_ bukan _Triple Phytagoras_ "

"Sama-sama segitiga ini (name)"

" _TRIGONOMETRI_ "

"Cih, iya iya"

"Pake _CosA_ jadi jangan pake bidang a-nya"

"Enakan yang sin-sin"

" _COS-A_ "

.

English, Kuroko-(name).

"Itu _Past Future Perfect Tense_ Kuroko, jangan pake Verb-ing"

"Kenapa bukan _Past Future Continuous?_ "

"Kalo _Continuous_ masih rencana atau harapan, kalau _Perfect_.. kenyataan masa lalu yang digabungin sama masa depan"

"Aku mengerti, _Arigatou_ (name)san"

" _Doita_ Kuroko"

.

Physics, (name)-Daiki.

"DIBILANGIN _HUKUM KEKEKALAN MOMENTUM_ PAKE _HUKUM NEWTON_ TIGA _AHO!_ "

"UDAH MAKE YANG KETIGA (NAME)!"

"APANYA?! INI YANG KEDUA, PERCEPATAN!"

"BEDANYA APA HAH?!"

"BEDA JAUH! YANG KEDUA KALAU BENDA DIKASIH GAYA BAKAL TERJADI PERCEPATAN, YANG KETIGA BESARNYA GAYA YANG DIKASIH SAMA KAYA BESARNYA GAYA YANG DITERIMA! KAPAN KAU MAKE OTAK UDANGMU ITU HAH?!"

"OTAK UDANG?! KAU MALAH GORRILA BADAN PENDEK BAKA(NAME)!"

"ITU CARAMU BERTERIMA KASIH KE ORANG YANG UDAH MENGAJARIMU HAH?!"

"KAU MENGAJARIKU KARENA _VANILLA SHAKE_ ITU KAN?! HAH?!"

.

Chemistry, Atsushi-(name).

"(name)chin.. aku tidak mengerti Hukum Hass.."

" _Hukum Hess_ Atsushi"

"Sama saja, tolong jelaskan (name)chin"

"Ugh, berhenti menatapku begitu. Ini prinsipnya kalau mau ngubah A jadi D bisa lewat jalur B atau C dengan perubahan _etalpi_ yang sama, kalau digambarin jadi persegi panjang"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Emm.. Kalo tepung jadi A, kan bisa diubah jadi Dango yang jadi B atau Cake yang jadi C baru masuk ke mulut yang jadi D"

"Heeh.. tapi jadi snack aja daripada jadi Cake (name)chin"

"Iya iya"

.

Economy, Daiki-(name).

"Kapan aku bilang boleh nyontek HAH?!"

"Aku ngga nyontek (name)! segitu anehnya aku selesainya cepet?!"

"IYA, ANEH DAN INI BUKAN JAWABANMU"

"Apanya?! Kasih tiga alesan kalau itu bukan jawabanku!"

"Pertama, Idiot sepertimu ngga mungkin bisa bener semua kaya gini. Kedua, Tata Bahasanya rapih padahal Tata Bahasamu ceker ayam. Ketiga, Kuroko disebelahmu ada dikamar mandi sejak 10 menit lalu dan 10 menit cukup buat nyalin jawaban! AKU BENAR KAN? HAH?!"

"Cih, kau lebih cocok jadi anjing pelacak daripada jadi Detektif sotoy gini!"

"BERIKAN TIGA ALESAN SUPAYA ANJING PELACAK INI NGGA NGEROBEK BUKUMU DAIKI"

"Apa?! Jangan (name)!"

"DIBOLEHIN? OKE"

.

Biology, Kise-(name).

"Eh? Buat rantai makanan sama diitentifikasiin? Berarti dijelasin (name)cchi?"

"Iya, kau pasti udah ngerti jadi ngga usah dijelasin"

"Tentu saja-ssu! Kan aku pintar~"

"Hn"

Lima menit kemudian…

"(name)cchi! selesai-ssu~"

"Cepet.. emang hewannya apa aja?"

"Hehe~ (name)cchi jadi predator, Aominecchi jadi mangsaAA! Kenapa kalian memukulku-ssu?!"

.

Biology, (name)-Daiki.

"TELINGAMU MENCIUT APA?! DIBILANGIN _MESOFIT_ SAMA _HIDROFIT_ ITU BEDA _AHO!_ "

"APANYA?! DUA-DUANYA SAMA-SAMA IDUP DI AIR (NAME)!"

" _HIDROFIT_ HAMPIR SEMUA BAGIANNYA DI AIR KALO _MESOFIT_ NGGA SEMUANYA!"

"KENAPA DIPISAHIN GITU, MAMALIA NYASAR DI DUNIA VAMPIRE SEPETRIMU AJA NGGA DIBEDA-BEDAIN!"

"KALAU AKU MAMALIA BERARTI KAU APA?! REPTIL? AMPHIBI?! KINGDOM KITA BEDA AHOMINE!"

"BEDA KINGDOM? BERARTI KAU KINGDOM HEWAN BERSEL SATU DAN AKU RAJA DARI SEMUA KINGDOM!"

"KALAU GITU SEPULUH MENIT LAGI BAKAL TERCATAT SEJARAH KINGDOM MONERA MATAHIN SEMUA TULANG KINGDOM ANIMALIA SEPERTIMU"

"KAU MENANTANGKU?! _BURING IT ON_ _(NAME)!"_

"YANG BENER _BRING IT ON_ _AHO!"_

 _._

World History, Daiki-(name).

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aku lupa kau bego di pelajaran hafalan (name)"

"Berisik"

.

.

Setelah Perang Dunia selama enam jam akhirnya _Mount Homework_ berhasil ditaklukan. Kalian sedang istirahat, Satsuki mengambil Apple Pie dan minuman yang disediakan ibu Daiki—Daiki sang pemilik rumah dalam keadaan koma. Untuk menjaga perdamaian maka kau yang memotong Pienya sama rata.

Kau memotong Pie jadi dua bagian.

"Huee.. kenapa hanya aku dan Aominecchi yang dapet tugas tambahan-ssu…"

Daiki bangkit dari kubur, " _Urusai_ Kise"

Empat bagian.

"(name)chin, cepatlah…"

"Bersabarlah Murasakibara-kun"

Enam bagian.

Shintarou memperhatikanmu, "Kemana kalungmu (name)? bu-bukan berarti aku penasaran nanodayo"

"Aku membuangnya" jawabmu sambil mengacuhkan tatapan Akashi.

Delapan bagian.

"Eh? Perlindungan Ultasonik untuk (name)chan menghilang dong?" tanya Satsuki.

Kau mengambil lap, "Hm"

"Berarti pada bisa ngegigit (name)cchi dong-ssu?"

Kau mengelap pisaunya, "Hm"

Daiki memperhatikanmu sambil melempar-tangkap penghapus disamping kepalanya lalu berbicara.

"(name).. jangan bilang kalau kau masochi—"

TAK!

Pisau menusuk penghapus dan tertancap di dinding.

Lima cm disamping penghapus terdapat wajah Daiki.

"Lanjutin dan kepalamu selanjutnya"

"Maaf"

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, Kau, Akashi, dan Kise mendapat Mail dari Rei-san kalau kerja akan dimulai. Kalian merapihkan buku, pamit, dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

BRUK!

Kise terjatuh, kakinya ditahan Kuroko.

"Ukh.. Kenapa kau menahanku Kurokocchi?"

"Kau masih punya tugas tambahan Kise-kun"

Kise membatu.

Kau dan Akashi menghela nafas.

"Etto.. itu bisa lain kali-ssu~"

"Kerjakan sekarang Ryouta, kau tidak akan mengerjakannya kalau nanti" titah Akashi.

"Na-nanti kukerjakan-ssu~ lagipula kalau sekarang telat Rei-san akan marah, iya kan (name)cchi?" sambil menatapmu penuh harap.

Kau menyimpan ponselmu, "Aku udah bilang ke Rei-san, katanya buat kali ini kau dibolehin telat"

"Huee.. (name)cchi, Kurokocchi, Akashicchi _hidoi-ssu!"_ sambil nangis buaya.

BRAK!

Daiki menguap, "Berisik"

"Jangan melemparku Kamus Oxford tebal begini Aominecchi!" dan melemparnya balik.

"Berhenti, itu Lucky Itemku nanodayo!"

"Mido-chin, Kise-chin kalian berisik…" kata Atsushi.

"Aku juga mau ikut perang buku!" teriak Satsuki, Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Terima ini Ki-chan!"

Kau dan Akashi membuka pintu.

"Week, ngga kena-ssu~"

Keluar.

"Jangan melempar buku nanodaUGH"

"I-itu Aominecchi-ssu!"

"Cih"

Menutupnya.

"AOMINE!"

Dan meninggalkan Kise didalam.

.

Ini dinamakan menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

.

Kau dan Akashi mulai berjalan, meninggalkan rumah seseorang yang berubah menjadi medan perang. Karena jarak dengan Gedung cukup jauh jadi harus naik _Shinkansen_ , kalian berjalan ke stasiun sekaligus menikmati waktu berduaan.

Coret kalimat terakhir, jarak dua meter diantara kalian bahkan penuh aura gelap menusuk epidermis kulit.

 **Reader POV**

Kami udah nyampe Stasiun—penuh banget mirip pasar ikan, dan lagi nunggu _Shinkansen_ di bagian gerbong umum karena _First Class_ dan _Second_ Class udah penuh. Kereta datang, aku dan Akashi masuk.

Dan level pasar ikan meningkat jadi lautan sarden.

Kami terpisah karena aku terombang-ambing. Aku dibagian tengah dan ngga berniat nyari atau bareng Akashi, lagian susah nemuin satu orang di lautan sarden gini.

GRAB!

Sayangnya sang paranormal merah menemukanku.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Akashi-kun" perintahku.

"Kau akan terbawa keramaian lagi (name)"

Cih, "Ngga akan, lepaskan tanganmu Akashi-kun"

Dia mengeratkan genggamannya, "Kau akan menjauh kalau kulepaskan"

Hah, emang, masalah?

Aku terus nyoba ngelepasin dan terus gagal, pas usaha ke-25 kami nyampe di statiun pertama. Sebagian keluar dan sebagian masuk—konstant, tapi para golongan berbadan bulat yang masuk ngebuat aku dan Akashi tersingkir sampai pojokan.

Iya, pojokan.

Aku bersandar ke dinding dan Akashi didepanku.

Dan ini rame-sumpek-padet-sesek.

Menghilangkan jarak yang memisahkan kami.

Lengan kiri Akashi mendorong dinding dibelakangku, aku mendorong kedua bahunya—kami nyoba membuat jarak.

Dan gagal.

Mengembalikan kami ke posisi semula.

Sialan.

Aku benci gerbong umum.

Lengan kiri Akashi disebelahku tetap menempel dengan dinding, tingginya membuatku hanya setara dengan bahunya, wangi mint memenuhi penciumanku, beberapa belokan membuat wajahku tenggelam di dadanya yang bidang walau tertutup sweater—selang beberapa detik aku sudah menjauh darinya.

Dia menunduk—nafas hangatnya mengenai telinga kiriku.

"Kau menyukainya (name)"

 _My ass_ , "Ngga, itu pernyataan atau pertanyaan hah?"

Dia tersenyum kecil, "Benarkah? padahal aku menyukainya"

..Ha?

.

.

Setelah keluar dari lautan sarden bernama Stasiun kami langsung ke gedung dan kerja. Tatsuya mengantarku pulang, dia udah baikan sejak aku memaksanya minum tiga liter darah manusia setelah camping.

Sekarang aku ada di kamar, tiduran di kasur sambil menatap langit-langit.

Tugas akademik udah selese, tinggal tugas khususnya…

Sebelum liburan dikasih tugas akademik dan tugas khusus, yang tugas khusus dibuat sama kepala sekolah—Mama.

Males ngerjain.. tapi kalo dikerjain akhir liburan sebelum masuk sama aja penyiksaan sebelum penyiksaan…

Haah.. oke, ayo kerjain.

Aku merayap menuju ransel, membukanya, dan menemukan selembaran.

Kuambil selembaran dengan capitan ibu jari dan jari tengah, sisa jarinya dikeatasin—layaknya megang sesuatu yang menjijikan.

Ngga, semua jenis tugas emang menjijikan.

Aku menutup lembarannya, mengatur nafas, dan berdialog dalam hati.

Oke, karena ini dibuat oleh Mama yang spesiesnya sama kaya Akira-san sang jenius jail penuh kejutan dan seneng ngeliat aku menderita berarti…

..Masihkah termasuk tugas normal?

"…"

Aku meneguhkan iman, pendirian, mental, dan ketakwaan lalu mengangkat tangan kiriku yang menutupi kertasnya perlahan—layaknya membuka mata saat Sadako ada didepanmu.

Ngga, kadang tugas dari Mama lebih menyeramkan dari Sadako.

Dan membacanya.

 _Special Homework from Chairma—Chairwomen._

 _Buat Laporan pengamatan tempat bersejarah di buku tulis, tulis tangan—ngga bersejarah tapi punya sejarah juga ngga apa-apa. Deskripsiin tempatnya, sejarahnya, tempelin fotonya._

 _Dan buat bukti kalian kesana:_

 _Tanda tangan pengurus atau siapapun yang berhubungan sama tempatnya, film kejadian atau apapun yang jadi kenangan ngga bisa dilupakan disana, dan souvenir satu._

 _Kumpulin pas masuk atau yang udah selese pas liburan taro di meja ruanganku._

 _._

Kesan Pertama: Tugasnya normal.

Kesan Kedua: Labil. Disuruh bersejarah tapi ngga bersejarah juga dibolehin.

Kesan Ketiga: Licik. Kepala sekolah ini make tugas liburan buat malak souvenir dari seluruh murid SMA-nya sendiri.

.

Aku kembali tiduran di kasur sambil menatap langit-langit.

Hmm.. males nyari tempatnya, yang udah ada aja.

SMA Teiko? serasa _back to school_.. Asrama cewe ini? ngga ada kesan sejarah.. Toko yang jual _Vanilla Milkshake?_ cuman desainnya doang yang berkesan Eropa..

Eropa? kayanya pernah ke bangunan kesan Eropa juga.. ugh.. lupa…

Aku menghela nafas dan membuka kulkas, mungkin Choco Lava bisa membantu. Kubuka kaleng dan meminumnya.

Choco Lava.. Original Choco Latte...

SMA Yosen.

Jackpot.

Satu-satunya ingatan jangka lama yang bisa kubanggakan, makanan.

 **Normal POV**

Kau meletakan kaleng Choco Lava, mengambil ponselmu, dan menelpon Tatsuya.

(Special-Normal-POV-in-Tatsuya-house)

Tatsuya sedang mengambil Iced Tea dari kulkasnya saat kau menelepon. Dia menjawabmu sambil mengambil gelas, "Ada apa (name)?"

" _Apa besok kau kosong Tatsuya?"_

Dia menuang Iced Teanya ke gelas, "Iya" lalu meminumnya.

" _Mau kencan denganku?"_

Dan tersedak.

"Uhk uhk" sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

" _Tatsuya?"_

Tatsuya menenangkan diri dan menghela nafas, "Baiklah"

Dia tersenyum—tak menyangka kau yang memintanya duluan.

" _Oke, kalau gitu kita ke sekolahmu besok jam tujuh pagi"_

Dia terdiam.

"Kenapa sekolahku (name)?"

Kau terdiam sesaat, _"Tugas liburanku ada yang nyuruh bikin laporan pengamatan tempat yang punya sejarah lengkap dengan foto, souvenir, dan tanda tangan yang bersangkutan. Dan aku tertarik dengan sekolahmu"_ jelasmu panjang lebar.

Tatsuya tersenyum, senyum yang menyakitkan. Dia lupa kau sangat—terlalu polos.

"Itu bukan kencan tapi kau memintaku untuk menjadi guide"

" _Eh? bukan? emm… gomen, jadi.. kau mau?"_

Dia menghela nafas, "Iya. Pakai seragam Teikomu (name), aku akan menunggu didepan Asramamu jam jam tujuh pagi"

" _Fuuh.. arigatou Tatsuya, mata ashita"_ dan kau memutuskan sambungan.

Dia bersandar ke dinding, jarinya bergerak di layar ponsel—membuka fotomu yang tersenyum kecil dengan telinga serigala putih yang dikirim pelatihnya.

Dan tersenyum, "Jam tujuh pagi…"

.

.

(Back-to-Normal-POV)

Besoknya…

Tatsuya menunggu didepan Asramamu dengan seragam Yosen-nya, kau keluar dengan seragam Teiko dengan ransel hitam berisi laptop i7mu dan Kamera DSLR yang dibuat Akira-san.

Di perjalanan banyak yang mem-paparazi kalian, mayoritas wanita berbagai usia karena senyum _ikemen_ Tatsuya yang melelehkan es di kutub—tapi tidak mempengaruhimu dan banyak remaja laki-laki yang mencuri pandang darimu—dan kau ngga peka.

Kalian sampai di SMA Yosen dan bertemu satpam sekolah.

" _Ohayo"_ sapa Tatsuya, kau sedikit membungkuk.

" _Ohayo"_ jawabnya.

Dia melihatmu dari atas kebawah, "Kenapa anak SD ini memakai seragam Teiko? dia tersesat?"

Dan palu imajiner menghantam _kokoro_ -mu.

Tatsuya tertawa kecil, "Dia temanku yang mau meliput sekolah, tidak masalah kalau dia masuk kan?"

Kau tersenyum, "(full name) _desu_ , aku dari SMA TEIKO"

Pria itu terbahak-bahak, "Maaf maaf, tentu saja! Silahkan masuk"

Kalian pamit dan masuk, moodmu sedikit jelek hari ini.

.

.

Aula.

Kau memfoto sekeliling dan kalian bertemu Guru berjaket olahraga.

"Kau rajin Himuro, hm? Kenapa ada anak SD disini?" sambil menunjukmu.

Sekali lagi, palu imajiner.

.

Koridor.

Kalian berjalan menuju Ruang Osis dan bertemu seorang murid perempuan.

"Himuro-senpai! tumben _senpai_ datang ke sekolah~ Are? _Ka-kawaii!_ " dan memelukmu dengan otot-ototnya.

Kau terdiam, _kohai_ ini mirip seseorang.

"Ne~ ne~ kau sekolah dimana? _Onee-san_ akan menjemput ke SDmu~"

Dua kali, palu imajiner.

.

Ruang Osis.

Tatsuya mencari dokumen tentang sejarah sekolah—dia sekertaris Osis, dan seorang murid laki-laki berkacamata masuk.

Dia duduk di kursi, "Kau rajin Himuro"

"Tidak, aku hanya membantu temanku" kata Tatsuya.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu melihatmu, kau sedikit membungkuk.

"Oh, kau cukup sopan untuk ukuran anak SD"

Tiga kali, palu imajiner.

.

Kelas.

Kau meminjam kelas untuk menyalin dokumen sejarah yang ditemukan Tatsuya. Saat selesai menyalin dan mau keluar kelas ada seorang murid laki-laki mendekati kalian.

" _Senpai?_ kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Tatsuya.

Dia mendecih, "Temanku menyembunyikan tasku, kau melihatnya?" sambil melihat sekeliling.

Tatsuya menggeleng, " _Ie_ "

Kau melihatnya, dia melihatmu dan memperhatikanmu.

Dia menepuk pundak Tatsuya.

" _Kohai.._ aku baru tahu kau pedophile sama anak SD"

Empat kali, palu imajiner.

Kali ini Tatsuya merasakannya.

.

Kantin.

Kau sudah menyelesaikan bagian sejarah, tanda tangan, dan bukti foto. Kalian sedang duduk dan beristirahat, ibu kantin datang membawa dua lemon tea.

Dia meletakannya dimeja kalian, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di liburan musim panas begini?" sambil tersenyum.

Tatsuya tersenyum— _ikemen_ , "Temanku ini punya tugas dan aku membantunya"

Seketika ibu kantin klepek-klepek dan memelukmu.

"A-aku juga akan membantunya! Katakan saja apa yang kau butuhkan ke _Oba-san_ ini! ngomong-ngomong kenapa tugasmu seperti ini? memangnya kau SD apa?"

Lima kali, palu imajiner.

Setelah teh habis kalian pamit dan keluar, moodmu sangat jelek hari ini.

.

.

Kalian sedang berkeliling di area klub Yosen. Kau memperhatikan klub-klub yang sedang beraktifitas—dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingimu.

Tatsuya menghela nafas, "Maaf (name), sekolahku jarang didatangi orang luar jadi…"

"Dan jarang didatengin murid SMA yang selalu dikira anak SD" lanjutmu.

Dan kalian terdiam.

Tiga menit kemudian Tatsuya berbicara.

"Tadi kau bilang harus ada souvenir dan film kenangan yang tak akan dilupakan (name)"

"Kau benar.. souvenir udah kuurus tapi filmnya..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba salah satu klub disini? Aku yang memfilmkanya" kata Tatsuya.

Kau menoleh, "Emang boleh?"

 **Reader POV**

Tatsuya tersenyum, "Mereka sering memintaku mencoba klub, mungkin mereka akan mengizinkanmu juga"

"Mereka?" tanyaku.

"Ketua-ketua klub disini"

..Jangan bilang, "Semuanya cewe?"

Tatsuya terdiam, "Iya"

..Dasar _Ikemen_.

Kami terus berjalan dan memutuskan memakai ide Tatsuya. Sekarang dideket Gym sekolah yang _kayanya_ dipake klub bela diri—karena teriakan _'OSU!'_ berjamaah kedengeran dari jarak 10 meter.

Aku mendekati Gym, berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang latihan.

"Siapa kau?"

Aku menoleh, ada murid perempuan bersandar di pintu memperhatikanku.

Tatsuya mendekatiku, "Fuyuki-san? kalian sedang berlatih?"

GYUT!

Dia memeluk Tatsuya.

"KYAA~ TATSUYA-KUN~ Kau datang kesini untuk menjemputku? Akhirnya kau menerima pernyataan cintaku seminggu lalu~ Hore~"

Aku turut berduka Tatsuya ditembak sama cewe kaya gini…

Tatsuya melepas pelukannya lalu mendekatiku "Tidak Fuyuki-san, aku sedang menemani (name) dan dia kelihatannya tertarik dengan klub Karatemu" dan mengelus puncak kepalaku.

Heeh.. Karate.. not bad.

Perempuan itu menatapku—tatapannya berbeda.

Dia menepuk kedua tangannya, "Benarkah? Hore~ sebagai kapten yang baik aku pinjam dia sebentar ya~" dan menarik tanganku.

.

.

Dia membawaku ke belakang Gym—memojokanku.

BRAK!

Dia menatapku tajam, "Siapa kau bocah? Kenapa kau bersama Tatsuya hah?"

Bocah.. kau ngebuat moodku makin jelek kebo sialan.

Aku tersenyum, "(full name) _desu_ , Tatsuya membantuku untuk mengerjakan tugas liburan"

PLAK!

Dia menamparku.

"Punya hubungan apa cebol sepertimu memanggil nama kecilnya? Kau memintaku untuk menghajarmu hah?"

Udah ditampar.. dibilang cebol.. sabar (name), ini sekolah orang dan dia anak orang.

"Ngga, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" sambil terus mengulas senyum.

Dia menarik kerahku, "Menjauh darinya PENDEK atau kau mau _Onee-san_ ini mengantarmu pulang ke sekolah SDmu setelah babak belur hah?"

..Bastard.

Aku mencengkram lehernya, "Silahkan. Tapi biarkan aku memesankan ruang UGD khusus untukmu setelah mematahkan lehermu _Onee-san_ "

Dia menepis tanganku dan mengambil langkah mundur—dengan kuda-kuda bertahan.

Dia berkeringat dingin, "Kau…"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kami menoleh, Tatsuya.

Aku langsung memeluk Fuyuki, "Ne ne~Aku sangat tertarik dengan Klub Karate _Onee-san!_ Boleh aku mencobanya? _Onee-san_ yang jadi _Sparring Partner_ ku, ya ya?"

Tatsuya tersenyum, "Benarkah? Itu bagus (name), bisakah kau menerimanya Fuyuki-san? Aku akan memfilmkannya untuk tugas liburan (name)"

Aku menatapnya cewe ini, mengkode—terima dan selesain ini di ring.

"Maa~ baiklah, biar kutunjukan kehebatanku padamu Tatsuya-kun~" sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan keras.

" _Maji? Arigatou Onee-san!"_ dan menguncinya dengan keras.

Dia menatapku, mengkode—bocah sialan, liat aja nanti.

Aku membalasnya—kau juga tante-tante sialan.

.

Kami masuk Gym, aku meminta Tatsuya untuk mewawancarainya dengan kameraku selagi aku ganti baju dengan seragam Karate— _Dogi_ yang dipinjemin. Aku dan Fuyuki nolak penggunaan _Body Protector_ dll. dan hanya nerima penggunaan _Mouthguard_ —aku beli di koperasi Karatenya.

Tatsuya mendekatiku, "Kau yakin (name)? Fuyuki-san tidak hanya belajar Karate"

"Hn, tolong filmin dari awal sampai akhir Tatsuya"

"..Aku akan menghentikannya saat kau terluka parah"

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, "Ngga akan, jangan meremehkanku"

Dia tersenyum, "Hati-hati (name)"

Cup.

Dan mencium keningku.

Sialan, kau nyiramin bensin ke api.. semua cewe Karatenya jadi kebakar sekarang.

Aku menepuk pundak Tatsuya dan masuk ke ring.

.

Karena aku ngga ngerti peraturan Karate kami bikin peraturan baru dengan persetujuan Wasit—Senpai netral, ngga mihak siapapun. Peraturannya:

Satu, dilarang pake sikut.

Dua, ronde-rondean diilangin—waktunya unlimited.

Tiga, yang ngga bangkit dari terkapat dalam waktu 10 detik kalah.

.

Aku-Fuyuki mendekat dan bersalaman.

Dia tersenyum, "Maaf kalau aku mematahkan banyak tulangmu adik manis"

Aku tersenyum, "Maaf juga kalau kau nanti dirawat _Onee-san_ "

.

Kami kembali ke posisi awal.

.

Mengambil kuda-kuda, memperhatikan satu sama lain.

.

Wasit membunyikan peluit.

Dan _Sparring_ dimulai.

.

 **Normal POV**

DUAK!

Punggung kakinya mengenai lenganmu—melindungi dari _straight to head_.

Tanganmu yang lain memegang pergelangan kaki di lenganmu dan menariknya. Dia tertarik, pukulanmu mendarat tepat di ulu hatinya.

Tangan kirinya memukulmu—kau menghindarinya, dia menendang bagian belakang lututmu, kau melepaskannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Mengambil waktu untuk bernafas dan membuat pertahanan, kau perlahan mengintarinya—irisnya melekat pada setiap gerakanmu. Kau berlari, melompat di jarak dua kaki darinya lalu menaikan lutut kanan, dia melindungi kepalanya.

Kau menurunkan lutut kananmu, menggunakannya sebagai poros saat berpijak—dan menendang lehernya.

Dia menangkap sesaat sebelum kena lalu membuangnya, mendekatimu yang terlena, menaikan lututnya tinggi-tinggi dan menendang dagumu—kakinya membuat sudut 180 derajat.

Kau terangkat dari tanah dan hampir terjatuh. Tangan kiri menopang tubuhmu yang belum menyentuh tanah, tanpa jeda menendang perutnya dari depan. Kau terjatuh dan dia sedikit terpental, dalam hitungan detik sudah kembali ke posisi semula—posisi bertahan.

Mengatur nafas.

Perlahan kalian mengurangi jarak.

Dua meter.

Dia menyerang.

Pukulan bertubi-tubi menghujanimu, kau berhasil menepisnya—walau tidak semua. Lengan dan perutmu mulai lebam, kau menendang pinggangnya dengan tenaga penuh—dia mengambil jarak.

Kau mendekatinya, memukul kepala namun ditahan pertahanan lengannya, kau menurunkan kepalan ke perut—memukulnya tanpa jeda. Dia menendang kedua tulang keringmu, pertahanan terbuka, dan kau memukul dagunya dari bawah.

Kalian mundur, kakimu bergetar hebat—dia mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mengubah posisi bertahan, kau mengatur nafas dan memperhatikannya.

Satu tangan didepan dada, yang satunya diluruskan kearah bawah.

Dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat—tanda stamina jauh berkurang.

Pergerakan yang sedikit kaku—efek dari seranganmu.

Mirisnya kondisimu sama sepertinya—dengan posisi bertahan yang berbeda.

Dia mengganti tumpuan kaki sambil mendekatimu.

Kanan.

Kiri.

Kanan.

Kanan.

Kiri.

Dan _Spinning Kick_ langsung mengenai kepalamu.

Kau kembali memfokuskan pandangan dan langsung memukul perutnya, _Roundhouse Kick_ ke kepala, mencengkram tangan, dan membantingnya.

Dia meringis, bangkit, dan menjauh darimu—sekali lagi kalian membuat jarak.

Pandanganmu memudar, kepalamu terngiang-ngiang, dan rasa sakit terasa dari sekujur tubuhmu—ingat, dia kapten Klub Karate. Lawanmu memegang perutnya, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, lengan yang digunakan untuk menahan seranganmu mulai membiru.

Kondisi kalian sama—bahkan kesamaan hampir tidak sanggup untuk berdiri.

Dia mendekatimu, kau terdiam, dia didepanmu—kalian saling menatap, pandanganmu semakin memudar. Dia melayangkan kakinya keatas kepalamu dan menghentaknya sampai kau mencium tanah.

Kau terkapar, wasit mulai menghitung.

"Satu"

.

"Dua"

.

"Tiga"

.

"Empat"

.

Kau bangkit.

Hitungan berhenti.

Wasit menahan lawanmu yang mau menyerangmu—memberimu waktu.

Kau menekuk kedua lututmu.

Perlahan berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Kau berdiri—walau tidak tegap.

Wasit menanyakan apa kau bisa melanjutkan dan tatapanmu menjawabnya. Dia kembali ke tempat semua dan melanjutkan _Sparring_ ini.

Lawan langsung mendekat—siap menerjangmu. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran kau menghindarinya, melompat, dan _Flying Kick_ ke leher dengan seluruh tenagamu yang tersisa.

Kau mendarat dan lawanmu terkapar, wasit memulai hitungannya.

"Satu"

.

"Dua"

.

"Tiga"

.

"Empat"

.

"Lima"

.

"Enam"

Kakimu mulai goyah.

.

"Tujuh"

Warna hitam mulai mendominasi pengelihatanmu.

.

"Delapan"

Sakit sekujur tubuhmu hilang—kau tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

"Sembilan"

Lawanmu mendorong lantainya.

Hitungan dihentikan.

.

Tangannya menorong namun dia tidak bangkit—peraturan tetap berlaku.

"Sepuluh"

Wasit menepuk keras kedua tangan, "(full name) menang melawan Okaru Fuyuki"

BRUK!

Dan kau pingsan.

.

.

Kau terbangun di ranjang UKS dengan tangan dan kaki penuh perban. Perlahan kau bangun dan ganti baju dengan seragammu yang ada disamping kasur, ransel dan kameramu juga ada disitu.

Setelah ganti baju kau berkeliling dan menemukan sobekan kertas berisi denah dan tulisan.

.

 _Maaf (name), ada guru yang memanggilku jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu._

 _Ini denah sekolah, kalau kau mau memfoto lagi untuk tugasmu atau yang lainnya jangan sungkan. Tunggu aku (name), jangan pulang duluan, aku akan mengantarmu._

 _Tatsuya._

.

Kelihatannya Tatsuya yang membawamu ke UKS.

Kau berfikir, menghela nafas, dan menulis dibelakang kertasnya dengan pensil dimeja.

.

 _Gomen, aku duluan Tatsuya._

 _Aku harus ngeprint Foto dan mindahin film, kau nanti pulang terlalu lama kalo mengantarku._

 _Arigatou Tatsuya, maaf udah ngerepotin._

 _(name)._

.

 **Reader POV**

Setelah nulis itu aku ngambil ransel-kamera dan langsung pulang.

Di jalan banyak yang memperhatikanku—kakiku penuh perban dan wajahku sedikit babak belur, untung seragam Teiko lengan panjang kalo ngga bisa dikira cosplay mummy gagal.

Aku pergi ke tempat pencetak foto langganan Mama—jalanannya sepi, mirip kuburan. Selagi nunggu fotonya dicetak aku mindahin film _kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan_ tadi ke flashdisk tanpa ngeliat isinya.

Ngga mau ngeliat diri sendiri pingsan setelah ngalahin kapten Klub Karate.

Foto selesai dicetak, aku langsung nempelin ke buku laporan dan tugas liburanku selesai. Aku pulang, jalanannya lebih sepi dari yang tadi—ngalahin tingkat kesepian kuburan.

Kayanya cuman aku mahluk hidup disini.

GRAB!

Cih, siapa ini? penculik _stun gun_ lagi?

"(name)cchi! kenapa kau penuh perban begini-ssu?"

..Kise.

Iris madunya menatapku, "Kenapa kau penuh perban (name)cchi? siapa yang melukaimu?"

Kenapa tatapannya jadi serius gitu?

Aku menepis tangannya, "Kau ngga perlu tau"

Males ngasih tau.

Dia mengambil selangkah maju, aku mundur selangkah—terus terulang sampai punggungku menyentuh dinding bangunan.

Dia berdiri didepanku, merendahkan posisi kepala sampai setara denganku, dan mempertemukan kening kami.

Irisnya menatapku dalam, "Aku bertanya padamu (name)cchi, aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka" dengan nada serius.

Cih, kepo amat sih.

"Aku tanding Karate lawan seseorang oke? menjauh Kise"

Hidung Kise bertautan dengan hidungku, "Tidak mau-ssu" dan aku mendorong kedua bahunya—naas dia ngga bergeming.

Dia menjauhkan wajahnya, perlahan mengambil kedua tanganku lalu mendekapnya pada dinding belakangku, dan menatapku.

"Kau tahu (name)cchi? Aku bisa bebas menghisap darahmu kalau kalungmu tidak ada seperti ini-ssu"

..Aku lupa.

Aku nyoba ngelepasin dekapan tangan Kise, gagal. Aku nyoba nendang, ngangkat kaki aja susah—kedua tulang keringku masih sakit. Sialan…

Dia tersenyum, "Vampire lebih kuat dari manusia, laki-laki lebih kuat dari perempuan, dan kau sedang terluka (name)cchi"

Aku benci mengakuinya tapi itu bener.

"Aku bakal membantaimu pas udah sembuh kalau kau menggigitku Kise" sambil menatapnya tajam.

Dia tersenyum, "Aku akan menunggunya-ssu"

Sialan.

Wajahnya mendekat ke leherku, wangi lembut lemon tercium dari rambutnya, bibirnya ditempelkan dengan kulitku—sedikit hangat, tangannya mengenggamku dengan lembut, dia membuka bibirnya.

Lick.

Dan menjauh dariku.

"Bercanda (name)cchi~ aku masih sayang nyawa-ssu!" sambil memonyongkan bibir.

Aku memukul perutnya, "Cih, jangan menjilatku Kise" dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ugh.. _gomen.._ tapi kenapa kau tanding sampai begini-ssu?"

"Buat tugas liburan, udah selesai sekarang"

"Mau sekalian kukumpulkan (name)cchi? kebetulan aku mau mengumpuklannya-ssu~"

Kuambil tugas dan dokumennya dari ransel dan memberinya ke Kise, "Kalo gitu tolong"

Dia tersenyum cerah lalu menarik tanganku, "Akan kuantar (name)cchi sampai Asrama-ssu! kebetulan aku kesini naik taksi" membalikan wajahnya, dan berlari mendekati taksi yang keliatan menunggunya.

..Kenapa telinganya merah?

.

.

Pas nyampe Asrama aku langsung ke kamar. Mandi, ngesot ke kasur dan tidur—walaupun ini masih sore.

.

.

.

Kubuka mataku dan menoleh ke jam weker.

Jam lima pagi…

Aku melakukan ritual: mandi-sarapan-minum Choco Lava-ngebuka hp, ada dua mail masuk.

 _From: Mama._

 _(name)chan hidoi.. kenapa souvenirnya pensil 2B.. hiks._

 _Yang elegant dikit dong (name)chan, film kenangannya jangan ngalahin pemegang Black belt Karate dan Taekwondo dong.. anti mainstream sih tapi ngga gitu juga kali._

Heeh.. Black belt kan tingkat tertinggi sebelu Dan, pantesan tendangannya beda.. masih sakit badan nih.

 _From: Akira-san_

 _Ibumu minta buat ngilangin pegel-pegelmu. Dateng ke Lab jam tujuh pagi bareng temenmu yang pink itu, kalo telat dan ngga bawa temenmu ngga akan kuobatin._

"…Jenius nyebelin"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Emm.. gomen lama apdet dan disini ngga ada konflik AkaReader.. ngga kepikiran gimana soalnya -.-'

Special thanks to: Juvia Hanaka, AoiKitahara, Niechan Seicchi, Chintya Lie, Aelfflaed, hansakura. takumi19, Miss Cocoa, momonpoi, uzumaki himeka, Yunaclearance, ShanNeko, Syifa-sama

Review kalian sangat menyentuh dan nyemangetin Chou maraton ngetik ='' Arigatou!

Emm.. Chou berencana pengen bikin buat chap" selanjutnya antara 2-3k.. apa para reader-san keberatan atau mendukung? tolong pendapatnya -.-' dan mau ngedit chap" sebelumnya, moga" jadi enak dipandang X'D

Next chap: Fanservice pelangi dan penistaan reader *v*/slaps.

 _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chapter then! **7.**


	13. Chapter 13

Buu.. ini bukan chap baru, Chou cuman pengen ngasitau udah selese ngedit chap 1 ampe 7 (sisanya nanti, males) and what a wow bisa ngurangin ampe 5k -_-''

Salut dah sama yang baca chap" itu, Chou aja enek ngebacanya :'v tapi *menurutku* itu udah enak dibaca, entah menurut para reader-san gimana/slaps.

Tanggal lahir kalian di chap 1 itu salah gomen, yang bener 7 juli dan.. Chou sangat minta maaf buat [bulan. p. saja. – ShiroiAn – keitara] maaf banget.. udah kuperbaiki kok =''

Special Thanks for: kuroi uso, Niechan Seicchi, syifa-sama, Aelfflaed, Yamasaki Naomi, uzumaki himeka, AoiKitahara, LeafandFlower, hansakura. takumi19, ShanNeko, momonpoi, Yukino L. Julie, alice dreamland, ni-chan.

Seneng banget ngeliat rev" kalian ='' arigatou! jadi semanget ngetik *-*

Chap 13? tenang, animasinya udah keputer lancar diotak kok cmn ada beberapa titik kemacetan sama belom diketik sama sekali/slaps. PhP? Gomen~ kan baru lebaran~ _RnR_ if you dont mind? Cya in next chapter then! _**7.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fuu..haa.. gabungan wb dan moodyan parah itu menyeramkan -_-" kali ini ngabulin req AoiKitahara, uzumaki himeka, fanserv dari berbagai malaikat yang ngerev! kalo kalian mau req scene juga masih buka kok~

And special for my friend **—Asu Lover—Jeje, HBD!** maap ngga ikut maen tadi, males broh :v **Hanamasa** nya **jangan lupa** yaa, kuharap kau lulus dari kategori sider dan **mulai ngirim fic je** :'v kalo mau minta aja **kritikan-super-tajem-nyelekit-kebenaran** **uci**.

Dan buat koharu ni-chan, dijawabnya di bio Chou ya ;3 ada beberapa hal penting yang perlu kalian tahu.. ada di bio Chou juga itu.

.

.

 _From: Akira-san_

 _Ibumu minta buat ngilangin pegel-pegelmu. Dateng ke Lab jam tujuh pagi bareng temenmu yang pink itu, kalo telat dan ngga bawa temenmu ngga akan kuobatin._

" _...Jenius nyebelin"_

* * *

 **Reader POV**

Oke, untuk kebaikan bersama aku harus ngikutin perintah _sang raja_ tapi ini masih kepagian. Aku menggelinding ngambil laptop dan memainkannya.

.

.

Aku menoleh ke jam, 06.30.. Kuambil hp dan nelpon Satsuki, dia mengangkatnya.

" _(name)chaan.. ohayou.. kenapa kau menelopon sepagi ini.. hoaamm…"_

"Kau bisa bersiap dalam 10 menit Satsuki? akan kujemput ke rumahmu"

" _Eh? buat apa? mau kemana?"_

"Akira-san mau mengobatiku, harus dateng jam tujuh dan kau harus ikut"

Dia terdiam _"Hanya aku saja?"_

Aku menaikan alis "Iya, emang kenapa?"

" _Horee! Akhirnya Akira-san selesai~ kalau begitu tolong jemput aku (name)chan~ jya~"_

Tuut…

..Aku mencium pertanda buruk.

.

Aku ngejemput Satsuki dengan taksi dan kami sampai di Lab tepat jam tujuh. Saat pintu dibuka kami disambut ruangan yang sangat tidak sedap dipandang dan kertas dengan tulisan dokter yang sangat menawan, itu berisi:

 _Aku kekunci di ruang belakang, kuncinya lupa ditaro dimana. Cariin, kalo udah ketemu sekalian bawain Kashiwa Mochi dan Potato Chipsku yang ada dimeja sama bikinin Jus Alpuket._

 _Kalo ngga salah, ruangan ini semacam 300 meter kotak dan belom kuberesin dari… lupa, sekalian beresin, 30 menit. Kalo telat ngga bakalan kukasih dan kusembuhin._

 _The End._

Aku dan Satsuki saling menatap—telepati dan kami sepakat akan membuang mayatnya ke laut pas aku udah sembuh nanti.

.

.

"(name)chan! Jus Alpukatnya selesai!" teriak Satsuki sambil berlari membawa gelas berisi jus.

"Hn! aku juga nemu kuncinya!" teriakku dari tempat penyimpanan Larutan Asam.

Kenapa bisa tercipta seorang berotak dewa dengan hobi menyeramkan dan sifat minta ditabok? entahlah, dunia emang aneh.

Kami berhasil menyelesaikan semua _quest_ hampir 30 menit, _The Power of_ _Kepepet_. Aku-Satsuki lari sambil bawa _quest items_ , kami sampai di pintu belakang, membukanya, pintu terbuka—lampunya mati dan ada selembar kertas di lantai.

Aku ngambil kertasnya dan Satsuki nyalain lampu. Lampu menyala dan menyinari tubuh Akira-san yang tergeletak disamping kertas. Kami membaca kertasnya.

 _Aku lupa naro kunci dimana tapi masih inget password keluarnya kok._

 _The End._

"…"

Dia terbangun dan menguap "(name).. lama"

"YOU JER—" "(NAME)CHAN, TENANGLAH!"

.

.

Pertempuran Bahasa Inggris tak layak berhasil terhindarkan—teriakan Satsuki menghancurkannya. Aku dan Satsuki udah tenang, Akira-san nyiapin alat buat mengobatiku, bentuknya kaya tabung gede gitu.

Aku mendekatinya "Yang ini juga iseng?"

"Hn, keinspirasi dari kotak ajaib buat napas dalem air"

"Maksudnya tabung oksigen untuk diving?" tanya Satsuki, dia mengangguk kecil.

Aku menghela nafas "Cara kerjanya? aman?"

Akira-san menatapku malas, aku menatapnya tajam—dia kalah.

Dia menguap "Hn.. nanti kau masuk ke tabung itu (name). Oksigen bertekanan tinggi dimasukin kesana, itu bakal ningkatin regenerasi sel jadi luka apapun bakal sembuh lebih cepet.. terus batu-batu aneh didalem lapisannya bakal mancarin sinar.. lupa, pokonya yang memperlancar darah nanti—"

Ngga aneh, dia AKIRA-SAN oke?

Dia selesai ngejelasin, aku mengangguk ngerti dan Satsuki mengagguk dengan kepala ngebul. Sebelum persiapannya selesai Akira-san nyentil dahiku.

"Akan kubuat kau pingsan"

Hah? "Kenapa?"

Bibirnya mengerucut "Kalo gerak-gerak lama sembuhnya jenius"

Aku menghela nafas "Yaudah"

PIIP.

Persiapan selesai, aku masuk tabung, ditutup, oksigen bercampur obat bius masuk dan aku memperhatikan sekeliling—karena dilapisi kaca tembus pandang. Ada kasur dan cermin yang nempel di dinding disebelah kanan, disebelah kiri ada Akira-san dan Satsuki yang melambaikan tangannya di kaca.

Pandanganku mulai menghitam.

Dan kesadaranku perlahan menghilang.

.

.

"chan…"

.

"(me)chan..."

.

"(name)chan… ah, _mitte!_ dia bangun Akira-san!"

Ugh.. Satsuki…

"Pasti, itu kan penemuanku"

Songong amat…

"Bagaimana perasaanmu (name)chan? membaik?" tanya Satsuki.

Aku ngegerakin badan, hampang dan ngga kerasa sakit lagi. Aku bangun, ternyata ada diatas kasur. Nengok kiri ada Satsuki dan Akira-san yang lagi adem-ayem minum Jus Alpuket, nengok kanan ada kaca yang mantulin bayangan mereka dan…

Kucing yang lagi nengok.

…

KUCING?!

 **Special POV** (Ini Normal POV tapi yang italic itu pemikiran kalian)

Kau langsung melihat sekujur tubuhmu yang berubah menjadi kelas mamalia berfamili _Felidae_ dengan genus _Felis_ —Kucing.

 _AKIRA, YOU BASTARD._

Kau langsung turun dari kasur, berlari ke Akira-san, dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Kalau kau manusia sudah dipastikan dia akan diopname, sayangnya kau kucing, _soft paws_ lagi. Akira-san mengangkatmu sampai bertatapan dengannya—dengan jarak aman dari sayatan cakar-cakar meyeramkanmu.

 _JERK! YOU SAID WANT TO 'CURE' ME NOT TO 'EVOLVE' ME BASTARD! YOU WANNA DIE?!—_

"HISS! MEOW! MEOW!—"

"Instingku mengatakan kau sedang mengutukku (name)"

"(name)chan manis lho~" kau menatapnya tajam, Satsuki kicep.

Setelah teriaka-eonganmu selama 10 menit tanpa tanggapan akhirnya kau diem. Dia menurunkanmu diatas meja, menaruh gelas bekas jusnya disampingmu, dan menatapmu-gelas secara bergantian—membandingkan tinggi.

 _Bastard._

Dia menguap "Aku ngga ngerti kau ngomong apa jadi kujelasin aja.. ngga, males, pink-pink ini aja"

"Eeh?!"

Kau menatap tajam Satsuki, dia menelan ludah.

"Hehe~ sebelumnya kan yang lainnya bertukar tubuh jadi aku meminta Akira-san untuk membuat alat seperti itu tapi bertukarnya dengan kucing dan dia bilang yang mencobanya pertama kali harus (name)chan, aku setuju karena (name)chan pasti terlihat manis~" jelas Satsuki sambil tersenyum pepsod*nt.

"Singkatnya arwahmu ada di badan kucing, arwah kucingnya ada di badanmu yang lagi pingsan buat diobatin (name)" jelas Akira-san.

 _Cih, tapi tau darimana alatnya berhasil gini?_

"Aku tau berhasil karena mata kucingnya berubah warna, tadinya jeruk terang jadi jeruk gelap sama ada abunya dikit" lanjutnya.

 _Jadi.. ada trio dukun pembaca pikiran?_

Dia menguap "Harusnya kau bersyukur (name), aku akan mengirimu ke para pelangi idup itu secara bergantian"

 _Aku bukan pizza pesan antar sialan, bersyukur apanya lagi._

Dia memasangkanmu kalung berliontin ditengahnya—sangat mirip dengan mantan kalungmu yang sudah maot.

"Itu fungsinya sama kaya kalung dulu, bakal kubuat semua fungsinya nyala dan dimasukin ke laptopku buat mastiin kesuskesan alatnya ke manusia percobaan, kau"

 _Manusia percobaan kedengeran sangat tidak elit bastard._

"Jadi kalau kameranya nangkep kejadian memalukan pelangi idup itu kita bisa memeras mereka" lanjutnya dengan senyum licik.

 _Genius, im in._

Setelah beberapa chit-chat Akira-san menyuruh Satsuki mengantarmu ke pelangi pertama, untuk giliran selanjutnya akan dikirim Mail lewat ponselmu oleh Akira-san ke orang pertama dan orang itu akan mengantarmu ke orang kedua.

.

Chou akan ngejelasin tubuh kucing malang yang ditumpangi manusia sepertimu/slaps.

Itu kucing betina umur lima bulan, ekornya panjang, lumayan langsing—lumayan. Badan, bulu, dan corak item-abu-putihnya khas _American Wirehair_ , mukanya _Aegean_ dengan mata bulat oranye gelap yang sedikit keabuan dan pipi sedikit chubby.

Kau dan Satsuki _speechless_ pas Akira-san bilang itu dari temennya yang menangin lelang kucing itu di White House, Washington dan dia pengen menukarnya dengan sedus Potato Chips.

.

 _Mission One: Midorima Shintarou._

Ting Tong.

"Midorin!"

Hening.

"Mi-do-riin!"

Hening.

"MII-DOO-RIIINNN!"

"Kau berisik nanoda—ke-kenapa ada kucing?!"

 _Akira-san emang hobi ngeliat orang menderita._

"Tehee~ Akira-san menyuruhku mengantarkan ini kepadamu, katanya hasil percobaannya" dan memberimu ke Shintarou, dia menerimamu dengan muka pias kehilangan harapan.

Pelahan dia menangkatmu sampai bertatapan—tangan gemeteran parah "Jadi ini kucing jenius itu?"

 _Jenius karena ada manusia jenius didalemnya bego._

"Un! namanya (name)~"

 _(name)? nama asliku?_

"Tidak ada nama yang lebih bagus nanodayo? kenapa dia mencakarku?!"

"Ah! aku harus pergi! _gomen ne_ Midorin, (name)" dan Satsuki pergi.

Shintarou menghela nafas, memasukanmu ke rumahnya, menurunkanmu, dan mengunci pintu. Kau celingak-celinguk—hanya ada Shintarou disini.

Lebih tepatnya, hanya ada kau kau dan Shintarou.

Pintunya dikunci.

Berduaan.

Cewe-cowo.

Dengan cowo berspesies _Ikemen_ atletis _._

Dan kau yang tidak bisa melawan.

Jangan ambigu, inget, kau kucing tulen.

"Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri nanodayo" kau mengagguk dan mulai menjelajah.

.

Setelah selesai menjelajah kau kembali ke Shintarou yang ada di ruang tamu. Disekelilingnya ada tumpukan kertas dan banyak permainan anak kecil, kau mendekatinya.

 _Jangan bilang ini megane suka mainan bocah TK._

"Aku mau memastikan kalau kau betul-betul kucing jenius nanodayo" sambil memberimu permainan bertombol.

 _Heh, kau menantangku?_

Kau menyelesaikan semua yang diberinya dengan sempurna, mulai dari pelajaran TK sampai SMA yang setingkat dengannya—bahkan lebih.

"Kau terlalu jenius nanodayo" dan menoleh ke jam dinding—12.03 "Kau mau makan (name)?" kau menggeleng.

 _Soal sejarah nista itu udah cukup ngenyangin._

"Kau mengerti?" kau mengagguk.

Dia menghela nafas "Akira-san memang hebat nanodayo" perlahan tangannya mendekatimu, menyentuh pipimu, dan membelai kepalamu.

"..Kenapa aku tidak takut? kau kucing kan?"

 _Aku manusia bego._

Dia terus membelai kepalamu—kadang menggelitik dahi dan dagumu, perlahan mengangkatmu dan memelukmu didedekat bahunya.

Pelukannya sangat lembut, tangannya yang kokoh menopang tubuhmu agar tidak jatuh, wangi maskulin tercium lembut dari bajunya, dan jantung kalian berdetak dengan kecepatan yang sama—tidak terlalu cepat maupun lambat.

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya dia menurunkanmu, menatapmu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tersenyum.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat menikmati waktu bersamamu (name)"

 _Sialan, kenapa pake nama asli?!_

"Walaupun kau sangat berat nanoda—kenapa kau mencakarku?!"

"HISS!"

.

.

 _Mission Two: Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kalian sedang duduk di sofa, Kuroko membaca novel dan kau bersender dipahanya.

 _Ugh.. ini incredible spot buat tidur.. adem.. empuk.. Kuroko juga jadi bantal anget…_

Kau tertidur dan Kuroko tersenyum melihatmu. Kau terbangun dan melihat Kuroko yang ikut tertidur. Wajahnya sangat damai dan tentram, bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengambil udara, dadanya naik-turun perlahan, dan angin musim panas yang masuk memainkan surainya.

 _..Kenapa ada malaikat disini?_

Kau terus memperhatikannya dan Kuroko terbangun. Dia perlahan membuka mata, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, mengelus sebelah matanya, dan menatapmu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun"

 _..Kalo aku manusia pasti udah mimisan._

KRUCUK…

Kau memalingkan wajah dan Kuroko tertawa kecil.

.

Kuroko memberimu daging ayam yang sudah digoreng dan kau makan belepotan. Setelah makananmu habis Kuroko mengelap mulutmu dengan tissue, saat mulutmu bersih kau mengeong tanda terima kasih.

Kuroko tersenyum, meletakan tissuenya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup.

Dan menciummu.

Tepatnya mengecup bibirmu.

 _Ku-Kuroko?!_

Kuroko tersenyum "Maaf (name), kau terlalu manis"

 _Sialan…_

"Kau mirip anjingku Nigou yang hilang beberapa hari lalu…"

 _..Harga diri disamain sama anjing._

 _._

 _._

 _Mission Three: Murasakibara Atsushi._

Kau dan Atsushi sedang berdua dikamarnya, dia sedang menonton tv sambil ngemil, kau jadi obat nyamuk dan ikut menonton.

"Mm.. (name) mau? ah, maaf, Aka-chin bilang kucing tidak boleh makan ini" sambil menarik maibounya.

 _Baru tau itu anak Cat Lover._

Atsushi menaruh snacknya, mengangkatmu sampai lebih tinggi darinya, dan menatapmu "Mata (name) mirip (name)chin"

 _Keduanya emang aku Atsushi…_

Dia menurunkan posisi tanganya, kini kalian saling berhadap wajah. Atsushi menempelkan kening kalian, menggerakannya kekiri-kanan lalu berhenti dan melanjutkannya dengan menempelkan hidung.

"Kau juga sangat mungil dan lembut~"

 _Ukh.. pengen masukin dia ke karung beras terus dipelihara…_

Dia menurunkanmu dan kembali menonton, kau mulai menjelajah. Kau berlari dan menabrak keras rak kayu, kepalamu terngiang dan gelas kaca jatuh mengarah tepat kepadamu.

PRANG!

Kau diselamatkan Atsushi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kau mengangguk.

Dia langsung memelukmu, kau terdiam—menikmati pelukan hangatnya, tangannya yang kekar namun lembut, dan wangi manis permen dari bajunya.

Dia menghela nafas lega dan menurunkanmu.

Atsushi menyobek kertas, memasukan pecahan gelas itu kedalamnya, dan keluar kamar. Dia kembali dengan sebungkus pocky, satu mangkuk kecil, dan sekotak susu putih. Dia meletakan mangkuknya, menuangkan susu, dan menghidangkannya padamu.

 _Kau emang baik Atsushi.. hmm.. kenapa rasanya…_

Dia memperhatikan kotak susunya "..Aku mengambil susu yang sudah kadaluarsa dari rumah Mine-chin"

.

.

 _Mission Four: Aomine Daiki._

Kau dipenjara di rumah Daiki—sang pelaku yang membuat perutmu mual. Dia sedang memplagiat _sleeping beast_ dikasurnya saat kau sampai di kamarnya yang sangat _indah nan bersih._

 _Akan kubunuh daki sialan itu._

Kau kini didepan wajahnya, tersenyum tulus dan mengabsen setiap cakar tajam di tangan kananmu.

SYAT.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Daiki bangun dan meringis kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukanmu yang sedang menyeringai.

"Cih, kenapa ada kucing disini?"

DRRTT…

Dia meraih ponselnya, membaca Mail dari Akira-san yang menggunakan alamatmu, dan menatapmu malas—kau masih menyeringai puas. Dia keluar kamar dan kau mulai menjelajah kamarnya.

 _..Ini ngga beda jauh sama rumah gelandangan._

Daiki kembali, dia mengambil buku dari lemarinya dan membacanya sambil tiduran dikasur. Boro-boro buku gudang ilmu, covernya aja Mai-chan. Kau menduduki majalahnya dan menatapnya tajam.

Dia menaikan sebelah alis "Mau ikut baca?" kau membelakanginya, melihat sekilas halamannya, dan…

"JANGAN! BERHENTI MENCAKARNYA (NAME)!"

.

Kau sedang mengawasi Daiki yang membereskan kamarnya. Awalnya kau mengeong sambil menepuk-nepuk sampah dan dia ngga peka lalu kau menggunakan tumpukan majalah cewe dengan baju kurang bahan sebagai asahan cakar dan dia peka.

IQ Daiki meningkat, dia memindahkan semua majalahnya dan membuatmu kewalahan saat mengejarnya saat dia males beres-beres. Setelah kamar rapih dan bersih kalian kecapean dan tergeletak di kasur.

Kau tertidur diatas bantal, Daiki menarik bantalnya tapi kau tak mau melepasnya. Dia menghela nafas dan perlahan memindahkanmu ke lengannya—menggantikan bantal tidur dengan bantalan lengan.

Dia memperhatikanmu, sedikit terkekeh dan mengelus kepalamu.

"Kau lucu juga (name)"

Daiki terus mengelusmu dan mulai mengantuk, dia menghentikan tangannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padamu.

Cup.

Dan mengecup keningmu.

Dia tersenyum "Selamat tidur"

.

Kau terbangun, perlahan membuka mata dan menemukan Daiki yang tertidur pulas didepanmu. Kau terdiam.

 _Bau ikan asin._

 _._

 _._

 _Mission Five: Kise Ryouta._

Kau sampai di rumah Kise dengan badan penuh debu karena proses penyucian kamar Daiki yang sangat _bersih_ jadi, Kise memandikanmu.

Iya, memandikan.

Kau. Dimandikan. Kise.

 _NOOO! LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD!_

"HISS!"

"Tenanglah (name)! aku memakai air hangat dan celana selutut kok-ssu!"

 _NGGA, WALAUPUN PAKE AER NGAGOLAK SEKALIPUN._

Kau mengamuk saat Kise memandikanmu—kalung dilepas dan ditaruh di rak dengan liontin menghadap kalian. Saat dia mengucekmu tubuhmu kau menatapnya tajam, sangat tajam.

Dia tertawa kecil "Tatapanmu mirip (name)cchi~ kau juga sangat manis dan lucu, mirip dengannya-ssu~"

 _Kau itu idiot atau katarak sih, darimananya manusia mirip sama kucing?_

BYUR!

"HISS!"

"AAA! Jangan mencakarku-ssu!"

.

Kau dan Kise sedang berendam di bathtub gara-gara kau ngga mau diem, sekarang kau diem—pilihannya diem atau tenggelem.

Sebelah tangan Kise menopangmu agar tidak terjatuh, sebelahnya lagi membilasmu dengan air hangat di baknya. Punggungmu bersentuhan dengan dada kekarnya tanpa penghalang, tangannya membilas lembut tubuhmu, dan nafasnya yang hangat terus berhembus ditelingamu—sedikit membuatmu memerah.

Dia menempelkan wajahnya dengan tengkukmu, mencium aroma lemon darimu dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum "Kau sangat manis (name)" dan mengecup lehermu.

 _Sialan.. akan kubunuh dia…_

.

Kise selesai mengeringkanmu dengan hair dryer lalu dia mengangkatmu—membuat kalian bertatapan, memelukmu didekat bahu dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Haup.

Lalu menggigit lembut lehermu.

"Kalau kita mandi bersama lagi jangan mencakarku (name)cchi"

…

"…"

Dia memerah "BU-BUKAN, I-ITU, A-AKU, AKU SALAH BICARA-SSU!"

.

.

 _Mission Six: Akashi Seijuro._

Kau menyerah untuk menjelajah rumah Akashi saat melihat penampakan luarnya. Kau sedang bersiap tidur di sofa ruang tamu, Akashi duduk disebelahmu dan memeperhatikanmu.

Tiga menit.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

 _..Kenapa dia ngeliatin terus sih?_

Kau bangun dari posisimu lalu menatapnya, mengkode—berhenti memperhatikanku. Dia tertawa kecil, mengangkatmu sampai sejajar dengan wajahnya, menatapmu lalu tersenyum.

Cup.

Dan menciummu.

Di bibir.

 _W-WHAT T-THE?!_

Kau mencakarnya, dia menghindar dan tersenyum "Orang itu benar" dan menurunkanmu. Kau mengambil jarak darinya.

 _KENAPA DIA MENCIUMKU?! Ngga, positive thinking (name).. dia Cat Lover, MANIAC CAT LOVER._

Akashi mendekatimu, kau mendesis dan lari keluar ruangan. Kau terus berlari tanpa arah dan berhenti, melihat sekeliling dan terdiam. Perlahan kau berjalan dan sampai di halaman belakang.

Kau terdiam.

Menyadari, kau jadi anak ilang.

Ngga, kucing ilang.

Setelah berdiam diri kau memutuskan kembali ke Akashi, tapi bagaimana caranya? ingatanmu kan selevel sama Daiki—mungkin lebih parah.

…

Saatnya menjadi anjing pelacak jadi-jadian.

.

Setelah 30 menit berlayar kau berhasil kembali ke ruang tamu. Dengan nafas terpogoh-pogoh kau mendekati Akashi yang sedang bersender di sofa, berdiri dipahanya dengan kedua tangan didadanya sebagai tumpuan dan menatapnya tajam.

 _Sialan, punya rumah tuh kira-kira kali gedenya! emangnya ini kebon gajah apa?!—_

Percuma ngomel, dia tidur. Setelah puas ngomel kau mendecih, mengabsen cakar, menempatkannya diatas pipi Akashi, menyeringai melihat wajahnya—dan tanpa sadar memperhatikannya.

Wajahnya sedikit menunduk—membuat kalian bertatapan, tanganmu menyentuh kulitnya yang lembut dan puti, wajahnya perlahan menurun sampai bersentuhan dengan dahimu, kau mendorong pipinya agar dia tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

Dia perlahan membuka mata dan tersenyum "Kau mau menyerangku saat tidur (name)?"

 _This brat…_

.

.

 _Mission Complete._

.

(Back-to-Normal-POV) Akira's Lab.

Akira-san memerintahkan Satsuki-Pelangi berkumpul dan menyuruh mereka menunggumu. Setelah dia mengembalikanmu ke semula kalian kembali ke para pelangi-Satsuki bersama kucing itu.

Satsuki memelukmu "Selamat datang (name)chan~"

"Hah, terima kasih banyak Satsuki" ucapmu tanpa nada.

Kucing itu naik ke pangkuan Atsushi dan menggesek-gesekan kepalanya pada bajunya sambil mengeong, mereka memperhatikannya aneh.

"Dia tidak seperti itu tadi" –Shintarou.

"Mido-chin benar" –Atsushi.

"Dia mencakarku terus-ssu!" –Kise.

"Dia merusak majalahku Kise" –Daiki.

"Tidak mungkin, dia sangat baik padaku Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, mungkin kalian yang terlalu kasar padanya" –Kuroko.

Kise dan Daiki kicep, Akira-san mengambil kucingnya dan meletakannya diatas meja menghadap para pelangi.

"Langsung ke intinya, kucing ini tadi adalah (name)" katanya.

Kise memiringkan kepala "Namanya kan memang (name)-ssu?"

"Maksudku jiwa (name) tadi ada didalam kucing ini, jiwa kucingnya ada ditubuh (name), mereka berpindah tubuh"

"Hah? maksudnya?" tanya Daiki.

Dia menghela nafas "Inget pas kalian bertukar tubuh gara-gara alatku itu?" mereka mengangguk.

"Aku ngebuat alat kaya gitu bedanya antara hewan sama manusia, dan aku menggunakanya ke (name) dan kucing ini"

"..Kau bohong nanodayo"

Akira-san mendekatkan kucing yang terus mengeong itu pada mereka "Apa warna matanya tadi kaya gini? emangnya dia cerewet tadi? bukannya mata dan sifatnya tadi sama kaya (name)?"

Mereka kicep, Kise tersenyum kaku "(na)-(name)cchi?"

"Akira-san bener, kucing itu tadi aku" katamu sambil terkekeh.

"..Kalo gitu sebutin apa aja yang kami lakukan padanya"

"…"

Kau memerah.

Mereka membulatkan mata.

Satsuki tersenyum penuh makna.

Akira-san menyeletel audio diponselnya dengan suara maximal.

"Aku sangat menikmati waktu bersamamu (name).. maaf (name), kau terlalu manis.. kau lucu juga (name).. selamat tidur.. kau sangat manis (name).. –jangan mencakarku lagi (name)cchi"

Mereka memerah.

"Videonya juga ada, mau liat?"

"JANGAN!"

.

.

Tepat pukul 19.00, empat orang resmi menjadi budak Akira-san.

Semua sudah pulang, hanya tersisa kau dan Akira-san. Kau duduk diatas meja didepannya lalu menatapnya "Kenapa bagian Akashi sama Atsushi ngga ada?" tanyamu.

"Aku kasian sama yang ungu, yang merah soalnya udah janji"

Kau menaikan alis "Janji?"

"Hn, janji"

"..Janji apaan?"

"Aku ngasih tau kebenaran dia ngelakuin kebenaran"

"Hah? maksudnya?"

Dia menghela nafas "Aku ngasih tau dia kalau kucing itu kau sebelum kau dipindahin ke rumahnya"

Kau terdiam "Repeat please?"

Akira-san mengambil ponselmu, mengotak-atiknya, dan menunjukan satu Mail yang sudah terkirim tepat sebelum kau mencapai rumah Atsushi.

 _For: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Oi, cebol pendek, aku ngirim (name) yang bertubuh kucing ke rumahmu nanti, kalo ngga percaya liat aja mata sama sifatnya yang sama persis kaya (name)._

 _Itu kebenaran dan aku pengen liat apa tindakanmu kalo mengetahuinya, kalo kau melakukannya bakalan kubebaskan dari menjadi budakku._

 _The End._

Dan kau membaca mail masuk setelahnya.

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Aku tidak meragukanmu Akira-san, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu itu._

Kau terdiam.

Otakmu memutar beberapa kejadian.

"— _ah maaf, Aka-chin bilang—"_

 _._

" _Orang itu benar"_

 _._

" _Kau mau menyerangku saat tidur (name)?"_

 _._

 _Cup._

 _._

 **BRAK!**

"..Jangan ngebanting pintu dan ngebut dengan muka merah gitu (name)"

.

.

Kau terus berlari dan melihat seseorang berjalan dari kejauhan.

.

Kau berhenti—mengambil nafas.

.

"AKASHI!"

.

Dia berhenti berjalan.

Dan berbalik menghadapmu.

.

Kau mendekatinya.

.

Kalian saling bertatapan.

.

PLAK!

Dia terdiam—menatapmu.

"BRAT! KALAU KAU TAHU DARI AWAL KENAPA KAU MENYETUJUINYA HAH?!"

"…"

"KENAPA? BUAT HARGA DIRI? NYELESAIN TANTANGAN?!"

"(name)"

"KENAPA KAU SELALU BERBUAT SEENAKNYA HAH?! IM NOT YOUR PUPPET!"

"(name)"

"WHAT?! I ALREADY GIVE YOU A WARNING AKASHI! DONT BOTHER MY LIFE, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND?! HAH?!"

"(name)"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME?! BASTARD!"

"(name)"

"IF YOU HATE ME SAY IT STRAIGHT TO MY FACE, DONT USE UNNECESSARY THINGS LIKE THA—"

Dia memelukmu.

"WHAT?!"

Kau mencoba lepas darinya namun dia mengeratkan pelukannya, membuatmu terdekap di sweaternya—dia berbisik di telingamu.

"..Aku tidak membencimu (name)"

Kau mendecih "So what? have any better reason than that?"

Akashi terdiam, melonggarkan pelukannya—tetap mendekatmu, menaikan wajahnya dan menatapmu, kau terdiam—menunggu apa yang akan diucapkannya.

Dia menaikan dagumu dengan tangan kanannya.

Menutup mata.

Lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Aku…" "Ehm, sebenernya aku pengen liat kelanjutannya tapi ada mobil yang menjemputmu di gerbang, cebol merah"

Akashi melepaskanmu dan kalian langsung mengambil jarak.

Kalian melihat sekeliling dan menemukan CCTV—ditambah alat penyadap dan speaker di berbagai sudut. Alat itu mengeluarkan suara Akira-san lagi, kalian kicep karena kesannya serius kali ini.

"Pertama, jangan ribut di area RAHASIA NEGARA (NAME)"

Kau diem.

"Kedua, kau terlalu bego cebol merah"

Akashi diem.

"Ketiga, aku menawarkan kalian duel di lab penelitianku yang lainnya besok"

"? buat?" tanyamu.

Dia menghela nafas "Buat (name), kau pasti pengen ngebantai Akashi tanpa kena masalah kan?" kau mengangguk.

"Buat Akashi, kau pasti tau keidiotan dan otak karatannya (name) kalo kau ngejelasin lisan, mendingan langsung tarung fisik supaya dia ngedegerin" dia mengangguk kecil, kau mendecih.

Kau terdiam "..Duel di lab penelitian maksudnya duel sains? ngga makasih"

"Ngga (name), duel fisik simulasi perang yang kumodifikasi, jadi kalian berantem pake senjata gitu"

Akashi menatap tajam kamera "Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

"Mana mungkin make senjata asli jenius"

"..Aku mengerti" "Hn"

"Oke, kalo gitu kalian kumpul besok disini jam 10 pagi, aku ngga nerima penolakan"

"…"

.

.

.

Besoknya kalian berkumpul dan digiring Akira-san ke arena indoor setelah memakai pakaian khusus, penjelasan, dan diberi senjata. Kau masuk lift dan dikirim ke arena, ada pengeras suara di lift.

Ten.

" _Pertama, kalian kuberi pistol sama katana"_

Nine.

" _Kenapa senjata sama bajunya item?"_

" _Males ngewarnain"_

"…"

Eight.

" _Kedua senjata ini asli, ini berbahaya Akira-san"_

" _Hn, cuman pelurunya buat main paintball, katananya udah tumpul"_

Seven.

" _Kedua, kalian boleh pake brute force"_

" _Itu buat ngehack"_

" _Biarin"_

Six.

" _Ketiga, nanti jarak antara kalian berdua pas masuk 100 meter"_

" _..Artinya kami harus mencari satu sama lain terlebih dahulu"_

" _Hn, baru duel"_

" _Itu penyiksaan bego"_

" _So?"_

Five.

" _Keempat, aku ngebuat hologram hewan yang bakal nyerang dan ngejer kalian. Dikalahinnya bisa ditembak atau ditebas"_

" _Buat apaan?"_

" _Pengen aja"_

" _..Oke"_

Four.

" _Kelima, ngga ada cctv atau alat penyadap soalnya arenanya pegunungan buatan"_

Three.

" _Terus lakban dipipi kiri ini buat apaan?"_

Two.

" _Oh itu"_

One.

" _Yang nyabut lakban lawannya duluan dia yang menang"_

Zero.

PIIP.

.

 **Reader POV**

Lift terbuka dan setting pegunungan rimbun bersuhu dingin menyambutku. Aku menyesuaikan paru-paru dengan udara, mengambil pistol dan menelusuri hutan dengan tangan siap menembak.

Menelusuri hutan—mencari mangsa, mempertajam berbagai indra sembari memperhatikan keadaan, berasa jadi orang utan.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama bisa kupastikan…

Aku tersesat.

Lagi.

Sialan.

Aku kembali berjalan dan menemukan mata air. Setelah menguji, meminumnya dengan siukan tangan, cuci muka, aku menatap pantulan wajahku dan menentukan misi hari ini.

Pertama.. temuin Akashi.

Kedua.. bantai dia.

Ketiga…

"KWEBEK"

..Kodok.

—Sekumpulan kodok.

"KWEBEK" "KWEBEK"

Shit.

.

Aku terus lari, mirip sprinter olimpiade yang dapet panggilan alam darurat. Kenapa ngga nembak? oi, traumaku dari _kebaikan_ Mama masih utuh ampe sekarang tau.

Mereka terus mengejarku dengan penampilan dan lompatan yang sangat tidak anggun, aku harus naik ke tempat tinggi dan kini didepanku ada bukit berbatu yang lumayan tinggi.

Aku minjem keahlian King Kong dari Daiki dan menaikinya dengan mulus, pas nyampe di tengah-tengahnya dan noleh kebawah spesies mengerikan itu menanti dengan mata berbinar, kiri-kanan batuan licin—kode aku harus namatin hiking gamodal ini.

Terus memanjat layaknya onyet professional dan akhirnya mencapai puncak. Aku berdiri dengan tidak kokohnya sambil memegang kedua lutut, mengatur nafas, dan perlahan melihat sekeliling.

Ini batuan datar yang lumayan luas dengan sedikit lumut, mungkin tingginya tiga meter dari tanah.. dan irisku berhenti di satu objek hidup.

Akashi.

 **Normal POV**

Kau diam saat melihat punggungnya yang kekar, pelahan kau mengambil pistol dan mengarahkannya padanya—siap menembak.

"Tidak ada yang berubah kalau kau menembakku (name)"

Dia berbalik dan menatapmu, kau terdiam dan menyimpan pistolnya.

"..Kenapa kau disini?"

"Karena kau pasti kesini (name)"

"Aku benci sifat sotoymu itu"

"Aku tahu"

"Cih"

Akashi mendekatimu, kau memegang gagang katanamu, dia berhenti didepanmu dan kalian saling menatap—dengan kesan berbeda.

"Menjauh dan keluarkan senjatamu Akashi"

Dia menyentuh tanganmu yang memegang katana "Dengarkan aku, kita bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa bertarung" kau mendecih dan menebasnya, dia menghindar lalu mundur.

"KUBILANG KELUARKAN SENJATAMU AKASHI!"

"Jangan memaksaku (name)"

Kau menembaknya, dia tidak menghindar—pipinya tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Kau menatapnya tajam sambil menyimpan pistolmu.

"Ngga suka dipaksa tapi sering maksa, aku benci orang kaya gitu"

Dia mengelap darahnya dengan ibu jari "Itu demi kebaikanmu, kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku" dan menatapmu—tatapannya berbeda.

"Karena aku ngga mau mendengarkannya"

"Akan kubuat kau mendengarnya"

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku" katamu sambil menarik katana dan bersiap menyerang. Dia menatapmu dan mengeluarkan katana miliknya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku (name)"

Kau tersenyum.

Dalam arti lain.

Kau mendekatinya, Akashi diam—memperhatikanmu. Dua meter darinya kau berhenti berjalan dan menurunkan pedang—iris memperhatikan pijakan kaki. Kau menaikan wajah dan langsung mengayunkannya dari atas.

TRAK!

Akashi menahannya.

Kau menarik katanamu, berpindah posisi dan menyerangnya secara brutal—selalu berhasil ditepis. Dia mendorong pedangmu lalu menebasmu dikepala, kau berhasil menghindar.

Akashi menarik katana miliknya dan menusuk bahumu dengan ujungnya yang tumpul, membuat refleks bahu kirimu terganggu.

Kau menebasnya dengan arah vertical miring, dia hanya berhasil menahan setengah dan menepisnya. Kau menendang kakinya dan menggores bahunya—Akashi mengayunkan keras pedangnya ke pinggangmu, kau mengambil jarak.

Dua serangan dan pergerakanmu mulai terganggu.

Memegang pedang dengan tangan kanan dan berlari, menebasnya—tertahan, tangan kiri mengepal dan memukul wajahnya, dia menghindar. Kau mendorong pedangmu dan mengenai perutnya, dia membuat jarak.

Mengatur nafas sekaligus strategi.

Diam—memperhatikan satu sama lain.

Akashi menurunkan katananya lalu mendekatimu, kau diam—memegangnya menjadi dua tangan. Jarak dua kaki, kau menyerang kepalanya dari atas, dia menghindar dan menusuk bagian didekat lututmu—keseimbanganmu hancur.

Kau menjatuhkan diri, berguling, berpindah kebelakangnya, dan menusuk bagian bawah tulang belikatnya.

Akashi berbalik dan memindahkan katana, menebas lengan kananmu—berhasil kau tahan. Dia mendekatimu, mengambil pistol miliknya, dan mengarahkannya pada wajahmu.

DOR!

Meleset.

Dengan sengaja.

Dia menembak hologram gagak disamping wajahmu.

Kau mengambil selangkah maju, memegang pedang dengan dua tangan, dan mengayunkan padanya.

TRANG!

Katana kalian beradu—mendorong satu sama lain, saling bertukar pandangan yang berbeda. Bertahan beberapa saat sebelum kau menepisnya dan mengambil pistolmu.

DOR!

Dan menembak gagak disampingnya.

"Aku ngga mau berhutang padamu" katamu dan dia tersenyum.

Akashi mendekatimu, kau mundur. Tiga meter sebelum ujung bukit dia berhenti, kau mengatur nafas dan mendekatinya—berhenti dijarak tiga kaki dan menusuk bahunya, tepat sasaran.

Dia mengayunkannya dari atas, kau menepis dan menebasnya—dia menghindar, memindahkan katana ke tangannya yang lain, dan menusuk bahu kananmu—kini kedua bahumu terganggu. Akashi kembali mendekatimu, kau mundur dan menyerangnya lagi.

Dia menahan seranganmu dan mendorongnya.

BRUK!

Katana lepas dari genggamanmu.

Kau mendecih dan mau mengambil pistol namun Akashi langsung mendekatkan wajahnya denganmu dan menyentuh pipimu lagi—mencoba melepas lakbanmu, refleks kau menjauh.

Tanpa tahu.

Kalau kau ada diujung bukit.

Benar, kau terjatuh.

"(NAME)!"

 **BRAK!**

.

"Ukh…"

Perlahan kau membuka mata—menyadari jatuh dari bukit setinggi tiga meter dan tak sesakit perkiraanmu.

—Karena Akashi melindungimu.

Dia menjatuhkan diri dan memelukmu, mengubah posisi dan membuat dirinya jatuh lebih dulu. Kau terdiam, melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, duduk diatas perutnya.

Dan menodongkan pistol padanya, dia hanya menatapmu.

"Harusnya kau ngga menyelamatkanku Akashi" sambil menatapnya tajam. Dia terdiam, kau menyentuh lakban dan melepasnya.

Kalau dia tidak mendorongmu, menahan kedua tanganmu, dan berada diatasmu.

Kau mendecih, mencoba melepaskan genggamannya—gagal. Mengangkat kaki dan menendang kepalanya—gagal, Akashi menahan kedua kakimu.

Kau tak bisa bergerak.

Kau menatapnya tajam—sangat tajam "LEPASKAN AKU, _MERE DA_ "

Dia menatapmu "Seluruh tindakanku padamu punya alasan (name)"

"Wha—UMPH?!"

Kalimatmu terhenti saat dia menutup mulutmu—dengan bibirnya.

Kau mendorong tanganmu dan mencoba menendangnya, Akashi tetap menahan kakimu sambil menaikan pegangan tangannya dan mengapit lembut jari kalian—tetap menahanmu.

Dia menjilat bibirmu—memintamu membukannya, kau menutupnya rapat dan meng _headbutt_ -nya, Akashi sedikit membuat jarak, mukamu memerah dan siap menyerang dengan auman-auman mematikan. Mulutmu terbuka dan dia mengambil kesempatan itu.

Untuk menempelkan bibir kalian dan menguasaimu sepenuhnya.

Dia mulai menelusuri mulutmu dan menemukan yang dicarinya. Akashi memiringkan kepala—memperluas daerah permainan, kau terus menghindar dan dia selalu berhasil menggagalkannya, kau mencoba keluar dari permainan—namun berarti lain bagi Akashi, dia semakin mendominasimu dan mempertinggi levelnya.

Aggressive—yet gentle.

Terus berlanjut, kelamaan dia menurunkan keagresifannya. Pasokan oksigen semakin berkurang, Akashi melepaskan tautan bibir kalian, saling memenuhi paru-paru dengan oksigen dan mulai bernafas normal—dia menatapmu.

"Aku menyukaimu (name)"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **or END?**

Special Thanks to: alice dreamland, kuroi uso, Yukino L Julie, LeafandFlower, Niechan Seicchi, Yamasaki Naomi, ShanNeko, momonpoi, Aisyah283, ni-chan, Chintya Lie, koharu ni-chan, Hasegawa Seita.

 _RnR if you dont mind? Cya then!_ _ **7.**_


	15. Chapter 15

" _Aku menyukaimu (name)"_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Dia mengatakannya—satu perasaan pasti yang dipendamnya selama ini. Kau menutup mata, membukanya perlahan, menatapnya, dan membuka mulut.

"Terus?"

Akashi terdiam.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku emangnya kenapa? apa hubungannya sama semua laranganmu?"

Dia tersenyum, tertawa kecil dan mengecup keningmu. "Sifatmu yang keras kepala ini berhasil menjatuhkanku" lalu bangkit dari posisinya, kau ikut berdiri dan kembali menyiapkan pistol.

"Kita tak perlu bertarung lagi" kata Akashi.

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah menang"

Kau terdiam—seketika tangan memegang pipi kiri, lakban hilang, ada di tangan Akashi.

Matamu membulat. "..Kapan"

"Saat aku menciummu tadi"

Hening sesaat.

Dia tersenyum. "Kau sangat menikmati hingga tak menyadarinya?"

"My ass"

.

Setelah duel berakhir kau dan Akashi kembali ke lab, ganti baju, Akashi pulang dan kau tetap disini berdua dengan Akira-san.

"Kau ngebacain apa sampe peluru paintball bisa ngelukain orang (name)"

"Cih, itu lebih mirip peluru bb tau.. Akira-san"

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau menyukai sesuatu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mengambilnya"

"Mengambilnya?"

"Haah.. akan kuambil dan menjadikannya milikku (name)"

Terdiam.

Dan Akira-san mengusirmu.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu dan kau terus melakukan hal yang sama di kamarmu.

Menatap langit-langit.

Berguling.

Menatap tembok.

Menghela nafas.

Sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghilangkan Akashi tanpa jejak atau membuatnya menjauh darimu.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan _rebilious age_.

—Atau sedikit berbeda.

Menutup mata dan memeprediksi hasil dari setiap pilihan yang ada di otakmu, berakhir buruk kecuali satu.

Tersenyum, mengambil ponsel, mengetik, dan mengirim satu mail.

 _To: Kise Ryouta_

 _Kise, aku punya permintaan._

DRRTT…

 _From: Kise Ryouta_

 _Apa itu-ssu?_

Tik tik…

 _To: Kise Ryouta_

 _Please be my onii-chan._

Dan Kise tersedak _karaage_ yang sedang ditelannya.

.

" _Jadi.. itu Dare?"_

"Hn"

Dare? itu hanya kamuflase agar kau tak terlihat aneh dekat dengan Kise dan menjauhi Akashi.

" _Baiklah! aku terima!"_

"Arigatou"

" _Doita~ ah (name)cchi, Rei-san bilang syuting besok akan jadi yang terakhir-ssu"_

"Gamenya udah jadi?"

" _Hmm.. mungkin?"_

"Mendadak banget, emang ada apaan?"

" _Katanya Rei-san ingin membuat game baru"_

"Hmm…"

" _Kalau begitu aku akan memulainya besok (name)cchi"_

"Mulai apa?"

" _..Darenya"_

"..Ah iya, mohon bantuannya Kise-kun"

" _..(name)cchi, berapa satu tambah satu?"_

"Tiga"

" _..Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

"Daijobu desu"

" _Beritahu aku (name)cchi"_

"Hn"

Dan kau memutusnya sepihak.

 **Reader POV**

Huft. Aku memutusnya sebelum dia mengoar-ngoar, lagian apa anehnya sih?

Kuambil panah dart dan melemparnya, aku hampir selalu dapat bagian item—paling bantar _triple ring_ atau _double ring_.

Tak.

"…"

 _Bullseye._

—The red one.

Oke sepertinya aku emang aneh hari ini, ayo tidur.

.

.

.

Please kill me.. maksudku, kenapa setelah semua kejadian itu sekarang harus?! semua adegan ini membuatku flashback sialan!

Scene 168.

Kau tahu? selama aku dekat dengan Kise-kun banyak perempuan yang membullly-ku tapi tak apa, karena Kise-kun sangat berharga bagiku. Sekarang mereka membawaku ke atap sekolah, memojokanku diantara pagar lalu menamparku.

"Kau tidak dengar?! kubilang menjauh dari Kise-kun!"

"KENAPA KAU SELALU BERADA DIDEKATNYA HAH?! MENGGANGGU!"

"Kise-kun lebih memperhatikanmu daripada kami! menyebalkan!"

"Menjauh dari Kise-kun!"

Aku menggeleng. " _Ie!_ aku tidak akan menjauhi Kise-kun!"

"Kau tidak mengerti hah?!"

 _Hemm.. sinetron emak-emak._

Dua dari mereka menahan kedua tanganku, satu menutup mulutku dengan tangannya, dan satu sisanya mengepalkan tangan. Dan memukul perutku.

"Ukh!"

Lalu menamparku.

Dia menyeringai dan kembali menamparku.

PLAK!

PLAK!

Sakit…

Tolong aku…

Kise-kun…

BRAK!

"(NAME)!"

"Ki-Kise-kun?"

 _Jeng jeng ultram*n datang._

Mereka langsung melepas dan mengambil jarak dariku namun Kise-kun sudah melihatnya, dia menatap mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Ka-Kami hanya berbicara dengannya, benar kan (name)?" tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil tersenyum padaku, aku mengagguk kecil.

Kise-kun terdiam lalu mendekatiku, mereka mengambil jarak dari kami.

Kise-kun menatap lembut irisku yang sedikit basah lalu perlahan menyentuh pipiku, aku sedikit meringis kesakitan. Dia menurunkan tangannya, melepaskan blazer miliknya lalu memakaikannya padaku sampai menutupi kepala, dan menatap mereka.

Lalu memelukku.

"Ki-Kise-kun a-apa yang kau" ucapku terbata-bata.

"Pergilah, kalian melukai orang yang berharga bagiku"

..Berharga?

"Ta-tapi Kise-kun"

"Pergi"

Kudengar langkah kaki mereka yang menjauhi kami dan suara pintu ditutup, Kise-kun masih memelukku dan mengelus puncak kepalaku.

" _Arigatou_ Kise-kun.. bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

Dia berhenti mengelusku dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tidak mengikuti perasaanku untuk mencarimu (name)cchi"

Mencari? karena itu nafasnya terpogoh-pogoh seperti ini?

"..Kenapa?"

Dia terdiam.

"..Karena kau sangat berharga bagiku"

..Aku tidak mengerti.

Kenapa aku selalu merasakan dentaman ini saat berada didekatnya?

Dan kenapa aku merasakan dentaman ini juga darinya?

Kise-kun terdiam lalu melepasku, mengelap air diujung mataku lalu menatapku dengan iris madunya. Sinar oranye meneranginya dengan lembut dari arah barat dan angin sore menyebarkan wangi lemon yang tercampur dengan tanah bekas hujan tadi.

"(name)…"

"—Aku menyukaimu"

Jawabanmu?

A. "Ki-Kise-kun.. aku juga.. menyukaimu…"

B. "Ma-maaf tapi aku…"

 _C. Kick his ass dan menolaknya dengan sopan._

 _._

 _._

Scene 169.

Hari ini kelasku sedang dalam proses membuat café untuk festival sekolah dan aku terpilih menjadi salah satu penanggung jawab. Aku kembali ke kelas setelah mengantarkan dokumen dan melihat seorang yang masih tinggal.

Itu Himuro-kun.

Dia salah satu petugas sepertiku, siswa yang bukan petugas memang diharuskan pulang tapi kemana dua petugas lainnya?

Dia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh padaku. "Kenapa kau diam disitu (name)?"

"Ah maaf, kemana yang lainnya?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya.

"Osis menyuruh dua petugas kelas untuk ikut rapat jadi mereka yang pergi"

Aku mengangguk dan melihat poster yang sedang dikerjakannya. " _Sughoi.._ kau sangat berbakat Himuro-kun"

Dia menggeleng. "Aku hanya menebalkannya"

Benarkah? tapi kenapa pewarnaanmu yang lembut itu sangat terlihat disini? kau mengerjakannya dari awal, aku tahu itu.

Rendah hati, itu salah satu sifat yang sangat kusukai darimu.

 _Hmm.. rendah hati.. Rei-san salah satu stalker Tatsuya?_

"Ah kau pulang saja, ini sudah terlalu sore"

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku akan membantumu, bagian mana yang harus kukerjakan?"

.

Tak terasa kami bekerja hingga larut malam jadi Himuro-kun mengantarku pulang walau sudah kutolak berkali-kali. Jalanan yang sepi, udara dingin yang menyentuh kulit, dan sinar bulan menyinarinya yang berjalan disampingku.

Dan kau tahu? aku tak pernah merasa debaran sekencang ini sebelumnya.

 _Debaran? itu kan karena jantung kontraksi pas mompa darah, masa ngga pernah ngerasain?_

Angin yang berhembus membuat surai gelap Himuro-kun bergerak lembut tanpa alur.. gawat aku semakin memperhatikannya. Kualihkan pandangan—mencoba menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah dan berharap Himuro-kun tidak menyadarinya.

"Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?"

DEG!

Kami berhenti berjalan, Himuro-kun berpindah kedepanku, aku masih memalingkan wajah. Terdiam, tak lama kurasakan tangan yang dingin menyentuh pipiku dan membuat pandanganku berpindah padanya.

Iris kami bertemu.

Pipiku semakin memanas.

Dia mengenyampingkan rambut yang sedikit menutupi mataku, mengelus pipiku lalu menatapku.

Dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas.. ya, sangat manis"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya denganku, aku semakin berusaha menahan rona yang menjadi-jadi ini. Kening bertemu kening, matanya tertutup sebentar lalu terbuka, dan iris abunya langsung tertuju padaku.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Jawabanmu?

A. "A-Aku juga menyukaimu…"

B. "Ma-maaf tapi…"

 _C. "OH"_

.

.

Scene 170.

Aku duduk di rerumputan sambil memandangi api unggun besar yang dibuat osis untuk festifal sekolah. Kalau dipikir-pikir osis-lah yang paling berpengaruh dalam acara ini dan.. Akashi-kun yang menjadi ketuanya.

..Apa dia tidak kelelahan?

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang osis. Kulewati lorong-lorong dengan pencahayaan minim, terus berjalan hingga mencapai ruang osis.

Lampu didalamnya tidak dinyalakan.

 _Hemat listrik broh._

Perlahan aku menggeser pintu, hanya ada satu orang disini. Tangannya memegang dokumen, cahaya redup api unggun menerangi wajahnya, dan irisnya langsung menatapku.

"Ada apa?"

"A-ano.. kenapa Akashi-kun belum pulang?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokumen dan membalik halamannya. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan" lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Kau harus pulang, ini sudah malam"

"Ah.. _gomenasai,_ kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Akashi-kun" ucapmu sambil berbalik.

"Tunggu"

Kau menoleh. _"Hai?"_

"Kau pulang sendirian?"

"Eh? iya"

"..Aku akan mengantarmu"

"E-eh?"

"Pulang sendirian berbahaya (name)"

Kau menundukan dan mengangguk kecil. Akashi memintamu menunggu, kau menatap keluar jendela—memperhatikan api unggun yang terlihat dari sana. Saat kau terlena Akashi menepuk bahumu.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo pulang" katanya. Dia terdiam sebentar dan melihat api yang kau perhatikan lalu menoleh padamu. "Kalau kau mau melihatnya aku akan menunggu"

Kau mengangguk kecil dan kembali memperhatikan perpaduan warna dibalik jendela.

Saling menatap keluar jendela namun fokusmu teralih padanya. Mengintip dari ujung mata sambil menenangkan dentuman dalam dada, wajah memanas, iris bertemu iris dan kau mengalihkan pandangan. Akashi terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Mencoba kembali fokus dengan api unggun, terlalu sulit.

Surai merah dan iris ruby yang terkena perpaduan oranye dan merah, kulit porselin yang redup karena pencahayaan, dan pandangan tegasnya yang lurus kedepan.

Bisakah kau berharap agar waktu berhenti dan membiarkan kalian terus seperti ini?

Tidak, kau terlalu egois.

Nyatanya dia merubahnya, dengan menggenggam tanganmu.

Pipi memanas dan dentuman semakin tak karuan. Kau terdiam.

"(name)"

Kau menoleh dan melihat Akashi kini berhadapan denganmu.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Apa yang harus kau katakan?

A. "A-aku juga menyukaimu Akashi-kun…"

B. "Maaf…"

 _C. "LALALA, I DIDNT HEAR ANYTHING"_

.

.

Game otome hatam dan Rei-san membayarku via ATM, YA ATM. KARTUNYA ADA DIRUMAH, AKU DILARANG PULANG, UDAH SUSAH PAYAH KERJA DAN NGEBUANG HARGA DIRI TAPI AKHIRNYA NGGA BISA BELI _COUNTER STRIKE_ TERBARU, SIALAN EMANG.

Sebelum aku meledak didepan Rei-san dia menendangku keluar dan meminta dengan sopan kepada tiga cowo lainnya untuk pulang, haha adil sekali.

Tatsuya pulang duluan jadi aku, Kise, dan Akashi alone di depan gedung. Dan kau tau? kalau ada pilihan antara 'berhadapan dengan Aida-san yang mengamuk' atau 'berhadapan dengan Akashi' maka akan kupilih tawaran pertama.

Ya.. setidaknya aku harus bersyukur ada Kise disini.

" _Ne ne_ (name)cchi, panggil aku _onii-chan!"_

Atau tidak.

"Buat?" tanyaku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "(name)cchi kan memintaku menjadi kakak untuk dare-ssu?"

"I-iya" jawabku disertai keringat dingin, maksudku lihat tatapan Akashi! apa dia mau membunuhku?!

"Adik itu kan harus memanggil kakanya _onii-chan_ -ssu! panggil aku _onii-chan_ (name)cchi~"

"Ngga"

"Buu.. kalau begitu cari saja orang lain-ssu"

Sialan.. "..Oke, aku akan mengatakannya"

Kise membeku ditempat.

Akashi menatapku tajam.

Aku ingin pulang.

Aku menelan ludah dan membuka mulut.

" _O-onii.. chan…"_

"…"

Raut wajah Kise berubah, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyetel sesuatu.

" _O-onii.. chan…"_

"…"

 **PLAK!**

"SIALAN, KENAPA KAU MEREKAMNYA?! DELETE IT NOW!"

"TIDAK! AKU TAK AKAN MENGHAPUSNYA WALAUPUN (NAME)CCHI MEMBUNUHKU!"

"NGGA MASALAH KALAU AKU MEMBUNUHMU, TAPI AKU MALES NGURUSIN SURAT-SURAT KEMATIANNYA!"

"HUUEE! (NAME)CCHI _HIDOI-SSU!"_

"BERIKAN PONSELMU!"

" _IEE!"_

"HAH?! KUBILANG—" "Ryouta"

Akashi mengangkat suara, kami berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

Terdiam.

"Kirimkan filenya padaku"

"BASTARD!"

.

Kami berhasil dijinakan saat Rei-san datang dan mengeluarkan jurus tamparan dewa miliknya. Pulang bersama Kise dan Akashi, aku ingin mengirimkan surat rekomendasi _Azkaban_ untuk mereka. Kami melewati toko video game, di elatase terpajang DVD _Counter Strike_.

Langkahku terhenti dan mata melihat dibalik kaca dengan mata berseri.

Kise menyamakan pandangannya denganku lalu dia menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Kalau aku membelikan (name)cchi game itu apa kau akan memelukku?"

Pertanyaan gila. "Kalau kau membelikannya"

Wajah Kise bersinar, dia masuk ke tokonya dan keluar dengan kantung plastik ditangannya. Kise mengambil isinya dan mengangkatnya tinggi di udara.

 _COUNTER STRIKE._

SIALAN.

"Hehe~ peluk aku (name)cchi!" katanya sambil membuka tangan lebar, hati nurani gamersku refleks menurutinya.

 **Normal POV**

Dia membalas pelukanmu, mendekapmu dengan tangannya. Menempelkan wajahnya dengan puncak kepalamu—menghirup dalam-dalam aromamu. Menurunkan wajah lalu menciummu di poni dan tersenyum pada Akashi.

Akashi mencengkram pundak Kise, berniat memisahkan kalian tapi Kise menepisnya, menggenggam tanganmu, dan berlari. Akashi mengejar kalian tapi kerumunan orang menghambatnya.

"(NAME)!"

.

.

Kalian berhenti didekat lapangan yang tak terlalu jauh dari sana. Kau menaikan tangan didepan Kise—kode meminta _Counter Strike_ —dia memberinya padamu. Setelah nafas stabil kau memperhatikan sekeliling dan menatap Kise.

"Kenapa banyak yang pake _yukata?"_ tanyamu.

Kise manyun. " _O-nii-chan_ , panggil aku _onii-chan_ (name)cchi"

"Cih, _onii-chan_ " dia tersenyum.

Kise memperhatikan sekeliling dan menunjuk stand-stand yang berjajar tak jauh dari kalian "Mungkin karena festifal itu-ssu.. ah! bagaimana kalau kita kesana (name)cchi!" sambil menatapmu dengan mata berbinar.

"Ngg—" "Aku traktir" "Deal"

.

"HUEEE! sekali lagi-ssu!"

"Heh? kau belum puas dibantai?"

DOR!

"Um.. bisakah kalian berhenti? kami sudah kehabisan hadiah" kata penjaga stand tembak.

Kalian tersadar dan meletakan senapan anginnya. Kau melihat tumpukan hadiah yang kau menangkan lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku ngga akan mengambilnya" katamu.

Penjaga toko kicep, Kise ngga nyelow.

"(na)-(name)cchi! tapi kau memenangkan semua ini-ssu! seharusnya kau membawanya pulang!"

"Aku memenangkan karena suka bukan ingin membawanya pulang"

"Ta-tapi ini semua kan memakai uangku-ssu…"

"Salah sendiri mau nraktir"

"Ugh…"

"Haah.. kalau gitu ambil aja barang yang kau mau Kise"

"Tapi itu mengesankan kalau (name)cchi yang menjadi _gentleman_ dan membelikanku-ssu!"

"MAU ATAU NGGA"

" _H-hai"_

Menjinakan Kise tanpa kendala, tegas, dan baik.. kelak kau akan menjadi pemimpin keluarga yang hebat (name).

Kise mengambil sebuah topeng kucing tanpa lubang dan mengejarmu. Setelah kau puas _all-you-can-eat_ yang ditraktir Kise (dan membuatnya menangis saat melihat isi dompet) dia membawamu ke atas bukit sepi, tempat strategis melihat kembang api. Kalian berdiri diujung bukit dengan lengan bersandar di kayu pembatas.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tiba-tiba ada festival?" tanyamu.

"Hmm.. mungkin karena sebentar lagi musim panas selesai"

Kau menoleh padanya. "Bentar lagi liburan selesai?" Kise mengagguk. _"Usotsuki"_ lanjutmu.

Dia memajukan bibir. " _Uso janai!_ dua minggu lagi liburan musim panas selesai (name)cchi!"

"Hah?! masa secepet itu?! aku belum namatin semua game yang release!"

"Aku juga ingin liburannya lebih panjang-ssu! aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan (na)—"

DUAR!

CTAR!

WAAA!

"Hah?"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya. " _Na-nandemoai-_ ssu"

Tak lama kembang api mulai menghiasi langit malam dan kalian memperhatikannya. Kise memegang tanganmu, kau menoleh dan mendapatkan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Melihatnya bersama (name)cchi membuatnya jadi lebih indah"

Kau tersenyum.

"Aku lebih menikmatinya saat kembang api tanda misi selesai di game"

"Huee! (name)cchi _hidoi-_ ssu!"

"Itu kebenaran tahu" katamu sambil menyeringai, Kise menggembungkan pipi sambil nangis buaya.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat.

Dia memperhatikanmu. Tangan dan kakimu yang tak bisa diam, iris orange yang terpaku pada kembang api, mimik wajah kagum yang berusaha disembunyikan, dan.. bibirmu.

Mungil dan terlihat lembut.

"..(name)cchi"

Kau menoleh.

Kise mendekatkan wajahnya padamu, memperkecil jarak diantara kalian. Dia menatapmu bukan dengan tatapan seorang Kise—berbeda, sangat berbeda. Kau terdiam, dia mendekatkan tangannya padamu.

"Aku ingin (name)cchi memakai ini-ssu!"

Topeng.

"..Buat?"

"Aku ingin melihatnya~"

Kau terdiam. "Liat doang?" dia mengangguk.

Setidaknya kita harus baik ke parasit MKKB, pikirmu. Kau mengambil topeng di tangan Kise dan memakainya.

"Apa kau bisa melihat sesuatu (name)cchi?" kau menggeleng, Kise tersenyum. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau seperti itu sebentar?" lanjutnya, kau menyirikan alis dan menggangguk.

Kise membelai puncak kepala dan berpindah pada wajahmu. Perlahan menyentuh pipi dan mengelusnya. Tak lama dia terdiam lalu menurunkan tangannya. Menatapmu dengan lembut, menghela nafas berat, dan tersenyum.

Mendekatkan wajah.

Dan menciummu.

Cahaya warna-warni mulai menghiasi langit saat Kise menciummu. Setelah beberapa saat dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya, tersenyum dan mengecup dahimu.

DUAK!

"JANGAN-JANGAN KAU MEMFOTONYA?!"

" _Ittai.._ tidak! aku tidak memfotonya (name)cchi, sungguh!"

Kau melepas topengnya dan menatapnya tajam, dia menelan ludah dan langsung menyerahkan ponselnya padamu. Kau mengotak-ngatiknya dengan kecepatan _hand of gamers god_ , aman. Kau menghela nafas—diikuti Kise—dan mengembalikannya.

Kau menatapnya. "Jadi.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kise membatu. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa-ssu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya!"

"Aku tahu kau bohong, beliin _Choco Lava_ nanti"

"Ta-tapi uangku sudah habis (name)cchi! aku bisa memberimu yang lebih bagus dari itu kok" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Heh? apa itu?"

Cup.

"…"

"Hehe~"

PLAK!

Kau mengamuk dan Kise menenangkanmu dengan umpan _Choco Lava._ Setelah kau tenang Kise mengantarmu pulang. Bergandengan tangan—dipaksa Kise—sambil berjalan pulang.. kau mendapatkan _onii-chan_ yang baik (name).

Tapi apa kau tahu kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kalian?

Sejak kapan? entahlah.

.

.

.

Akhir bulan mendekat, hukum kedudukan benda terbalik mulai diterapkan. Membalikkan botol sambal, shampoo, hingga celana—berharap ada yang tersisa tapi tak ada yang menjawab panggilanmu.

Kau baru keluar asrama saat _barrack_ makanan habis, dasar kebo.

Uang? untuk keperluan hidup ibumu selalu menitipkan uang di resepsionis asrama dan.. kau tahu? sangat susah berbohong pada lulusan terbaik psikologi.

Setelah me- _restock_ barang kau memutuskan untuk mengelilingi toko-toko dan membeli Vanilla Milkshake. Kau bersender pada dinding toko sambil meminumnya.

 **Reader POV**

Aku mengambil ponsel dan melihat ada mail masuk, kemana belanjaanku? toko akan langsung mengantar ke asrama. Kuminum Milkshake sambil membuka mailnya.

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Aku ingin bicara._

Hah?

 _For: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Ngga mau, kalau kau maksa ke asrama cewe juga aku ngga disitu._

Send.

DRRTT…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Kau diluar asrama?_

Tik…

 _For: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Hn._

Send.

DRRTT…

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Apa kau bersandar di toko *** sambil meminum minuman?_

"…"

Aku perlahan melihat sekeliling. Arah jam tiga, kurang lebih 20 meter dari sini _enemy detected_.

Akashi.

SHIT.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Milkshake tersayang. Menyelinap diantara sarden begini membutuhkan skill sialan! kuubah strategi menjadi membaur di keramaian.

GRAB!

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan (name)"

GAGAL, PLAN B.

LARI.

Aku menepis tangannya dan berlari, SELAMATKAN DIRIMU (NAME). Terus berlari—sesekali berbelok—dan jalanan mulai sepi. Bisa kurasakan Akashi sepuluh meter dibelakangku.

Stalker psycho atau Akashi?

STALKER PSYCHO, LEVEL MEREKA TERLALU BERBEDA _AHO._

Aku meningkatkan kecepatan dan berbelok.

DUAK!

"Ouch.. Tatsuya?!"

"Ukh.. (name)? jangan lari seperti itu"

KAU MAU AKU BREAK DANCE PAS DIKEJAR IBLIS?! ngga (name) ini kesempatan…

Aku mengatur nafas. "Tatsuya, tolong sebunyiin aku dari Aka—" "Berhenti berlari" "—SHIIT! JANGAN BERGERAK!" teriakku sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Tastuya.

 **Normal POV**

Kau bersembunyi dibelakang Tatsuya, Akashi mengatur nafas, dan Tatsuya memicingkan matanya pada Akashi.

"Kenapa kau mengejarnya?" tanya Tatsuya.

Akashi membalas tatapannya. "Aku ingin bicara dengan (name), minggir Tastuya"

Kau mencengkram lengan Tatsuya. "NGGA, JANGAN"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku (name)?" tanya Akashi.

"Soalnya pengen"

"Aku ingin alasan logis"

"Karena aku ngga mau melihatmu"

"Itu bukan alasan"

"CIH, AKU NGGA SUKA KAU TIBA-TIBA MENCIUM DAN MENEBAKKU OKE?! PUAS?!"

Tatsuya terdiam, seketika dia menatap Akashi.

"Kau mencium (name)?"

"..Ya"

Ekspresi Tatsuya tak bisa dijelaskan, dia langsung menarikmu kehadapannya dan berpindah posisi sehingga Akashi bisa melihat kalian berdua dari samping. Dia mendekatimu, merendahkan posisi lalu menaikan dagumu dengan tangan kirinya.

Dan menciummu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Chou here, ada yang kangen?/plak. Pertama, maap karena udah jarang—banget on di ffn, you know.. school and stuffs T^T. Kedua, jangan kecewa kalo ini masih lanjut dan gaje ya. Ketiga, kalo ada yang baca *kalo* ff yang 30 Days, sabar aja, ngumpulin feel H/C atau sejenisnya itu susah banget kawan :')

Terakhir, buat yang UTS, biarkan aku menjadi setan yang ngeganggu semangat belajar kalian *smirk. UTS chou kan udah selese~ nilai? ya sudahlah :'v.

Special Thanks to: SRS, Niechan Seicchi, akashiro46, LeafandFlower, Yukino L Julie, Kayuyu, kuroizayoi, AoiKitahara, Juvia Hanaka, momonpoi, zanas no baka, alice dreamland, Ruki Kuriyama, Kazuyaaa, koharu ni-chan, neca, kuroi uso, Shizu-Nyan, akashiro46.

 _RnR if you dont mind? cya in next chapter then!_ _ **7.**_


End file.
